


Undone By Love

by Buffyworldbuilder, lateVMlover (Buffyworldbuilder)



Series: Love and Blood [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 143,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffyworldbuilder/pseuds/Buffyworldbuilder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffyworldbuilder/pseuds/lateVMlover
Summary: This is the sequel to "Compelled By Love". It loosely follows Vampire Diaries season 3, but with major differences. Damon learns from Angel and Spike how to be a champion. Oz learns how to deal with his new nature as he bonds with the two Originals Klaus and Kol. Much romance and action!
Series: Love and Blood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738426
Comments: 45
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my first crossover "Compelled By Love." If you haven't read the first one, please STOP and go back and read it! It's a lot of great fun and will ruin surprises if you read this one! This story is for fans of The Vampire Diaries and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Angel is also cross-overed—at least characters from Angel post season 5.  
> This story will be set about six weeks after the first story-the middle of October. I will be using some of the storylines from season 3 of the Vampire Dairies. However, since I have opened up new storylines, I will be using those, too. This story will be a bit more complex as I will be shifting the scenes from L.A., Ohio, and Mystic Falls. Also, I will spend some time tracking Klaus and some time in England. There will be lots of romance and excitement! Most of the romantic pairings are already known, but I may have another one that may surprise you.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to either _The Vampire Diaries_ or _Buffy the Vampire Slayers._ None of the characters are mine!**

Chapter One: Catching Up

******* _Dover, England*******_

Elijah stood out on the third story balcony that was outside his room at the slayers' England stronghold. It was a very old mansion that Rupert had said had been in the Watcher Council's possession for generations. It was located outside of Dover, a not too big city in Southeast England. Dover faced the English Channel—a direct route to France. Being here brought back memories long forgotten. They had once lived in Brighton a town further south. That was when most of his family had still been together nearly four hundred years ago. However, this place was vastly different.

He looked down and watched about a hundred or so young ladies of various shapes, sizes, ages, and ethnicities be put through their paces by Kennedy and the intense Mr. Woods. A son of a slayer himself, Robin Woods had yet to relax around Elijah. He had trouble grasping that Elijah and his line were truly unique. The sight of the women training never ceased to amaze him. They had so much power, so much potential. None had to make a pack with the devil to get it. Instead, a small slip of a girl had changed the fabric of the world with her magic. Elijah still had trouble grasping it. His mother and her best friend had been powerful witches. Yet Willow had somehow channeled the power in an ancient scythe to awaken the slayer power in women all over the world.

He had been here six weeks. Every day was full of purpose. Coming here was the best decision he had made in a long time. When he had first arrived, it had taken some time to get used to being around so many people.

_ Flashback _ _:_

_He and Rupert, Buffy's watcher and obvious father figure, had spent most of the flight to England sharing information. Elijah had found the Slayer's Watcher to possess a formidable mind and well versed in many subjects. His grasp of history and languages was extraordinary. The respect and affection all the young women had for him was apparent. He was so British, so different from Buffy and her friends. However, his apparent differences seemed to be what they loved the most about him. His manners and intelligence made Elijah connect with him much more quickly than he normally did to new people. Rupert was like friends he'd known in another life. It was refreshing._

_On the flight to England, Rupert had filled him in on the highlights of his early years with Buffy and how much he had to deviate from his training and defy tradition to mentor her. In the history of slayers, Rupert had said Buffy Summers stood out as exceptional, without equal. He had known instinctively that the rules and traditions he had been taught to hold so sacred would not work with the very American girl. What was apparent to Elijah that Rupert didn't seem to realize was that every student can only be as great as their teacher allows them. Under a different mentor, Elijah knew Buffy would never have reached her potential. As much as the world owed Buffy, they owed Rupert Giles. When Elijah thought of the difference between himself and his brother Niklaus, he knew it was partly that Elijah had always been loved and nurtured. His brother had not._

_Rupert had decided to not explain who or what Elijah was when he first arrived. Instead, he said it would be better if it came from Buffy. Since Buffy was coming in for the memorial services of their fallen friends, he thought she should be the one to share. Buffy was going to be gone more now, and Rupert wanted her stamp of approval on their new recruit to be public and without any doubts. Elijah didn't mind. It gave him a chance to observe and take note of the new players._

_From what Elijah could tell, Rupert was in charge of the slayers when Buffy was not on the premises. Rupert explained that Faith was not cut out for the task even though Buffy now considered Faith the most powerful and experienced next to her—the one she depended on the most when it came to slaying. Willow was considered Buffy's equal in all things, but since she didn't aspire to command the slayers, the task fell to Xander and Kennedy, Willow's ex-girlfriend._

_Rupert still didn't know what to think about Xander Harris, the one-eyed Watcher in training. He would never possess the knowledge or skill of Rupert. His mental capacity wouldn't allow it. He had no obvious special skills or powers, yet he was loved and adored by all, especially Buffy and Willow. He had foolishly thrown himself into Buffy's mission as a young man without thought of consequence or concern for his own well-being. Elijah detected no sexual bonds between him and the women, yet his loyalty was without question. He had sacrificed the woman he had loved and his eye in the Slayer's battle and didn't seem bitter over the fact. That kind of loyalty couldn't be bought or compelled, and Elijah couldn't help but admire that in the man._

_However, it was his sense of humor that Elijah found so unusual. Like his brother Kol, the man sometimes didn't have an off switch, yet the man possessed no malice or hatred. Nor did he understand there were some things you didn't speak of in polite company._

" _So Elijah, can I call you Eli?" Xander asked him the first morning he was with him in England._

" _You may if you don't value the use of your tongue," Elijah said with a small smile._

" _You may be serious, but I'm going to pretend it was a joke!" Xander said with a grin. When Elijah remained silent, he continued, "Relax. I get it. No nicknames. I guess when you've had the same name for a thousand years, it'd be hard to get used to something else anyway." Elijah's somber silence didn't work to properly intimidate the young man. "I've spent too many years with a certain disapproving Brit. I'm immune to stony silences as a form of punishment!"_

" _So what exactly do you do with all these women?" Elijah asked when it became apparent the man was not going to leave his side. Since the young man was not going to go away, he might as well learn what he could about his new surroundings._

" _Not what I'd like!" Xander replied with a mischievous grin. "Can you imagine? All these women, all the time, and I can't seem to get lucky with any of them."_

_One of the women in question walked by and overheard. "Xander, you know if I was into guys, I'd totally do you!"_

" _Very funny, Kennedy!" Xander said, obviously not believing the girl._

_When the girl walked away, Xander lowered his voice and said, "That's Willow's ex. She's still a bit broken up over Willow dumping her."_

_Elijah turned and looked at the young lady, not finding her anything special. "I'm not impressed," he said._

_Xander snickered. "She takes some getting used to. She's very different from Tara, and I think that's why Willow went for her. She was pretty much Tara's opposite," Xander explained._

" _Tara? That was a woman Willow loved?"_

" _She was Willow's first girlfriend. Willow didn't know she was gay until Tara. She was in love with Oz. When he left her because he couldn't control his wolf, she was devastated. Then she met Tara. Tara was sweet and shy. She was a witch, too, but she didn't have much confidence in herself at first. Actually, she was the first one to recognize that Willow was abusing magic. They broke up over it. Then Willow finally stopped using magic cold turkey. However, that wasn't the best solution because when they made up and Tara was killed by someone that was trying to kill Buffy, Willow went all Dark Willow. It wasn't pretty," Xander said with a shudder at the memory._

" _Yes, I've witnessed that side of Willow," Elijah said dryly._

" _You witnessed a taste of it. She didn't try to kill all her friends or destroy the world this last time, so it's safe to say you didn't get the full version. Lucky for all of us," Xander said, for once losing his perpetual smile._

_Elijah examined him closely. It seemed he would get all the information he needed from this man, who obviously had no filter. "If Willow is so powerful, why hasn't she given you back your eye?" Elijah asked._

_Xander looked startled at the suggestion, and it was clear the idea had never occurred to him before. "Give me back my eye?"_

" _She is possibly the most powerful witch to walk the earth in generations. She rose Buffy from the dead, and she can teleport and do extraordinary things with just her will alone. Surely, she could do something so simple?" Elijah replied._

_Xander's one eye widened. "It honestly never occurred to me to ask. When Caleb poked out my eye, we had very little time to react. Closing the hellmouth was our focus—my eye didn't seem that important," he said._

" _It's your eye. What could be more important?" Elijah pointed out._

_Xander opened his mouth to reply and then shut it. It was obvious he hadn't considered it._

" _Maybe you should ask her," Elijah suggested._

" _Maybe I will," Xander said with a dazed look in his eyes. Elijah started to get up when Xander held up his hand. "Wait a sec. I wanted to ask you something. Do you think Will is safe with your sister?"_

" _Are you serious? The woman easily contained and tortured my brother, the deadliest being I knew until meeting her," Elijah said dryly._

" _Well, that's not her normal self. I was talking more about her emotional well-being rather than her physical. Although you guys are wicked fast, it is possible for your gorgeous sister to hurt Will before she could react," Xander said._

" _My sister is very sensitive and temperamental," Elijah said. "It's not a good idea for your friend to disappoint her. Nor should she make her angry." He got up, ending the conversation. Xander wasn't very happy with his reply, but it was the truth. He loved his only sister, but sometimes she was too much like Klaus._

_Buffy and the Mystic Fall crew arrived two days after he arrived there._

_The Gilberts were clearly excited to be in another country. Elena greeted him with a warm smile._

_"Elijah! Hey! Isn't this place amazing?" she asked excitedly._

" _Well, I spent a few hundred years living here in the United Kingdom, so I ceased to be amazed a long time ago," Elijah said, smiling at her enthusiasm. "I'm surprised you and your friends had passports. Most Americans don't, especially those your age."_

" _Our parents promised us a European vacation after graduating from high school right before our freshmen year, so we got passports four years early. We were so excited at the prospect. Matt's mom hadn't disappeared then. She and my mom were best friends," Elena explained. None of them could've imagined how soon all their lives would change. Most dreams like a European vacation were long forgotten._

" _That's fortuitous," Elijah said. He glanced at the Donovan kid who was staring wide eyed at his surroundings and all the beautiful women running to and fro._

" _Most definitely!" Elena agreed. "Of course, after my parents died and Matt's mom took off, we quit talking about it."_

_Elijah noticed that one of her friends was not in the group. "Where's the lovely Caroline?" he wondered._

" _She skipped town with your brothers and missed the first week of school. Vampire or not, her mom put her foot down about missing any more school so soon," Elena explained._

" _Ah. I see. She has made quite an impression on both my brothers," Elijah remarked with a smile._

_Elena grinned and was called away._

_The day after the memorial, Buffy gathered all the slayers and explained who and what exactly Elijah was. Many of the girls had battled vampires and demons. Kennedy especially voiced her disbelief that Elijah was anything special. Buffy decided a demonstration was in order. She had Elijah square off with both her and Faith. He showed the girls how fast he could move. He demonstrated his strength—something he hadn't done since he'd been turned. It was odd being the focus of so much attention. However, he understood Buffy's strategy. It was important that the women learn what a useful tool he could be. And that was exactly how Miss Summers saw him—as a useful tool. Her busy brain rarely stopped planning battles. He could see it in her eyes. She may pretend to be retiring somewhat in Mystic Falls, but Elijah would bet that she would know everything that was going on here in her absence. A slayer could never escape her calling. It was imprinted on them from the moment they were chosen._

_After Elijah was put through the paces, Buffy explained that he could not be killed. Elijah looked sharply at her. It seemed she was not sharing with the group the power in her scythe. He could see the benefits of keeping that a secret. If they believed he was invincible, they would both fear and trust him more—trust him to help protect them when it was needed._

" _I don't believe that!" Kennedy scoffed._

_Buffy gave him a questioning glance. He nodded, giving his permission. Although it went against his instinct, he stood still and allowed her to stake him._

_The girls gasped as his body changed in color for a few moments._

_He heard one of them ask, "He doesn't turn to dust?"_

" _He's not dead," Buffy said._

_It wasn't until he pulled the stake out of his own heart that they believed it. A suggestion was made to set him on fire._

_Elena stepped forward. "Well, after I daggered him that one time, my friend Damon took a blow torch to his body. All it did was burn his clothes," she said._

_Elijah frowned at her. He didn't know Damon had done that. However, it shouldn't surprise him._

" _Daggered? What does that mean?" someone asked._

" _Elijah has one vulnerability that is not important nor necessary for any of you to know," Buffy said firmly. "It's basically a temporary immobilization. However, he is our ally and I hope to make him our friend." It was clear to Elijah that Buffy was setting him up as the strong man they could turn to in her absence._

_The day she left she found him in the library talking with Rupert. Xander and Willow were by her side._

" _Elijah, what are your thoughts about all this? Being here?" Buffy inquired. She sat down at the table across from him._

" _I think this is an extraordinary thing you've accomplished here with these young women. They are focused and well-disciplined. It's impressive," he said, meaning every word._

" _I've spent a decade fighting vampires and demons. I was fifteen when I became a slayer. There was never a chance at a normal life," Buffy said. She looked at Xander and Willow. "My friends weren't chosen for this life, but they chose it for themselves. They are the reason I'm the oldest living slayer in history. Without them, I would still be dead. Xander was the first man to save my life when I was drowned by a vampire when I was sixteen. Xander is not as strong as I nor as powerful as Willow, but if you give him a chance, you will find that he is the only reason we have remained so strong. He is our heart. Keep him safe for me." Elijah could tell by the look in her eye that she meant every word. He looked with interest at Xander._

_Xander looked embarrassed and rolled his eyes. "She exaggerates. I get donuts and pizza," he said dismissively._

_Buffy flashed him a fond smile. "Giles is working hard to train and lead the Watchers that escaped the First's attack. There were so few that survived. Some of the deceased Watchers had children that want to learn and carry on the tradition. He wants to spend more of his energy working with them than overseeing the girls' training," Buffy explained. "The day to day training is taken care of with Robin and Kennedy for the most part. However, Kennedy is not nearly as experienced as myself or Faith, but she's the best I got."_

" _What is it that you are asking from me?" Elijah asked._

_Buffy looked at Giles before answering. "We would like you to train with them at times but more importantly go with them into the field when they got to fight for real. They all lack the one thing I have always excelled out. Strategic planning and the ability to improvise and think on their feet," Buffy said._

" _We need a general," Xander said with a grin. "Kennedy likes to think she is ready, but she's not. She's a bit too much like Faith sometimes."_

" _You've been in wars before, right?" Buffy asked._

" _Both as a human and as a vampire," Elijah acknowledged._

" _You have vast experience, and from what I can tell, you're also both intuitive and highly intelligent," Buffy stated._

" _You hardly know me, yet you would trust me in such a way?" Elijah asked, truly surprised by their faith and their naivete._

_Buffy gave him a rueful smile. "I'm not asking this on blind faith," she said. "I know that you are unusually controlled for a vampire—more even than most humans. Your long years of living have not corrupted you. You want to know that you made a difference in this world. Well, here's your chance."_

_Elijah examined her and looked at her friends. They all seemed to agree with Buffy's assessment._

_Giles spoke, "We are not going to suddenly appoint you leader or rush into anything. But Buffy and Willow both want to be back in the States. This place will probably never be their home. Xander will be committed here, but I know it won't be easy for him to always be away from them. We could really use you in a leadership capacity. Most importantly, it'd be nice to have another adult around."_

" _Hey, we're adults!" Xander protested._

" _You still watch Saturday morning cartoons," Giles said, giving him a look. Then he smiled at Elijah. "I'm sure you know what I mean."_

_Elijah chuckled. He did. Being surrounded by people who needed constant supervision and guidance was no easy task. His two youngest siblings were frozen in adolescent bodies, prone to rash and impulsive behavior. "I do," he said. "I will do what I can to assist. It's best if we take things slow and gradual. I sense that your Mr. Woods is not very happy to have a vampire on the premises."_

" _Spike killed his mother when he was a small boy, and he managed to get over it enough to fight alongside of him. He'll be okay with you," Buffy assured him._

" _He's just intense. He was a high school principal and a vampire hunter. He doesn't really like anyone all that much," Xander said with a smirk._

" _He's driven and focused. Not easily distracted like some I could name," Giles said pointedly._

" _He's got you there," Willow said smirking at Xander._

" _Well, as long as my presence here doesn't cause any upheaval, I'll be happy to do what I can," Elijah said easily._

_******End of Flashback******_

In the past six weeks, Elijah had divided his time between working with Rupert and his Watchers and sparring with the slayers whenever they asked for him. Robin Woods liked to use a sword. It'd been a long time since he'd used a blade in battle. It was an elegant weapon—one, he'd once loved. Working with the slayers brought back so many things he'd forgotten. The women seemed to be in awe of him and kept their distance. He didn't mind. It was easier that way. Humans—even slayers—were cursed with mortality. He'd had enough loss in his long life.

"Hey! Elijah! Are you in there? Knock! Knock!" a voice called out.

Elijah sighed and turned and walked back toward his bedroom. There was one exception. Xander Harris. He had decided that Elijah was his new buddy and was his constant shadow. He was impervious to insult nor did Elijah's lack of openness turn him off. His lack of awe or proper respect toward Elijah was a source of irritation. However, the man's two closest friends were full of power, so Elijah couldn't expect the man to be easily dissuaded. Nor could he ever manage to work up real anger toward the man as his Elijah found him too amusing.

"Mr. Harris. What can I do for you?" Elijah asked. He'd hoped his constant use of the formal would remind the man of his place. When Xander just grinned, Elijah sighed in resignation. Somehow, he knew he was fighting a losing battle.

"When are you going to chillax? We're going to be buds. Do you know how long I've waited for a guy my age that wasn't Spike or Andrew to join us? I had Oz for too short a time!" Xander said with grin.

"I am a thousand years old—hardly your age," Elijah said with a note of disdain.

"Yeah, I know. But you were turned into a vamp when you were just a few years older than I am now. Giles is like twenty years older, and Principal Woods isn't any fun," Xander said.

"Why do you still call him that? He's not a principal anymore," Elijah inquired.

Xander shrugged. "Giles was our librarian. He's still that in some ways—the book guy. Robin is much cooler than Principal Snyder, our high school principal. But he's still got that disapproving look that irks me. And Andrew? He's just plain weird. Not to mention the opposite of cool. So it leaves you!" Xander said with a big grin.

"I'm flattered," Elijah said dryly, resigning himself to the young man's company.

****** _*Los Angeles_ ********

Damon faced a nasty looking giant snake with a grimace. They were in the sewers. It was some type of viper demon that did more than keep the rat population down. It was feeding on the homeless in a Skid Row neighborhood.

"So what's the plan?" Damon asked, eying the monster warily.

"We kill it," Illyria said simply.

"How?" Damon asked. The thing's body extended in the sewers like 20 feet.

"The last time I faced a giant snake it was at Buffy's high school graduation," Angel supplied. "Buffy trapped it and blew it up."

"Sounds good to me," Spike said.

"The explosion blew up the school," Angel said. "We can't cause an explosion down here. It could mess up the subway system or cause irreparable damage above ground. Not to mention, it'll cause way too much attention."

"We must cut off its head," Illyria said, holding up her giant blade.

"That'll be a tricky thing," Damon said. Its head was massive.

"It'll take several blows," Spike said.

"So let's get to it," Angel said. They each had a sharp blade.

"Spike and I'll take the rear," Damon said. He moved quickly, beating Spike to the tail. They started hacking. "This is gross!"

Spike just grinned and kept cutting. Finally, they cut off its tail. In a minute, it regenerated.

"Bullocks!" Spike exclaimed. "The bloody thing grows back!"

"We need to cut off its head!" Angel yelled.

"I always wanted to ride a giant snake!" Spike said with relish. Before Damon realized it, Spike was jumping on the thing's back, stabbing it with his blade.

Damon had spent nearly two months with these guys. There was rarely a dull moment. Not having to constantly worry about Elena's safety was a nice change even if he missed her more every day. One thing he learned quickly was that Spike relished a violent kill much more than Damon did. It must have been the demon in him. He fought with relish while Angel was always all business. Damon didn't like all the gore that came with slaying these demons or monsters. A splat of snake blood hit him in the face. He grimaced and wiped his face. "Watch the face with that stuff!" he yelled.

"Slaying is dirty business, pretty boy!" Spike said as he stabbed the snake again.

"Spike, quit playing!" Angel called out. "Force his head lower, so we can whack it off!"

Illyria threw Spike a long rope. He caught it and rolled off toward the opposite side. When he landed on his feet, he tugged the rope hard. Illyria did the same from the other side, and the thing's head lowered. Angel and Damon both stepped forward facing each other and began cutting off its enormous head. Finally, the gruesome mess was done. It quit twitching.

"God! That totally sucked!" Damon complained. "Many more kills like this, and I'm putting up my superhero cape!"

"Don't be such Pansy, you spoiled Yankee!" Spike said. "We'll get you nice and drunk to make up for it!"

"You better!" Damon said.

An hour later, they were at fairly quiet pub knocking back some drinks. Spike had even managed to corral Angel to join them. Illyria, of course, just sniffed disdainfully at the invite and went up to her room. Damon still hadn't figured the former hell god out.

"So Spike, why don't you tell me about your family? Any still alive?" Damon asked. Spike grimaced and didn't reply.

"Now that's a tragic tale," Angel said, shaking his head. "William was a momma's boy. Not even gaining a demon could sever his devotion to his momma. He got the bright idea to turn her."

Damon thought about what that meant and gave Spike a sharp look. "Wait. You turned your mother into a demon?"

"He was actually surprised when she tried to kill him," Angel said, a note of sympathy in is voice.

"What'd you do?" Damon asked.

Spike glared. "What do you think I did? I killed her. One of the first people I killed was my own bloody mother!" Spike said, taking a big gulp of his drink.

"My mom died when I was a young boy. Stefan doesn't even remember her," Damon said. "My father never approved of anything I did. When I refused to fight any more for the Confederacy, my father all but disowned me."

"He sounds like my dad—I could never please him either," Angel said in understanding.

"Our father shot me and Stefan when he found out we were trying to save the woman we both loved. She was a vampire," Damon said soberly.

"Killed by your own father? That's bloody cold!" Spike said. "Did you pay him back when you became a vamp?"

"I had no desire to complete the transition. My brother forced me to," Damon said. "He's the one who killed our father. Of course, he says it was self-defense."

"Do you believe him?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, I do. Stefan doesn't really lie," Damon said.

"How's your brother doing?" Angel asked. "Has he gotten a grip on his ripper tendencies?"

"Yes. He turned his humanity back on. I think he and Faith have gotten quite close. Buffy wants to send her to the hellmouth in Ohio. He doesn't want her to go," Damon shared.

"So why doesn't he go with her?" Spike asked.

"I don't think he wants both of us gone from Mystic Falls for an extended period. Watching out for Elena is what we do," Damon said.

"Buffy and Willow's there now. Elena will be fine," Angel said.

"No way Buffy will let anything happen to your girl," Spike said.

"She's not mine," Damon replied, his unhappiness at that fact clear.

"Well, she's young, so you still have time to win her," Spike said.

Damon hoped that was true. He wondered what she was doing right now.

******* _Mystic Falls*******_

Elena was trying to convince Alaric and Buffy all the reasons why it would be okay for her to take a trip for fall break.

Caroline was there. "Look, you know I'm strong enough to protect Elena. Not that she'll need it. We're going to see Damon in Los Angeles. He's in the company of, like, your former superhero boyfriends. We'll be fine," Caroline said.

"There's other things that could happen besides you getting hurt," Buffy said.

Elena didn't know how she'd suddenly gained a second adult that took it upon themselves to tell her what she could or couldn't do. It was frustrating. "I need to see Damon. I need to make sure he's okay!" When the two adults didn't say anything, she got frustrated. "You know I'm eighteen, right? I don't technically need permission," she said in annoyance.

Alaric winced at her words. She had a point. He was about to back down, but Buffy wasn't so easily dissuaded. "Don't try that with me, Elena. You are still in high school. You may be legally an adult, but your brother is not. You are not old enough to be his guardian. Your situation with Alaric is informal, but I'll be happy to get it formalized," Buffy said crossing her arms. "You are a doppelganger, a supernatural entity. That makes you my responsibility. I promised Damon that you'd be fine. Letting you go off with Caroline unsupervised across the country isn't a good idea. Anything could happen." In her experience, if a teen could get into any kind of trouble, she would. Dawn had taught her that.

"Fine. Then why don't you go with us, Alaric?" Caroline suggested before things gets heated.

"Good idea!" Elena said, latching onto the idea. "I'm sure Damon would love to see Rick!"

Buffy looked at him. He finally shrugged. "Okay. I'll go with you. It's been a long time since I've been to L.A," Rick said.

Caroline clapped her hands. "Great! It's all settled! Bonnie can't go with us, though. Her dad wants her to visit family," Caroline said.

"I want to go!" Dawn said.

"Not going to happen!" Buffy said firmly.

Dawn pouted but knew not to argue with her sister when she got that look on her face.

"I'll make all the traveling arrangements!" Caroline said eagerly as she turned to leave.

"Do you want to help me pack?" Elena asked Dawn. She nodded, and the two girls left.

Buffy leaned back against Alaric on the couch. "God, teenagers are so exhausting!" she remarked.

"Not if you don't let them get under your skin," Rick said, smiling down at her. His hand rubbed her shoulder.

"How do you do that? Remain so Zin. I can never manage that!" Buffy said.

"That's because I'm laid back, and you're the opposite!" Alaric said, kissing the tip of her nose. "But I've spent years teaching them. You've only been at that two years. It gets easier."

"So you're going to go off and leave me all alone for four days?" Buffy asked with a pout.

"You could go with us, too," he pointed out.

"Do you think showing up at my two exes place with my new boyfriend is a good idea?" Buffy inquired. Things finally felt good with them, but she wouldn't want to throw her new relationship in their faces.

Rick gave her a sheepish grin. "Good point! Am I safe to show up?" he asked.

"I'm sure Damon will protect you," Buffy said with a grin. "I couldn't go anyway. I got work to do here."

"I guess I'll take my ring," Rick said.

Buffy frowned. "Willow can't figure what's wrong with that ring, but she's convinced something is. I don't know if you should be wearing it," Buffy said.

"Well, it's better than the alternative," Rick said. "I guess I should go pack."

"Do you think that's the _first_ thing you should do now?" Buffy asked with a saucy grin. She positioned her body until she was straddling him, her arms around his neck.

Alaric smiled at her. She was like liquid fire in his arms. Sometimes, he wasn't sure she was real. The dark cloud he lived with all summer had dissipated with her in his life. Every moment he was with her was so good that he felt a bit anxious sometimes. Good things in his life never seemed to last for long. However, when she put her lips to his and began to kiss her, his worries disappeared.

****** _Outside of Boston*******_

Oz was sitting at bar with Kol and Klaus in Coolidge Corner a neighborhood in Brookline, a home to many Boston University and Fischer College students. It was early in the evening and the place wasn't yet crowded. Much to Kol's disgust, Oz and Klaus were having one of their typical discussions.

"Power is of the individual mind, but the mind's power is not enough. Power of the body decides everything in the end, and only Might is Right," Klaus told Oz with a smirk.

"If you're going to quote _The Once and Future King_ , you can't ignore the lesson Arthur learns," Oz said easily. "You're ignoring the fact that you can harness Might so that it works for Right, remember? 'The Might is there, in the bad half of people, and you can't neglect it.' You can _choose_ what you do with the power you've been given. Being the strongest person in the room doesn't make you better than anyone else. It doesn't give you the right to force your will on another."

"Sure, it does. If you knock down your enemy in the first fight, they'll come back again. If you kill them, they can't come back. If you kill enough, they'll eventually stop coming," Klaus said arrogantly. Klaus should've realized he wasn't the only one with a photographic memory.

Kol groaned. "Enough already! I'm bloody sick of these debates. Face it, brother, Oz is not going to be convinced your way is better. The man is immune to compulsion and reason. Let's talk about something else!" he insisted.

"I'm not immune to reason. I just don't like bullies," Oz said quietly. "I was always the smallest guy in every room growing up. I got my share of noogies."

"What's a noogie?" Kol asked, curious.

"Let me show you," Klaus said with a grin. He grabbed his brother in a headlock and rubbed his knuckles roughly over Kol's head until he managed to break away. Klaus laughed, and Oz even deemed to smile.

"Damn it, Nik! That's not funny!" Kol yelled.

"Sure, it was. You asked what a noogie was. I was simply being a good older brother and educating you," Klaus replied with a smirk.

Kol glared and sat back in his chair. He looked at Oz. "Is that really what was done to you when you were a lad?" he asked.

Oz nodded. "That was one of the more milder things," Oz said.

"Let me guess. You eventually figured out a way to befriend the biggest bully using your superior intellect and allowed him to fight all your battles?" Klaus guessed. When Oz didn't say no, he laughed in admiration. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"'Cause that's what he's done with you," Kol said with a knowing grin. It was fascinating at times watching the affect the small redheaded man had on his brother. The hybrid wasn't advanced in years, but his keen mind seemed to forever fascinate Nik, who was normally easily bored. The three of them had been together constantly the past six weeks, and two things never seemed to change. Oz refused to feed on humans, and Klaus never stopped trying to convince him it wasn't a big deal.

Klaus laughed again and looked at his new friend in bemusement. "Yes, I suppose that is what he's done," Klaus said thoughtfully. He hadn't figured Oz out yet, and the puzzle that he was never ceased to intrigue Klaus. Oz was a singularly unique creature. At times, the man's serenity was maddening. At other times, it was soothing. Klaus looked around the college bar that was beginning to fill up. Oz insisted the band coming on in a few hours was worth their time. His eyes narrowed in on a sight he didn't expect to see. "What are the odds that my doppelganger, Elena, would be in this college town?" he asked his companions.

Kol looked and saw the woman in question sitting at a bar downing a drink. He didn't see Bonnie or the lovely Caroline. "If that's Elena, wouldn't her friends be here?"

Oz looked. "Teenage girls never go anywhere without their friends," Oz said.

Kol and Klaus exchanged a look. Klaus frowned in displeasure. "Katherine!" he spit out.

The vampire sitting at the bar heard her name and looked in dismay and fear at the last person she ever wanted to see.

***** _Chapter End*****_

_I hope this first chapter doesn't disappoint! Comments are welcomed!_


	2. Slipping Away

_ ******Where We Left Off****** _

Klaus couldn't believe it. There sitting at the bar was the traitorous Katerina, Katherine. Klaus stood to his feet. "The traitorous bitch won't escape me so easily this time!" he vowed.

Oz gave Kol a questioning glance. Kol learned quickly that Oz didn't waste words when a look could speak for him. He was an unusual chap. "Katerina is the original Petrova doppelganger," Kol explained as Klaus marched to capture his prey.

"Doppelganger?" Oz asked in confusion.

Kol realized Oz's friends had left some information out in his crash course education. "Elena Gilbert is the doppelganger, whose blood was used to make you," Kol explained.

Realization dawned on Oz. "That's why she looks so familiar," he said.

They watched Klaus clamp onto Katherine's arm and drag her to their table. "Our old friend, Katherine has agreed to join us for a drink," Klaus said forcing her to her chair.

"Like I have a choice," Katherine said sourly.

"Oz, this is Katerina Petrova also known as Katherine Pierce, the original doppelganger," Klaus said, introducing him.

"It's nice to meet you," Oz said politely.

Katherine examined the small redheaded young man curiously. It never hurts to make a new friend. She gave him a winsome smile. "The pleasure is all mine," she said. "How do you know Klaus?" Before he could reply, she asked, "What are you guys doing here of all places?" It was the last place she would've ever imagined finding the very man she'd spent centuries running from.

"Oz here is my one and only hybrid. He's taken us on a tour of America's music scene. He's a musician," Klaus said, giving the man a fond smile.

"A hybrid? So it actually works? He's a werewolf and a vampire?" Katherine asked, fascinated in spite of her fear.

"He's a defective hybrid, though," Kol said gleefully. "He won't follow his sire's every command!"

Klaus threw Kol an annoyed look. "He's a work in progress," Klaus said with a shrug.

Katherine gave Oz an impressed look. He didn't look like much, but if he could resist commands from his alpha and his sire, then he was truly remarkable.

"Wow! I'm impressed!" Katherine said. "Where's the rest of them?" She looked around seeing if she could spot any. If she was going to escape, she needed to know where all the enemies were. When Klaus didn't answer, she gave his brother a questioning look.

"Oz is the only one. The slayer and the witch won't let him make anymore," Kol said with a snicker.

Katherine's ears perked up at that. Someone strong enough to reign in Klaus? "I guess I've missed out on a lot. You only made one hybrid. Was it worth it?"

Klaus look disgusted when he said, "Tyler Lockwood was my first hybrid. Damon Salvatore ripped out his heart."

"Really? He actually killed one of Elena's friends?" she asked in surprise.

"He was sired to me, and Damon saw him as a threat," Klaus shared.

"The slayer banished him for his crime to L.A. I believe that's what sweet Caroline said," Kol said, looking to Klaus for confirmation.

"Los Angeles? Damon left his brother and Elena?" Katherine asked, not believing what she was hearing.

"He didn't have a choice any more than Nik did," Kol said. "If I were you, I'd stay out of Mystic Falls. It's gone to pot. The slayers have moved in."

"Slayers?" Katherine asked. She hated not knowing what was going on.

"Vampire Slayers. Buffy was the first. She's superhuman, chosen to kill vampires and demons. Then she died for a minute, and Faith was called. I went to high school with her," Oz shared.

"Oz's ex is a very powerful witch. She used her magic to create an army of slayers," Kol shared. "They killed the rest of his hybrids."

"Well, surely they're no threat to you," Katherine said. Could someone finally kill Klaus?

Klaus shrugged. "The witch is the most powerful I've ever encountered in all my years. She's got a bit of a temper," Klaus admitted. "She's a redhead."

"When Klaus turned Oz, she went nuts and tortured him in a gruesome manner," Kol said. "Oz stopped her before she could kill him."

"She can't kill me!" Klaus insisted.

"We decided not to test that theory and left town," Kol shared.

"Why did Damon go to L.A.?" Katherine wondered.

"Angel and Spike are there," Oz said.

Katherine looked confused and looked at Klaus who remained silent, obviously not liking recalling his defeat. "He's supposed to learn how to be a champion from the slayer's exes. Vampires with a soul," Kol explained. "It's part of his punishment."

"Vampires with souls?" Katherine was confused.

"It seems we have some demon cousins that are the kind of vampires the slayers normally target. They are more ancient than my family and come from demons," Klaus explained. "They normally have no souls. A demon takes over the human body."

Katherine's mind was racing with all the new information. "That would explain a few things," she said. She'd run into some vampires that seem to only thrive on killing and could never be reasoned with. However, they were much weaker than her, so she had assumed they were newly formed.

"My brother knew more about their existence than I," Klaus said with a shrug. "So what am I to do with you? I'm tired of chasing you."

"So stop. You broke the curse. I even helped some," Katherine said, giving him a seductive smile.

"Now, my dear, you know mercy isn't a part of my make-up," Klaus said with a smirk.

Oz was watching the drama unfold silently. He had found that his new companions had a much different way of looking at the world than he. Oz didn't like to judge others, but Klaus didn't seem to follow any real sense of morality. He looked at the beautiful vampire. She didn't seem afraid of Klaus, but then she turned her gaze to Oz. He saw a glimpse of the terror she felt before she covered it up with a smile. Her fear made him frown.

"Maybe you can convince your friend here to let me go," she said to Oz.

Oz looked at Klaus. "Is she a prisoner?" he asked, a note of disapproval in his voice.

"She betrayed me," Klaus said grimly.

"If you call betrayal, refusing to let him drain me as a sacrifice in his twisted little curse breaking ceremony, then sure. I betrayed you," Katherine said coldly. "I chose to live as vampire. It was my only chance to survive."

Oz looked at Klaus in surprise. "Is that true?" he asked.

"The sacrifice of the doppelganger was required," Klaus said unapologetic.

"Why is Elena alive then?" Oz asked.

"The resourceful Bennett witch tied her life force to her father, so he died in her place," Klaus explained.

"You murdered my entire family," Katherine reminded him.

"Only after you betrayed me," Klaus shot back.

Oz got up without speaking and walked out of the bar. Kol started laughing. "I don't think Oz approves," Kol said with a smirk.

Katherine looked with interest at Klaus, who seemed quite upset as his hybrid's actions. He got up to follow. "Watch her," Klaus ordered.

Katherine decided that the young Original would be a much easier mark and gave him her best smile.

Klaus's fist clenched in anger as he located his hybrid walking casually down the street. The man was such a bloody enigma that Klaus wanted to howl at the moon in frustration.

"Oz!" he shouted. Oz stopped and turned. He waited calmly for Klaus to reach him.

"Where are you going?" Klaus asked.

"Back to the hotel to pack," Oz said.

"Why? We haven't even made it to the west coast yet," Klaus said.

"I think I've seen enough," Oz said somberly. He turned back, dismissing Klaus.

Angry, Klaus grabbed his shoulder and forced him to look at him. "How dare you turn your back on me!" Klaus yelled.

Oz didn't say anything; he just stared at Klaus patiently. Klaus didn't see disgust or hatred in the man's eyes. He saw only calm acceptance. The sight of his hybrid's familiar stoicism relieved him. "Why are you leaving?" Klaus asked, trying hard to reign in his temper. Thus far, he hadn't found it worthwhile yelling at his hybrid. The man never yelled back—he simply waited him out. At times, his patience reminded him of Elijah. At other times, Klaus decided there wasn't anyone else on the entire bloody planet like his frustrating and fascinating hybrid.

"I don't like be reminded of what a barbarian you are," Oz said simply.

"Barbarian?" Klaus repeated in outrage. "Why am I a barbarian? Because I don't let anyone get away with making a fool of me? Because I punish those that betray me?"

"You value your pride entirely too much," Oz observed. "It is pride that you cling so strongly to. Sophocles wrote that all men make mistakes, but a good man yields when he knows his course is wrong and repairs the evil. The only crime is pride. Your pride causes you to latch out at your family every time they tell you that you are wrong. Your pride pushes you to hang on to vengeance instead of love. In a thousand years of living, have you not learned hanging on so tightly to it is no way to live?" Oz had realized very quickly that Klaus had an incredible mind and an artistic soul. His vampire nature was constantly at war with his true nature. Oz used whatever he could think of to get his points across to the deadly hybrid. The man had read nearly ever classic piece of literature, so Oz tried to use familiar arguments when trying to convince him he was wrong.

Klaus was both angry and ashamed at his rebuke. His first impulse was to hurt the man for daring to say such things to him. However, Stephen Salvatore had been the last true friend he'd made and that had been about ninety years ago. Oz chose to come with him, leaving his friends. He wasn't someone Klaus wanted to hurt or to lose, yet he wasn't ready to give up his vengeance.

"Sometimes, it's all I have left," Klaus admitted.

Oz gave him a sad but compassionate look. "I'm sorry for calling you a barbarian. I know you were born in a time when the world was harsh and cruel. That shaped you. The things your parents did to you were awful. They made you this way and then hated you for it. But I'm a man of this world, and I can't abide cruelty of any kind," Oz told him. "I like you, Nik. I'm not sure yet if the immortality you gave me is a gift or a curse, but I can't be party to you punishing a woman simply because she wanted to live. You're not God. You have no right to hold such power over her or anyone else."

Klaus looked at him in dismay. Oz's words weren't easy to dismiss. "What is it you want from me?" he spit out.

"I want you to be the great man you almost are. You've spent too many years feeding the predatory side of your nature, but you can do whatever you want or be whoever you want to be. Don't be the man who gets off on terrorizing a woman that simply wants to live," Oz said. "Don't be that guy."

Klaus honestly didn't know if he could do what Oz wanted. Oz saw the battle in his eyes. "It's okay. I understand," Oz said. "I'll be at the hotel for about an hour. If you come to your senses, meet me there."

Klaus let him walk away without replying. It would be his luck that he'd finally break his curse only to have a witch and a slayer keep him from making more hybrids. Then the one hybrid he still had refused to give him blind obedience. He opened the door to the bar, looking for his brother. There was no sign of Kol or Katherine. He scanned the faces as he walked through the place, not seeing either. Finally, he walked into the men's room. His brother was leaning against the wall, a look of awe on his face.

"Where the hell is Katherine?" Klaus demanded.

Kol didn't answer. He just stared wordlessly at Klaus. Klaus slapped him. "Answer me!" he yelled.

Kol finally focused and grinned. "You never told me how hot the woman was!" he exclaimed, a dreamy expression on his face.

"If you let her escape, I'm going to kill you!" Klaus threatened.

"Then I'll die a happy and thoroughly satisfied man!" Kol said gleefully.

Klaus punched the wall hard in anger. He knew from experience that beating Kol never got him anywhere. "She can't have gotten far," Klaus said, turning to leave the bathroom.

Kol followed him. "Where's Oz?" he asked.

"He doesn't approve," Klaus growled.

For once, Kol didn't say anything.

****** _Mystic Falls******_

Buffy walked into the Grille at lunch and found an unoccupied booth. She waved at her sister, who walked toward her.

"I am never going to get used to you in that uniform!" Dawn said as she looked at Buffy in her deputy's uniform.

"I'm never going to get used to carrying a gun!" Buffy stated.

"Do you want a Coke?" Dawn asked.

"Diet, please," Buffy said as she picked up the menu. About four weeks ago, Liz had approached her about joining her as a deputy.

**_ Flashback. _ **

_ Buffy and Alaric had just cleared the table for dinner when the doorbell rang. Dawn answered it and welcomed in Sheriff Forbes. _

" _Buffy, I'm sorry to drop in unannounced," Liz said. She waved at Willow and Elena._

" _Not a problem. You're always welcome. Is anything wrong?" Buffy asked._

" _No, not at all," Liz assured her._

" _Rick, I'm going to head home," Elena said. She liked having a family dinner with Rick's girlfriend and her new friend Dawn. Buffy wanted to start making it a Sunday tradition. It made the hole inside her at her own family's absence just slightly less painful. Sometimes, Buffy's controlling nature was annoying, but she tried not to cause problems for Rick. He deserved to be happy._

_ Rick told her he'd be along shortly, so she said goodbye to everyone and left. _

" _So what's up?" Willow asked._

" _I had something I wanted to run by Buffy," Liz said._

_ Willow gestured to the living room, and they all sat down. Liz realized that Buffy obviously kept nothing from the people she was close to as Willow and Rick both stayed to hear. _

" _How can I help?" Buffy asked._

" _I wanted to offer you a job," Liz said._

_ Buffy blinked in surprise. That had been the last thing she expected the sheriff to say. _

" _A job?" Buffy asked._

" _As a deputy," Liz clarified._

_ Willow grinned. "Oh, that's great! Remember that test we took in high school that said the only two careers you were suitable for were law enforcement and lawn care?" Willow said excitedly. _

" _Lawncare?" Alaric asked in bemusement._

" _I said yes to liking shrubs," Buffy replied with a shrug. Then she turned back to Liz. "You want me to carry a gun?"_

" _Well, yes, you'll have to get some training and be licensed to carry a weapon," Liz said._

_ Buffy looked unsure and a bit wary. "I don't know. I've never used a gun," she said. _

" _Buffy, you use a crossbow and kill demons all the time. Deputies in small towns probably never have to shoot their guns," Willow said._

" _That's true," Liz said. "I've only shot mine a handful of times, and I made a huge mistake the last time and nearly killed Jeremy."_

" _You were trying to kill Damon, right?" Dawn piped in. "Caroline told me."_

_ Liz looked uncomfortable. "Yes, well, learning Damon was a vampire wasn't easy for me. He was my most trusted council member. I felt betrayed," she admitted. _

" _Bullets won't kill vampires," Buffy felt inclined to point out._

" _Yeah, I know," Liz said with a wry smile._

" _A job with money and benefits would be a good thing," Alaric told her._

" _I don't need health insurance. I heal superfast," Buffy reminded him._

" _Yes, but what about life insurance? You can make sure Dawn's taken care of if something ever happens," Alaric said. He didn't like the thought of losing another woman he was growing to love, but sometimes being practical paid off. Her job was too dangerous to ignore._

" _You can become a tax payer, Buffy!" Willow said eagerly. "Anya would've been so proud!"_

_ Buffy smiled at the thought of their late capitalist loving friend. "I'm not really good at following rules," she admitted. _

" _Well, if you're going to have some authority in this town, I think it's a good idea for it to be official. No one outside of the council will take you seriously in a crisis," Liz pointed out. "A badge will give you some legitimate right to be out at night on patrol."_

" _This town is much smaller than Sunnydale. People will start wondering why the new girl is strolling through the cemetery," Alaric said with a wink._

" _Very true," Liz said._

" _I didn't finish my degree," Buffy said. That was a fact that always secretly shamed her. She always saw herself as not being smart until her test scores into college had said the opposite. Her mother had been so excited at her prospects. Buffy always thought she'd go back. Now it just didn't seem practical._

" _You don't need a degree if the sheriff feels you have other skills that would be an asset. As sheriff, I can vouch for you," Liz said with a smile._

" _Does she have to go to deputy school?" Dawn asked, clearly liking the idea of her sister in school._

" _She has to get forty hours of training with the Department of Justice in Richmond. That's basically a week," Liz said. "And past a marksmen test."_

" _A shooting test?" Buffy asked._

" _Yes," Liz said._

_ Buffy could see the appeal of the job, but she wasn't sure. She had other commitments. "I need to talk to Giles. I have responsibilities," Buffy reminded her. _

" _I know. That wouldn't be a problem," Liz said. "I'll be hiring you as part-time, so you will have more flexibility. Not to mention if you need to leave town, I can schedule you off. You won't get paid, but it'll be okay."_

" _What about your other deputies? Do they know about the vampires in this town? Will they know about me?" she asked._

" _Some do. Those that do will be told about you. It'll make things easier for you if some that I trust know," Liz said._

" _Let me sleep on it and get back to you after I talk to Giles," Buffy said._

" _Tell him I said hi," Liz said. She regretted that they hadn't got to spend more time together before he left. It'd been a long time since she'd been interested in a man._

" _Will do," Buffy said. After Liz left, she had called Giles._

" _Did I wake you?" she asked, knowing that she had._

" _It's the middle of the night. What do you think?" he said dryly. "Is anything wrong?"_

" _No, sorry. Liz just came by to talk to me about something that I couldn't decide on until I talked to you," Buffy said._

" _Liz? Is she okay?" Giles asked in concern._

_ Buffy grinned. It seemed Caroline hadn't been wrong about the vibes she'd gotten between her mom and Buffy's watcher. "Yes, but I'm sure she misses you," Buffy teased. _

" _Uh, well, uh," Giles fumbled. Buffy giggled. "She did tell me to tell you hi. Why don't you call her or email her?"_

" _Was there a real reason you called?" Giles asked, asserting his British authority by ignoring her personal remark._

_ Buffy shared everything with him, but she knew his private life would always be private. Of course, she didn't want him necessarily to share those kinds of things. However, she loved teasing him. She told him about Liz's job offer. _

" _I think that's a fine idea. It will give you unlimited access to anywhere in the town and keep too many people out of the loop from asking questions," Giles said._

" _That's what Liz is thinking," Buffy shared. "I just didn't know if that would be too much of a commitment since I have other responsibilities."_

" _Well, if Liz is willing to be flexible, I don't see why you should turn down the opportunity. You might find that your natural slayer abilities give you an edge and natural affinity in the law enforcement field," Giles said._

" _I just never saw myself as a cop," Buffy admitted. "It's too grown up."_

" _You're a grown up now, Buffy. Not to mention the strongest person I've ever known. You can do anything you put your mind to. That I know," Giles assured her._

_ And that had been what Buffy had needed to hear. Only Giles could ever truly silence her doubts about herself. His faith and confidence in her never failed to encourage her. It seemed there was always some part of her that needed her father's approval. Since he'd bailed on her, Giles filled the void. Unlike Hank, Giles had never let her down. _

" _Do you really think so?" she asked._

_ "I do," he said quietly. "Don't be afraid to be a part of the adult world, Buffy. You've had to grow up and take on responsibility at a young age. This will be a much easier thing for you to master." _

_ ******End of Flashback****** _

With Giles encouragement, Buffy had accepted the job. She had been surprised by how easy it all had been. Learning laws and regulations had been easier than she thought. Who knew all the demon research she'd done over the years would train her for this? Liz had taken her to a shooting range before she'd headed off to Richmond. Once she'd gotten used to the feel and weight of the gun, it hadn't taken much effort to hit her mark. Liz had been impressed. She'd probably always be more comfortable with a stake or a sword, but the gun wasn't as bad as she thought it'd be.

She'd been on the job only two weeks, and things had gone well. In fact, Buffy liked to think that her mother would've approved. Liz came into the restaurant. Buffy waved her over.

"Thanks for coming in early," Liz said. "Thomas called in sick."

"Not a problem. Rick left this morning, so I have free time," Buffy said.

Dawn came up and took their lunch orders.

"Things going well with you and Alaric?" Liz asked.

Buffy smiled. "Just about perfect. I'm almost afraid to be this happy. None of my other relationships have worked out."

"Yeah, well, I know a little something about that. Caroline's father and I were high school sweethearts. He was the only man I was ever with, and he left me for another man a few years ago," Liz shared.

Buffy winced in sympathy. "That's rough. Riley left me for the army, but I don't think that's as bad," she said.

Liz smiled. She liked Buffy. Sometimes she reminded her of Caroline when she rambled. Other times, she was more like Liz. Focused and intense. Liz spent so much of her energy thinking of how to protect her town that she left very little time for anything else. Buffy being here made her burden a little lighter.

Faith and Stefan walked in. Faith waved and headed toward them. "Can we join you?" she asked. She sat down next to Buffy without waiting for her reply.

Liz still wasn't sure what to think about the other slayer. She always looked at Liz with suspicion and obviously hated Buffy's new career choice. "Stefan, have a seat," Liz said, moving over to give him room.

Faith flashed him a smile. "So what are the town's top cop and hot cop doing?" Faith asked.

"About to have lunch. What do you think?" Buffy asked, rolling her eyes. She looked at Stefan. "I hope you can teach her some manners. I've given up."

Stefan smiled. His slayer didn't seem to think laws or rules applied to her. "I think some things are beyond anyone," he teased, flashing Faith a fond smile.

"I don't think there's anything beyond _you_ ," Faith said to him, giving him a flirtatious wink.

Buffy groaned. "Not in front of the Sheriff, Faith. Behave!" she scolded. Ever since Faith and Stefan got together, Faith had been completely inappropriate with the public displays of affection. A nightclub in a large city where they knew no one was one thing. Catching them in the alley behind the Grille last week had been too much for Buffy.

Faith just grinned and stole one of Buffy's fries as soon as Dawn sat it down.

"Hey, guys. What can I get you?" Dawn asked the new arrivals.

"I want a chocolate shake, a root beer, and a double cheeseburger with fries!" Faith said.

"Hungry?" Liz asked. She would gain ten pounds if she ate like that.

"Always. A higher metabolism is one of the many perks to being a slayer," Faith said with a grin.

Liz looked at Buffy, who shrugged. "I officially hate you both," Liz said.

Dawn laughed. "Yeah, it's annoying," Dawn agreed.

"So are you pissed that Big Sis wouldn't let you go to L.A.?" Faith asked Dawn.

"Don't remind her!" Buffy exclaimed.

"As if I can forget!" Dawn replied.

"Well, you got that hot little football player in town to console yourself with," Faith teased, eying him in appreciation as he bent down across the room to pick up something. "He's got a nice ass."

Stefan frowned at her in disapproval. He didn't realize he had a possessive nature until her. With Elena, he'd been jealous sometimes of her growing friendship with Damon. However, he hadn't felt a white-hot rage at the thought of her being with another guy. With Faith, he wanted to be inside her nearly every waking hour of every day. It was like she'd possessed him or something, and his hunger for her eclipsed everything else.

Faith saw his frown and laughed. She leaned over the table and grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer. "Don't worry, hot lips. Your ass is prime grade!" she assured him. Then she pulled him in for a kiss. It took every ounce of his control to not let the kiss get out of hand. She did it on purpose—he knew it. She loved to make him crazy.

Buffy elbowed Faith. "Cut it out!" she ordered.

Faith pulled back and winked. "Don't be mad 'cause Stefan's ass is hotter than Rick's."

"Not only is that not true, this is not the time or place!" Buffy exclaimed, starting to get annoyed.

Liz had realized early on that no one pushed Buffy's buttons like Faith. They were quick to start hitting one anther if allowed to go on without interference. It was disconcerting. Liz had never known women like them. Yet as soon as blows were traded, Faith would laugh in victory, and Buffy would roll her eyes. She soon realized that Faith's goal was to push Buffy to lose control. She liked seeing Buffy loosen the tight reigns she kept on her emotions.

"Matt's not eighteen yet, Faith. Keep your admiration to yourself!" Dawn ordered.

"Does that mean I can have him when he's a bit older?" Faith asked, trying to get a rise out of her.

"As if he'd want your cootie hands on him!" Dawn said hotly. She looked at Stefan. "I hope you got your shots!"

Faith laughed as she watched Dawn turn in her order. "Little sis seems to be sharpening her claws," Faith said.

Stefan didn't find her behavior funny and just looked at her. Faith gave him a knowing wink.

"So are you packed yet?" Buffy asked her.

"Not much to pack," Faith said.

"You need to be in Ohio by Halloween. Willow's witch there says signs are brewing for a Big Bad," Buffy said. "Bimpe and Keeva are too green to handle that hellmouth on their own."

"Bimpe can barely speak English," Faith said with a snicker.

"Her English is fine. She just has an accent," Buffy replied. "She's from Nigeria," she explained to Liz and Stefan.

"I hate slaying in the snow. Ohio's going to have a lot of snow," Faith complained.

"I guess I can send Kennedy and Robin. You can go back to England," Buffy ordered.

Faith glared at her. "Fine. I'll go," she said in resignation.

Stefan didn't like the thought of her leaving and said nothing. A few hours later, he found her in their room with her suitcase on her bed. "What are you doing?" he asked with a frown. "You have almost two weeks."

"Well, I figure I better just leave now. Why wait?" she asked with a careless shrug. She didn't like the fact that Stefan made it so hard for her to go. He was the only thing keeping her here she had realized. The thought of any man being that important to her freaked her out.

"So you're just going to leave? Just like that?" he asked in disbelief. He wasn't ready to say goodbye to her. Not yet. They hadn't had nearly enough time together, and he wasn't sure he could control himself without her. Not to mention the thought of her being gone pained him. It was too soon.

She turned away from him and went to the closet. "What's the big deal? We've had some fun. I don't think I'll ever find anyone quite like you in Ohio, but I'm not girlfriend material. I'm not Elena," she said.

He marched up to her and grabbed her, turning her toward him. "Did I ever ask you to be Elena?" he asked.

The look in his eyes made Faith forget momentarily what she was going to say. "What do you want from me?" she asked warily.

"I want to matter to you!" he bit out. Stefan didn't know if he loved her or not. The feelings he had for her were so different from anything he'd ever felt before. However, the thought of her leaving filled him with panic. He pulled her against him and kissed her ruthlessly until her nails were digging into his back in response. Then he broke it off and stepped back. "If this is just sex between us, then go. I'm sure I can find another bed buddy."

Faith's eyes narrowed in anger at the implication that she was so replaceable. She jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist, kissing him hungrily. And just like that, Stefan wanted to explode. She was like lava, burning him with her every touch. He moved them to the bed, sweeping the suitcase off the bed. Faith bit down hard on his neck, his hands curled tightly into her butt. Finally, he put her on the bed.

His gaze stayed locked onto hers as he stripped off his clothes. Faith pulled off her shirt and wiggled out of her leather pants. If she was going to walk away from him, she wanted something to remember him by. Before she could get naked, his body covered hers. His lips moved down her body, not stopping until they were between her legs making her scream.

Faith had never before spent so much time with a man that loved foreplay like Stefan. It made her crazy and turned her inside out. It pulled out too much emotion from her. She reached down and pulled him up. Then he was inside of her so deep and fast that she was gasping for air. When she started to close her eyes, his hand grabbed a hold of her chin. "Look at me!" he ordered.

There was nowhere for her to look but in his eyes. Those penetrating, soulful green eyes seemed to strip her away. Panic filled her as he kept moving inside her. It was too much. When the waves crashed over her, she felt so full. Never had a man affected her so much. He kissed her so softly and so sweetly that she wanted to cry.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, spooning her. He dropped a kiss on her cheek and then fell asleep. Faith cried softly, his sweetness both warming her and hurting her. No one in her entire life had ever loved her. Robin had wanted to and tried so hard, but Faith couldn't seem to let him. When he got too close, she did what she always did. She bailed. Love and forever weren't in the cards for her. Robin realized that; Stefan would, too.

Faith slipped out of his arms. Very carefully, she dressed. When he didn't awaken, she was relieved. Then she put her clothes back in her suitcase. She didn't want to wake Stefan, so she didn't search for more of her stuff. She just gave him one last regretful look and slipped away.

****** _Chapter End******_


	3. First Encounters

_ *****First Day of Fall Break***** _

Willow rang the doorbell, trying not to be nervous. She should've called first. Rebekah opened the door and gave her a warm smile.

"Hey! Aren't you sleeping in? You get three extra days off this week," Rebekah said. She stepped back and let Willow in.

"My body is already used to getting up early. Besides, I didn't want to waste time sleeping alone," Willow said, giving her a flirty smile.

Rebekah noticed the small rolling suitcase she had. "Are you going on a trip?"

"Actually, I was kind of hoping you'd let me spend my break here with you. Your brothers are all gone, and we could be alone together," Willow said meaningfully.

Rebekah smiled. "Really? You want to stay here with me?" she asked.

"Well, we can't be together in public much because everyone thinks you're a minor, and I'm your teacher," Willow said with a rueful smile.

They'd been seeing each other regularly since they'd met. After Willow made it clear that she was interested in Rebekah, they'd hung out at each other's places a few nights a week. Normally, they watched a movie or practiced magic. Rebekah enjoyed linking with her and helping her try out new spells. Once, they'd went to a nearby city for a play. So far, their physical relationship had progressed at a snail's pace. Willow didn't mind because Rebekah was such a contradiction of vulnerability and brutal strength. It was clear that she was starved for affection. She reminded Willow of Tara in that way. Both women didn't seem to get how special they were. Willow knew what that was like. Until Oz, she hadn't felt special. She'd felt invisible, but he had saw her. Now she was seeing Rebekah and liked what she saw—a lot.

"I'd love to have you here!" Rebekah said happily. "There's not much to do, though, in Mystic Falls."

Willow dropped the suitcase handle and stepped up to her. "I can think of something we can do," she said with a saucy grin. She put her arms around the vampire's waist and kissed her passionately, making her intentions clear.

Rebekah returned her kiss with equal ardor. She'd finally gotten used to her growing feelings for the beautiful witch. Willow pulled back and smiled to see Rebekah's sexy vamp face. She loved knowing that there was a visible sign of Rebekah's attraction to her. It made her feel incredible.

"So are you ready to go steady?" Willow teased with a wink.

Rebekah answered by doing something no one had ever done to Willow before. She swept her up in her arms and carried her upstairs to her room. Willow felt her heart melt with every step.

***** _Los Angeles*****_

Damon couldn't believe that Elena was coming to L.A. to see him. He and Spike walked into the Wilshire Beverly hotel. When Rick had called to tell him he and the girls were coming to town, Damon insisted on booking them rooms in the Four Seasons' downtown hotel. He knew from experience that the dark underbelly of this city was worse than Elena or Caroline could imagine. They should be shielded from it as much as possible. The place Spike and Angel lived and worked in was not in the best neighborhood.

Damon scanned the lobby area. Spike was talking but his words weren't registering. It'd been two months since he'd last seen Elena, and he was so excited to see her again. She called him almost every night, though. Stefan's relationship with Faith hurt her deeply. It was bad enough that Stefan had slept with her while Elena still considered them a couple. Now he was with the slayer all the time, and it was hard for Elena to accept. Stefan had done her a favor by not attending school any longer. However, the couple seemed to be big on PDA. Elena was having a hard time understanding how blatantly sexual her former boyfriend was with the slayer. Damon didn't know how to explain it to Elena without hurting her further.

"Are you listening to me?" Spike asked.

"What?" Damon replied, distracted.

"Man, you are really worked up over seeing your girl," Spike said with a grin.

"She's not mine," Damon said automatically.

Spike laughed. "Oh, I bet it's only a matter of time," he said. He looked around the hotel and saw the hottest thing he'd seen in a long time walking their way. "Now that is a girl that could make a man forget his own name!"

Damon looked. "That's Elena," he said. She always took his breath away. Her smile lit up her face when her eyes locked onto his.

"Damn! You're one lucky vamp!" Spike exclaimed, slapping him on the back.

Rick was next to her. Elena stopped in front of Damon, looking him over. A part of her was afraid that he was changed in some way. Then he gave her that half smile smirk of his, and she grinned before throwing her arms around him.

Damon closed his eyes as he hugged her. Then he pulled back and looked down at her. "I can't believe you're here," he said. He looked at Rick. "Good to see you." He reached out his hand to Rick.

"Good to see you, too. L.A. treating you okay?" Rick asked.

"Never a dull moment," Damon said with a grin. "This is my friend Spike. Spike, this is Alaric Saltzman and Elena Gilbert."

"You made a friend? Sober?" Rick asked, smiling. He shook Spike's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"So you're Buffy's new beau?" Spike asked with narrowed eyes sizing him up.

Rick looked uncomfortable and looked to Damon for help. Damon just snickered. "Well, yes. Is that going to be a problem for you?" Rick asked directly.

Spike looked at the human. "The last Boy Scout she was with didn't last long. He couldn't handle being with a woman so much stronger than him," Spike said pointedly.

Rick smirked. "I'm no Boy Scout," he replied. "And I love strong women."

Spike grinned. "I hope so. You hurt her, and I'll kill you," he threatened.

"It won't do any good," Damon said with a knowing smile. "He'll just come back."

Elena didn't like anyone threatening someone she loved, so she frowned at the bleached blonde vampire. "Buffy's the one who better not hurt him," Elena said with a sniff.

"Let's not worry about any of that now. Buffy is fine. I'm fine. Let's not fight with a guy we just met," Alaric said easily.

"Always the teacher," Damon said, slapping Rick on the back. "I've missed you. Where's Vampire Barbie?"

"She wanted to unpack and shower. The plane was very crowded, and she's feeling icky," Elena said with a fond smile. "Thanks so much for the room. It's great!"

"So what's the plan?" Damon asked them.

"Caroline wants to go shopping on Rodeo Drive, of course," Elena said with a smile.

Damon rolled his eyes. "That shouldn't be surprising," he said. "Rick, do you want to come hang with us? We can meet up for dinner with the ladies."

"I want to meet this Illyria you're always talking about," Elena said eagerly. The stories Damon told were endlessly entertaining.

Damon frowned. "I don't know if that's a good idea. She's unpredictable and dangerous," Damon said.

"Sounds like you," Rick said to Damon.

"Not like me," Damon said, shaking his head.

"It's good for Blue to get out. She needs to be more civilized," Spike said. "Meeting other women will be good for her. Maybe she'll behave." His phone rang. He stepped away to answer.

"Do you think you and Caroline will be okay without me?" Rick asked Elena.

"Rick, Caroline's superhuman. I'm sure we'll be fine," Elena said, smiling at his protectiveness.

"You won't tell Buffy that I let you roam the streets of L. A. without adult supervision?" Rick asked with a grin.

Elena rolled her eyes. "I'm an adult now! I don't need a babysitter!" she protested.

"This city isn't like Mystic Falls. Believe me. I've seen the monsters it hides," Damon said with a shudder.

"Angel has a case for us," Spike said to Damon. "An Asakku demon is making the kids in an orphanage sick."

"How's it doing that?" Damon asked.

"I didn't ask," Spike said with a shrug. "We'll find it and kill it. What does it matter?"

Damon smirked. Typical Spike. He lived for the kill—at least the ones he can do without his conscience bothering him.

"Be careful!" Elena admonished Rick with a look at Damon. Rick held up his hand, showing he had his ring.

They boys headed to Spike's car. "So how's my brother?" Damon asked Rick.

"Much better. He's back to his old self for the most part," Rick said.

"So is your brother really spending quality time with Faith?" Spike asked. "He must like'em wild and uncontrollable!"

"Well, I'm not sure about that, but yes, Faith and Stefan seem to be together. She was basically the reason he finally turned back on his emotions. She was hurt fighting Klaus, and it really bothered him," Rick shared.

"I can see the appeal. She's very different from Elena, though. Faith's more like Katherine. Dark and deadly," Damon said.

"Faith isn't much for manipulation from what I can tell," Rick said. "She's more in your face. You should see her and Buffy. They frequently come to blows."

"She knows how to push Buffy's buttons, huh? That used to be my job," Spike said with a bittersweet smile.

They pulled up to a dormitory looking building. A convertible was already parked in front of it with a guy leaning against the car.

"Who's that?" Rick asked.

"Angel," Damon said.

"He likes to be called Angel-face," Spike said with a grin.

Damon laughed and shook his head. They got out of the car, and Angel looked at Rick. "Is this the new guy?" he asked Spike.

"Yep," Spike said. "Where's the demon? Inside?"

"It's in the basement," Angel said, keeping his eyes on Rick, sizing him up.

"Where's Illyria?" Damon asked.

"Her highness said we didn't need her for one measly Asakku demon," Angel said in annoyance.

"Rick, this is Angel. Angel, this is Rick," Damon introduced.

Rick looked at the man Buffy had loved so passionately. Angel nodded and then his face changed. Rick stepped back, startled. "Oh, wow! You guys really _are_ different," Rick observed.

"You stay with the car," Angel ordered Rick. He reached in and grabbed his battle ax.

"What?" Rick asked, looking to Damon.

"Rick can handle himself," Damon said.

"Buffy's lost enough. So have I. Humans get killed too easily," Angel said, turning his back to them and walking off.

"Ignore him. That's what I do," Spike said, grinning. Spike opened his trunk and passed out the weapons.

Damon shrugged. "Come on," Damon said to Rick, who held a sword.

Angel led them to the backside of the building where there was an entrance. He eyed Rick. "If he gets killed, you're telling Buffy," he said to Spike.

"He'll be fine," Damon said confidently.

They followed Angel down the stairs. Spike shined a flashlight around until he saw a switch. He turned it on. The demon stepped out of a corner. "Get out!" it yelled.

"It speaks?" Rick asked in surprise.

"Sometimes they do. Depends on the kind," Damon said.

The demon was slightly larger than Angel but had purple scales and claws.

Angel swung his ax at the thing. The demon was quicker than it looked and grabbed the ax in its hand and pulled it from Angel's grasp. Damon and Spike moved forward and began whacking at it while Rick moved to the back. He took his sword and sliced the demon's calves, causing it to fall to its knees.

Damon lopped off its head. Once again, he forgot to jump back and got sprayed with demon blood.

"Ahh! I'm so sick of this!" Damon said, wiping his face eyes clear of the gunk.

Rick laughed. It felt good to actually contribute for a change—it'd been too long.

Spike and Angel both looked at Rick with approval. "Not bad," Angel said before turning to leave.

"From him that's high praise," Damon said.

"Should've known Buffy wouldn't pick a pansy," Spike said grinning. Then he turned to leave.

"Are we just going to leave it here?" Damon asked, looking at the body.

"Nah. You and your human can carry it out," Spike said over his shoulder.

Damon glared. "This is the part I hate. Angel never gets his hands dirty," Damon said. He picked up the headless corpse and threw it fireman style over his shoulder.

Rick bent down and grabbed its head by a horn. "Yeah, I can see how this part wouldn't be so much fun," Rick said with a grimace.

They slowly made their way up the stairs. When they got outside, Rick said, "Angel seems a bit intense."

"Ya think?" Damon replied. "He's worse than Stefan with the guilt and remorse, and I didn't think that was possible."

"It's hard for me to picture him with Buffy," Rick admitted.

"He's dark and broody. So are you," Damon said with a grin. "She obviously has a type!"

"I guess it couldn't be easy to never be allowed to be happy without losing your soul," Rick said in sympathy.

Angel had his trunk open and waiting for them. Damon threw the demon corpse into the trunk, and Rick dropped in the head. "Thanks for your help," Angel said to Rick.

"You can thank him by buying him dinner," Spike said. "The ladybirds want to meet up for dinner later. Illyria, too."

Angel frowned. "I don't know about her. She does what she wants," Angel said.

"I'll bring the ladies to your place, so she can meet them. Maybe she'll want to come," Damon said.

Angel shrugged. "Fine. Tell your girls not to get their feelings hurt if she refuses," Angel advised.

"Why don't you take the car? I'll ride back with Angel. You can take him back to the hotel to clean up," Spike said, throwing Damon the keys. He sensed that Damon could use some time with his friend.

Damon and Rick got in the car. "How about a drink?" Damon asked.

"I've cut back on that," Rick admitted.

"It's good that you don't need to drown your sorrows anymore," Damon said. "I'm happy for you."

Rick gave him a small smile. "It's been a bit of a wild ride," Rick said. "Buffy is unlike any women I've ever known."

"I'd say so. She's a slayer," Damon said. "I bet she's hot in the sack." He looked at Rick, who refused to look at him. However, a small smile played around his lips. "She is, isn't she?"

Rick looked at him. "I'm not discussing my sex life with you!" he insisted.

"So there's sex, huh? I bet it's hot! I bet she's got a lot of stamina!" Damon exclaimed with a wicked grin.

"Shut up, Damon!" Rick said.

Damon laughed. "I'm totally jealous!" Damon said. "I'm glad you came."

Rick smiled. "Me, too," he said. Then he added, "Even though I had to leave Buffy behind."

Damon snickered. It was great to have his friend back and to see him finally free of his perpetual sorrow and pain.

****** _That Evening******_

Damon drove his friends over to Angel's Investigation, so they could all meet and have dinner. Caroline and Elena had a fun afternoon of shopping. They each had bought some new outfits to wear in L.A. Both were looking hot in Damon's opinion. Vampire Barbie cleaned up nicely. However, it was hard for him to take his eyes off Elena in his rear-view mirror. Caroline had convinced her to wear something that showed off more skin than normal. The skirt was short, and the top hugged her in all the right places. She'd pulled her hair up, so her delectable neck was on tempting display.

Elena was both excited and nervous to spend time with Damon's friends. She'd been calling Damon a lot, so she felt like in some ways that she already knew them. Spike had filled Damon's ears with constant stories about the past year since he'd died closing the hellmouth in Sunnydale. Damon had shared those tales with Elena. Although she would always root for Alaric and was glad that he was finding happiness with Buffy, she found the story of Buffy and Angel both romantic and tragic. Elena had found the past summer away from Stefan unbearable. She couldn't imagine having to kill him to save everyone else she loved then having him come back only to still have to give him up the way Buffy did. The poor guy would probably never love another woman. Angel could never be allowed to move on. It made Elena's natural compassionate nature want to give the guy a hug, and she hadn't even met him yet.

Rick and Caroline hopped out of the car when it stopped. Damon got out and held out his hand for Elena. Looking at him, Elena was struck anew by his beauty. In Mystic Falls, she had grown used to it. Ignoring his appeal had become second nature to her. But now, after their weeks apart, she found it impossible to ignore her growing attraction to him. She had to force herself to look away and pulled her hand out of his.

Before they got to the entrance, Damon turned and faced his friends. "Don't be surprised by anything you see or hear from Illyria. She's much more ancient than anything on Earth as she used to be a hell god with incredible power. When she took over Fred's body, it killed Fred, destroying her soul," Damon shared.

Caroline looked shocked. "So she's evil?"

"No. She's not really good or evil. But she doesn't always live by the rules of this world," Damon said. "Don't challenge her or piss her off."

Caroline and Elena exchanged nervous looks as they walked inside. "Kind of like Klaus?" Caroline suggested.

"Not really," Damon said. Illyria was in a class by herself. However, they both had the incredible arrogance in common. Damon would still rather deal with Illyria.

Spike flashed both girls a flirtatious smile. "Well, you do have good taste," he said to Damon as the two women looked around the office.

Caroline giggled as Spike gallantly kissed her hand.

"This is Angel," Damon said, introducing the girls to him.

Angel smiled at the two girls. It'd seemed forever since he'd spent time with girls so young and full of life. It was hard to believe that the blonde, who reminded him so much of Buffy, was a vampire.

"So our friend Lorne has opened up another place. This place is more of a restaurant than a club. It's also one of the few places I feel comfortable taking Illyria," Angel told them.

"Lorne is a clairvoyant Krevlornswath demon that reads auras when you sing," Spike explained.

"Okaaay," Caroline said, dragging the word out. It was hard to wrap her mind around some of the things she was learning. Her eyes widened when she spotted the dark haired, blue-tinted woman that joined them.

Elena instinctively reached for Damon's hand when Illyria came into the room. She'd seen a glimpse of the otherworldly creature on video, but it hadn't prepared her for the woman's presence. Her eerily beautiful blue filled eyes stared intensely at Elena and Caroline.

"Illyria, these are my friends Rick, Elena, and Caroline," Damon introduced.

Ignoring Rick, Illyria walked up to the two girls. She walked around them, examining them closely. Then she gave a satisfied smile.

"Your offerings are acceptable. Even though they are not pure, I will take them as my handmaidens. They are quite pleasing to the eyes," Illyria announced, shocking everyone in the room with her pronouncement.

"Handmaiden?" Elena asked in confusion.

"What do you mean _not pure_?" Caroline asked suspiciously.

Illyria opened her mouth to answer, when Angel quickly cut her off. "No, they are not offerings! They are friends. We do not enslave our friends!" Angel said.

"Besides, Caroline is a vampire. Doesn't that offend your haughtiness?" Spike said with a snicker.

"She doesn't reek of demon like you do," Illyria said pointedly.

Damon laughed. "You stink!" he said to Spike.

"Sod off!"

Illyria kept her eyes on the two women, who began to grow distinctly uncomfortable at her examination. Caroline whispered to Elena, "What did she mean about not pure?"

"I think she was referring to us not being virgins," Elena whispered back.

Caroline gave the freaky woman a scandalized and offended glare.

"My attire is not appropriate," Illyria said as she looked at the two girls and then down at her red leather body suit.

"We're just going to Lorne's. Demons frequent that place," Angel said.

"Don't you kill demons?" Rick asked.

"Not there. There's no fighting allowed in Lorne's," Angel said.

In a blink, Illyria's appearance changed. No longer did she have on her blood red body suit. Nor did she have any blue in her hair, skin, or eyes. Instead, she looked completely ordinary. However, the girls couldn't help but noticed Angel and Spike's reaction to her sudden change. They looked sucker punched.

"What are you doing?" Angel asked angrily.

"My attire makes me stick out with the ladies," Illyria said in disapproval. "This is better." She wore a longer black skirt and sleeveless shirt. "I accessed Fred's memories. This is what she would've worn."

"You are _not_ Fred!" Angel exclaimed, getting in her face.

"But I could be," Illyria said, her voice changing. It took on a hint of Texas twang and lost its clipped decisive tone.

"Stop!" Spike said, looking pained. "You killed Fred! You don't get to impersonate her!"

"I did not choose my host. I had no control over that," Illyria said archly.

"Yeah, well, your appearance didn't just kill Fred, whom we loved. It destroyed her soul!" Angel reminded her bitterly. The guilt of his choice to let Fred die rather than unleash more hell on earth still haunted him. She had been so guileless, so sweet, and so utterly brilliant. Losing Cordelia had been a slow loss since she'd been in a coma for many months before she died. But Fred's death and invasion by Illyria had happened in a day. There'd been no time to prepare or say goodbye.

"Fine," Illyria said, changing back her appearance.

"How does she do that? Is she a witch?" Caroline asked.

"My powers are not limited by puny mortal magic," Illyria replied in offense.

"No, they were limited by _me_! I took your powers, so don't forget that! _I_ saved your life!" Angel spit out. Her powers had become too strong for her human shell. If Angel hadn't intervened, her powers would've killed them all, including her.

Damon was surprised at the sudden passion from Angel. He had been so stoic, so broodingly silent since Damon had met him that his sudden anger and outburst was surprising. Now Damon realized that Angel kept a tight rein on his emotions. For the first time, he looked like someone Damon wouldn't want to cross.

"Okay, guys, let's all calm down," Rick said, stepping between the two. He turned to Illyria. "You look fine the way you are. It's sexy."

"Let's go already! I'm starved!" Caroline said, dispensing the tension. As they walked out the door, she got a text message. She pulled out her phone and read Klaus's text.

_ I miss you. What are you up to? _

Caroline grinned and replied. _Elena and I are in L. A. for fall break. I'm about to have dinner with a beautiful former hell god!_ She put away her phone, knowing her cryptic remark would make Klaus crazy.

_ ******Kansas City****** _

Klaus read Caroline's reply and frowned. What was she doing? He turned to Kol. "Have you talked to Caroline lately?" he asked.

"A few days ago. She said that Elena was trying to convince the slayer and Rick to allow her and Caroline to go to L.A. to see Damon," Kol said.

"So she's not in danger? Her text said she was with a former hell god," Klaus said, uncomfortable with the dangerous possibilities.

They looked to Oz. Klaus had found him back in the hotel in Boston packing like he said. When Klaus didn't have Katherine with him, Oz assumed he'd let her go, and Klaus forbid Kol from correcting his assumptions. They stayed the night in Boston and headed to Kansas City the next morning. Klaus would save his energy for Katherine another day. He had nothing but time.

"I don't know anything about a hell god. Angel's in L.A. I don't know where," Oz said.

"Is Caroline in danger?" Kol asked.

Oz shook his head. "Angel would never let a woman be hurt if he could help it. That's all he does is help the helpless," Oz said.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "God save me from all these bleeding hearts," he mumbled. "Can you find out his location from the witch?"

"Maybe," Oz said. "Only if you promise not to pick a fight with anyone."

"I don't want to fight with anyone. I just want to make sure the lovely Caroline is okay," Klaus assured him.

Oz examined him silently as if trying to determine if he was fabricating or not. Then he shrugged and pulled out his phone.

"Hey, Will," Oz said as Willow answered the phone.

He heard another female voice call out, "Put that away. You're supposed to be focusing on me!"

"Did I interrupt?" Oz asked.

"It's okay. I'm spending our fall break at Rebekah's," Willow said, smiling at the naked vampire she was in bed with.

"Sorry to intrude," Oz said.

"It's okay. I want to hear from you. Is everything okay?" she asked in concern.

"It's fine. We're in Boston. We were talking about going to L.A. soon. I thought I'd look up Angel while I was in town. It's been a long time," Oz said. "Can you text me his address? I know he's not in the same place he was last time I was there."

"No. He's not," Willow said. "I'll look it up and send it to you."

"Hang up and come back to bed!" Rebekah ordered with a pout.

Oz's new vampire hearing allowed him to easily hear the vampire's words. His ears turned red in embarrassment. He tried not to think of Willow like that anymore and didn't need reminders about her sex life.

"Thanks, Will. I'll let you get back to whatever it is you're doing," he said awkwardly. Kol snickered, obviously eavesdropping.

"Bye!" Willow said cheerfully before hanging up.

"So my sister is now a lesbian," Kol said in bemusement.

"Well, it's in fashion," Klaus said, unconcerned about his sister's love life. At least if the witch was enamored with his sister, she'd be less likely to plot his death. As far as Klaus was concerned, that was a plus.

"She'll text us the address," Oz told Klaus.

"Good," Klaus said in satisfaction. He hadn't spent nearly enough time with the lovely baby vamp. There was something different about her—something about her stirred him. If Damon allowed her to be hurt, Klaus would rip out his heart without a thought.

"Kol, book us a flight. Tomorrow, we'll go to the city of angels," Klaus said. For once the city would be safeguarding the closest thing he'd ever seen to an angel.

Sweet Caroline—one day she would be his.

****** _Chapter End*****_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you watched Buffy but not Angel and want to get a better understanding of Illyria, you can watch this short youtube video I found called "I am Illyria A Character Study". It's also great to watch if it's been a long time since you've seen the last 3 episodes of Angel. It also shows you a bit of Fred, who became the love of Wesley's life. In the scene with Illyria crying is her reaction to his death. She has all of Fred's memories. The video does show how she could slow down time, a power Angel had to take away from her when her human body could not contain her power (as well as portal jumping). One with better video quality that is a little longer is "Illyria-the Chosen One". The realm she ruled at one time was much greater than anything Gloria ruled. We only had her for 3 episodes, so it's not easy to write her. But she made quite an impression in those episodes. The talent of Amy Acker to play two extremely different characters was insanely impressive. I will forever hate the man who decided to cancel Angel after its best season ever!


	4. Heart to Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated M for mature content at the end. If you don't like gay sex between women, skip the last scene.

****** _Later the Same Night*****_

Damon walked Rick, Elena, and Caroline up to their rooms. They had a door that connected Rick's room to theirs. Rick was anxious to call Buffy, so he said goodnight.

Elena and Caroline couldn't quit talking about dinner.

"I don't think I'm ever going to sleep again," Elena admitted. "I can't believe the things I saw tonight."

"I didn't think anything could top Illyria, but there were so many demons in that place! And Lorne, the owner, was green with horns but attractive. How is that?" Caroline asked in bemusement.

"Oh my God, can he sing or what? What a voice!" Elena exclaimed. She threw herself on the bed, her arms outstretched.

Damon opened the mini fridge and took out a drink. "Yeah, it's a colorful place," he said.

"I totally want to go back tomorrow and sing!" Caroline said excitedly.

"You want Lorne to read your aura?" Elena asked.

"He can. I don't care. I just want to say I sang to a room full of demons and lived to tell the tale!" Caroline said with a grin. "Can you picture Matt's face?"

"I already sent him and Jeremy the picture I took of you with Lorne!" Elena said.

Damon smiled at the two girls. He knew he should say goodnight and leave, but they reminded him of home. He spent a century away from home and his brother, but the past year had reminded him what it meant to have bonds and connections. Both the town and the people meant something to him now. He frowned as he took a drink. It stung that no one really wanted him to come back to his home. He looked at Elena, who smiled at him. Well, maybe someone did.

"I'm just glad Illyria didn't attack anyone," Damon said. "She was very well behaved."

"I can't imagine having someone I loved taken over by another creature, and you couldn't really even hate them," Elena said.

Damon frowned at her words. For some reason, her words made her think of Alaric. He came to Mystic Falls to kill Damon. Not only could he not do it, he'd been unable to hang on to his hatred of Damon. Damon suddenly wondered if it ate at him.

"Yeah, it's pretty messed up!" Caroline agreed.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Elena asked eagerly.

"Well, I want to go sightseeing. Take a Hollywood tour!" Caroline said with a grin.

"We totally have to see the Hollywood sign!" Elena said.

"You can see it from just about everywhere," Damon said.

"No, I want to see it from the top like they do on the old reruns of _Beverly Hills 90210_ that plays on Soapnet!" Elena said with a grin.

"I'm sure we can manage it. I don't know if Spike's been there since he got his daylight ring," Damon said.

"So is Spike like your new BFF?" Caroline asked.

"I'm a guy. We don't have BFF's," Damon said, rolling his eyes.

"Spike is a nut. You wouldn't believe some of the things Damon has told me!" Elena said.

"I can't believe Buffy has been with both Angel and Spike," Caroline said. "They are like opposites. Night and day."

"You don't think it's possible for a person to be attracted to two very different people?" Elena asked. "What about Tyler and Matt? They are very different."

"Not as different as Spike and Angel," Caroline said. She looked at Damon. _Or Damon and Stefan_ was left unspoken, but everyone was thinking it. "So I'm starved. I was gawking too much when we were at dinner. How cool was it that they served blood in the restaurant?"

"Very cool," Damon agreed.

"And you could order human or animal!" Elena said with a snicker.

"Want me to go score us something to munch on?" Caroline asked Elena.

"Most definitely," Elena said.

"Do you guys want to have an early day or want me to come get you at lunch?" Damon asked.

"Lunch!" both girls replied at the same time.

They started giggling, and Damon stood up. That was his cue to say goodnight.

"Wait! Don't go yet!" Elena ordered.

"Well, I'm going. I'll see you later, Damon," Caroline said, opening the door to the room.

Damon looked at Elena quizzically. "What's up?" he asked.

"I just miss you. Come sit and talk to me," she said, patting the king size bed.

"So you're okay sharing a bed with Caroline?" Damon asked with a naughty grin. He sat down next to her.

"Of course. The bed is huge and much bigger than the bed we share whenever we spend the night with each other," Elena pointed out. "Sometimes Bonnie would stay, too, so it's always crowded."

Damon grinned at the particular mental image. "So do I need to order some chocolate syrup or something so you two can keep yourselves entertained?" he asked with a smirk.

"Hey! We're not those kinds of friends!" Elena protested. "Can you believe Illyria's crack about our lack of purity? How embarrassing!"

"Well, some cultures and times valued that kind of thing," Damon said with a shrug. Nothing the woman said surprised him anymore.

Elena laid her head down on his shoulder. She missed him, his presence. "I wish you weren't so far away. It's not the same without you," Elena said.

Damon put his arm around her, sensing her desire for comfort. "Maybe I shouldn't have been so rash about killing the hybrid," he admitted. "It's just I couldn't stop Klaus from doing his sacrifice. No matter what I did things still went south. Jenna died. You died. If it weren't for Bonnie, you'd be dead now. I was useless. All I managed to do was get myself bit and have Stefan save my once again."

Elena looked up at him in surprise at his confession. "I wouldn't be dead. I'd be a vampire. I'd still have a life," Elena said. She'd been horrified at the time, but she'd rather be a vampire than dead. At least at this young age in her life.

"That's no life," Damon said.

"It is for you and Stefan. And Caroline. She's much more likeable as a vampire, I think. Don't tell her I said that, though," Elena said with a smile.

Damon grinned. "I think so, too," he said. Then he frowned. "Nothing I did even slowed down Klaus. When he made Tyler a hybrid and played that twisted game with you and Stefan, I thought that killing Tyler was something I could do. At least there was one threat for you I could eliminate."

Elena looked at him with compassion and understanding. He cared too much for her. He put her above everything else, even his brother sometimes. "This is my fault really," she told him, turning to face him. "I'm the one that is this grand prize for Klaus. Without my blood, Klaus couldn't have turned Tyler to begin with."

"You have no control over that," Damon said.

"I have control over how you feel about me," Elena said softly.

He shook his head. "No, that's on me. You showed me compassion. You gave me your friendship when I did very little to deserve it. You and Stefan both saw something in me that was worth saving. How did I repay Stefan? By falling for his girl," Damon said in disgust.

"I'm not his girl anymore," Elena said, looking at him meaningfully. She wasn't sure how she felt about Damon. She never wanted to be Katherine and go back and forth between the two men. Both meant too much to her to treat either so callously. However, Stefan was clearly over her. Maybe it was time for her to be over him.

Damon put his hand to her cheek. "When thinking about Stefan doesn't hurt you anymore, we can talk. I don't want to be just someone you turn to for comfort," Damon said honestly. He wanted so much more from her. He kissed her softly on the other cheek and stood. "Good night, Elena. Call me when you guys wake up. We'll come get you an hour after you wake up."

"Sounds good," Elena said. She stood and hugged him, resting her head on chest. His embrace felt so familiar. She hadn't thought she would ever miss Damon Salvatore's hugs, but she did. So much. He made her feel safe. At other times, he made her feel cherished.

Damon left the hotel feeling conflicted. He was trying not to think too much about what Elena's trip to see him meant. However, their short time together just now was making it hard.

Next door, Rick was telling Buffy about his dinner.

"Sounds like quite a night," Buffy said.

"It would've been better with you there," Rick said.

"No, I don't think so. Damon would've made comments. Spike would've made comments. Blood would've been spilled. My presence was the last thing dinner needed!" Buffy said, laughing.

"Well, I missed you," Rick said.

"I miss you, too," Buffy admitted.

"I sometimes can't believe we've only known each other just two months," Rick said. "It seems like so much longer."

"Well, we have been spending nearly every night together the past six weeks," Buffy said. He was so incredible that she kept waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"And yet it never seems like nearly enough time to me," Rick said.

"I know what you mean," Buffy admitted. "I think maybe I'm crazy about you."

"There's no thinking about it. I _am_ crazy about you!" Rick exclaimed.

Buffy laughed in delight. "Hey, I wanted to run something by you," she said.

"What?"

"Well, did you know that Matt Donovan lives alone? He has no adult supervision. His mom hadn't called him or sent money in months. He's having to work and go to school to pay all his bills," Buffy said.

"Yeah, his sister Vicky did live with him. She was a year older and worked. She's dead now, though," Rick said.

"I don't get how no one in this town seems to want to help Matt. You stepped in to help Elena and Jeremy, but no one seems to want to do anything for Matt. Elena and Jeremy's dad was a doctor, so I know they were left better off financially than Matt. He has no one or nothing," Buffy said passionately. "He's working double shifts all fall break. If Dawn didn't work with him, she'd never get to see him. I had Giles and my friends step in when our mom died. I don't know what I would've done without them. When I died, they took care of Dawn. She wasn't left to fend for herself. It's not right that Matt is."

"So what do you want to do?" Rick said.

"We got to find him a place to live. Dawn told me that his mom owned the house, but it had a mortgage he had to pay. I was thinking he could rent it out. That would give him income. He wouldn't have to work so much," Buffy said. "I'd offer to let him stay here, but he's dating Dawn. I don't think that's a good idea. What if they break up? Talk about a nightmare!"

"Yes, that's probably not a good idea," he agreed.

"It tells me a lot about Mayor Lockwood that she never offered to let him live with her and Tyler in their great big mansion," Buffy said. "But Tyler's dead now, and I doubt Matt'd accept an offer to live with her. Damon and Stefan's house has a lot of room, but that's no home. Damon isn't here, and Stefan may go to Ohio with Faith. I thought about asking the Sheriff, but Matt dated Caroline. Any suggestions?"

"Well, I could talk to Elena. She and Matt dated, but they grew up together. They're very close still. Jeremy and Matt have become good friends," Rick said.

"That'd be a lot for you to take on," Buffy said. "You already have taken on responsibility of Elena and Jeremy. Are you sure you'd want to take on Matt?"

"He's almost an adult. Elena is technically. It wouldn't be that much work. He's a good kid," Rick said.

"If you think it's a good idea, then talk to Elena," Buffy advised. "If she thinks it's a good idea, you and I can sit down and talk to him when he gets back. He may need some convincing."

"If anyone can, it's you," Rick said, grinning. "You took in dozens of teenagers. If you can do it, I can, too!"

"Your grocery bill will go up!" Buffy said.

"Probably," he agreed. "So how's things going there?"

"I think I convinced Faith to head to Ohio before the month is up," Buffy shared. "I don't want to lose any slayers. The hellmouth in Cleveland is not for amateurs. It's heating up, according to our witches."

"Will you need to go?" Rick asked, hoping she'd say no.

"No. Faith can handle it. If she needs help, we'll send in more girls. It's her turn," Buffy said. "I spent seven years in Sunnydale. Faith probably spent a total of six months actually helping and six months being a problem I had to deal with."

"Do you think she can handle being in charge for a change?"

"She'll have to," Buffy said. "Maybe if I'm not around to catch her so to speak, she'll do better."

"Yeah. That's true," Rick said. "Well, it's getting late. I better hang up."

"Are you for sure going to be back in time for Sunday dinner?" Buffy asked. "I think Willow's going to invite Rebekah."

"Really? They're getting close?"

"Willow is spending her break over at her house," Buffy said.

"Oh. I guess that's pretty close," Rick said. "Are you okay with that?"

"Well, I was with two vampires and Spike was a soulless demon when I was with him. I'm the last one to judge her romantic choices," Buffy said dryly.

"There is that," Rick said, trying not to picture her with either of the two guys now that he'd actually met both.

"Be careful," Buffy advised.

"You, too," he said. He hung up and turned off the lamp next to the bed. The empty-way-too-big bed. How did sleeping next to her already become such a habit?

****** _Mystic Falls******_

Buffy looked down at her now silent phone with a sigh. She seriously had it bad for this history teacher.

Dawn came to her bedroom door. "Buffy, since it's not a school night, can I stay out 'til one? I want to meet Matt at work and hang out a bit. He's closing up," Dawn said.

"It's already ten. Don't you think it's a bit late? Can't you just see him tomorrow?" Buffy asked.

"Please. Matt works hard all day and has no one to come home to. I thought he could use a friendly face," Dawn said.

"Do you think he'd be open to some help with his living situation?" Buffy asked.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked.

"Don't say anything to him. I was just wondering if you thought he might be open to some help," Buffy said.

"Maybe. He doesn't complain too much about things, though," Dawn said. "So is it okay?"

"Fine. But don't come home pregnant!" Buffy teased.

"As if!" Dawn said, rolling her eyes. She stalked off mumbling. She didn't plan on getting pregnant, but she sure wouldn't mind doing what led up to that with Matt!

Matt was about to walk out of the Grille when he spotted Dawn through the window. He waved and unlocked the door. Then he locked it back, closing up. "Hey!" he said, smiling at her. He walked up and kissed her.

"Your sister didn't care for you being out this late?" Matt asked.

"She said I can stay out until one. I wanted to see you," Dawn said, giving him a shy smile. He was the first real boyfriend she'd ever had. She'd hooked up with someone in England that ended up being a total loser. He hadn't been at all what he projected. Matt, on the other hand, was exactly what he appeared to be. A great guy.

Matt reached out and took her hand. "Do you want to come over to my place?" he asked.

"Sure," she said with a smile.

It didn't take them long to get to his house. Dawn followed him inside. Thinking about what her sister said, she asked, "Does it get lonely being in this house by yourself?"

"Sometimes," Matt admitted. "It was okay with just me and Vic. My mom came and went so much we didn't even care much anymore. She caused more problems when she was here than when she wasn't. But with my sister gone, it's hard. I miss her. We only ever had each other. Now I don't really have anyone."

"You have your friends," Dawn reminded him.

He smiled. "Yes, I do," he agreed. "And you."

"And me," she said, beaming. She put her arms around his neck. "I wish I could make things better for you."

"You do just by being here," he said honestly. It was good with Dawn. No drama. She didn't make him miserable and confused. Instead, he felt happier than he'd been in a long time.

He kissed her. It was so nice to have someone again.

***** _The Next Day*****_

Willow woke up feeling incredible. She and Rebekah had spent all day and most of the night in bed exploring each other. The vampire was full of surprises once she relaxed and let go. When Willow felt lips on her neck, she smiled sleepily.

"You are insatiable!" she said, opening her eyes to smile at the naked sex god she was in bed with.

"That's the great thing about being with a woman. You don't need the recovery time a man does," Rebekah said with a wicked smile.

Willow laughed and sighed in pleasure as Rebekah pulled off the blanket and began trailing her lips down her body.

"Does this make me a homosexual?" Rebekah asked as she put her lips over Willow's deliciously sweet breast.

Willow moaned. "Well, it doesn't matter to me as long as you never stop doing that!" she exclaimed.

"I've never wanted to do this to a woman before," Rebekah admitted, trailing her lips down Willow's stomach. She examined the bit of red curls that hid her new favorite part. "I don't know if I'd like doing it with another."

Willow frowned at her. "You better not! I don't like to share!" Willow said.

Rebekah laughed softly. She moved down the bed spreading Willow's legs and kissing her mound. She moved her hand in between Willow's legs, finding her wet. "You're already hot for me!"

"I stay that way around you," Willow admitted. The blonde bombshell was the hottest thing Willow had ever kissed or been with.

Rebekah started pumping her finger in and out of her, causing Willow to gasp in pleasure. "It's been a long time since I've been with a human. Centuries actually," Rebekah admitted.

Willow raised up on her elbows to see Rebekah's face. "Is it hard for you to be with a human?" Willow asked, remembering the fact that Rebekah needed blood to survive.

"Do you trust me?" Rebekah asked.

Willow nodded. "Of course. I figure you've learn some control after all these years," Willow said, smiling. "Am I right?"

"Yes. But maybe you'd enjoy donating," Rebekah said meaningfully. She ran a hand down the inside of Willow's thigh where the blood pumped.

Willow's eyes widened in surprise. "You want to bite me?" she asked.

"You bit me last night," Rebekah said with a grin, her hand pointing to one of her nipples. Much to Rebekah's delight, she had discovered that her witch liked it a bit rough.

Willow blushed at the reminder. "I can't help it. You make me wild!"

Rebekah grinned in smug satisfaction. She moved up to kiss Willow, their tongues twining for supremacy. She pulled back. "I won't do anything that would make you unhappy or upset you," Rebekah assured her.

Willow thought about it. "Well, I'll try anything once," she said with a grin. "As long as you don't, like, take too much."

"Never!" Rebekah promised, kissing her softly before moving her lips back down Willow's body. She attached her mouth to Willow's clit sucking on it like Willow had taught her. Then she rammed two fingers in Willow hard, causing her to scream out. She let her fangs come down and lightly scrapped her clit as her fingers kept pumping into her, then she flicked it with her tongue before sucking it once more into her mouth. As she felt Willow's insides squeeze down on her fingers, singling her orgasm had begun, Rebekah moved her mouth down to her inner thigh and gently bit down as her fingers continued their assault.

Willow screamed loudly as pain and pleasure crashed over her in a wave. She looked down in stunned amazement as Rebekah sucked on her thigh. Instead of feeling horrified like she thought she would, she felt powerful. This amazing and beautiful immortal needed something Willow had to live. Willow's blood would fill her. In a way, Willow would be a part of her.

Rebekah pulled back before her bloodlust overcame her and locked eyes with Willow, who was looking at her with awe and pleasure. Rebekah licked her thigh and then replaced her fingers with her tongue, plunging it inside of Willow.

"Enough!" Willow called out, feeling like she was going to come apart.

Rebekah gave her a wicked smile. "I've developed a taste for you," she said.

Willow grinned. "My turn!" she said, sitting up.

"If you insist," Rebekah said with a satisfied smile. She decided that she was huge fan of fall breaks.

***** _Chapter End*_ ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always try to stay true to the characters as much as possible. We know from the season 4 and 5 of VD that Rebekah is wild sexually. She and Matt engaged in a threesome in the season premiere of season five, so I think writing her with Willow is not that out of character. I hope you enjoyed the growing couples in this chapter. It's by no means all the couples! I have not forgotten about Klaroline!


	5. Other Wordly Creatures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of background on Lorne (skip rest of A/N if you already know): Lorne was born as Krevlornswath of the Deathwok Clan in the demonic dimension of Pylea. Lorne, as he preferred to be called, wasn't like his fellow Deathwok clan demons, bloodthirsty "champions" constantly undertaking quests against evil. He was a gentle soul who did not share his kin's prejudice against humans (or "cows" as they were called in his world). Lorne would rather flirt with the female demons and enjoy life than train to be a fighter. He also enjoyed beauty, art, and even music, which was difficult considering his world had no music. Lorne refused to train his innate mystical senses to learn to hunt beasts and was considered the shame of his clan.
> 
> In 1996, Lorne happened upon a dimensional portal and was sucked through it. He landed in Los Angeles and discovered music and culture like he never imagined. Lorne learned to hone his mystical senses to read people's auras but found it easiest to do so when they sang, baring their souls. He decided to open up a karaoke bar on the same spot that he arrived on Earth, an old abandoned building. Lorne contracted the Transuding Furies to cast a sanctuary spell on the spot, which stopped any demon violence from occurring on it. He named the bar "Caritas," the Latin word for "mercy."  
> Caritas became a success in the morally ambiguous Los Angeles underground scene. To most who visited the bar, Lorne was simply called "The Host." He later said that he didn't use the name "Lorne" in this dimension because his striking green skin prompted people to make Lorne Greene jokes.
> 
> Lorne is always reluctant to help Angel and the other heroes of the series, but his essential goodness usually wins out over his reticence. He starts off by giving the characters advice and encouragement, but as time goes on, he becomes more directly involved in the cases of Angel Investigations and his many contacts in Los Angeles' magical underworld prove useful.
> 
> When his close friend Fred is murdered and her body usurped by the Old One known as Illyria, Lorne becomes filled with despair, which he keeps secret from the rest of his equally heartbroken friends. By the conclusion of the series, he announces that he is leaving Los Angeles after carrying out his part in Angel's plan to destroy the Circle of the Black Thorn. When Lorne learns what his part is to be, he tells Angel, "I'll do this last thing for you, for us... but then I'm out, and you won't find me in the alley afterwards. Hell, you won't find me at all. Do me a favor. Don't try." Lorne's part is to betray and murder longtime enemy-turned-ally Lindsey, who in his final words mutters at the unfairness of being killed by Lorne, a 'flunky', and not his longtime rival Angel.
> 
> In his final scene, after shooting Lindsey with a silenced pistol, a disgusted and broken Lorne walks off into the darkness. He drops the gun and simply says "Goodnight, folks" as he leaves.

**Chapter 5: Other Wordly Creatures**

_******Mystic Falls******_

Stefan woke up to discover his bed empty. At first, he assumed Faith was in the shower or downstairs. A quick search proved otherwise. When he returned back to his room and saw that her suitcase was gone, he realized the truth. She had left him, and she hadn't even bothered to say goodbye. Although this stung a bit, it wouldn't deter him. Faith was a complicated woman. She was very different from Elena and Katherine. Even though she was a siren like Katherine, she was nothing like her. Faith didn't really use her sexuality to manipulate him or to punish him. She loved to make him crazy, but she didn't use his attraction to her as a way to hurt him. It was a nice change.

She wasn't nearly as sweet and compassionate as Elena. Stefan, though, liked how she pretended to be indifferent and uncaring. However, she cared a lot about the people in life and was fiercely loyal. It was obvious to him that she was afraid to love a man. He was getting too close, so she was running scared. Stefan grinned as he got out his cell phone. He wasn't surprised when his call was sent to voicemail.

"Faith, you can run, but you can't hide. I'll be seeing you. Soon." He paused and added softly. "I miss you." Then he hung up. It was true. He missed her already. Then he smiled in anticipation. Somehow, he knew that nothing with her would be easy, but he wanted to explore what was between them more.

Stefan may be able to convince Elena to forgive him, but Stefan didn't want to go down that road with Elena again. Not only did he know how much his brother loved and needed her, he felt things with Faith that he'd never felt with Elena. With her, he had been attracted but not inflamed like he was now with Faith. Elena was the replica of Katherine, his first great passion. The differences in her from Katherine is what made him love her so much. Elena was good, kind, and compassionate. All things Katherine had not been. All the things he had at first thought she was. It was easy to say to Elena that he loved her for herself and not because of her resemblance to Katherine. However, if he was honest, he didn't know if he'd been so drawn to her if she hadn't been the twin of Katherine in appearance.

Stefan liked the thought of being with someone new and exciting. His time with Klaus had convinced him he had a darkness inside of him that he wasn't entirely sure was due to his blood addiction. He never could stop viewing Elena as someone that needed protection and shielded from that side of him. He loved her and knew that he always would, yet he wanted to move on from her. He didn't want to battle with Damon once again over a Petrova doppelganger. He especially didn't want to walk away from Faith and what was happening between them. No matter how much she resisted, she couldn't deny that what was between them was irrefutable. It was real, and it was powerful.

Stefan went to his closet to grab a suitcase. His brother wasn't in Mystic Falls. Buffy was here now to watch over the town, so he was free to leave. He'd never been to Cleveland before. Between the hellmouth and Faith, he knew that things in Ohio would never be dull.

***** _Los Angeles*****_

Angel wasn't sure how he'd been talked in to going to Lorne's another night. Illyria wanted to go with Spike, and Angel didn't trust Spike to keep her in line. Even though Lorne got the Furies to spell his new place and violence wasn't allowed, he still was cautious when dealing with Illyria. He watched Damon interact with the human he was in love with. He wanted to warn the guy that loving a mortal only caused you heartbreak. He knew from his own painful experience. But Angel was glad that Buffy had sent the vampire to him. He didn't have to worry about Damon dying on him. The guy was stronger than Angel and not easy to kill.

He watched Lorne avoid his eyes once again and got up. "Excuse me. I'm going to talk to the Host," he said to the table.

Lorne gave him an unhappy look as he approached. "What do you want, Angel?" Lorne asked warily.

"I wanted to talk. We haven't talk in a long time," Angel said.

"There's nothing left to say," Lorne said.

"I thought you were going to leave Los Angeles," Angel stated.

"I wanted to. But the Powers wouldn't let me. Every time I tried to get out of town, circumstances would lead me back. After a week of trying, I realized that people still needed a refuge in this city. I could do that at least," Lorne said.

"You decided to embrace the Lorne Green jokes?" Angel asked smiling. His friend had once told him he didn't let his name be known because of the jokes. However, he'd named his new place Lorne's.

"I decided if anyone human and unaware came in and saw me, I could convince them it was a joke or a gimmick. You know. Because I'm green," Lorne said with a shrug. Things like that didn't seem to matter to him anymore. He looked over at the shell of Fred sitting at one of his table and glared at Angel. "How could you bring her here to my place?"

Angel glanced at their table. "Illyria?"

"She destroyed Fred, the kindest and sweetest gal I have ever met. What did you do? Nothing! You made her a member of your team!" Lorne said bitterly.

"It was Wesley's idea," Angel defended. "It's better to keep her close and control her than let her roam free on her own."

Lorne gave a scornful snort. "Whatever you have to tell yourself so you can sleep at night," Lorne said. He took another sip of his drink.

Angel got angry. "You think I like the choices I have to make? You think I like having Cordy's visions now? You think I like losing everyone I bring into my world?" he asked harshly. "At least I don't have to worry about Illyria."

"I meant what I said. I'm done helping you. You made me a murderer. Something I wasn't even in Pylea," Lorne said in disgust. "Don't come to me for any readings or any advice. You and I are through." He took his drink and walked off.

Angel watched him leave with regret. In a way, Lorne was another casualty of Angel's quest.

Spike went to the bar to get some more blood and glanced at the girl sitting there sipping a glass of blood. His eyes widened in surprise. Then he grinned when he realized who she was and sat down at the bar. "Katherine?" he asked.

She looked at him with interest. "Maybe. It depends on who is asking," she said.

"Man, you're even more stunning than Elena," Spike said, looking at the vampire Damon had told him all about with admiration. She reeked of blatant sex. No wonder Damon was obsessed for so long.

Katherine smiled at the remark. "Thanks. I think so, too," she purred.

Spike chuckled. "Your friend Damon is here," Spike said gesturing to a table.

Katherine glanced over. "I was hoping I'd find him here," she said. She got up from the bar with her drink.

"I'm Spike," Spike said. "Why waste your time with that yanker when I can do anything he can and more?" He grinned at her.

Katherine found his confidence amusing and smiled. She approached the table Damon was sitting at.

"Damon," she said, giving him her usual smile.

Elena and Caroline both glanced at her warily. Illyria looked at her with interest and then frowned. She looked at the girls. "Why are you afraid? Is this vampire your enemy? Shall I kill her for you?" Illyria asked, eying Katherine. Then she said, "She's much older than any of you. Is that why you fear her? Isn't she your family?" The last comment was addressed to Elena.

"No, she's most definitely _not_ my family!" Elena said hotly.

"You are her doppelganger, are you not?" Illyria questioned. She was always able to sense things others could not. Having tact to not blurt out all she saw was not something she had.

"Yes," Elena said with an unhappy frown at the reminder.

"You come from her bloodline. She is your ancestor. Without her, you would not exist," Illyria said, stating the obvious as she was prone to do.

Elena grimaced at the reminder.

"She's an annoying, manipulative bitch whom we loath," Damon explained. "What do you want, Katherine?"

"To kill Klaus. I'm tired of running," Katherine said flatly.

"Oh, you didn't get the memo? We can't kill him," Damon said sourly. "If you kill an original, their entire bloodline dies. If he sired ours, we cease to exist."

"He didn't sire me," Katherine said.

"Yes, but Rose came from one of his groupies. He claims he sired our line," Damon said.

"No, it was Elijah. I'm almost positive," Katherine said.

"Is that a chance you want to take?" Damon asked.

Katherine gave him a frustrated look. Then she turned to Spike. "So do you know how to show a girl a good time?" she asked him.

Spike grinned eagerly. "I'm your man!" he exclaimed.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Damon warned his friend, who just grinned.

Katherine leaned down next to Elena. "Now, Damon, you know you only want her because she looks like me," Katherine said, running her hand through Elena's hair and flashing him a sultry smile.

Damon rolled his eyes unaffected. "Actually, her resemblance to you is the only thing I don't like about her," he said. "It's the cross we have to bear, though, so get lost!"

Katherine hooked her arm through Spike's. "Tell your friends you'll be home late," she said, giving him a flirty smile.

"I'm a lucky bloke!" Spike exclaimed happily and walked off with her.

"God! I can't believe she's here!" Caroline said in disgust. "What a way to ruin our vacation!"

"I will be happy to sever her head from her body. I don't care if my pet finds her attractive," Illyria said, looking at Spike who was obviously enjoying whatever thing Katherine was saying to him.

Caroline laughed in delight at the Old One. "Well, she did kill me and terrorize me for a while, but I'd rather just ignore her. She loves attention of any kind. Why give her the satisfaction?" Caroline said.

"So are we going to sing?" Elena asked Caroline.

"Most definitely!" Caroline said with a grin. "Let's go look at the song choices."

The two girls got up to go sign up to sing and pick their song. Damon looked over at Alaric. "So are you having a good time?" he asked.

Rick shrugged. "It's good to hang out with you again," he said. "But I'll admit that I'm really having a hard time being away from Mystic Falls."

Damon smirked. "Miss your little slayer, huh?"

Rick gave him a sheepish smile. "I really do," he admitted. "She's gotten under my skin in a really short time. I'm trying not to freak out because you know my track record with women is pretty lousy."

"Well, from what I hear, hers is pretty bad, too. At least you're in good company," Damon pointed out.

"True," Rick said. "But Angel and Spike don't seem too bad."

"They're not," Damon said. He took a sip of his drink and then decided to ask something that had been bothering him. "Rick, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Rick said.

"Does it bug you sometimes that you never really got your revenge for Isobel? That you can't hate me?" Damon asked.

Rick looked at him in surprise. "What? Why are you asking that?"

"It was just something the girls were saying," Damon said with a shrug. "They were talking about Illyria and how she'd killed Fred. And how it must suck that Angel and Spike can't really hate Illyria."

Rick was silent a moment before answering. Then he said, "At first, maybe, it bothered me. But then Isobel came back, and I realized you weren't to blame. She chose to be a vampire—she sought you out. Isobel walked away from me and our life together. She wasn't a victim. How can I hate you for doing what she wanted?"

Damon nodded. "You know that I wouldn't do something like that to you now, right?"

"I know, buddy," Rick said, smiling as he took a drink.

Angel was sitting at the bar debating on whether or not to bail. His conversation with Lorne had really put a damper on things. "Angel?" a voice called out. He turned and smiled in surprise. "Oz?"

Oz smiled. "It's good to see you," he said, holding out his hand.

Angel took it and peered closely at him. "So how did you find me?" he asked.

"Went by your place. Called Buffy. She told me about this place. Guess one of the girls told her," Oz said, looking around. "It's pretty interesting."

"Yeah, it's different," Angel said. "So you're a vampire now?"

"I guess so. Not like you, though," Oz said. "I don't have a demon."

"Yeah, I heard. Buffy sent Damon here. Do you know him?" Angel asked.

"No, but I've met a few others like him. I'm here with some friends," Oz said. He waved and Kol approached. "Angel, this is Kol."

"The vampire with a soul," Kol said with a grin. "That must suck."

Angel frowned. "Why is your name familiar?" he asked.

"He's one of the original vampires," Oz explained. "His brother Klaus is here, too. They wanted to see Caroline."

"Where is the lovely Caroline? I can't find her," Kol said looking around at the crowd of demons, vampires, and other beasties.

Angel pointed to the stage as Caroline and Elena began to sing Cyndi Lauper's "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun". Kol grinned in delight.

Klaus had spotted Damon and was about to make his way to him when he suddenly heard a stunning voice that began to sing. He looked up and saw Caroline and his doppelganger singing a song about girls just wanting to have fun. Their voices blended well, and their obvious enjoyment was infectious. The audience responded with cheers and whistles.

Klaus was spell bound. He didn't know his baby vamp could sing so beautifully. Then again, she was always full of surprises. When the song ended, he joined in clapping for the two girls, who giggled and jumped down from the stage.

"Now that was a treat," a voice said next to him. He looked up sharply, thinking someone else was desiring what was his. He blinked at the green skinned demon with the blood red lips and small horns. The creature gave Klaus a warm smile, so he relaxed slightly.

"Yes, it was," Klaus said. "And who are you?"

"I'm the Host. This is my place," Lorne said. He gave Klaus a penetrating look. "I can see those girls' fates are bound up in yours."

"You could say that," Klaus said hesitatingly. "Do you see the future?"

"Sometimes," Lorne said. He took a sip of his drink. "When a person sings, their auras are open. I can see their hearts, sometimes their futures."

"That's quite a gift," Klaus observed. He watched Caroline and Elena walk toward the Host. Caroline grinned in surprise and pleasure when she saw Klaus.

"I see one of them is smitten with you," Lorne said.

Klaus looked at him hopefully. "Is she? You know that?" Klaus asked. "What else do you know?"

"So many things, my hybrid friend. So many things," Lorne said with a secret smile. "But if you want to know your future, you gotta sing just like everyone else." He smiled at the approaching ladies. "Girls, that was lovely!"

"Thanks!" Elena said. She eyed Klaus warily. "I hope you're not here to cause trouble."

"Relax. Your blood is safe," Klaus said. He dismissed her and looked at Caroline. "I didn't know you could sing. You always surprise me."

Caroline stepped forward and hugged him. "When did you get here?" she asked. "Where's your brother?"

"Kol is here, too?" Elena said in disapproval.

"Oz is friends with Angel, and he knew how to find you," Klaus said. "I wanted to make sure you were okay. What's this about a hell god?"

Caroline laughed in amusement. "Oh my God! Wait until you meet her!" Caroline exclaimed.

Elena didn't really like seeing her best friend so obviously comfortable with the vampire who had ripped out her Aunt Jenna's heart and terrorized Elena for months. She decided to take his attention off her friend. "Guess who else is here?" she said to Klaus. "Katherine."

Klaus looked at her. "Really? Katherine is here?" he asked, looking around. He finally spotted her wrapped around some blonde guy. "Who's the guy?"

"That's Spike. He's Damon's new friend. He works with Angel and Illyria," Caroline said.

Klaus started to walk toward them, and Lorne reached out and grabbed his arm. "There's no violence in my place," Lorne warned.

"Katherine knows better than to oppose me," he said confidently. He marched onward.

"You better go after your friend. Spike won't let him harm a lady if that's his intentions. The spell on this place won't allow any violence without consequences," Lorne said.

The girls followed Klaus, who was heading straight for Spike and Katherine.

"So nice of you, Katherine, to be here waiting for me in Los Angeles," Klaus said smugly.

Katherine's eyes widened in dismay to see the very man she was trying to get away from. She was really having the worst lucky lately. Klaus reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her away from Spike.

"Hey, there. That's no way to treat a lady," Spike said, frowning at the newcomer.

"Unless you want your heart ripped out, I suggest you mind your own business," Klaus said to him.

"Nik, there's no fighting in here," Caroline warned.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. There won't be any fighting. A fight requires two opponents. He won't be a problem," Klaus said with an arrogant grin.

Spike stepped up to Klaus. "Listen, dimples. I don't know who you think you are, but this is my town. If the lady doesn't want to leave with you, then she won't," Spike said. He looked at Katherine. "Do you wish to leave with this bloke?"

"No, I do not," Katherine said grimly.

Spike looked at Klaus with derision. "Back off!" he ordered. He pulled Katherine's arm away from Klaus, who stepped an angry step forward. He pulled back his hand, ready to rip out Spike's heart when his arm was frozen in a vice grip. He looked and saw that an otherworldly creature had his hand in hers.

"You dare to strike my pet?" Illyria asked in a haughty tone.

Klaus stared into the too blue eyes of the blue haired woman in surprise. He'd been alive a thousand years and had never beheld such a creature. How had so many things in his life changed so quickly?

***** _To Be Continued*****_

_Do you think Klaus has finally met his match? More Klaus/Illyria showdown in the next chapter!_


	6. Match Made in Hell

_ ******Where We Left Off****** _

Klaus narrowed his eyes and examined the creature or woman that had immobilized his hand.

"Once again, my business with Katherine does not concern you either," he said.

"You were lifting your hand against my pet! No one else is permitted to abuse him but I," Illyria said with a disapproving look.

"Bloody hell, woman! How many times do I have to tell you that I am _not_ your pet?" Spike exclaimed, glaring at her. He gave Katherine an embarrassed glance. She seemed extremely fascinated by the Klaus-Illyria exchange, so he relaxed slightly.

"I beat you often for my own amusement, do I not?" she asked him calmly. Spike wanted to howl in frustration—the bloody woman was going to drive him daft!

"Kindly remove your hand from my arm," Klaus bit out.

Angel came up to them. "Guys, what's going on?" he asked.

Oz was behind him. "Nik?" he asked with a disapproving glance.

"I was trying to have a chat with Katherine here when this creature decided to butt in," Klaus said a bit defensively.

When Katherine saw Klaus turn away from her, focusing exclusively on his hybrid, she slowly started backing away. Spike started to protest, but she put her finger to her lips to silence him. Understanding, he nodded and followed quietly after her.

"I thought you were done terrorizing women," Oz said pointedly.

"That'd be nice," Caroline said, giving him a look.

Klaus glowered at all of them. Then he looked around and realized his prey had escaped. "Great! She snuck out!" he complained.

"You will leave Spike alone," Illyria warned, standing in his way.

He pulled back to knock her down, but before his fist could connect to her, a wave of energy knocked him flat on his back.

"I told you no fighting in my place!" Lorne said smugly.

"No demon violence here," Angel said, looking down at him.

"I'm no demon!" he said harshly.

Lorne stepped easily up to him, offering him a hand up. "Relax, my hybrid friend. After my last place was destroyed by human thugs, I had the Furies tweak the spell. No violence of _any_ kind allowed without being knocked on your ass by the magics," Lorne stated with an apologetic smile.

"Klaus, I thought you came here to see me?" Caroline said expectantly. "Come have a drink with me."

Illyria turned and walked off, not giving him a backward glance. Klaus glared after her, not liking anyone dismissing him so easily.

"If you want to get slapped around, we'll be glad to step outside and have a go," Angel told him pointedly.

Damon snickered. He and Rick had come up to watch the fun. He loved that none of his new friends cared about Klaus's powers or reputation. They were so used to fighting and battling creatures stronger and more powerful than them that Klaus didn't seem like a big deal to them. It was a refreshing change.

"You were a big fish in a small pond. Now you see that you're really just a small fish, and the pond is really a vast ocean," Damon told him with a smirk.

Klaus's fist clenched in rage. Why had he not killed Stefan's brother much earlier? Caroline pulled on his arm, distracting him from his anger. "Come on," she coaxed. She led him away.

Angel watched him go. "So this is the guy that has all you other vamps in a titter?" he asked Damon. "He doesn't seem like much to me."

Rick looked at Angel incredulously as did Elena. Lorne laughed, for once no bitterness was detected as he glanced at his old friend and then turned to Angel's new friends. "The big guy here is the king of stoicism. Nothing fazes him. I guess once you've had your dead-ex-vampire girlfriend come back to life and then give birth to your child, who gets taken from you and raised in a hell dimension by your sworn enemy and taught to hate you, then faced a mind controlling demon disguised as a benevolent god, stopped world ending apocalypses, and defeated nearly every demon horde in existence, not much else makes really makes an impression," Lorne said with a chuckle. Then he turned and walked off.

Angel looked a bit embarrassed as all eyes turned to him. "He exaggerates. I'm sure there's some demons I've yet to encounter," he said with a self-deprecating smile.

Damon grimaced and turned to Rick. "See what I've been dealing with?" he bemoaned.

Rick laughed. "Looks like you've met your match with these guys. They won't let you be a complete dick," Rick said to him. Then he turned to walk back to their table.

Elena grinned in amusement as she saw that Damon wasn't offended but looked resigned to his new circumstances. She took his hand and dragged him back to join Rick at their table.

Oz looked at Angel. "So demon hordes, huh?" he asked.

Angel shrugged. "Yeah, I pissed off some big wigs down below," he said.

"Cool. Tell me about it," Oz said. The two turned to get a table and catch up.

Caroline had been reciting to Kol and Klaus every second she'd lived the past twenty-four hours in Los Angeles. Her talk of Damon's new friends and Illyria did not win Klaus over. He was having a hard time with all the changes in his life. There had always been one constant in his constantly changing world. Outside of his father, he was the fiercest creature in every room. Once his wolf side was unbound, he surpassed even his once feared father. He was indestructible. These immortals would soon learn he wasn't to be trifled with. He looked over and spotted his hybrid enjoying a beer with his new enemy. He had deemed the Angel guy an enemy merely because he was with the Illyria woman, who dared make a fool of him. Then the arrogant vampire had the nerve to challenge and threaten Klaus!

Kol snickered as he noticed his brother's too expressive face as Klaus watched Oz and Angel. "Oo-oh! Looks like big brother is jealous!" he teased.

Caroline stopped her recitation and looked at Klaus, who she finally realized wasn't listening to her but was fixated on Oz. "Are you even listening to me?" she asked crossly, folding her arms across her chest.

Klaus glanced at her. "Of course, love. I am capable of doing more than one thing at a time. Contrary to popular, new beliefs, I _am_ the most brilliant person in every room, as well as the strongest," he stated arrogantly.

"Nik is upset that no one here appreciates his powers or fears him," Kol said laughingly.

Klaus, always too sensitive and quick to take offense, glared at him. "You better not be one of those fools!" he warned coldly.

"Relax, brother. I'm still in awe of you! They just don't know you," Kol said, placating him.

"Look at my hybrid. He knows nothing of loyalty," Klaus said grimly.

"You think talking to Angel, a man he's known since he was in high school—a man he fought an apocalypse with—makes him disloyal?" Caroline asked incredulously.

"She's got you, there, brother. You're seeming right down petty," Kol said with a grin.

Klaus looked away from Oz with a frown. He hated feeling foolish, and they both were making him feel that way. "Maybe, I should just go," he said crossly.

Caroline flashed him a hurt look and stood up. "Fine. Go. There's the door!" she said pointing. She started to turn away in a huff when Klaus reached out and grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry, love. Don't be angry with me," Klaus said contritely. He looked at his brother, who knew him well. Kol got up. "I'm going to go get us some drinks," he said.

"Please, sit back down," Klaus urged her.

She still looked unhappy but sat back down in the chair.

"Don't be mad," he said coaxingly.

She didn't say anything at first but took a sip of her Bloody Mary—emphasis on the blood. Finally, she said, "I'm not mad. Just disappointed. It seems nothing can eclipse your obsessions. First, it was Elena and Katherine, and now it's Oz. Guys are like that. Always something more important than me. Matt always worked; Tyler had his sports. I just thought maybe you'd be different." She said the last sentence softly, looking away from him.

Klaus felt her words like a slap. This extraordinary creature was not only beautiful, loyal, and good-hearted, but she saw him. In all his existence, so very few ever did. Yet he was already disillusioning her. He managed to do that with both Elijah and his sister. Caroline deserved better from him.

Looking repentant, he reached out and took her hand. "Please, forgive me. I don't want to be like any other man you've known. I can do better. I will. I promise," he vowed. "Can you give me a smile? I live for your smiles!"

When he flashed his boyish dimples at her, she was powerless to resist. An answering smile broke out on her face. Kol approached and placed drinks down. "I see you got her smiling again," Kol observed happily.

"So I was thinking maybe we should go somewhere a bit more fun," Kol said, grinning.

"What do you have in mind?" Caroline asked with interest.

"Well, if I recall, you love to dance. Surely, L.A. has some great club scenes?" Kol suggested.

"Isn't Oz supposed to be your music guy?" Caroline asked.

"Music doesn't always involve dancing, but he may know some places," Klaus said.

"I'll go ask him," Kol said, getting up.

"I'll go talk to Elena. She'll want to come," Caroline said as she got up. "That means Damon will be coming, so you better be nice." She gave Klaus a stern look of warning then turned to find Elena.

Klaus drained the rest of his drink. Looks like he wasn't going to be able to kill Damon after all. Another sacrifice he was forced to make. However, when Caroline walked back to him, beaming, he decided anything that put that smile on her face was worth it.

****** _An Hour Later******_

Angel actually knew of a popular dance club that Cordelia used to sometimes drag him and the boys to. The club, Level 3, was in Hollywood.

When they were outside the club, Angel admitted, "Once Cordy dragged me to Club Tempo as a joke, I guess."

"What was wrong with it?" Caroline asked.

"It was a gay dance club," Angel said, clearing his throat. "I got a lot of phone numbers that night."

"You didn't leave?" Damon asked, laughing.

"Cordy didn't tell me at first what it was. She just kept snickering as guys approached me," Angel shared with a half-smile. Thinking of Cordy didn't hurt as much anymore. There was a lot of good memories of her. Next to Darla, his relationship with Cordelia had been longer than any other woman's, even Buffy's. They'd definitely spent more time together than he and Buffy ever had. Although they'd never quite crossed the friend line, he had loved her. He liked to think that she'd loved him, but circumstances had kept them a part. Angel was just grateful that the Powers That Be had let her come back for a day to say good-bye. He knew she was in a good place now. The thought gave him comfort as Buffy's death and time in a better place solidified his belief. Cordy was in the heaven that she deserved. The once self-centered valley girl had turned into one of the bravest and most selfless people he'd ever known. If anyone deserved a place in heaven, it was her.

"So will they let us in?" Elena asked, looking at the line doubtfully.

"Of course," Damon said arrogantly.

They approached the front of the line where Kol stepped forward and compelled their entry.

"Now that's a nifty trick," Angel said enviously.

Illyria sniffed. "It only works on the weak minded," she declared.

Damon for some reason decided to test her boast. He stepped up close to her. "Kiss me," he ordered, compelling her.

She frowned. Then she swung back her hand and punched him in the face. His body went air born, and the security guard ducked as he hit the wall.

Angel quickly shouted, "Stunt doubles showing off! Nothing to worry about!"

Elena couldn't help but rush to check on him while everyone else stared in amazement at Illyria. Klaus glowered at her—he didn't like evidence of her strength.

Caroline laughed in delight. "I have so wanted to do that before!" she exclaimed in admiration.

"He dared suggest I mate with him," Illyria said haughtily.

"I don't think he wanted to mate with you," Rick told her.

"Kissing doesn't always lead to sex," Angel told her.

"Kissing can be a lot of fun!" Caroline said with a grin.

"Really?" Illyria asked with interest. She was thoughtful before adding, "Fred did enjoy it."

Damon approached rubbing his jaw. "I wasn't serious!" he said with a glare. "I was just seeing if you could be compelled."

"I told you that it only worked on weak minded humans. I am neither," she said arrogantly.

"Well, if you want to practice kissing, I love to live dangerously!" Kol offered as they walked through the entrance. He winked at her.

Illyria eyed him carefully as if considering him. Then she shook her head and followed everyone inside.

Elena and Caroline looked around wide-eyed. They immediately looked down at their clothes. "Are we dressed right?" Caroline asked Angel anxiously.

Angel threw Damon a panicked look. Too many times did he get in trouble with Cordy for not noticing her new hair or clothes. Nothing was guaranteed to make him feel helpless like being asked about a woman's appearance. "Well, uh, I think you're fine," he said awkwardly.

Damon stepped between the girls, throwing his arms around both of them. "You both look hot as hell!" he assured them.

Illyria eyed his arms suspiciously. She looked closely at the two girls. Not detecting any anxiety by Damon's close proximity, she relaxed. A few people gave her a curious glance. However, this was Hollywood. They were used to weird dressing folks, so most barely gave her a second thought. Los Angeles was a curious place. She walked around the people dancing. It must be a mating ritual of some kind she decided as she detected various states of arousal, especially from the males. She made it back around to find the young blonde vampire dancing with the human girl Damon was enamored with.

She walked up to Damon, who was off to the side with his human friend watching the girls. "If you want her, why do you not simply take her?" she asked Damon.

Rick looked startled at her words and eyed her warily. Damon just grinned. "Oh, I wish it was that easy," he said. "She has spent the last year being in love with my brother. My brother made a bargain with Klaus to save my life and left with him, so I feel responsible for them not being together. It kind of blows always being second choice."

"Wesley always preferred Fred to me, but he drew comfort from my image," Illyria shared. "Does her resemblance to the vampire give you comfort?"

Damon looked uncomfortable at her too probing question. "Maybe at first. Back when I thought Katherine was alive and trapped. Then I found out she'd been okay the past 164 years, but she simply didn't love me. My love for her died a very sudden and quick death because she played me for a love-sick fool. You don't forget that so quickly," Damon confessed.

Illyria suddenly stepped forward, moving through the prongs of bodies until she reached Caroline and Elena. She reached out and grabbed the hand of a man who had been about to touch Elena. The guy cried out in pain as she brought him to his knees, crushing his hand. "You dare to touch a woman without an invitation?" she asked the man.

"Lady, it's just a dance! Are you insane?" the man cried out.

Elena and Caroline turned toward her. "Hey, we're fine! Let him go!" Elena told her quickly. How is it that she managed to gain another protector in such a short time?

Kol appeared and held out his hand to Caroline. "Looks like it's not safe for two women to dance with each other in this place," he said. Caroline smiled.

Illyria relaxed as the impish vampire took Caroline into a dance, and Damon stepped up to dance with Elena. She made her way back to Angel, Oz, and Rick, who had watched the scene unfold with various degrees of amusement and alarm.

Oz eyed her with interest. "Xander would totally be in love with her," Oz said to Angel.

Angel grinned, thinking of Buffy's best guy friend who had often made him so jealous. "How is Xander doing these days?" Angel asked.

"He lost an eye battling the First, but he's good," Oz said. "He's living in England, working with all the slayers."

"He always had more courage than sense," Angel said, shaking his head. He hoped Buffy didn't experience the losses he had. However, he knew it was inevitable. Humans were frail and too mortal.

****** _Back in England******_

For the first time, Elijah went looking for Alexander Harris. He found Giles in the library, his usual place.

"Have you seen Alexander?" Elijah asked him.

"No. Did everything go okay?" Giles asked. Elijah and Kennedy had led a group of the slayers deep into Scotland to fight a group of Adramelech demons that were killing nearby villagers.

"Yes. No one was hurt. However, Alexander decided he had to fight today for some reason. He almost lost his head," Elijah said in disapproval.

Giles took off his glasses with a sigh and began to clean them. Elijah gave a slight smile at the sight. The Watcher seemed to do this any time he need to compose his thoughts or was upset. It was one of the many little things that endeared him to Elijah. "Yeah, well, Xander is often foolish and rash," Giles admitted. "From the very first day he discovered there were vampires and demons, he jumped in feet first. I'm not sure he possesses the fear gene. Buffy has never managed to curtail his desire to be in the middle of things. She'd hoped after he lost his eye that he'd be content with overseeing things. However, since _someone_ put the idea into his head that he could get his eye back, he's back to his reckless ways."

Elijah frowned at Giles. "How is it that it never occurred to any of you that Ms. Rosenburg could do such a thing? She rose Buffy from the dead. Andrew even told me that when Buffy was shot, she removed the bullet and healed her. The magic is not beyond her," Elijah stated.

"Yes, well, that was when she was doing dark magic. Raising Buffy was the beginning of her decent into that dark place you saw firsthand with your brother," Giles said pointedly. "Willow's nature is the sweetest and most gentle. However, power corrupts. She rushed ahead, ignoring my warnings. Now I'm glad to say, she is much more cautious."

"What else could be going on with Alexander?" Elijah asked. "He was not gleeful or cheerful in battle today like normal. Instead, he was like a man wrestling with something. I've never seen him like that."

"Xander is mostly a simple guy, but he's not shallow. He has hidden depths," Giles said. "But if I were to guess, I'd say he remembered that yesterday was Anya's birthday."

"Anya? The ex-demon he almost married?" Elijah asked. These mortals did nothing but gossip on non-fighting days. The Andrew fellow was the worse. It was most tiresome.

"Yes. She's been dead over a year. He basically left her at the alter a year before that, but the battle with the First drew them back together in some ways. She died saving Andrew," Giles said.

"That was a waste," Elijah said with a sniff.

Giles bit back a smile. "Yes, he can be a bit much," Giles said. The ancient vampire had absolutely no tolerance for Andrew, who seemed oblivious to Elijah's too polite disdain. "But he is highly intelligent. Without Willow here, he's a good person to have when it comes to unearthing things. Everyone serves a purpose."

"Where would Alexander be hiding at?" Elijah asked.

"If I had to guess, he's on the roof. It's the only place around here you're guaranteed privacy. Very few of the girls venture up there," Giles said.

Elijah wasn't exactly sure where the roof access was, so he simply went outside and found a spot that was the lowest point. Then he took a running leap and jumped.

Xander looked startled when Elijah appeared suddenly in front of him. "God, you scared me to death! What are you doing?"

"Looking for you," Elijah said simply.

"Well, you found me. What's up?" Xander asked. He sat back down in his chair. He and Robin had dragged up some chairs when they first moved here. Robin, too, enjoyed the view and the quietness of the rooftop.

"You tell me," Elijah said. He sat down in the other chair. "Are you okay?"

"Sure," Xander said with a shrug. He flashed Elijah his normal smile. For some reason, though, Elijah wasn't convinced. "I'm good. How about you?"

"I'm fine. Why are you up here all alone?" Elijah asked, probing.

Xander shrugged. "It's good to have a place to think. The girls never stop talking," he said.

"Neither do you," Elijah said dryly.

Xander just grinned, the twinkle back in his one good eye. "Sure, I do. Just not often," Xander said without contrition.

"I didn't like you putting yourself at risk today," Elijah told him.

"See, I told you I'd grow on you!" Xander said happily. "Relax. It wasn't my first battle."

"Maybe not. But there's no reason at all for you to fight. There are more than enough slayers. Slayers with fast healing abilities, supernatural power and reflexes," Elijah said pointedly.

Xander lost his smile. "Yeah, we wouldn't want to risk the useless human. He may lose another body part. Then what good would he be?" Xander said bitterly.

Elijah was surprised by the man's uncharacteristic response. He'd never seen this side of Xander. "Your value isn't in your fighting skills. Surely, you know that," Elijah said reasonably.

"That I most definitely know! I'm just good at letting people I love die," he said with self-loathing. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten Anya's birthday. He woke up this morning, and the date flashed in his mind. He was already forgetting her. The thought filled him with anger. Getting dressed and looking in the mirror at his hated one-eyed expression made him feel even worse.

"Rupert told me that yesterday would've been Anya's birthday. Reminders of those we lost are never easy," Elijah said with sympathy.

"Yeah, well, I didn't even remember," Xander said in disgust. "Not until this morning. She's not been dead very long, and I've already forgotten her birthday! We were together for three years. Not much time in your immortal life, but it was to me. She was the first woman that really loved me. Buffy never saw me; I never saw Willow. Cordy cared about me, but I ruined that. But Anya wasn't like anyone on Earth. She was a thousand years old, but she was terrified of bunnies. She said everything she thought of without filter. She made me laugh, and she made me crazy. Anya never cared about fighting battles or apocalypses. She only cared about me. I made her care, and then I got her killed."

Elijah was silent for several minutes as Xander lapsed into a brooding silence. Finally, he said, "I'm sure she would tell you that you were the first thing she'd ever loved enough to fight for or alongside."

"And how did I repay that? I left her at the altar," Xander said harshly. "I'm still not even sure why. I knew my fears were irrational. I knew that I'd never love any woman the way I loved her, but I still did it. I broke her heart. Now she's dead, and I can never make it up to her."

Elijah understood recriminations. He'd had more than his share over his long life. However, he knew, too, that they were pointless in the end. "No, you can't," he said simply. "But you can learn from your mistakes. That's all anyone can do. Mortal or immortal. Supernatural or not. We're all fallible. We all make mistakes. It's how we learn from them and grow that's important. I've made so many in my life that I'd be immobilized if I spent too much time dwelling on them. All you can do is forgive yourself and move on."

Xander looked at him for a long time. Then he nodded. "Thanks for that," he said.

Elijah got to his feet. He stepped forward and put his hand on Xander's shoulders. "It's good to feel things deeply. But if you ever take such foolish risks again, I'll personally break one of your legs. Then you won't be able to rush so foolishly into battle," Elijah said.

Xander grinned up at him. "You'd miss me, wouldn't you?" he asked. "I am the heart, after all! What can you do without the heart?"

Elijah smiled in amusement at him. He was beginning to understand what Buffy meant. "Nothing," he said simply. He went to the edge of the rooftop.

"Wait!" Xander called out. "You totally got to let me jump off with you!"

Elijah frowned. "Don't be ridiculous," he said.

Xander got up. "Hey, you want to make me feel better? Forget my sorrow? Then let me jump off the roof," he said with a grin. "A piggyback ride will be just fine."

Elijah looked dismayed at the suggestion. "A piggyback ride?" he repeated.

"Well, I'm not letting you carry me in your arms!" Xander said. "Come one! It'll be fun!"

"For you maybe," Elijah said, disgruntled.

"Friends sacrifice for friends," Xander replied.

"If you tell Andrew or he finds out, you will regret it," Elijah warned.

Xander gave an excited fist pump. "It'll be our little secret," he said happily.

Elijah turned his back in resignation. When Xander insisted on taking a running leap onto his back, Elijah said, "The things I do."

Naturally, Xander's gleeful shout of exhilaration caused Andrew to peek his head out the window. His eyes widened as he saw Xander jump off Elijah's back. He looked up at the roof in realization. "Hey, I wanna a turn!" he shouted down at them.

Elijah glared at Xander. "Are you happy now?" he asked him.

Xander burst out laughing. Choking on laughter, he spit out, "So much! You don't even know!" He couldn't wait to tell Willow. The look on Elijah's face was priceless.

Elijah gave him disgusted look and then blurred away. He would impale himself before letting Andrew get so close to him!

******* _The Next Day*******_

Caroline woke up at noon after her late-night dancing with Kol and Klaus. The entire night had turned out to be a blast. Once Klaus got over his pout over not being the big bad Alpha in the room, they'd had a good time. She kept him away from Damon. She and Kol danced wildly while she and Klaus had slowed dance a few times. It was getting easier to be with him. However, being in his arms was starting to feel too good. Caroline wasn't sure how she felt about that.

She went over to the hotel fridge to get some blood. Frowning, she realized she was already out. How did that happen? Since Kol and Klaus had managed to get a room down the hall from her and Elena, she went to bum some blood from them.

A bleary eyed Kol opened the door. "Why are you up so early?" he asked in disgust.

"Early? It's noon!" Caroline informed him, stepping into their suite. She looked around. "Where's your brother? I'm out of blood." Not bothering to ask, she went to their fridge and opened it. Smiling, she grabbed a bag.

"I don't know where Klaus is. Check the connecting room. He may be with Oz. Or he went in search of Katherine," Kol speculated. "Don't mention that to Oz. He doesn't approve. For some reason, Oz's disapproval really bothers my brother."

"Really?" Caroline asked in surprise.

"Oz isn't like other Americans his age. He's an unusual fellow," Kol said. "Don't be jealous, but I think my brother is a bit in love with him."

Caroline laughed. "Someone else's opinion actually matters to Klaus? The guy must be extraordinary!" she remarked. She knocked on the connecting door. After a minute, it opened. A shirtless Oz opened it. Caroline was surprised to find the smaller man so well defined and hairy; his rusty colored hair matted across his chest. He seemed oblivious to her perusal.

"What's up?" Oz asked.

"Is Klaus with you? We can't find him," Caroline said.

"Did you call his phone?" Oz asked.

She shook her head and got out his phone. Sending him a text, she said, "Do you think he went looking for Katherine?" She didn't care if bringing up Katherine upset Klaus. It was good that Oz kept him in check.

Oz sighed and frowned. "I wouldn't be surprised," he said with regret.

"Katherine left with that bleached blonde vamp," Kol reminded them.

"Spike," Oz said. "She may be with him at Angel's. I'll get dressed. We'll go find out."

"I'll go wake Elena. Give us a half hour," Caroline said, before turning back.

Oz nodded and shut the door.

"My brother won't appreciate any interference from us," Kol said to her.

"Well, he's going to get it," Caroline said firmly. "If he goes over to Angel's to get Katherine and she's there, there's going to be trouble. Your brother may be immortal and nearly indestructible, but Angel, Spike, and Illyria won't be impressed. Those guys aren't like us. They don't fight just to survive. It's like their hobby. They don't know how to lose—not really. Klaus will be severely outmatched."

"I'd never underestimate my brother," Kol said loyally.

"I'm not," Caroline replied. "But I'm not going to overestimate him either." She turned to go back to her room. Suddenly, she just knew her Original hybrid was about to start some trouble.

It never occurred to her to wonder when she started thinking of him as _hers._

_ ******Angel Investigations******* _

Klaus looked up at the simple three-story flat that housed Angel Investigations. The address was actually listed in the phone book. Not a way to hide from your enemies. Then again, Klaus supposed, if you were a business, you probably didn't want to hide. He stood outside the building contemplating his choices. He knew from talking to Caroline that Angel both lived and worked out of this building. His partners both lived here. He just wasn't sure which floor the blonde vampire would be on. Klaus knew that the chances were great that Katherine was with the blonde. She was always good at drawing in the suckers with her helpless damsel in distress routine. He'd never met a more capable woman in all his years except for his sister. Katerina Petrova knew exactly how to work any male to her advantage. Of course, Klaus how long since become immune to her charm.

Either Angel would be on the top floor or the Illyria creature. Somehow, he figured the former demon ruler was probably on the top floor. Would Angel want to be right under the people he worked for? The basement would afford more privacy. Then it occurred to Klaus that since it was daytime, they all may be on the first floor working. He decided to just go in.

No one was sitting at the desk to greet him.

"Hello? Anybody here?" he asked.

Angel appeared. His eyes narrowed when he saw Klaus. "What do you want?" Angel asked him warily.

"You have something of mine," Klaus said.

Angel gave him a slight smile. "Doubtful," he said.

"Katherine. Is she here?" Klaus asked.

"I haven't seen her here," Angel said.

"Where's the other guy? The blonde?"

"Spike?" Angel asked. "He's not working today. It's Saturday. Unless I get a vision, his time's his own."

"Well, then, I guess you won't mind if I go knock on his door," Klaus said.

"I mind," a voice said.

Klaus looked. The Illyria creature appeared and gave him a haughty look.

"Tell your pet, I want Katherine. Either he can give her to me, or I will take her," Klaus warned.

Angel winced. The guy had to frame it like that. There was no way now that Illyria would allow the man to leave without a lot of violence. He walked over to the desk and grabbed the lamp. Might as well save what he could.

****** _To Be Continued*******_

_ I hope you enjoyed this thoroughly entertaining chapter! :) _


	7. By Force

****** _Mystic Falls*******_

Bonnie had finally convinced her dad that two days visiting family was enough. He had let her come back home. For some reason, he thought keeping her connected with his family would somehow make up for the abandonment of her mother. Since her Grams had died, he'd been even more insistent. She stopped at the Grille to see Jeremy.

"Bonnie? You're back!" Jeremy said, smiling to see her. He gave her a hug.

"I didn't want to spend the entire break with my family," Bonnie said. She sat down at the table he had been cleaning. "I thought we could spend some time together."

"That's great! I'm off at five. We can spend the evening together," Jeremy said. "I got the house to myself. You can come over."

"Really? I thought you may be staying with Buffy," Bonnie said.

"I convinced her that I would be fine by myself," Jeremy said. "It's funny how we went from being orphans to having two adults not related by blood constantly checking on us. Alaric isn't so bad because he doesn't really tell us what to do. He's cool. But Buffy? She's all about rules and curfews—she's a bit intense."

"Yeah, Willow told me that when her and Dawn's mom died, Buffy didn't do so well with Dawn. She pushed too much off on Giles. Dawn got a bit out of hand. Then she'd overdo it with the rules and be majorly controlling," Bonnie shared.

"How's that going with Willow? Are you sure she's safe to have her as a teacher? I mean she drained you when she went all dark and evil," Jeremy said with a frown.

"Well, she's not perfect," Bonnie agreed. "Magic can be addictive. It's a rush. You know having access to all that power. I kind of like her better knowing that she's not so perfect all the time 'cause she's pretty amazing."

"You really like her, huh?" Jeremy said.

"It's great having someone that knows so much," Bonnie said. "The things she can do, Jeremy, blow my mind. She's not exactly like me. I'm a hereditary witch. It's in my family line. I'm connected with nature. Willow, though, can pretty much do anything her will wants to do. She ignores the spirits for the most part. She's not interested in doing what they want."

"Is that a good thing?" Jeremy asked.

"It is when the spirits agenda doesn't exactly align with ours," Bonnie said. "Nature always demands a balance. Good and evil. Night and dark. Life and death. The spirits don't exactly appreciate it when we go messing with the rules."

"Willow did that when she brought Buffy back to life, didn't she?" Jeremy said.

"Yeah, she did. She also made Ana and Vicki appear visible. That breaks another rule of nature. The dead aren't supposed to be visible. The other side that holds the supernatural creatures is not supposed to interact with us," Bonnie explained. "She does such things without hesitation."

Jeremy's mind instantly went to his two ex-girlfriends. He'd been working hard not thinking about them. His concern that Willow would actually hurt them and his lack of desire to hurt Bonnie had kept him from thinking about them. Jeremy shouldn't have been surprised that Ana appeared at his side.

"Jeremy! I've been trying to reach you for days!" she shouted. "You've got to listen to me! Something's coming. Someone from this side has a lot of power—an ancient witch. She doesn't like what the Slayer is doing. She wants the Original vampires dead—she wants all the vampires dead. Tell your friends to be careful—tell the witch to be careful."

"Jeremy?" Bonnie asked. "What's wrong?"

Jeremy turned back to Bonnie, debating what to say. Finally, he admitted, "It's Ana. She's here. She's warning me that there's a powerful witch on the other side that's pissed at Buffy for not killing Klaus. She wants all the vampires dead."

Bonnie looked concerned. "What can she do from that side? She's dead," Bonnie said.

Jeremy looked back at Ana expectantly. "I don't know. I just know that she's very powerful and determined. Your friends should be on guard," Ana replied.

"Ana's scared. She says that we should be on guard. The witch is very powerful," Jeremy relayed.

"We should go find Buffy," Bonnie said.

"I can't leave yet. My shifts not over," Jeremy reminded her.

"Well, I'll let Buffy know. I'm sure she'll come by and talk to you," Bonnie said. She said goodbye and went to the Sheriff's office.

She tracked down Buffy and told her what they had been told by Ana.

"We should go tell Willow," Buffy said. "She'll want to hear it from Jeremy."

"He's not off until later," Bonnie said.

"I'll call Willow and tell her we need to meet up with her after Jeremy gets off," Buffy said.

She pulled out her phone and called Willow.

Willow was presently getting a massage from the two masseuses Rebecca had ordered to do a home visit. She'd never had a full body message and realized what she'd been missing. When her phone rang, Rebekah said, "Ignore it. We're on vacation. No phones."

But when Willow saw it was Buffy, she couldn't quell the instinct that compelled her to reach for the phone.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. Her devotion to the slayer was starting to chafe a bit.

"What's up, Buffy?" Willow asked.

"Sorry to interrupt your fun time with your girl, but something's came up I thought you'd like to know about. Not a crisis, but can you come to the Grille this evening? Or the house? Jeremy has a new message from the Other Side," Buffy explained.

"Why don't I just meet you at home? Maybe we'll stay at the house tonight," Willow said.

"Great! See you then. I'll make dinner," Buffy said.

"You're going to cook?" Willow asked doubtfully.

"No, of course not! Dawn will," Buffy said.

Willow said goodbye and hung up. She looked over at Rebekah. "Did you get all that?" Willow asked.

"Ghostly visits? Never a dull moment in this town," Rebekah said dryly.

"I'm glad we don't have to end our pampering time just yet," Willow said with a happy sigh.

"The manicurist is going to be here in a half hour," Rebekah said with a smile.

"Buffy and Dawn are going to be so jealous," Willow said.

"So you want to go home tonight?" Rebekah asked.

"Do you mind staying at my place?" Willow asked.

Rebekah gave her an uncertain look. "You want me to?" she questioned.

"Of course!" Willow said. She looked at the two men who were giving them massages and decided to refrain from saying more until they were alone.

******* _Later that Evening********_

Buffy smiled at Willow's obvious happiness with the blonde vampire. She wasn't sure getting involved with an Original vampire was the best idea. However, she would be the last one to judge Willow for her dating choices. The fact that Willow was now so powerful with the magics made Buffy not worry so much about her safety. Rebekah didn't seem much like either of her brothers so far. It was obvious by the way they were sitting next to each other on the couch that they were now lovers. Rebekah seemed to glow in a way Buffy had never noticed before.

"You two seem happy," Buffy observed.

"We've been having a great time," Willow said, smiling at Rebekah. "Today, she pampered me with a spa day. We've totally got to start making time for that, Buff! It was heavenly."

Buffy groaned. "Don't even tease me like that! A spa day? I used to have those often back when I lived in Los Angeles and had nothing more to worry about than who I was taking to the next dance," Buffy said with a sigh. "Life was so much simpler then."

The doorbell rang. Buffy welcomed in Jeremy and Bonnie.

Jeremy told Willow exactly what Ana told him.

"I need to talk to her myself. Can you call her to you or think really hard about her, so she comes to you?" Willow asked him.

"I'll try," he said. He began to think about her. After a few minutes, she appeared.

"Jeremy! Hey!" she said, happy to see him. "I guess your friends want to ask me some questions?"

"Yes, Willow does," Jeremy said.

"She's here?" Willow asked. After Jeremy nodded, she commanded loudly, "In promptu ponere!"

Ana appeared visible to all of them.

"Is this witch in contact with you?" Willow asked Ana.

"No. I don't know this witch. I know some witches that were friends with my mother," Ana said. "They are the ones who told me."

"How is a witch that is dead a threat to any of us?" Willow asked.

"I'm not sure. I just know that sometimes the spirits can influence things happening on your side," Ana said.

"Who's this witch?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know. I just know that she's ancient and very powerful," Ana said. "She wants the originals killed and their entire line."

Rebekah looked concerned. "We didn't ask to be vampires. Why are we being punished?" Rebekah asked.

"Well, I bet you've killed a lot of people in your thousand years," Buffy pointed out.

Willow glared at her.

"What? I'm just saying! She's a vampire. She may have a soul, but control isn't always their forte!" Buffy said defensively.

Rebekah looked uncomfortable a moment. Then she said, "Well, yes. I've killed, but so have you. You're a slayer. That's what you do. You kill. You decide who gets to live. I spent the past ninety years in a coffin. I've not done much slaughtering in a while. Nor have I done much since I learned to control my blood lust."

"I'm sure access to blood bags makes things easier," Willow said.

"I don't kill humans," Buffy said coldly. She hated when people tried to make out like she was just a killer. Buffy looked back at Ana. "If you find out anything more, will you tell Jeremy?" Buffy asked.

"If I can contact him," she said. "He has to be wanting to talk to me."

"We'll have him check in from time to time," Buffy said.

Bonnie didn't look happy about that, but what could she really say? No, don't talk to your dead-ex-vampire girlfriend? Jeremy could sense she wasn't happy and reached out and took her hand.

"Thanks," Willow told her. "Oh, and you may want to tell any witches you encounter that it's not a good idea to piss me off. I'll figure out how to get over to the other side and make them regret it. They should spread the word. I don't care what veil is keeping me out. I _will_ find a way to get over there! I'll find a way to force them to stop threatening my friends. They won't like the results."

Ana could tell by the look in her eye that she meant it. She nodded and then disappeared.

Buffy grinned at Willow. "Look at you, Will! All badass with the threats! Xander would be impressed," Buffy said.

Willow looked sheepish. Then she grinned and said, "Speaking of Xander, you won't believe what he told me earlier today when we Skyped!"

Rebekah started laughing, and Buffy gave Willow a curious look. "What?"

"Xander somehow convinced Elijah to give him a piggyback ride as he jumped off the roof of the castle!" Willow shared with a wide grin.

Bonnie and Jeremy both looked dumbfounded. "No way!" Buffy exclaimed in disbelief. "How did he manage that?"

"I can't believe there's no picture of it! Kol's going to die when I tell him! I'm saving it for a face to face meeting," Rebekah said with a grin. "I can't wait to see the look on his face!"

"Xander said he was feeling down because he'd forgotten Anya's birthday. Elijah was trying to cheer him up," Willow said.

"Ah, how sweet!" Buffy gushed. She looked at Rebekah. "Your brother is a remarkable man."

"He's full of hidden depths," Rebekah agreed. "He's always been more serious than Kol or Klaus, but he was never morose like Finn. He was more fun loving when he was human. Constantly cleaning up after Niklaus, though, made him a lot less fun."

"Finding a reason to live can make things much more enjoyable and worthwhile," Buffy said knowingly.

"Finding someone to share your life with can, too," Willow said, giving Rebekah a meaningful look.

"So what are you saying? Xander and Elijah are a couple?" Jeremy asked in confusion.

Willow laughed. "Xander's not quite that free! But he has me and Buffy to share his life with. Elijah has a purpose now. And maybe finding a real friendship with Xander and Giles will make things even more meaningful for him," Willow said.

"I just can't imagine Elijah giving anyone a piggyback ride," Bonnie said in bemusement.

"He did when our baby brother Henrik was very young," Rebekah said, a faraway look in her eyes.

Hearing about Elijah's soft heart reassured Buffy about her decision to give him a greater role with her slayers. She had a feeling that it would be one of the best decisions she ever made.

******* _Back in Los Angeles*******_

"Tell your pet, I want Katherine. Either he can give her to me, or I will take her," Klaus warned. "By force if necessary."

Illyria stepped closer into the room. "You can try," she said, giving him a menacing look.

"You destroy this office, you're going to fix it!" Angel told both of them.

"He can leave," Illyria told Klaus pointedly.

"I am not leaving without Katherine," Klaus said firmly.

"Fine," Illyria said. She pulled back and hit Klaus hard across the jaw. When he didn't go flying across the room like she expected, she stopped and frowned. This was a first.

Klaus rubbed his stinging jaw. "That hurt," he said.

"It was supposed to," she replied. She hit him again. This time he moved quickly and dodged the blow. He was behind her before she could turn. Instead of engaging her in battle like she expected, he simply headed to the stairs.

Klaus didn't bother knocking on Spike's apartment door. Since he wasn't human, there was no barrier against him. He simply knocked the door down.

"What the hell?" a shirtless Spike demanded, coming out of his bedroom. When he saw it was Klaus, he glared. "Don't you know how to knock?"

"That was me knocking," Klaus said arrogantly. "I want Katherine."

"Well, she doesn't want you, so buzz off!" Spike said scornfully. "I'm not afraid of you."

"That's your first mistake," Klaus said. Deciding he didn't want to risk the slayer's ire by ripping out the heart of her ex, Klaus decided to deny the vampire the battle he craved and simply blurred up to him and snapped his neck.

Katherine had known instinctively that it was Klaus who had busted through Spike's door. She didn't bother to dress. She grabbed her clothes in one hand and went to the bedroom window. Barefoot and naked, she jumped two stories to the floor below. Wincing as she landed hard, she took off at a sprint. Centuries of running had taught her to never slow down, never regret, and never look back.

Upstairs, Angel and Illyria were a minute behind Klaus. He was searching Spike's bedroom when Angel and Illyria entered.

Angel looked down in dismay at Spike's still figure. He quickly knelt to see if he was okay.

Klaus reappeared angry. "Where is she?" he spit out.

"You need to go before things turn ugly," Angel warned him.

"He hurt Spike. No one hurts Spike but me!" Illyria said angrily. She charged Klaus and hit him with all the force she could muster. He was knocked down. However, he got up quickly.

Klaus was tired of no one taking him seriously. The woman wanted to fight; he was going to give her a fight.

Angel jumped back as the two of them went at it in a furious exchange of blows. They both moved so fast that he could barely follow the moment. Buffy and Illyria had been a wonder to behold because they exchanged blows like a dance. This, however, was completely different. Illyria wanted to kill Klaus and was not holding back. The vampires incredible speed made them evenly matched.

Illyria was angry at the vampire's arrogance and wanted to punish him. She'd lost too much since she came to this realm. Being shoved into a human's body had already given her too many weaknesses to contend with. The human compassion that bled in from Fred's memories from time to time often made her hesitate. Now this brass vampire with holes in his cheeks thought to defeat her. He must be punished!

Angel wasn't sure if he should intervene or not. He heard voices and looked at the door. Caroline, Oz, and Kol were standing there. Caroline rushed in.

"Stop this!" she ordered to Angel. Spike began to stir.

"Is he okay?" Oz asked, looking down at Spike.

"I think his neck was snapped," Angel said grimly.

"He's lucky he's alive," Kol said callously. He watched his brother get knocked into the kitchen, hitting the refrigerator hard and winced.

Spike opened his eyes and sat up. "Bloody hell! The wanker is so going to die!" Spike exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

Kol stepped up to Spike. "I don't think so, mate. Back off or you'll be forced to," Kol warned.

Spike didn't wait for more and took a swing at Kol, who instinctively dodged it.

Angel grabbed Spike and yanked him back. "Stop it! This is getting out of hand!" Angel fumed.

Illyria had Klaus on his back and was banging his head into the floor over and over.

"Stop it!" Caroline yelled at her. "You're hurting him!"

Illyria paused and glanced up at Caroline. The break in concentration was enough to create an opening for Klaus. He knocked her off him and got back to his feet. Angel quickly moved and got between him and Illyria. He shoved Klaus back and turned to Illyria. "That's enough!" he barked. "You've destroyed Spike's apartment!"

Not that Spike had much furniture, but his table and two kitchen chairs were broken. His metal fridge even had a dent in it. The one lamp he had in the living room was broken.

"He hurt Spike. Spike must be avenged!" Illyria said angrily.

"Spike is fine!" Angel said sternly.

"Spike can bloody well avenge himself!" Spike added with a glare. "The pansy didn't play fair. Just used his super speed to break a guy's neck. Not fair at all!"

"I'm not lowering myself to exchange blows with you," Klaus said dismissively.

Angel turned to Klaus, stepping up to him and towering over him, a look of menace and cold brutally in his eyes. Angelus was loosened from the tight reign Angel kept on him. "You don't want to make an enemy of me and mine," Angel warned coldly, in a quiet, deadly voice. "You don't know me. I don't want to know you. But know this. I live for one reason: To kill anyone or anything that hurts the innocent or hurts my friends. If Katherine is Spike's friend, she gets my protection. Understand this. Decide if she's worth making an enemy out of me. Because, boy, let me tell you, I've been to hell and back. Literally. I have fought battles and foes much stronger than you and one thing remains. I am here—they are dead. Chose now how badly you value your life. I'm not Willow; I'm not Buffy. I will not be swayed by sentiment. I will bargain with a demon and have you kept alive in a hell dimension the likes of which you cannot fathom. Try me." The two vampires stared wordlessly at one another.

Klaus found himself in an unattainable position once again. And although it rankled him to his core, he gave Angel a slight nod. "I have enough enemies," he said simply.

Angel, not one to seek a fight, nodded and stepped back. He glared at Illyria. "Step back!" he ordered harshly. Illyria glowered at him. Although it always annoyed her when he pulled rank on her, she submitted. In her kingdom there had been an order. One submitted to the strongest, the most formidable, the leader. In this realm, she had found Angel to be the strongest. He had fought the Wolf, Ram, and Hart and survived. He had stopped them at every turn. He did not have the superior intellect of Wesley or Fred nor the fighting skills she had. Yet somehow his cunning, his ferocity, and tenacity made him victor again and again. Illyria respected strength more than anything. Angel had proved himself to be the strongest, a worthy leader.

She looked at the pretty vampire with the holes in his cheeks with curiosity. Since he was not going to be a threat to her, she could take the time and examine him. Her gifts allowed her to see things others could not. She could sense the contradictions that dwelt within him. The beast, the vampire, the gentle artist. He was rash. He was often without control or restraint and yet... she stepped closer and saw him glance at the young vampire Caroline, a small smile on his face. His face was transparent for just a moment, but a moment was all she needed. He was capable of great emotion. That knowledge intrigued her. He was a puzzle—a challenge.

Illyria smiled—she loved a challenge.

Fascinated, she stepped closer.

Caroline misunderstood her intentions and quickly ran to Klaus's side. "Are you okay?" she asked in concern. She wiped at the blood on his face. The wound was already closing up.

"I'm fine, love," he said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"I think you all need to leave my apartment. It's too small for all of you," Spike said sourly.

Kol turned to leave while Caroline and Klaus followed. Illyria watched them depart, a look on her face that Angel had never seen before.

"Illyria, are you okay?" Angel asked.

"The hybrid is unique. He is strong, not easily defeated," Illyria said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, he's been around for like a thousand years," Angel remarked.

"If you kill him, it'll kill me," Oz spoke up and shared.

"No one's killing anyone," Angel said reasonably. He glanced meaningfully at Illyria. "Right?"

Illyria stepped to the door. She glanced back at them. "I won't kill him," she said.

"I appreciate it," Oz said dryly.

"I want him," Illyria said.

Spike and Angel looked at her in surprise. "What?" Spike asked.

"The hybrid—I want him. He's a worthy mate," Illyria announced. Then she turned and walked out the door.

The three men exchanged glances. Angel mentally groaned while Spike began to laugh.

****** _Chapter End******_

_I hope this wasn't too predictable. Did you see it coming? I hope you enjoyed it!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Life Is Good

****** _Bedford, OH (suburb of Cleveland)******_

Stefan watched Faith as she trained with the two slayers Bimpe and Keeva. Bimpe was an attractive dark-skinned twenty-something from Nigeria while Keeva was a vibrant Irish redhead several years younger. Her curly hair and freckles made Stefan think of Annie Hall. Both girls liked to laugh a lot. In fact, their joviality was a bit disconcerting at times. Faith was irreverent and not as intense as Buffy. However, these two slayers made Faith appear uptight at times. Their lack of seriousness was starting to piss Faith off. She was not holding back in the training session determined to make the girls lose some of their joviality.

Stefan had arrived in Bedford less than a day behind Faith.

_ Flashback _

_ Stefan had gotten the address from Buffy for where Faith was supposed to meet up with the slayers. A small house on the edge of town was lit up with lights when Stefan arrived as the sun was setting the day that he left Mystic Falls. _

_ He rang the bell. Faith actually seemed surprised to see him. _

" _What are you doing here?" she asked suspiciously._

" _Why are you surprised that I'd come? We're far from over," he said firmly. "Invite me in."_

" _Who's at the door?" a voice called out._

" _A friend," Faith called over her shoulder._

" _Well, invite him in already!" an impatient voice called out._

_ Faith blanched as Stefan smiled in satisfaction and slipped in the doorway, brushing past her. He eyed the two new slayers curiously. The younger redhead held out her hand in a friendly manner. However, when Stefan took her hand, she quickly pulled away. _

" _He's a vampire!" the girl exclaimed in horror._

_ Both the women jumped to a fighting stance. Faith moved quickly in front of them. "Relax! He's not the kind of vampire we slay. He has a soul. His line of vamps are different," Faith said. Then she explained. The two slayers still eyed him warily, but they relaxed somewhat. _

" _So why are you here?" Bimpe asked, her voice thick with accent._

" _To be with Faith," Stefan said simply._

_ The girls glanced curiously at her. Keeva finally asked, "Is he your boyfriend?" _

_ Faith laughed. "Boyfriend? Are you serious? I don't have boyfriends!" she said with a haughty toss of her hair. _

_ Stefan didn't like her dismissal, so he said frankly, "I think lover would be more accurate, right sweetheart?" _

_ Faith glared at him, the endearment pissing her off more than anything. He just laughed. She better get used to him—he wasn't going anywhere. _

_ End of Flashback. _

Keeva had an incredible ability to sense the supernatural. She claimed it was due to her Irish ancestry as she called it being a bit fey. Now she looked like a child being reprimanded by a parent as Faith knocked her flat on her back. The girls finally gave up.

Faith smirked. "You two have a long way to go!" she told them. She glanced at the setting sun. "We need to patrol. You two take the park area. We'll head to the cemetery."

Faith glanced at Stefan without actually asking him to come along with her. When their eyes met, she tensed as if half expecting him to contradict her orders. Instead, he gave her a slight nod and followed her out the door. Relaxing slightly, she picked up her stake and shoved it in her back pocket. The sight of the wooden stakes still made Stefan want to chuckle. Although much stronger than mortals, slayers still couldn't simply rip the hearts out of the vampires like he could. Or maybe they could, but their humanity kept them from such gruesome acts. However, it seemed strange that such a small weapon was so effective.

They walked in silence for several minutes. Faith was still trying to keep him at a distance, but Stefan was determined to wait her out. His former best friend Lexie had taught him the true meaning of patience—she had never given up on him. Stefan had been through so much the past year, and he was ready for this new chapter in his life. Faith was going to find out that he wasn't so easy to get rid of, especially when he knew she didn't really want him to go. He wanted to reach out and take her hand. However, she'd probably deck him. Her unpredictability was one of the things he liked the most about her. She was a live wire; one that had somehow managed to eclipse his blood lust. He smiled in an anticipation. He hoped they came across some vampires. For some reason, slaying made his slayer very horny. Stefan knew she'd be unable to resist him them. He looked over at her and grinned. Tonight, he'd be back in her bed—he just knew it.

****** _Back in Los Angeles******_

Damon, Alaric, and Elena were having breakfast at the hotel's very nice restaurant, so they missed out on all the excitement at Angel's. Elena hadn't been interested in Klaus-sitting, so Caroline had left the hotel with Oz and Kol.

"So what do you think of L.A.?" Damon asked, sipping a cup of his double espresso.

"It's exciting. The weather is awesome," Elena remarked. "Do you think we can go to the beach today?"

"Absolutely," Damon said. "I was thinking of taking you to Santa Monica Pier. They have a big Ferris Wheel right next to the water and a boardwalk. You can buy souvenirs. Then we can go swimming if you like."

"Sounds perfect!" Elena said excitedly.

"I didn't bring my swimming trunks," Alaric said dryly.

"I didn't either. We'll both have to buy some," Damon said. Then he smirked. "Of course, we could just swim in the nude."

Elena wrinkled her nose. "Sand is all those unmentionable places?"

"Like trunks protect you from the pounding of the ocean," Damon replied.

"There will be no nude sunbathing or swimming!" Alaric said firmly.

Damon grinned. "Bet your slayer wouldn't approve," he said.

"No, and neither would I!" Alaric said with a grimace.

"You're pretty pale," Elena observed. "We better get some really good sunscreen for you."

Damon held up his ring. "I don't burn," he reminded her.

"But does that really protect you from natural sun tanning?" Elena wondered.

Damon shrugged. "I don't know really. I've never spent much time at the beach," he admitted.

"When Caroline gets back, we'll get ready to go. We can spend the whole day there," Elena said.

"I'll call Spike. He's been wanting to go. We went to the beach once when he got his ring. That's when Buffy and Angel were going for a romantic stroll hand in hand, by the way," Damon said giving Alaric a pointed look. "We can end the night at the Hollywood sign."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alaric asked with a frown.

"Just that when Buffy was here, she seemed awfully tight with both her exes, Angel in particular," Damon said.

"She still cares about them," Alaric said, a touch defensively.

"Yeah, I know. I gave her the third degree on the way to the airport," Damon confessed. "I didn't want her jerking you around."

Elena gave him a fond smile. "He was watching out for you, Rick," Elena said.

"Buffy's relationship with her exes is none of your business," Alaric said sternly. "Besides, she's talked to me about both of them in great detail. Just as I shared with her about Isobel and Jenna. There's no secrets. I even know about Riley, the military guy she dated after Angel left. So it's not like she's never been with a human."

"She's lucky to have you," Elena said, squeezing his hand affectionately.

"Speaking of Buffy, she wanted me to bring something up to you," Alaric told Elena.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, it really bothers her that Matt is all alone having to fend for himself. She can't believe the mayor never stepped in considering Matt and Tyler were best friends," Alaric said.

Elena frowned, thinking about it. "I guess she has a point. Jer and I had our Aunt Jenna. Matt doesn't have anyone now that Vicki is gone. His mother has came back once in the past year."

"Buffy was quick to point out that he has a lot of friends," Alaric said. "I think she'd adopt him if he wasn't dating Dawn. She's afraid they'd break up and things would get ugly. She suggested we or Liz take him in. She wanted me to ask how you'd feel about it. You and Matt dated. We both thought staying with you and Jeremy would make more sense. He and Jeremy have become good friends. It's been longer since you and he dated than he and Caroline."

"That's a great idea! I don't know why none of us thought of it," Elena said, feeling guilty. "He's just so capable and independent."

"He's also a teenager having to work full time and still finish school. It's too much," Alaric said. "Buffy was thinking he could rent out his house and cut back on his work hours. That way he can actually enjoy his last year of school before college."

"He could stay at the Boarding House," Damon offered, not sure how he felt about Matt being in such close proximity to Elena.

"Yes, however, he'd still be all alone," Alaric pointed out. "We want him to have some type of family."

"I already love him like a brother, so it's okay with me," Elena said.

"Yes, but he's not always loved you like a brother," Damon reminded her.

"We could turn your Dad's office downstairs into his bedroom. Then he could use the downstairs bathroom. It'll give him some privacy, and it will keep the two of you from having any awkward encounters in the night," Alaric suggested.

"Perfect!" Elena said. "We'll talk to him as soon as we get back. We can work on it Sunday!"

Alaric smiled at her enthusiasm. "I'll let Buffy know," he said.

Elena's phone rang. "Caroline? Hey, get back here. We're going to go to the beach and the Santa Monica Pier!" she said happily. "What?" She listened to Caroline in dismay. Then she started laughing. "I'm sorry, but I think it's funny...It's not like he can be killed. He's fine, right? I'm sure his ego's bruised. That's all. He'll get over it...Don't let him ruin our vacation. He can sulk by himself. You and I are going to go have some fun...Angel did? Really? Wow!...He needed someone to knock him down a peg or two and you know it!...Okay... Well, bring Kol then. See you in a few."

"What's going on?" Damon asked curious.

"Looks like Klaus showed up at Angel's demanding Katherine. He broke Spike's neck, Katherine slipped out the back. Then he and Illyria got into it. She bitch-slapped him around a bit," Elena said with a grin.

"Damn! I missed it!" Damon exclaimed.

"Yeah, but the Angel managed to get him to back down," Elena said.

"How he do that?" Alaric asked curiously.

"Threatened to get him thrown into a hell dimension," Elena said. She turned to Damon. "Could he do that?"

Damon looked thoughtful a moment. "Well, Spike told me Angel spent four years battling Wolfram & Hart, a law firm for evil basically. Illyria calls them by their demon names, the Wolf, the Ram, and the Hart. They're ancient hell god's like she was. However, she says they weren't very powerful back in her realm. They have gotten much stronger here on earth. Anyway, Angel's constant defeat of them caused them to surrender their L.A. office to him. That's how Illyria came here. One of his employees who worked for Fred fell in love with her and thought she'd make the perfect host for Illyria, who he worshiped as a god."

"That's why she's so arrogant? She actually was worshiped?" Elena asked in surprise.

"Yep. Her realm is gone now, though," Damon said. "Anyway, from what Spike said, Wolfram & Hart were into lots of wicked things. Once, Angel did go into a hell dimension and fight a demon guard who was guarding this sadistic bastard, who was being tormented in fire. I guess not all hells are fiery pits. Angel was trying to save his friend Gunn, so he basically made a deal with the devil to save his friend. So if he threatened Klaus that way, he probably could find a way to deliver if he was mad enough."

Alaric and Elena sat there a moment in contemplation. Then Elena said, "I'm not even sure what to do with that information. I thought my life was insane when I met Stefan. Now it's taken on a whole new level of weird. The things Buffy, Willow, and Dawn have dealt with and experienced is beyond anything I ever imagined."

"Did you know Buffy told me that when Willow and her friends did the spell to raise her from the dead, they never dug up her coffin first? When she came back to life, she was trapped in her coffin six feet in the ground. She had to dig her way out," Alaric shared, grim at the thought.

Even Damon blanched at that image. "Some friends!" Damon said with derision.

"I guess they weren't exactly thinking it'd work. Also, the spell was interrupted by this motorcycle gang of demons who literally drove through the cemetery, and they had to run for their lives," Alaric shared.

"That's horrible!" Elena said with a shudder.

"Now I get the look Buffy sometimes has in her eyes. She died and went to heaven. Then her friends snatched her out of there and left her to dig her way out of her own grave. I'd have started looking for some new friends," Damon said scornfully.

"I'm sure they felt awful," Elena said.

Caroline appeared and interrupted their musings. "Hey, Elena. I'm back. Let's go up to the room. Are you done?" she asked, looking at their breakfast plates.

"Yeah. We were just talking," Elena said. She got up. "Thanks for breakfast."

"We'll be ready to go in about an hour. Will that give you enough time?" Damon asked.

"I don't know if we need that much time," Elena said. "We'll meet you in Rick's room when we're ready."

Damon looked at Rick. "So I guess we should hit one of the stores in this hotel and get some beach attire," Damon suggested.

"How did I get here again?" Alaric asked in bemusement at the thought of shopping for swimming trunks with Damon.

Damon laughed and slapped him on the shoulder as he got up. "Willingly, my friend. Willingly," he told him.

****** _Upstairs******_

Klaus glared at his brother. "I am not frolicking at the beach with those people!" Klaus said angrily.

"The only person that matters is Caroline," Kol reminded him. "She's going to be there, and she wants us to go. Don't you want to be the one to show her the Santa Monica Pier?"

Klaus frowned. He hated that his growing infatuation with Caroline kept forcing him to be around people he loathed. Why couldn't he just kill them all and be done with it? He still couldn't believe that he'd allowed Katherine to escape him yet again; Illyria defeated him, and Angel got the best of him all in one morning. The world had gone insane. He glared again at his brother. "I am in no mood to socialize with anyone. Not even Caroline."

"And why not?" a voice asked. He turned to see Caroline standing in the open door. Her hands on her hips.

"You were there. Surely, you know why," he said sullenly.

Caroline's eyes flashed with compassion. Then a determined light filled her eyes as she walked toward him. She put her hands on his shoulders and looked up at him. "I'm sorry that happened. But let's look on the bright side," she said, giving him a sunny smile.

"And what is that?" he asked.

"Well, you've lived a thousand years thinking you knew all there was to know. Now you're learning about new peoples, hells, and demons," Caroline said brightly.

"Gee, how did I get so lucky?" he said sarcastically.

She giggled. "Well, I know it's never pleasant to get slapped around by a woman, but at least you can take comfort in knowing you're not alone," Caroline said. "She's thrown both Angel and Spike across a room on numerous occasions. She even knocked Buffy into the wall when they sparred."

"Really?" Klaus asked. He did find comfort in that image.

"Yep. Damon told Elena, who told me," Caroline said.

"Angel called me boy," Klaus said, his hears still burning with humiliation at the memory. "I have at least eight hundred years on him!"

"Well, his time as a vampire has been a bit different from yours," Caroline said. "He has a demon in him. He spent a century or so killing and torturing without remorse. Then his soul was slapped back in by some Gypsies, whose daughter he'd killed. The horror of what he did aged him. Then he fell in love with Buffy and found out that if he was happy, his soul got taken away. He went evil and killed Giles's girlfriend and tormented Buffy and hurt her friends. Then she killed him to close a hell dimension he'd opened. He spent months being tormented in a hell dimension before somehow being dropped back to Earth. Those months were actually many years there. Then he had to leave Sunnydale and Buffy 'cause they could never be together—it’s too risky. He also had some mystical son who got kidnapped from him as a baby and raised by his worst enemy in another dimension. When his son returned, he tried to kill him. He lost his friends Doyle, Cordy, Wesley, Fred, and Gunn fighting evil. So, yeah, it's safe to say that Angel's had it rough."

"Damn!" Kol said, impressed. "That guy's life sounds worse than poor Finn's!"

Klaus didn't like the grudging respect that her recitation had invoked in him. "My life hasn't been a bed of roses either," he said sullenly.

Caroline threw up her hands. "Fine! Be a child. Stay here and pout. Kol, Oz, and I are going to go have some fun. Come if you want," she announced. She walked over and grabbed Kol's hand. "Let's go." She gave Klaus a disapproving sniff and flounced out the door.

Klaus hated that she'd managed to make him feel guilty and immature once again. How did she do it? She was but a babe. He sighed and went to the mini-fridge and took out a drink.

****** _The Santa Monica Pier******_

Elena and Caroline's eyes had trouble taking in all there was to see on the pier. After two hours, they both had spent all the money they'd brought with them. Damon had made a trip to the car and stored their purchases in the trunk.

"Let's ride the Ferris wheel," Damon said to Elena, grabbing her hand.

Caroline smiled eagerly. Oz and Alaric shared a seat while Kol rode with Caroline.

Rick looked curiously at the very self-contained man. He knew Oz had went to high school with Buffy and Willow and that his IQ was off the charts. The man had taken to his new hybrid status entirely too well. Buffy had told him that when he'd left Willow, she'd been devastated.

"So how's things going?" he asked Oz.

Oz was looking down at the pier fascinated by all his new eyesight could see. The details he could pick out at even this height was amazing. "Good," he said without looking at Rick. "It's strange being a vampire, but I'm not evil like most of the vampires I met in high school, so that's good."

Those were the most words the hybrid had ever said to Rick at once. "Yeah, you, Buffy, and Willow have had quite a life. Going to school on a hellmouth prepared you for all the worse life had to offer," Rick said.

"I guess you could say it like that," Oz said. "Buffy had to arm our senior class. Those who survived graduation had to fight for the right to live. Not exactly a Hallmark moment."

Rick still had trouble understanding the life Buffy had led before she'd even graduated from high school. She was younger than him in years, but so much older in experience in some ways. "How's things going with the Originals?" Rick asked, curious.

Oz shrugged. "They've been cool. Kol is like Xander. Fun and rarely serious. His lack of regard for human life, though, is a bit off putting sometimes. However, he controls himself for my sake," Oz shared.

"And you hadn't had any trouble with controlling your blood lust?" Rick asked. Buffy hadn't been surprised at how well Oz had handled his transition saying simply, "That's Oz."

Oz shook his head. "I spent some time with some Buddhist monks learning to control my wolf. I rarely changed even on a full moon. If I can resist the pull of the full moon, I can resist my desire to rip your throat out," Oz said. He looked at Rick when he said it. For the first time, Rick got a glimpse of the predator that he was now.

"You're an unusual fella," Rick observed.

Oz smiled slightly. "I like to think so," he said. "But Niklaus is much more interesting. Did you know he paints? He's an artist with real talent, yet he's also a sadistic murderer. The contradiction shouldn't exist."

“Hitler was an artist, too," Rick pointed out.

Oz nodded. "True. But Hitler didn't really feel anything. Klaus does. Deeply. It's what drives him. He's completely controlled by his emotions, both good and bad," Oz shared.

Rick was surprised at the man's revelation. He looked down at Kol and Caroline below them. Caroline was laughing at Kol in amusement. "The Original family seems to always be surprising us," Rick said thoughtfully.

Oz looked down and spotted Klaus looking up at them. He smiled and waved. Oz wasn't surprised that Klaus had changed his mind and decided to join them. The man craved companionship and connections even as he did what he could to destroy some that he had. His growing fascination with Caroline, though, was proving stronger all the time. Oz liked the effect the young vampire had on Klaus since she encouraged his better traits. Oz suspected that if he allowed it, Caroline could change his life. Oz hoped for Klaus's sake he'd take the gamble.

Klaus looked up at his brother and Caroline on the Ferris wheel. Jealousy surged through him. It should be him up there with her. His desire to experience everything with her grew stronger all the time. When the wheel stopped turning and began to let people off, he smiled in anticipation. Oz stepped out, the vampire hunter with him.

"You came," Oz observed.

"The hotel was growing tedious," Klaus said casually. When Rick walked past him, Oz grinned knowingly at him. Klaus wasn't sure how he felt about the fact that his hybrid saw through him so easily after such a short time. It made him feel vulnerable—a feeling he hated. However, he couldn't seem to bring himself to distance himself from the young man.

Oz put his hand on Klaus's arm. "I'm glad you came," he said simply. Then he turned and waited next to Klaus for Kol and Caroline to descend.

Klaus suddenly realized something about Oz. His hybrid seemed to understand him in ways no one ever had. He didn't approve of everything Klaus did. He challenged him and pushed him, yet Klaus felt that on some level he mattered to Oz. And that in itself was a rarity. Not having Oz's blind obedience had chaffed at first. The man was frustrating and equally maddening at times. Now, however, Klaus realized he valued the man's presence all the more. Oz stood next to Klaus because he wanted to. Not out of a sense of family obligation. He wasn't compelled. Not since his former protégée Marcel had Klaus ever felt a true sense of friendship. When Caroline's face lit up as she spotted him, he decided that even though his life now had some real challenges and new enemies he couldn't quite defeat, life was good.

Caroline's arms went around him in a warm embrace. Life was very good indeed.

****** _Chapter End******_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not an action-packed chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! FYI: Keeva is the name Allyson Hannigan (Willow) and Alexis (Wesley) named their new daughter. I thought it was cool and could see it being a slayer name! Bimpe is actually the name of one of my oldest friends. She is Nigerian but was raised in Oklahoma (she doesn't have an African accent). I am basing the slayer Bimpe loosely on her!  
> I don't see the new hellmouth being in the actual city of Cleveland, so I found a real smaller town outside of the city limits. It made more sense to me. People say they're from big cities when they're not actually. Like people who are from Naperville, IL will say they're from Chicago when it's actually a 45-minute drive from the city. So I figure when they said Cleveland, they meant Cleveland area.  
> Thanks for reading!


	9. Belonging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is rated "M" for Mature audiences. There's a really hot scene with Stefan and Faith in the middle of the story. Skip it if it bothers you. If not, enjoy! :) If you are under 18, PLEASE do NOT read it!

_ ******Los Angeles, Santa Monica Pier****** _

Spike and Illyria finally arrived at the beach after an ongoing argument that even had Angel being pulled into it. Spike had been more than a little surprised when Illyria voiced her desire to go to the Pier and beach with Damon and his friends. After her altercation with Klaus, Spike didn't think it was a good idea, especially after her sudden announcement about wanting Klaus. He still wasn't exactly sure what she meant by that. Illyria wasn't exactly normal or predictable. The girl spent time communing with plants, so Spike didn't know if her Klaus claim was a joke or not. Nor was he inclined to bring up the subject.

The fight began when she insisted that she had to go looking like Fred and not like her normal self. Although he and Angel had seen her imitate Fred when Fred's parents came around, they hated any reminder of how her presence had killed and destroyed the friend they adored. Spike hadn't had a real friend in years. Angel was more like a brother than a friend. He looked up to him, and they fought constantly. However, Fred had been the very first to befriend Spike when he arrived after being unleashed from the pendant. It had been Fred who'd figured out how to save him and make him corporeal again. He owed her his life and had been unable to save hers. Buffy and her friends had tolerated Spike. Joyce Summers and Dawn had been the first two humans to ever be happy to see him. Fred had been the third. The sight of Illyria posing as her enraged the normally calm Spike.

"Change back!" Spike had shouted. His loud shout had brought Angel to investigate. Angel had been taken aback to see Illyria in a revealing two piece. However, he managed to control his reaction.

"Angel, tell her she can't come!" Spike had ordered.

"Angel does not own me," Illyria had said with a haughty sniff. "I want to go. This is the appropriate beach attire. Fred had a suit just like this."

Angel had flinched at her words, but he didn't reply. He looked at Spike. "She wants to go. I'm sure she'll behave," Angel had said.

"I don't bloody care!" Spike had replied.

"How about we negotiate?" Illyria suddenly offered.

"Huh?" Spike had asked in confusion.

"If you allow me to accompany you, I will locate the ancestor of Elena for you," Illyria had said.

Spike blinked. "Katherine? You can find Katherine for me?" Spike had asked in surprise.

Illyria's confidence of her ability to do so had caused Spike to finally give in. Spike had texted Damon when they arrived at the beach and found out they were done with the Pier. Now they were on the beach.

The girls looked up in surprise when they spotted Spike and Illyria. Caroline waved.

Oz, Kol, and Klaus were surfing and didn't see them arrive. The brothers had surprised everyone with their ability to do something so modern. Caroline had been particularly impressed that Kol was so adept at the sport since he'd been boxed during the time it had come onto the beach scene. However, he was naturally athletic had been confident of his ability to do it as well as his brother. His natural competitiveness had also motivated him to master the board. The girls had been watching from the shore while Damon and Rick were trying see who could build the best sandcastle. The day had been surprisingly fun and drama free.

Now, of course, that could all change with the arrival of the Old One.

"Wow! You look amazing!" Caroline said, surprised to see her looking like a normal woman.

"I love your suit!" Elena said, admiring the white suite with black polka dots. Elena was wearing a dark purple string bikini while Caroline was in a similar red suit. Illyria's wasn't a string bikini, but it showed a lot more of her body than her normal body suit.

"Smokin' out!" Damon called out to her. She gave him a curious look. "What are you doing? Why are you and your human playing in the dirt?"

Elena giggled. It amused her to hear Illyria call Rick Damon's human. She didn't think Buffy would like that.

"I'm showing Rick here how to make the best sandcastle," Damon said confidently.

"Like I need any pointers from you," Rick said with a scoff.

Illyria looked confused. "What is the purpose of your endeavor?" she asked.

"Good clean fun," Damon replied. "Come join us."

"Or you can work on your tan," Caroline said. "You're whiter than me!"

Illyria looked down at her exposed skin and frowned. "Is white not pleasing?"

"I think it is," Damon said with a flirtatious grin. "I love creamy white on an attractive woman."

Spike snickered. Then he gave Elena an admiring glance. "Maybe. But a golden hue is always quite enticing, too," he observed.

Damon gave him a dark look, not liking him looking at Elena that way. "She's not Katherine," he said darkly.

"Yeah, I know, but I've seen that body naked. I can't help it!" Spike said.

Damon found a small rock and threw it at Spike. It hit him in the head. "Ow!" Spike yelled. "Bloody hell!"

"Quit picturing Elena naked!" Damon ordered.

Rick didn't like it either. "I agree. It's not appropriate," Rick said with a disapproving frown.

"It's not his fault Katherine is a slut who sleeps with any guy with or without a pulse," Caroline said snidely. She would always despise the woman who had killed her so ruthlessly.

"Sorry," Spike said to Elena.

Elena was embarrassed but tried to shrug off Spike's perusal. "It's okay," she said with a resigned sigh.

"Here," Caroline said as she handed Illyria a bottle of sunscreen. "You better put some on, so you won't burn."

Illyria looked at the bottle in contemplation. "Where do I put it?" she finally asked.

Caroline laughed and patted the spot on the blanket next to her. "Come sit. I will help you. It's sunscreen," Caroline said.

Illyria sat down and allowed Caroline to put the lotion on her back. Then she demonstrated the places Illyria should put it on. No one had touched Illyria so intimately in eons that at first it was disconcerting to have the young vampire's hands on her back. However, she soon relaxed. Fred had never had any girlfriends except for Cordelia. This was a completely new experience for both of them. Illyria could access a vague memory of Fred's mother performing such a task when she was a child. For some reason, the memory gave Illyria great comfort.

When she was through, she handed the lotion back to Caroline. "Thank you," she said.

It was easy for Caroline to treat the Old One like a normal person since she was looking like one for a change. Illyria wasn't nearly as frightening like this. "You're welcome," she replied with a friendly smile.

"Looks like the boys are taking a break from the waves," Caroline observed, watching them walk toward the shore carrying their boards.

"Does Klaus belong to you?" Illyria asked her.

Both Caroline and Elena looked at her in surprise at the question. "What do you mean 'belong'?" Caroline asked suspiciously.

"Is he yours?" Illyria asked simply.

Elena snickered. "He'd like to be," she said.

Caroline glared at her best friend then turned to Illyria. "No, he doesn't belong to me. We are only friends," Caroline explained.

Illyria nodded. That was good. Then there was no reason he couldn't belong to her.

_ *******Mystic Falls******* _

Saturday evening, Buffy came in from her shift to find the girls all home. Willow was on her laptop in the living room doing some grading that she'd put off while Dawn and Rebekah were playing chess in the kitchen. Rebekah was teaching Dawn how to play. It was the one game in the modern age she felt adept at.

"Hey!" Buffy said. She sat down on the couch next to Will. "What's up?"

"Not much. I decided to spend at least an hour grading some computer programs my advanced class did," Willow said.

"Make sure you give me an A!" Dawn called out from the kitchen.

"If it's A work," Willow replied.

Buffy laughed. "I guess living with the teacher doesn't guarantee an A," Buffy said.

"Does sleeping with one?" Rebekah asked with a naughty smile.

Dawn's mouth fell open in shock at her bold words. Willow turned and gave her a heated look. "Baby, you get all A's from me!" she said with a wink.

"Oooei! T.M.I.! Still a minor!" Dawn exclaimed, waving her hand.

Willow snickered. Then she glanced over at Buffy and frowned. "Buffy, you're still wearing the gun," Willow said in disapproval.

It amazed Buffy how uncomfortable Willow and Dawn were around her gun. They'd seen her handle just about every kind of weapon there was. Once, she'd even used a rocket launcher, yet Willow really hated having a gun in the house. Of course, Buffy knew the fact that Tara had been killed with one and Buffy almost had had something to do with her feelings. It wasn't like Buffy liked wearing a gun. It still felt foreign to her, but Liz assured her that she'd get used to it.

Buffy got up and went into the kitchen. She pulled the lock box off the top of the fridge and locked up her gun. She stood at the table and stared at the board.

"Rebekah is teaching me how to play," Dawn said.

"Didn't Will or Xander already teach this to you?" Buffy asked.

"Xander, tried once. So did Spike. They said I was hopeless. But I had a shorter attention span then," Dawn said.

"Do you play, Buffy?" Rebekah asked.

Dawn laughed. "Buffy sit still long enough to play a board game?" she asked.

"Hey, I played Monopoly that time you had us trapped in our house by your wish on my twenty-first birthday, remember?" Buffy said. Then she pointed down at the board. "Move that piece there."

Dawn looked and shrugged. She did what Buffy said.

"Check," Rebekah said in surprise. She looked up at Buffy. "I thought you didn't play?"

"I don't," she said with a shrug. "It doesn't mean I don't know how. Planning battles is my thing." She grinned.

"When does Rick get back?" Dawn asked.

"Their flight comes in late tonight," Buffy said. She couldn't wait to see Rick. She wanted to pick him up at the airport, but he had left his car there and was going to drive back.

"What's for dinner?" Willow asked.

"Hey, I worked bringing home the bacon. You're supposed to cook!" Buffy said with a grin.

"I vote pizza!" Dawn said.

"Why aren't you going out with Matt?" Buffy asked.

"He's at work," Dawn said with a sad sigh.

"Well, I have a feeling he'll be working less really soon," Buffy told her.

"What do you mean? He's losing his job? That's awful!" Dawn exclaimed as she jumped immediately to the wrong conclusion.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Not what I said. Not what I meant. I can't tell you now. You'll find out soon enough. Matt has to hear it first," Buffy said. "But it's good news for him—at least I hope he'll think so."

"Dawnie, do you want me to take you to pick up dinner?" Willow asked.

"Nah. I'll just have them deliver it," she said. She got up. "Where's the to-go menus?"

"I think they're in Giles' room on the desk," Willow called. She put her computer down while Dawn went into the study to look. "Or were they in the kitchen drawer?" She got up to look. When she didn't find them in the kitchen, she walked to the den to help Dawn look.

Buffy found herself completely alone with Rebekah for the first time. Determined to keep things from being awkward, she said, "I'm glad you're here."

"You are?" Rebekah asked in surprise. "I'm a vampire. You're a vampire slayer."

"And yet I welcomed you into my home," Buffy said.

"Actually, Willow did," Rebekah felt compelled to point out.

"If I didn't want you here, believe me, you wouldn't be," Buffy said.

Rebekah stared at her a moment before giving her a slight nod. Willow appeared. "We found the take-out menus. Any topping requests? Dawn's ordering."

"Pepperoni," Buffy said.

Rebekah shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I'm not a big fan of the pizza in this town," she said.

Willow frowned and walked over to her. She put her arms around her from behind and leaned down and put her head next to hers. Kissing her cheek, she asked, "Why didn't you say something? We can order something else."

"I don't need human food to survive. It's not a big deal," Rebekah said.

"How about some cheesy bread? That's always good?" Willow suggested.

Rebekah smiled at her. She was so considerate. "Okay," she said softly.

Willow rose up and called out, "Order some cheesy bread, Dawnie!"

"And pepperoni!" Buffy added.

Dawn appeared holding the phone. "I got it!" she said. Then she spoke into the phone.

Willow sat down in Rebekah's lap, putting her arms around her neck. "I'm so happy you're here," she told her.

Rebekah still had trouble believing all the changes that had taken place inside of her lately, but she was happy. Willow made her incredibly happy. "I'm happy I'm here, too," she said. She leaned closer to kiss Willow.

Willow ran her fingers through Rebekah's golden strands of hair as she returned her kiss. Suddenly, she pulled back and jumped up, a thought filling her mind. "I got it! I got it!" she exclaimed.

Rebekah looked alarmed. Then she relaxed as Willow smiled excitedly. "Got what?" she asked.

"I figured out how to give Xander back his eyes!" she proclaimed.

"Kissing me made you think of Xander?" Rebekah asked with a frown.

"Well, of course not, silly!" Willow said with a laugh. "But the thought popped into my mind. I can do it! I can fix his eye!"

"Really?" Buffy asked, getting up.

"Yes, I think so! I need to do some research, but I think if I-"

Buffy cut her off, "That's okay! Don't explain!"

Willow grinned. She turned to Rebekah. "Will you come upstairs and help me? I need to research some things. And I want to try some things before I call Xander," Willow said.

Rebekah nodded. "Of course," she said, standing up.

"Let me know when dinner arrives," Willow said. She grabbed Rebekah's hand and went toward the stairs.

"Do you think she can do it?" Dawn asked Buffy.

"I think Willow can do anything she puts her mind to," Buffy said.

****** _Los Angeles******_

Damon was sitting next to Elena on the beach. They were watching the sunset. Elena rested her head against Damon's shoulder. "I'm glad I came," she told him.

"Me, too," he said. "I wish you didn't have to leave."

"I wish you could come home," she said. She raised up and looked at him. "Why can't you, Damon? Why don't you just come home?"

"Is the mayor's son still dead? Am I still banished?" he asked with a smirk.

"Don't make cracks! You shouldn't have killed Tyler. I wish that you hadn't, but Mystic Falls has been your home longer than anyone in the town has been alive," Elena said. "Buffy can't keep you from coming home."

"Listen, I'm not afraid of Buffy. She's tough and skilled, but so am I. I'll come home when it's time. Stefan isn't even there. You're safe. You don't need me anymore. And I kind of like the scene here in L.A.," he admitted.

"I still need you," she said quietly. She reached over and took his hand.

Damon gave her one longing look before turning away. He put his arms around her and hugged her against him. "You know you may be the best friend I've ever had," he said.

Elena smiled brightly. "Really?"

He shrugged. "I've had a lot of lovers. A few friends over the years, but they never really knew me. Not like you do," he shared.

"I'm glad you've let me know you," she replied.

"Guys, we're running out of time," Alaric said, interrupting them. "We got time to see the view from the Hollywood sign. Then we got to pack and head to the airport. Our flight is a late one, but we still need to get there early to get through security."

Illyria looked over at Klaus who was sitting on the other side of Caroline. Klaus got to his feet and held out his hand to assist Caroline in getting to her feet. Illyria turned to Klaus and asked, "Are you leaving, too?"

"We're not heading back to Mystic Falls, but I'm not sure where we'll go next," Klaus said. He looked at Oz.

"There's a lot of great music in this city," Oz said with a smile.

Illyria stepped closer to Klaus. In a blink, her Fred appearance disappeared. She was back to her normal appearance. Klaus looked startled at her display of power, but he didn't say anything.

"Which version of me do you prefer?" she asked Klaus.

He seemed surprised by the question, but he said, "This one. The other is too ordinary."

Illyria smiled as if pleased by his response. "Good. You are strong. Not easily killed. I've decided you would make a fitting mate," she announced.

Klaus was taken aback by the Old Ones sudden proclamation. "Wolves may mate for life, but I'm half vampire. I'm most definitely not the mate you're looking for," he said firmly.

"Mate? What?" Caroline asked, taken off guard by Illyria's words.

Illyria gave him an unconcerned shrug. "We'll see," she said. "Spike, I would like to return home."

"We are going to go see the Hollywood sign," Spike said.

"It's a sign that says Hollywood. I see it every day. Why would I want to see it again?" she asked in confusion.

"It's the view. It's an amazing view to see from that height," Spike said.

"Fine. We'll go," she said.

"Like I need your permission!" Spike scoffed. The woman was going to drive him daft!

***** _Bedford, OH******_

Stefan exchanged a blow with a vampire. He got distracted by the sight of Faith getting decked in the face by another one. He hated to see her hurt in any way. They had stumbled into a nest of vampires after an hour of patrolling. A fight was inevitable. Stefan shoved his fist in the vampire's chest and ripped out his heart. As it turned to dust, he pulled one of the vampires off Faith.

This town really was a hellmouth. His first night, last night, had turned up a few vampires that they quickly dispensed with. However, Faith still managed to keep him at a distance even after they'd slayed them in the cemetery. Stefan hated the distance between them. His hunger for her built every hour. If he didn't get inside her soon, he wasn't sure how much longer he could last. He didn't even think about blood much anymore. All he could seem to think about was her and being inside her.

He killed another vampire and stood to watch Faith as she zealously hit the one she fought in the face a few times before staking it. Stefan suspected she relished violence even more than he did. When all the vampires were dead, she turned to face him, breathing heavy. Their eyes locked. They stood motionless in the now deserted cemetery. The look in her eye spoke volumes. Finally, they were on the same page. Stefan stepped toward her as she took a step toward him. He grabbed her around the biceps and pulled her roughly toward him, kissing her ruthlessly.

"I can't wait any longer!" he said harshly. "I've got to have you!"

"Then take me," she said, daring him with her eyes.

"Here?" he asked.

"If you want me bad enough," she said with a smirk.

He pulled her back toward him, kissing her again. His lips trailed down her neck, sucking hard.

"No biting!" she ordered.

"I want to so badly! You made me wait too long. I'm dying to taste you," he said on a groan.

Faith suddenly swept his feet out from under him, knocking him to the ground. She grinned down at him and then threw herself on top. Her own lips kissed his neck. Playfully, she bit him before moving her mouth to capture his lips again. She bit down on his lip so hard that she drew blood.

He moaned excitedly. "You like that, huh?" she asked, giving him a wicked glance.

"I like everything you do," he admitted. He quickly moved, switching their positions, until he was over her. He unsnapped her pants and pulled down the zipper. Then he surprised her by flipping her onto her stomach.

"What the hell?" she cried out. When he pushed her up on her knees and pulled her pants down so that her delectable ass was showing, she grinned in satisfaction. Finally!

His hand caressed her white globes. "God, I love your ass!" he said in appreciation. He put his lips on one firm cheek as he slipped her panties down. His hand snaked around, finding her already wet.

He used his other hand to unsnapped his own jeans and pulled out his already hard erection. Stefan wanted her like this. He wanted to have her in all the ways he never had Elena. His desire for her seemed to grow every hour of every day; she was quickly becoming his obsession.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked on a moan as his finger plunged inside her.

Faith braced herself on her hands and looked back at him. His eyes were already blacked out. She would never admit to anyone that the sight of his vamp face turned her on. It made her feel powerful to know she affected him so strongly.

Stefan pulled her up and grabbed her chin, so he could kiss her once again. Then he put his hands on her hips and moved her slightly up so that he could impale her on his dick. They both groaned in pleasure, and then his hands slipped under her shirt to capture her breasts. He fondled and squeezed them. Then he pushed her back down on her knees and began slamming into her, his balls hitting her buttocks with each entry.

"Yes! Like that! Harder!" she screamed. She started to rear back, but he held her still and began to drill into her over and over. He used one hand to hold her still and another to twist one of her nipples hard. She cried out in pain and pleasure, but he wasn't done. His hand moved down to her clit. He rubbed it as he thrust into her again and again. Harder and harder until she thought she would die from the pleasure of it. She screamed when he pinched her clit. Her body clenched down on him in climax causing him to reach his completion as he emptied himself into her. It took everything he had not to sink his teeth into her shoulder.

"God, I want to drink you so bad!" he exclaimed as he finally quit pumping his hips. He pulled her back against him, feeling her heart beating so fast. He settled for a kiss on her neck.

Faith felt shaken. Every time with him just got hotter and hotter. She rested back against him. When his lips went to her neck, she instinctively tensed but didn't voice a protest. A small part of herself that she would never voice secretly wanted him to bite her. She wanted to know what it felt like. The idea of being inside him in such a way thrilled her to no end. A part of her wanted to belong to him in every way.

"Let's go back to your place," he said. "I want to spend the next few hours doing that all over again."

He helped them both to their feet. She pulled up her jeans as he did the same. Before she could put her walls back in place, he kissed her tenderly.

Passion she could handle. Heat she expected. But his tenderness destroyed her. How was she going to keep him at bay?

****** _Los Angeles******_

Their time together was finally over. Spike and Illyria had gone back home, and Damon had taken them back to their hotel to quickly pack and head to the airport.

Klaus insisted that Caroline share a cab to the airport with him and Kol. Oz said goodbye to them at the hotel.

Damon drove Rick and Elena in Angel's car. Elena didn't want to say goodbye because their vacation had been so perfect. Rick got out of the car, and Damon popped the trunk. The taxi carrying Caroline pulled up behind them. Elena got out of the car and waved at Caroline.

"I can't believe it's over!" Caroline said, looking sad.

"I know. Me, too!" Elena agreed. "It's been the best vacation ever!"

"Do you want me to walk you to the gate?" Damon asked Elena.

Elena shook her head. Goodbye was hard enough. There was no point in dragging it out. "No. That's okay," she said.

Rick held out his hand to Damon who took it and pulled him in for a manly embrace. "Glad you're doing so well," Rick said.

"Tell your girlfriend I'm being a good little vamp," Damon said with a smirk.

Elena stepped up and put her arms around his waist, hugging him. "I'll miss you," she said.

Damon hugged her tightly. Then he pulled back to look her in the eyes. "Take care of yourself," he said. He kissed her cheek before stepping back from her.

Elena felt his kiss all the way to her core. Her hand went to her cheek a moment before she grabbed the handle of her suitcase. She waved goodbye.

Damon watched them go into the airport with a sigh. It was bittersweet seeing her. Maybe someday she could love him. However, he didn't want to be her rebound from Stefan. He'd waited too long for someone to want him more than anyone else and love him the way he loved. With Elena, he wasn't going to settle for less.

Caroline tried to convince the two brothers to say goodbye at the taxi, but they both refused.

"We're staying with you until you're in the air," Kol insisted. "I wish you didn't have to go. You can finish school some other decade, you know. You have eternity."

"My mom would kill me," Caroline said.

"You're already dead," Kol reminded her with a devilish grin.

She laughed and shook her head. Both men insisted on carrying her luggage, so she linked her arms through each of theirs and followed behind Elena and Rick.

Kol insisted on compelling them all through security in record time. Klaus and Kol stayed by her side until her flight was boarding.

"Well, this is it," Caroline said, trying to give them a smile. For some reason, the smile wouldn't come.

"Don't cry, love. You'll see us again," Klaus assured her.

"Will you promise me that you'll be careful? Don't go picking fights with Angel or letting Illyria turn you into her sex slave or punching bag?" Caroline asked.

Kol snickered at the suggestion while Klaus scoffed. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I can handle myself and anyone else that comes along," Klaus said confidently.

Caroline hugged Kol, who managed to steal a kiss. She laughingly pushed him away from her. "I'll call you when we land," she said.

"You better," Kol ordered.

She turned and hugged Klaus. Their eyes locked a moment; she forgot to breathe. Then Elena called out, "Caroline!"

The moment was gone. She smiled once more and grabbed her carry-on from Kol before turning to follow her friend.

The two brothers watched her leave. Both felt bereft over the loss of her presence. It was a light they hadn't realized they craved until they spent so much time bathing in her sweet spirit. Her absence reminded them starkly of how barren their existence had become. A life filled with only selfish pleasure wasn't much of a life. They were starting to understand that.

Finally, they turned to head out of the airport. Each wondering how they were going to go back to walking once more in the dark.

_ ******Mystic Falls****** _

Buffy had been feeling antsy and went out patrolling—old habits die hard. Of course, Mystic Falls wasn't on a hellmouth. The soulless vampires she specialized in seemed to avoid the place. Maybe they sensed the presence of the other type of vamps. Buffy walked down the street that led down to her place. Her place. The thought of having a place again filled her with warmth. The last year of globetrotting had been exciting but also exhausting. It felt good, though, to help so many newly awakened slayers. It felt even better to find a home again.

She stopped at the end of the walkway that led to her house. Her mom wasn't there and that hurt, but she and Dawn had managed to find a way to live without her. They'd found a way to finally be happy again. As she walked down the path leading to the porch, she thought of Rick. She missed him so much. He was so solid, so wonderful. It made her afraid. Relationships never lasted with her. Something always went wrong. She always screwed it up somehow. However, she couldn't help but build dreams around Rick. He inspired those girly, romantic dreams she used to have back before she was a slayer. She'd almost forgotten them. He made her remember again. Buffy sighed. She wished he was here.

A car door slammed. She turned, and there he was.

"I didn't want to wait until morning," he said, giving her a rueful smile.

She grinned and jumped off the porch into his arms. Her legs went around his waist; their lips fused together. The kiss continued as she so slowly slid down his body, her feet on the ground again.

"I missed you," she said when they finally pulled apart for air. She pulled him in for a tight hug.

"Buffy!" he gasped. "Can't breathe!"

"Oh, sorry!" she said sheepishly. "Sometimes, I forget. I forget I'm the slayer. When I'm with you, I feel like I'm just a girl. You make me forget."

Rick brushed the hair back from her face and smiled at her. How did this incredibly powerful woman manage to always make him feel so strong?

"You make me want. I can't see anything but you," Rick told her. "You're like a dream I'd forgotten I had. I feel alive in a way I've never been. I missed you."

She smiled and took his hand. "Take me to bed and show me how much!" she ordered.

"Gladly," he said happily.

Strolling hand in hand, they went up the steps and inside her house.

****** _Chapter End******_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there was a distinct lack of drama or action in this chapter, but I wanted romance. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I. I will bring back the action next chapter. Things will begin to heat up in Mystic Falls. Review and let me know your thoughts! Thanks for reading! More soon!


	10. Running Scared

Chapter 10: Running Scared

****** _England******_

Xander couldn't believe it. Willow had called him Sunday afternoon to tell him that she'd figured out how to give him back his eye. Or at least she thought she had. It didn't matter; he was stoked. He had wanted to leave right then, but the plane wasn't free. The girls were using it on a mission. Waiting another day was torture. It was bad enough the flight took fourteen hours. He wanted to arrive in Mystic Falls by night fall, so he could see his friends and get some sleep.

"Are you all packed?" Kennedy asked.

"Yep!" he said happily. Then he noticed she had a bag on her shoulders. "Uh, are you going somewhere?"

"With you," she said. "Giles said it was okay."

"Well, no one asked me!" Xander said with a frown.

"I want some American food for a change. Not to mention, I miss Will. I need to see her," Kennedy said.

Xander look startled and a bit freaked at her words. "What? You can't!" he exclaimed.

"And why not?" Kennedy asked.

"Because it would not be a good idea," he said weakly. He didn't know if she knew about Rebekah, and he surely didn't want to be the one to tell her. Giving a slayer bad news was never a good idea.

"We've had some time apart. I know she belongs with me," Kennedy said firmly.

"Oh, I think my sister may disagree with you," Elijah said. They both turned to him. His silent approach had gone unnoticed by both of them.

Xander was relieved to see him while Kennedy eyed him warily.

"What does your sister have to do with this?" Kennedy asked.

"Come now. Don't play coy. It doesn't become someone of your extraordinary gifts," Elijah said easily. "You are quite aware that my sister Rebekah has become quite close to the witch."

Xander frowned. "She's got a name you know," he said.

"I'm sorry," Elijah said contritely. "Ms. Rosenburg."

"I spent over a year with Willow. I know her better than anyone," Kennedy insisted. "I know that she'd never fall for a vampire!"

"We can't always help whom we love," Elijah said quietly.

"Not to mention, you do _not_ know Willow better than anyone! I happen to hold that distinction. Followed by Buffy, followed by Dawn, and then Giles," Xander informed.

Kennedy gave him a disgusted look. "I would think I know her better than Giles!" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Fine. But it's still not a good idea for you to come with me," Xander said.

"I'm going and that's final," she said firmly.

"A word of advice," Elijah said, looking at her. "My sister has a nasty temper. I wouldn't try to take her on. Remember, we're not like the vampires you're used to. We can't be killed."

"I just want to see Will, not pick a fight with your sister," Kennedy said.

"Willow is over you, Kennedy," Xander said bluntly. "She's moved on. It's time you do, too." He wasn't trying to be cruel, but Willow was happier now than she'd been in a long time. Xander didn't want to see that ruined for her.

Kennedy's eyes flashed angrily, but her words were controlled. "Maybe seeing her will give me closure," she said. There was no way she was going to believe that Willow could love a vampire. She had to get to her before it was too late. Elijah and his old-world manners had some of the girls all a twitter. However, Kennedy viewed him with suspicion. She didn't like a vampire that couldn't be killed. It went against nature, and it didn't seem right. She didn't care how gentlemanly he was. After talking to Andrew extensively, she knew they weren't without a vulnerability. Maybe if she was in Mystic Falls, she'd discover some more. She wasn't going to give up without a fight. Willow would see. They were good together once—they could be again.

***** _*The Hellmouth: Bedford, OH******_

Faith gave Stefan a confused glanced as they walked around the downtown area of Bedford. They had done nothing but slay and have sex the past two nights. This afternoon, however, Stefan had insisted they spend time exploring the town. He had taken her hand and pulled her out of the house. Bimpe and Keeva had snickered at her perplexed look. Keeva in particular seemed to sense that Faith was more than a little unsure of how to deal with Stefan. Sex she could handle. Emotions made things complicated and often painful. She'd had enough of that in her life. Although she liked Stefan and didn't want to hurt him, it was inevitable that she would. She didn't do love—she wasn't built that way.

Faith had tried to make Robin understand that, but the stubborn man hadn't believed her. When Faith felt something more for him building inside of her, she'd shut it down and cut him out of her life. It was a survival instinct that her father had taught her when at the age of five she'd tried to give him a homemade Father's Day card as a child, and he sneered at her. Her mom's first blow to Faith's face had reinforced the belief that no one could be counted on to love her, especially not the people who were supposed to. Lovers may serve a purpose, but they couldn't be allowed to hurt her. That had always been her worldview.

Stefan, however, was proving more stubborn than Robin. Both men were as sexy as hell. However, Stefan lacked the intensity of Robin. He was more laid back—except in bed. In bed, all his energies were focused on her. Sometimes when he looked at her, she felt like she could read his mind. His looks were that hot. Now, he was holding her hand and smiling at her. Just a normal I'm-glad-I'm-here-with-you smile. That easy smile did something to her insides. Having him so entuned to her was disconcerting as well as deeply flattering. She felt off balance. When he grinned and winked at her, she knew that he realized that. It made her want to hit him. However, he always found a way to distract her.

"Let's grab some lunch at that cafe," Stefan said, pointing. They went inside. The waitress glanced at Stefan with a warm smile. Unlike some women, her smile didn't fade when she looked at Faith. Ever the gentleman, Stefan pulled back a chair for Faith and waited to be seated after she sat down. She looked at him in bemusement, but he just gave her a knowing smile. How did he always seem to know what she was thinking? Was it a vampire superpower?

After the waitress took their drink order, Stefan excused himself. Faith grinned. His momma had taught him to wash his hands before every meal. It was sweet. Since she had just went to the bathroom a half hour ago, she didn't feel the same urge. Her hands had done nothing but hold Stefan's. She looked down at it in contemplation. The holding of a hand was such a simple thing. But for Faith, it was so much more. It represented a connection, a belonging of sorts. The thought frightened her as much as it warmed her.

The server sat down their drinks with a friendly smile. "I hope you don't mind me saying but that boyfriend of yours is so fine!" she said with a sigh.

Faith opened her mouth to automatically deny that he was hers. Then she stopped herself. As his lover, she did have a claim on him of sorts. Buffy thought in terms of boyfriends, but she never had. The waitress was waiting for her to respond, so Faith forced a light smile on her lips. "Yes, he's fine all over!" she said with a snicker.

The waitress blushed at her implication before muttering. "God, you're lucky!"

As she walked away, Faith wondered about her comment. Lucky? Was it luck that had brought her and Stefan together? Somehow, she didn't feel it was random or by chance. The pull between them was too strong. He reappeared and sat down across from her, picking up her hand to hold.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" he asked.

She surprised him by answering honestly. "You."

"Me? Really? And what have you decided?" he asked, knowing she was struggling with accepting that he wasn't going to let her drive him away.

"I-I don't understand you," she admitted with a grimace.

He gave her a compassionate look. "You will," he said. "You just have to accept that I'm not going anywhere. I need you, and I'm not going to let you run me off. I've had a century to forge my will, and it doesn't easily bend. Not when I'm intent on something. And I'm intent on you." He pierced her with a heated look.

"For how long?" she asked.

"For as long as you'll let me have you," he said easily. He didn't want to spook her more than she already was. She wasn't ready to hear that he had no intention of ever leaving her side. Stefan figured she'd realize that eventually. Her combination of siren and childlike innocence when it came to relationships was so fascinating to him. He knew that he'd never tire of her. His need for her seemed to only grow stronger every day. He knew his feelings weren't one sided. Faith may be more stubborn than any woman he'd ever met, but he knew instinctively that she needed him on some level. He could sense that she was a novice when it came to love and strong emotions.

Elena had been so easy to love because she'd always been loved. Her family and friends had surrounded her with love always. Love and compassion radiated from her very pores. It was what had drawn in both him and his brother. They had been starved for genuine affection. Unlike Katherine, Elena's love had been genuine. Her compassion for Damon as real as her love had been for Stefan. Loving her had taken no effort because she made it easy. Faith, on the other hand, would never be easy. Love didn't come naturally to her. Stefan suspected she only allowed herself to feel it for a few select friends. Maybe only Buffy even. Or Xander. It didn't matter. Lexi had taught him endless patience, and he would teach her what love was. Stefan wouldn't let her slip away.

When the waitress brought their food, he let go of her hand. Her caught the flash of loss in her eyes when he let go and gave a smile of satisfaction. She was already getting used to him and his presence. Smiling at her, he picked up his hamburger.

******* _Los Angeles*******_

Klaus came awake in an instant. His eyes didn't open but his other senses stretched out. He turned his head slightly and looked. Startled he sat up in alarm. "What?" he exclaimed. He turned on the lamp next to the bed and blinked in shock.

A naked Illyria laid on her side, her head resting on her hand. She smiled at him. "Does my form please you?" she asked.

"What the hell?" Klaus asked in annoyance. He'd had his share of fangirls over the centuries slip into his bed. It had never really bothered him. Normally, he'd just take what they offered. However, things were different now because he didn't feel the same. He didn't have time to contemplate why.

"You are displeased?" she asked with a frown. Klaus didn't detect hurt in her eyes. He didn't know if she was capable of such a female response.

"I am displeased to find a naked woman I didn't request in my bed without permission!" he exclaimed in exasperation.

"Earth men seem to enjoy bold women. Spike does," Illyria shared.

"I am not Spike," Klaus bit out.

Illyria's hand reached out and stroked his chest lightly in admiration. "I find your form very pleasing," she said.

Klaus caught her hand when it wandered down to his nether regions. Since he slept in the nude, there was nothing by a sheet shielding him from her sight. "It's not polite to touch without an invitation," he informed her crossly.

His rejection didn't seem to faze her. He was unsure of her powers, so he didn't want to enrage her until he understood her better. "Will you leave?" he asked.

"Why?" she asked simply. "If this form is not what you want, I can change it." Klaus's eyes widened in surprise when her body morphed into Caroline's. Shaken, he jumped out of the bed, pulling the sheet with him.

"How?" he asked before he could stop himself. His eyes couldn't help but drink in the nude form that haunted his dreams. It was as flawless as he imagined.

"I can take any form I choose," she said with a shrug. "Winifred is the form that comes most easily to me since she is my shell. However, I am not human. Or I wasn't when I was worshiped and at my full power."

Klaus closed his eyes, knowing that Caroline would be deeply hurt and upset if she knew what was happening right now. He turned his back toward her. "You have no right to that body. Change back and cover yourself!" he bit out harshly.

"Fine," Illyria said sounding slightly annoyed. "I knew you felt desire for that form. I thought it would please you."

When he turned back around, she was back to her normal self. She sat Indian style on the bed. "That's better," he said in relief.

"I know you want the young vampire," Illyria said. "But you are an ancient, powerful being. She is but a child. Surely, someone such as I would be more fitting for you?"

Klaus's ego felt stroked at her words, and he flashed a smile at her. "I'm glad you know that I'm powerful. However, I will not be a toy for you to play with. I'm not in the mood for a dalliance," he told her.

She got up from the bed and stood in front of him. "I know ways to please a man that women of this world have yet to discover," she said softly.

As a werewolf, Klaus was a very sensual man and her words did succeed in heating his blood. He could tell by looking at her that she sensed that. He guessed one of her powers was sensing body chemistry. She stepped closer and lightly kissed him. Not wanting to incite her rage, he allowed her to.

"I'll be back," she vowed. Her hands trailed down his chest before she stepped away and opened his hotel door. A surprised Oz stood on the other side about to knock. She inclined her head in acknowledgment before walking past him.

Oz watched her walk down the hall before stepping inside Klaus's hotel room. Klaus was sitting on the edge of the bed wrapped in only a sheet. "Did I interrupt?" Oz asked.

"The woman is insane," Klaus said, shaking his head. "She appeared naked in my bed when I awoke, offering herself to me."

"That's bold," Oz observed. He chuckled at the disgruntled look on Klaus's face. "You should've sent her to Kol. He'd have been overjoyed."

"I have never encountered one such as she," Klaus said, obviously perplexed by the Old One. "When I told her I wasn't interested, she changed her body into Caroline's."

Oz looked surprised and impressed. "She can do that?" he asked.

"I guess so. She said since she wasn't human, she could alter her form at will, but the form of her human host was easiest," Klaus shared.

"You managed to resist her offer I take it," Oz observed.

"For one instant, I was tempted," Klaus admitted. He wiped a hand over his face. "We need to leave this city. The woman will return. I know it." He got up from the bed and dropped the sheet. Grabbing his clothes, he began to dress.

"Don't tell your brother why. He'll never let you hear the end of it," Oz said in amusement.

"The Old One is unpredictable. It's best to avoid her," Klaus said. His thousand-year-old survival instinct rarely let him down. Everything in him was shouting at him to put distance between them.

"How about San Francisco?" Oz suggested. "It's a fun city."

"Fine. As long as it's miles from here," Klaus said.

"Can I ask you something?" Oz inquired. Klaus nodded. "Why didn't you take Illyria up on her offer? You are single. I know being both a vampire and a werewolf makes all urges much stronger than normal."

Klaus was surprised that Oz admitted to feeling any primal urges such as lust and grinned. "Have some of your own urges?" he had to ask.

"Urges are normal. Learning to resist the pull of all biological urges is how I learned to control my wolf. I am master over my body and will not be controlled by instinct no matter how primal," Oz said firmly.

Klaus couldn't help but admire the man who had so much more control than he. Self-control was not something Klaus had ever had to master. Why should he? There had never been anyone stronger that could force him to. "Giving in to our urges can be intoxicating," Klaus said with a grin. "But I agree that we can't be enslaved by them. There was a time when I would've taken Illyria up on her offer. That time has passed."

Oz nodded in understanding. He knew Klaus's growing fascination for Caroline had something to do with his newfound self-control. "I'll go wake Kol," he said.

Klaus wasn't exactly sure why his instinct was telling him so strongly to avoid the woman, but he'd learned long ago to not go against his instincts, especially when it pertained to his survival. Illyria was too dangerous to have as an enemy and too unpredictable to have as a lover.

****** _Angel Investigations******_

Katherine eyed the building warily. She knew for a fact that Klaus was currently still at his hotel across town. She'd verified that before coming to Spike's. It was risky staying in L.A. when she knew he was in town. However, the city was huge, and she wasn't quite ready to leave yet. Her doppelganger was gone, so Katherine knew that Spike and his friends were free to focus on helping her. She'd investigated them thoroughly. Her night with Spike had been fun, and he had been a real charmer. After she left him when Klaus had suddenly appeared, she'd done her research on him. Her sources had confirmed that Spike would go to any lengths for someone he loved. He'd died once for one woman—the slayer. Somehow, he'd been brought back. Her research had uncovered some weird stuff about the hellmouth Spike had lived on with the slayer. He was a vampire with a soul, yet he wasn't like her. Not as strong. He had a demon in him and that fascinated her. He reminded her of both Salvatore brothers yet had the sexy accent of Elijah. She'd hope he'd aid her in her cause.

Inside Angel Investigations, Damon was sitting in a chair drinking whiskey, trying not to brood. He missed Elena more now than ever before. Her visit had reminded him strongly of what he was missing being so far away from her. It was hard being away from her now that he could sense a real shift in what she felt for him. It made him want to exploit that new vulnerability, yet something wouldn't let him. Disgusted with himself, he stood up.

"Where's Illyria?" he asked Spike as he came into the room.

"She said she was going to go acquire her mate," Spike said with a grin.

Damon blinked as he tried to make out what that meant. "You mean Klaus? She's not serious about that, is she?" he asked.

Spike shrugged. "Who knows? She told me about some ancient mystical mating ceremony or ritual that assures she mates with someone that is attracted to her as well. However, she said that she didn't want to wait for that since Klaus was a perfect candidate," Spike said with a smirk.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Damon said, shuddering at the thought.

"What's a lady have to do to get some help around her?" a voice said. The two men looked up.

Spike grinned while Damon groaned. "You're like a bad penny," Damon said giving her a dirty look.

"A lucky penny!" Spike said taking her hand and kissing it. "You as ravishing as I remember."

Katherine smiled. "I was hoping you might find it in your heart to help save my life," she said to Spike.

Angel appeared. "Elena?" he asked in surprise.

"No, I'm Katherine, the original doppelganger," she said, flashing him a flirty smile.

Angel frowned. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I am tired of running," she announced. "I want you to help me put down that Original pain in my ass."

The three vampires looked at her in surprise.

****** _Chapter End******_

_Now I am ready to get to the Michael storyline from season 3 of Vampire Diaries. Of course, it will have a twist and help from a certain vampire with a soul!_


	11. A Bold Move

_ *******Where We Left Off******* _

Damon looked at Katherine and smirked. "I could've sworn I already gave you the news bulletin. We can't kill Klaus even if we figured out a way. If he sired our line, it will kill us," Damon said.

"Yes, you told me. But like I told you then, he didn't sire us. Elijah did," Katherine said confidently.

"Rose told me she didn't know which of the Originals had sired us," Damon said with a frown.

"Why would you risk it?" Angel asked.

"Why? Try running and looking over your shoulders for five centuries and see how well you like it," Katherine said sarcastically.

"Try surviving a hell dimension," Angel countered. "There's worse things than Klaus as an enemy. Believe me."

Katherine gave the vampire a considering look. His eyes spoke of deep pain and loss, the flare of the demon a shadow in his eyes. She slowly nodded. The weight of this man's burden somehow penetrated even her self-absorbed shell. "Maybe so. But he's the boogie man I face. I've run from him longer than any of you have been alive. I want it to stop—I want a life."

"Maybe we could find a way to not kill but immobilize him somehow," Spike suggested.

"I've heard some rumors," Katherine said. "A terrible vampire hunter that struck terror in the Original family. He ran them out of New Orleans decades ago. Maybe we can find him."

Angel pierced her with a look. "A hunter? They can never be trusted. Not in my experience. I had one nearly destroy me and all that I held dear," Angel replied, recalling his old enemy who had stolen his son and raised him to hate Angel.

"Who said anything about trusting?" Katherine said with a smirk. "I don't do trust."

"No, you just use people. Then after they're all used up, you toss them aside," Damon said bitterly.

She walked over to him and patted his cheek with familiarity. "Now, now, Damon. Don't be sour. You know I loved you. Just not enough to die for you," she said, flashing him a smile that failed to charm him. Her smiles ceased to have any impact on him the moment he found out she wasn't in the tomb. "I did save your life not too long ago. Let's not forget."

"Oh, you want to be rewarded for the one good turn you did me after letting me think you were dead for over a century and a half?" Damon scoffed.

Illyria appeared, interrupting them. She seemed surprised to see Katherine and then nodded as she realized that she wasn't Elena. "Ah, the ancestor," she remarked, looking at the older vampire with interest. This was a woman who knew her strength, her mind, and her limitations. Illyria's penetrating senses allowed her to see Katherine in a way few ever had. Katherine was a formidable opponent because she would never easily concede but would always look for a means of escape and an opportunity to live to see another day. She had managed to allude the Hybrid for many years. The woman was a survivor. Illyria respected that quality. "Your presence is not unwelcome to me."

Katherine gave a faint smile at the weird woman's greeting. She was unsure of the woman's stature in the group, so she did what she did best. She smiled charmingly. "Thank you. I don't think we've been formally introduced. I'm Katherine. Katherine Pierce. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," she said, holding out her hand to Illyria.

Illyria looked down at the hand a moment before taking it in hers. "I am Illyria, God-King of the Primordium," she revealed, with her normal haughty air.

Katherine's eyes widened slightly at the woman's declaration. She attempted to cover up her reaction by smiling. "Well, that's not something I hear every day," she said.

"I would think not," Illyria said. "Why are you here?"

"She wants to stop Klaus from chasing her," Spike said. "She's been running from him for five hundred years."

"Why does he chase you?" Illyria inquired.

"Because I didn't let him kill me in a blood sacrifice and became a vampire, thwarting his plan to break his curse," Katherine explained.

Illyria seemed pleased by her revelation. "He is not a man who gives up easily. That is good," she said. She gave a calculating smile. "Neither am I."

"Listen, Blue, Klaus needs to be taught some manners," Spike said. "He doesn't know how to treat a lady."

"On the contrary, the young vampire Caroline finds him quite charming. When I appeared naked in his bed this morning, he did not take advantage of my state even when I took on her form," Illyria shared, shocking her audience.

"Are you insane? Bloody hell, woman! Have some self-respect!" Spike scolded in disgust.

"You told me that men like bold women," she said with a frown.

"Bold, not brazen!" Spike corrected. "Katherine is bold."

"Don't be fooled. She's a brazen hussy!" Damon said with smirk. He turned to Illyria. "Don't listen to Spike. You can show up naked in my bed anytime you want!"

"Enough!" Angel said, putting his hand on his forehead. He narrowed his eyes at Katherine. "You cannot kill Klaus. Nor would I advise trying to immobilize him in some fashion. I don't need a war with him or his siblings. His brother Elijah has aligned himself with the slayers. Do you want to arouse the ire of hundreds of slayers? Not to mention, Buffy told me in her last email that Willow was dating his sister. She is not a witch you want as an enemy either. Women are a lot more single-minded when it comes to vengeance. Besides, I doubt Klaus has been that interested in finding you or you'd be dead already. And you can rest easy. Oz is not going to let him kill you, so I'd quit worry about him and focus your energies elsewhere." After saying all that, Angel dismissed them all by turning his back and walking toward his office.

Illyria assumed that since Angel had spoken and he was the leader the matter was closed, so she followed him out of the room.

Damon gave her a knowing look and stood to his feet. "Face it. No one wants to help you. Your backside is your best feature anyway, so why don't you show it to us by walking out that door?" he suggested, pointing to the exit. Then he, too, left.

"Don't worry, love. I'm always up for a spot of fun and violence," Spike said with a grin. "I'll help you."

Katherine gave the vampire a considering look. Then she smiled and held out her hand.

_ *******Lorne's******* _

"Why are we here again?" Kol asked impatiently.

"I want to talk to the Host," Klaus said. "Then we will leave town. I have already made the arrangements."

"They're not even open yet," Kol said.

Oz tried the door and found that it wasn't locked. "The door's opened," he said. The three of them went inside. The bartender looked at them. "We're not serving yet."

"That's okay. We don't need any drinks. I'd like to speak to your boss," Klaus said.

"Boss!" he yelled.

Lorne appeared. "What's with the yelling?" he asked. Then he spotted the visitors. He smiled. "Hey! What can I do for you?"

Klaus stepped forward after eying his brother warily. He was opening himself up for mockery, but he really wanted to know what the demon could see for him. Would he find the happiness that had always alluded him? "I was hoping you could give me some use of your gifts," he said.

"If you want a reading, you gotta sing," Lorne said with a wide grin.

Kol snickered. "This should be fun!" Kol said.

Klaus looked over a Oz, who nodded. They'd come prepared. He'd brought his guitar. Klaus had picked a song that Oz liked, and he found amusing. Bon Jovi was a man he understood. He began to sing, surprising his brother with his strong vocals. He had chosen one of Bon Jovi's more popular hits.

** "Wanted Dead Or Alive" **

_ "It's all the same, only the names will change _ _   
Every day, it seems we're wasting away   
Another place where the faces are so cold   
I'd drive all night just to get back home _

_ [Chorus:] _ _   
I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride   
I'm wanted dead or alive   
Wanted dead or alive _

_ Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days _ _   
And the people I meet always go their separate ways   
Sometimes you tell the day   
By the bottle that you drink   
And times when you're alone all you do is think _

_ [Chorus] _

_ I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back _ _   
I play for keeps, 'cause I might not make it back   
I been everywhere, and I'm standing tall   
I've seen a million faces an I've rocked them all _

_ I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride _ _   
I'm wanted dead or alive   
I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side   
I'm wanted dead or alive   
And I ride, dead or alive   
I still drive, dead or alive   
Dead or alive" _

Without the full band the song took on a much different vibe; the words held more meaning. Lorne listened without interrupting. When Klaus stopped, he clapped. "Now that was a nice surprise," he said.

"You're telling me! Big brother is full of surprises!" Kol said with a grin.

Klaus stopped in front of Lorne. "So what did you see?" he asked, bracing himself.

"There are so many things around someone of your age that it's hard to read everything," Lorne explained. "I did see that you will soon face and defeat your greatest enemy."

"Really?" Klaus asked with interest. "Who?"

"That's something you already know, my friend," Lorne said. "You stand in a crossroads. You have two warring natures inside of you. The suppression of your werewolf side has only served to strengthen your darker impulses from your vampire sides. If you don't learn to control that nature, it may destroy someone you love."

"So what should I do?" Klaus asked.

"Get in touch with your werewolf side," Lorne said.

Klaus nodded. "Anything else?" he asked.

Lorne glanced at Oz. "Don't be afraid to trust. Some people don't know how to betray," Lorne said. He gave Klaus a meaningful look and then said goodbye.

Klaus opened his mouth to stop him and ask about Caroline, but he hesitated. Did he really want to know? What if the answer was no?

As they walked back to the car that they had waiting for them, Klaus glanced down at his hybrid. Was he talking about Oz or Caroline? The psychic's words served to unsettle Klaus. However, he decided to ignore the demon's last words. "So I need to get in touch with my wolf side? How do you suppose I do that?" he asked Oz.

"We'll figure it out," Oz said as they got in the car.

Klaus felt oddly comforted by his hybrid's confidence. Somehow, Klaus believed him.

******* _Mystic Falls*******_

Buffy was sitting in a booth with Alaric at the Grille after her shift. Normally, when Dawn worked, they would have dinner at the restaurant, so Buffy could see her sister and not have to worry about preparing dinner. Willow and Rebekah were sitting across from the two of them. Rick had finished telling the group about the Illyria creature Angel has working with him.

"She bitch-slapped Damon and I didn't get to see it?" Willow asked with a grin.

"She also kept Klaus from hitting Spike. She calls him her pet," Rick shared.

Buffy laughed. "Yeah, she's an unusual creature. We had a great sparring session when I was there. She's incredible," Buffy said.

"Damon told me she's decided to set her sights on your brother," Rich told Rebekah.

Rebekah choked on her soda. Willow rubbed her back. "Are you okay?" Willow asked her.

"I'm fine," she said. She looked at Rick. "She likes my brother? Seriously?"

"Damon told me that this morning she showed up in his bed naked," Rick said. "She thinks he'd make a worthy mate."

"She likes psychotic, evil vampires?" Buffy asked.

"My brother isn't psychotic," Rebekah said loyally. "He, unfortunately, knows exactly what he's doing when he does it."

"That just makes him sound worse," Buffy pointed out.

"Well, we can't choose our family, can we?" Willow asked, indicating Dawn who was at a nearby table taking an order from two men.

"Nope. Some of us magically empowered monks do that," Buffy quipped.

"So when is Xander getting here?" Rebekah asked. "I kind of like your quirky friend."

"Xander is the best!" Willow said fondly.

"Some time tonight. Not too late he said," Buffy replied.

"Do you really think you can fix his eye?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, I really do," Willow said.

"We should call a doctor," Rick suggested. "I think a doctor should be on standby in case something goes wrong."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Willow said with a frown.

"No, that's a good idea," Buffy said. "Once you give him back his eye, a doctor should check him out to make sure it's okay."

"Stop!" a voice called out. They all turned to see Dawn scolding the two guys at a nearby table. She rolled her eyes at them and walked off.

"Do you need me to deal with them?" Matt asked her when she approached the bar.

"No, your shift is over. I can deal with them. Buffy is here if they cause problems. Tonight's your first official night at the Gilberts'. Go be with your friends," Dawn said with a smile. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading to the kitchen to pick up an order.

"Should we teach those boys some manners?" Willow asked Buffy with a grin.

"I'm a deputy. You can't go using magic to terrorize rude men," Buffy informed her with a laugh.

"Ah, but it's so much fun!" Willow said with a snicker.

"If they become a problem, I'll deal with them," Buffy said.

Dawn brought them their food. "Are those guys bothering you?" Buffy asked her.

"They think I should be flattered by their attention," Dawn said with an eye roll. "But I can handle them."

"If they keep bothering you, I'll make them leave," Buffy told her.

"They're about done, so hopefully they'll leave on their own," Dawn said.

However, a few minutes later, Dawn walked by their table, and one of the guys reached out and grabbed her hand. Before Dawn could pull back, he'd pulled her down onto his lap.

Buffy immediately went in action mode. Since she was still in her uniform, she figured she'd not have too much trouble dealing with the cretins. Alaric got up so she could get out of the booth.

"Let her go," Buffy said in a warning tone to the man. "You two need to behave before I place you under arrest."

The guy let Dawn go. She quickly moved away and got behind Buffy.

"Look at this, Steve. Our hot sheriff has hired an even hotter deputy!" the guy said.

Steve laughed. "Yes, she is pretty damn fine," he agreed with a low whistle as he gave Buffy a once over.

"You both need to shut your mouths, finish your dinner, and leave," Buffy ordered.

Steve got up and towered over Buffy. "Joe, I think she might like you. She's got fire in her eyes when she looks at you!"

Joe laughed and got to his feet. Both men were in their twenties, well built, and over six feet tall. Buffy didn't recognize them, so she assumed they weren't one of the founding families.

"Well, I just so happen to be in the market for a new filly!" Joe said.

"Well, I'm not applying for the position," Buffy said with disgust. "Sit down, quit harassing people, or leave. Those are your options. Do you understand?"

Joe held his hands out. "Arrest me officer! I've been a bad boy! You may use whips and chains on me. I like it rough!" he said.

Steve snickered. He reached out to finger her ponytail. Buffy turned and slapped down his hand. "That's it! Pay your tab and leave now!" she ordered.

"This is America. You can't make us do anything!" Steve said.

Buffy reached out and grabbed his arm, forcing it behind his back. When he yelled out in protest, his friend tried to rush her. She quickly turned and hit the guy in the face, knocking him to the ground. After cuffing Steve, she pulled out her gun and aimed it at Joe. "You two are now under arrest for assaulting an officer. Get up!"

Rick went over to her. "Do you need some help?" he asked.

"Why don't you get our dinner to go and come down to the station? It's going to take me some time to book these two clowns and file a report," Buffy said, annoyed.

Joe was getting to his feet. Dawn walked up and handed him his bill. "You have to pay first," she ordered.

"And don't even think about stiffing my sister," Buffy warned. He got out his wallet and handed Dawn some bills.

Buffy led the two guys out of the restaurant.

****** _The Gilberts'*******_

Matt arrived at Elena's and started to knock on the front door as was his habit. Then he stopped himself with a rueful smile and just opened the door. He'd been surprised by Elena and Rick's offer to have him move in with them. At first, he rejected it. It seemed too much like charity. However, Elena soon convinced him. He'd never been able to say no to her about anything. Buffy had been there and gave the idea her support. Dawn's sister just wasn't someone you could argue with. Matt figured he'd give it a few weeks before he even thought about putting his house up for rent. If things didn't work out, he could always go back home.

Elena came down the stairs as he closed the front door. She smiled warmly at him. "You're home!" she said. "Are you hungry? I made some goulash. It's pretty good."

Jeremy called out from the living room. "Yeah, so far we haven't gotten sick!" he exclaimed with a snicker. Bonnie lightly slapped his arm in rebuke.

"It was delicious!" she said.

"Thank you, Bonnie," Elena said, sticking her tongue out at her brother. "Tomorrow, Jeremy can cook dinner. Mac and cheese with hot dogs cut up in it is the only thing he can manage to make."

"Nothing wrong with that," Matt said, giving Jeremy his support. "That sounds yummy to me!"

Jeremy laughed. "I think I'm going to like having another guy here! I might actually win an argument occasionally!"

"Don't count on it!" Elena said with a sniff. She flopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote from Jeremy. "It's time for _Bones."_

Jeremy groaned. "Not that show! It's so gross!" he said with a shudder.

"Shouldn't you be used to blood and gore by now?" Matt asked with a grin. He sat down in the chair.

"That's what I said!" Elena said with a grin.

"I like the show, but I cover my eyes sometimes," Bonnie admitted.

"How was your fall break?" Matt asked her.

"Not as great as Elena's and Caroline's," she said with a frown.

"Hey, we had some fun," Jeremy said, throwing his arm around her shoulder.

She smiled at him. "Yeah, we did," she agreed. She laid her head against his shoulder.

"I can't believe Caroline is being all cozy with the guy responsible for Tyler's death," Matt said bitterly.

"Damon's the one that killed Tyler," Jeremy reminded him.

"Yeah, but he wouldn't have if Klaus hadn't made him a sired hybrid that hurt Elena on command," Matt replied.

Elena's happy air was gone in an instant. She didn't like being reminded about another person who had died because of her. Guilt flashed in her eyes. "That was because of me. Another person we love died because of me," Elena said darkly.

Jeremy gave his sister a remorseful look. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you," Jeremy said, giving her a hug.

Matt decided a change of subject was in order. He and Bonnie shared a look; she had the same thought. "So are you helping Willow with the spell to give their friend his eye back?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah. He's coming tonight, so we're going to do it tomorrow after school," Bonnie said.

"Do you think it's going to work?" Elena asked.

"Well, magic can speed up the healing process. I used magic to save Jeremy from a gunshot wound, so I'm sure this won't be beyond Willow. I don't think there's anything she can't do if she puts her mind to it," Bonnie said. "She's brilliant in everyday matters. She applies that brain of hers to magic. I think that's why she's so strong."

"Just be careful," Elena said cautiously.

"Don't worry. I always am," Bonnie said.

The friends sat back as the show began. Matt felt good being surrounded by friends. Normally, he had to spend his time watching TV alone. Not having anyone to share the simple things with was often the hardest part about being without his sister. This felt good. Elena smiled at him. "Go get some dinner," she ordered.

He chuckled and got to his feet. Maybe, this would work out.

***** _A Few Hours Later*****_

Willow jumped up from the couch when the front door opened. He was finally here! "Xander!" she said excitedly. He smiled and waved. Before Willow could reach him, Kennedy appeared next to him. Willow paused in surprise. "Kennedy?"

Rebekah rose from the couch and turned toward the guests. The mention of Willow's ex had her looking at the newcomer with interest.

Buffy hugged Xander. Then she turned to Kennedy. "Why did you come? You're supposed to be training the new recruits," Buffy said with a frown.

"Good to see you, too, Buffy," Kennedy said dryly. "Giles said I could come. Robin and Elijah can handle things." She looked at Willow and smiled. "Don't I get a hug?"

Willow glanced back at Rebekah but stepped forward to give Kennedy a hug. It was awkward, but she managed to smile at her ex. Kennedy had been the first person she'd ever broken up with before. In the past, she'd always been the dumpee. She cared about Kennedy. Her time with Kennedy had been so healing for her. Feeling raw and lost after the loss of Tara, Kennedy had made her forget her pain and guilt. For the first six months, it had been great between them. Then one day Willow had realized she wasn't really in love with Kennedy. She had known instinctively that she never would be. She knew that she had to end it before Kennedy became even more attached to her. Kennedy had not taken the breakup well. Willow still felt guilty for hurting her. She hadn't deserved it.

"It's good to see you," she told Kennedy.

Kennedy reached out and squeezed her hand. "You, too. I've missed you," she said.

Willow pulled her hand out of Kennedy's and stepped back. She reached out for Rebekah's hand and pulled her forward. "This is Rebekah Mikaelson, my girlfriend," Willow said.

Kennedy's eyes flashed fire a brief second before she shuttered the emotions she was feeling. She nodded. "Yeah, I heard. Your brother has really been an asset," she said to Rebekah with a friendly smile.

Rebekah smiled. "Elijah is special," she said. She looked at Xander. "It's good to see you again."

Xander grinned. "You, too," he said. He looked around. "Where's the Dawnster?" he asked.

"She's still at work. She'll be here in another hour," Buffy asked.

"I bet you're tired," Willow said to him.

"Nah. Not too bad," he said. "Where's your man?"

Buffy grinned. "He's at his house. He's got kids to look after," she said. "He'll be here after school. He's going to find a doctor we can trust to check out your eye after Willow fixes it."

"Well, Xander, you can have Giles' room. You know where it is," Willow said. She turned to Kennedy, making a decision. "Kennedy, you can have my room."

Kennedy looked surprised. "I can?" she asked.

"Yes. I'll be staying with Rebekah," she said. Rebekah looked happy at that announcement. "Come on. I'll take you upstairs and show you where to put your stuff."

Willow gave Rebekah a reassuring smile before leading Kennedy up to her room. She opened her bedroom door. "Well, here's my room. I can change the sheets if you like. The bathroom is through that door," she said, pointing.

"No need. I don't mind your sheets," Kennedy said with a smile. She laid down on the bed and breathe in Willow's scent. "I've missed your scent."

Willow grew more uncomfortable by the minute. She decided to be direct. "Why are you here? You know it's over between us," Willow said.

Kennedy got up from the bed. "What are you doing, Will? How can you be with a vampire? You and I were great together. You know I will never lose control and hurt you. Can you say the same about the vampire?" Kennedy asked.

Willow's eyes darkened in annoyance. "I can take care of myself. Rebekah would never hurt me. You don't even know her!" she said.

"Do _you_? Just be careful, Will," Kennedy said.

"I always am," Willow said. "Have a good night."

Kennedy watched her leave. She was more determined than ever to show Willow the mistake she was making.

****** _Chapter End*******_

_ I'm sorry if my Klaus song choice was irksome or unoriginal. I'm not much of a music lover, but I see him as a Bon Jovi fan. _


	12. Performing a Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow performs a miracle.

_******The Next Day******_

Dawn was sitting at a table with Elena and Caroline in the cafeteria. Dawn was listening to another tale about their recent trip to Los Angeles. It was the fifth one since they'd returned, but Dawn didn't mind. Things had been tense enough with both girls since Dawn had befriended them that she was glad to see them both in such a good mood.

"I'm glad you guys had so much fun," Dawn commented. "Buffy and I have many good memories of L.A."

"Oh, that's right! You're from there, right?" Caroline asked.

Dawn nodded. "That's where I was born," she said automatically. Then she grimaced. "Well, I guess it'd be more accurate to say that's where my fake memories say I was born. We moved to Sunnydale after my parents divorced."

"Divorce sucks," Caroline said with sympathy. "Do you spend much time with your dad? My dad and I were really close before he found out I was a vampire. My mom's been surprisingly cool about it. She and I weren't really that close back when I was human."

"My dad was great when my parents were married. When we first moved to Sunnydale, he saw us. We spent our first summer with him. Then he started traveling more with his job. We kind of got lost it seemed," Dawn said with a frown. "He couldn't even bother to show up for my mom's funeral."

"That's harsh!" Caroline said.

"I'm sorry," Elena said with compassion.

"But I did go see him before we moved here. We cleared the air. He coughed up some money for back child support," Dawn said. "Buffy's still pretty ticked at him. They don't really talk anymore. Giles is more of a father to her anyway."

"I bet it's hard to have a relationship with him if he and your sister are on the outs," Elena said with understanding.

"Yeah, that's true," Dawn said. "So enough about lame parentals. Tell me more about your hot crush."

Caroline looked surprise. "Me? I don't have a hot crush!" she insisted.

Elena grinned. "That would involve her having to pick one of the brothers who worship at her feet! She's got crush _es_!" Elena teased.

"That's funny coming from the once favorite toy of _two_ Salvatores!" Caroline replied, smirking.

"Ouch!" Elena said with a wince. "Well, neither one is very interested now."

"Stefan is just seduced by that too sexual slayer. He'll be back. Don't worry!" Caroline said. "You guys are soulmates."

"I'm not waiting for Stefan," Elena said firmly.

"That's probably for the best," Dawn said, not wanting to share what she knew about Faith and Stefan in Ohio.

"No, she's got her eyes on the bad, banished brother," Caroline said with a grin.

"Did something happen between you and Damon when you saw him?" Dawn asked with interest.

Matt showed up, interrupting their gossip. He sat down next to Dawn. "Where's Bonnie?" he asked.

"She's having lunch with Willow in her classroom. They're finalizing stuff for the spell for Xander," Dawn explained. "Elena here was about to dish about Damon."

"I thought Caroline was supposed to dish about which Original brother she fancied the most?" Elena asked.

Matt shook his head. "You girls will never learn, will you? Vampires will break your heart every time," he said knowingly.

Dawn reached out for his hand. "I like my guy a little more hot-blooded," she said with a warm smile.

Matt grinned and kissed her.

"You two are so cute!" Caroline said, smiling. It was good to see Matt so happy. She hadn't seen him like this in a long time it seemed.

Matt pulled back, slipping his arm around Dawn's shoulders and gave his best friends a sheepish smile. "So tell me. Who are you going to pick? Klaus or his brother?" Matt asked.

"I say go for Oz. He's the best!" Dawn enthused.

Caroline grinned. "He is pretty awesome. Both brothers seem to be under his spell," Caroline agreed. "And to answer your nosy question. I'm not picking either brother. I'm friends with both of them."

"I saw how Klaus was looking at you. He's completely taken with you," Elena said knowingly.

"I doubt he looked at me the way I saw Damon looking at you," Caroline replied pointedly.

Elena looked away. The she said, "Damon and I are really just friends. I mean there's an attraction there. I care about him."

"And he's in love with you," Caroline reminded her.

"Maybe. But Stefan is always there between us," Elena said quietly.

Her friends gave her a look of understanding. Then the bell rang. The girls and Matt all got up, and Matt took Dawn's tray to throw away. Dawn was following him a few feet behind when a guy purposely oraccidentally ran into her shoulder. She winced and looked at the guy in surprise. When the guy didn't apologize, she said, "Excuse you!"

The guy stopped and glared at her. "No, I won't excuse you. My brother spent a night in jail because you don't know how to take a bit of harmless flirting," the guy said.

Dawn's eyes widened in surprise. "Are you serious? You're related to those two losers who thought it was okay to put their hands on their waitress? They were warned to chill and didn't listen," Dawn said. "You should just be grateful my sister didn't kick their ass and humiliate them further!"

Matt made his way back to Dawn. "What's going on here?" he asked. "Jake, is there a problem?"

"Did you know your girlfriend here got my brother and his best friend thrown in jail last night?" Jake asked.

"Now, Jake, you know your brother can be an ass. You also know that you guys are just mad 'cause he got rejected by both Summers girls," Matt said with an easy smile.

Caroline appeared. "Dawn, are you coming? We're going to be late to English," Caroline said crossly. She looked at Jake. She frowned as she realized there was tension. "Are you bothering my friend?"

Jake gave Caroline a weary look. "Your friend here got my brother arrested!" he said.

"Whatever!" Caroline said, rolling her eyes. "Your brother is a jerk, and you know it. Don't start fights on his behalf, or you'll regret it." She gave the guy a cold look and took Dawn's hand. "Let's go."

Dawn waved at Matt as Caroline dragged her off. Matt stepped in front of Jake. "You know I thought we were friends," he said.

Jake eyed Donovan warily. Everyone liked Matt for a reason. He was a nice guy, and he'd always made Tyler Lockwood more tolerable. The guy had a rough deal the past year, so Jake didn't want to upset him. "We are," he replied.

Matt's air of congeniality left as he glared at Jake. "My friends don't harass my girlfriend," he said pointedly.

Jake looked contrite. "Sorry, dude. It won't happen again," he said.

"I hope not," Matt said. Then he turned and headed to class. He hated bullies more than anything. It was the one quality Tyler had a tendency to show that he'd battled against their entire lives. He liked to think he'd been a good influence on his best friend. He missed Tyler every day, but he especially missed him when they were at school. It was where his absence was most obvious to Matt. Having Dawn in his life helped fill the void that seem to be growing with each loss.

After school, Alaric went to Willow's classroom. "Willow, I found a doctor for us," he told her.

She looked up from her desk. "Really? Who?"

"The Sheriff introduced me to Meredith Fell. Her family is a founding family. She's aware of the things your best friend battles," he said with a grin.

"So she's on board with the magics?" Willow asked.

"Not so sure about that. But she'll be at your house at seven," Alaric told her.

"Good. Everything's ready," she said.

Alaric stepped closer to her desk. "Are you sure you can do this? Giving someone back a body part is a big deal. There's no rush," he said.

"I-I think I'm good. I mean I feel good about it," she said haltingly. "I've done a lot with magic. I've not tried anything like this without tapping into the dark side of magic. However, Bonnie and I have a spell we think will do it."

Alaric nodded. "Okay. I'll see you at your house in a few," he said.

Willow took a deep breath. She hoped nothing went wrong. Xander deserved this, and she wanted to be the one to make him whole again. After all, it was he who had helped her find her way in the darkness when her darkness had almost destroyed the world. She owed him everything.

******* _A Few Hours Later*******_

Rebekah stood back and observed the people assembled in Willow's house. She was trying not to feel out of place. Willow had done much to make sure she felt welcomed in her home. The fact that she'd so quickly insisted on staying with Rebekah when her ex was in town had done a lot to reassure Rebekah. Rebekah had never had much luck in the romance department. Her brother Niklaus had never found any of the men she liked worth anything. If Rebekah hadn't gotten bored or the guy hadn't betrayed her, her brother normally found a way to end things. This time, however, Rebekah knew her big brother would not be allowed to interfere. For the first time in their very long lives, they had met someone who was strong enough to stand with them or against them. Willow could handle her brother. That knowledge filled Rebekah with confidence. It allowed her to let down the walls she'd normally always keep in place. Her feelings for Willow were surprisingly strong considering the short time they'd known each other.

Rebekah eyed the slayer who was obviously still in love with Willow. Kennedy's dark looks every time she glanced at Rebekah spoke volumes. Rebekah knew she had to watch her back, but she wasn't exactly concerned. After all, there wasn't much the slayer could do to her. However, she didn't want to be goaded into a fight with the girl because she might kill Kennedy and that would upset Willow. Willow wasn't like Rebekah. She didn't hate her exes, and she still cared both for her brother's hybrid Oz and for this slayer. Her tremendous capacity to love was one of the things that drew Rebekah close. For many long centuries, Rebekah have been starving for love and affection. Niklaus was so haphazard in his affections. He punished as quickly as he showed her love. It naturally made Rebekah a bit wary. However, Willow was full of love and compassion. The spell she was trying to do now was proof of how much she loved her friends. It made Rebekah feel very lucky that she was the recipient of Willow's wealth of love and affection. She glanced again at Kennedy. Rebekah wasn't about to let anyone ruin what she'd found.

"Bekah," Willow called, holding out her hand. "I'm going to need you in the circle, too."

The doorbell rang, so Dawn went over to answer it. "The hot doctor is here!" she called out.

All eyes turned to look at the new arrival. Xander stepped forward. "Wow, you're not kidding, Dawnie," he said with a grin. He stepped forward and held out his hand. "Welcome. Dr. Fell, right? I'm Xander Harris, the patient." He pointed to his eye patch.

Meredith smiled. Med school had prepared her well to be center of attention. Although she was only in her first year of residency, she still felt confident in nearly every situation. She took his hand. "Please, call me Meredith," she said with a friendly smile.

"Great! And you may call me anything you want!" Xander said with a wink.

Meredith laughed. Buffy stepped forward and began introducing everyone in the room to the doctor.

"So what exactly are you guys going to do with Xander?" Meredith asked.

"Will here is going to give me back my eye!" Xander said excitedly.

Meredith looked dubious. "And how is she going to do that exactly?" she asked.

"Magic!" Willow said with a wide smile.

"Willow is a witch and can do amazing things," Dawn boasted.

Buffy's house was crowded because everyone wanted to witness Willow perform a miracle. Matt, Jeremy, Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline were there. Alaric, of course, was there. He was chatting now with the doctor. Xander began telling her how he lost his eye. Rick had heard the story from Buffy. However, hearing Xander tell it made it even more horrifying to hear.

The doorbell rang. "Oh, that's probably my mom!" Caroline said. She went and opened the door, and her mom entered the crowded house.

"Hey, Sheriff!" Xander waved. He excused himself and walked over to her.

"Xander. How are you doing?" Liz asked.

"Great!" he said with enthusiasm. "Will's going to give me back my eye!"

Liz frowned. "Are you sure about this?" she asked.

"What if she gives you, like, a third eye by mistake?" Caroline pointed out.

"No doubting allowed!" Dawn admonished.

"Don't worry, Sheriff. I trust Will. She can do it," Xander said. "Giles wanted me to send you his regards."

"He did?" Liz asked, feeling her face flush. Caroline, detecting her quickened heartbeat, gave her mom a sharp look but said nothing.

Xander nodded. "I keep trying to convince him to Skype, but he is still resistant to technology. Maybe you can call or email him? He doesn't get out much," Xander said.

"He emails?" Caroline couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, Willow got him doing that before she left England. Even he agrees it's most efficient," Xander said, mimicking Giles.

"Okay, Bonnie and I are ready!" Willow announced to the room. "I need Buffy, Kennedy, Rebekah, and Caroline to form a circle around Xander. Rebekah, you stand next to me. Buffy, you stand next to Bonnie." Kennedy moved to stand between Buffy and Caroline.

"Why are we doing this?" Caroline asked.

"You all have super strength. We'll draw on your energy to conduct the spell. With so many of you, no one should be drained," Willow said.

Caroline gave Bonnie a questioning gaze. "Don't worry, Care. We got this," Bonnie assured.

Matt whispered to Dawn, "What's going to happen if things go haywire?"

"Best not to think about that," Dawn said. "It's been a while since Will's messed up a spell."

"She messes up spells?" Matt asked in surprise. Dawn ssh'd him, turning her attention to Willow and Bonnie.

"Xander, you're going to have to take off your eye patch," Willow told him with an apologetic smile.

He nodded and removed it. His eye was basically a black hole. Those that had a direct line to him winced at the sight. All except for Dr. Fell. She stood directly behind Willow and gave Xander an encouraging smile. Xander figured it was a good sign if the good doctor hadn't gagged at the sight of his gauged-out eye.

Willow and Bonnie linked hands with their friends and began chanting in Latin. After a few minutes, the room was filled with a whirlwind of energy. Willow and Bonnie's linked hands began to glow. Willow looked up as her eyes and hair turned completely white. Those who'd never seen her perform strong magics gasped at the display. Willow let go of Rebekah's hand; Bonnie released Buffy's. In unison, the two women stepped up to Xander. Willow put her free hand over Xander's missing eye. "Let the eye be made whole again. Let his sight be restored. Let him see all there is to see. As I will so it will be!" she called out.

Xander started screaming. He tried to pull back. Willow glanced at Rebekah, who stepped forward to hold him in place. "Willow! You're hurting him!" Buffy yelled, upset. Xander hadn't screamed like this since Caleb put his finger through Xander's eye.

Willow ignored Buffy, not pausing. Bonnie didn't falter either but kept chanting. Xander's screams seemed to intensify.

"What's she doing to him?" Elena asked in concern. Her eyes filled with tears at the obvious pain the man was going through.

Buffy warred with her desire to protect Xander and her trust in Willow. "Will, is this supposed to happen? He's in agony!" Buffy called.

Meredith put her hand on Buffy's shoulder. "If she's actually repairing the nerves and giving him back his eye, the pain isn't surprising," Meredith said.

Her words served to bring some calm to the group. Finally, Willow removed her hand from Xander as his screams stopped. She put her arms around him, hugging him. "I'm so sorry, Xander. I was afraid it could hurt you, but I wasn't sure. Please forgive me," she begged.

Xander pushed her away, his hands going to his eye. He was afraid to open his eyes. What if he went through all that pain for no reason? What if it hadn't work?

"It's okay, Xander," Willow reassured him. She slowly moved his hands away from his eye. "Open your eyes. It's okay."

Buffy had stepped up to him as had Dawn. Both looked on in concern. Finally, Xander took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes. The bright light from the overhead light pierced his eyes, and he winced. "The light is too bright!" he exclaimed, covering his face.

"Turn off the light," Meredith ordered. She moved to turn on a nearby lamp. "Okay, you can open your eyes. Do it slowly."

Xander obeyed and cautiously opened his eyes. The pain had mostly receded. As his eyes opened completely, he realized he was able to see. His hand went to his once missing eye. He felt his eyeball and grinned. "You did it, Will!" he exclaimed. He covered his good eye to test the new one. He looked at Willow's beaming face. "I can see!" He picked her up in a bear hug and spun her around. "You are a goddess!"

Everyone in the room began clapping and cheering. After so many horrible things they'd witnessed in the past year, it was so wonderful to see a true miracle.

He put Willow down and turned to Bonnie. "Thank you, Bonnie!" he said. Then he pulled her in for a tight hug. "Thank you!"

Bonnie felt embarrassed at his exuberant affection, but it also made her feel good. Willow had shown her something she'd forgotten. Magic was meant for healing and nurturing. It came out of nature. The vampires had forced it to be used as a weapon so many times that Bonnie had pushed aside most of her Gram's earlier teachings. Although Willow often pushed the boundaries of magic, Bonnie still felt a deep sense of thanksgiving that she'd been brought into Bonnie's life. Even though she loved Elena and Caroline like sisters, they really couldn't understand the connection she felt with Willow. Magic made them family in another way, and Bonnie treasured the growing friendship.

Her friends surrounded her, offering her their congratulations. It felt good to be a part of something she knew her Grams would've been proud of.

Xander stopped hugging everyone when he came to the hot doctor. He grinned at her. "What do you think, Doc? Did Will do good?" he asked.

Meredith considered herself a scientist. The existence of vampires and the healing properties she knew that existed in their blood was something she thought could be explained through science. She saw them as an evolution or aberration of the species—an anomaly. Their existence was more than just legend. She knew them to be real. The new knowledge of the slayers served to show her that nature had a way of counterbalancing something that was getting of out hand. Culling the herd. Magic, however, was out of her realm of expertise and experience. She thought she had faith in God. She'd seen people come too close to death and suddenly, inexplicably, be pulled back from its brink too many times to doubt that God existed. However, watching someone use magic to regenerate an eye in a matter of minutes was so terrifying and miraculous that she didn't have words. She looked at Xander and shook her head. Finally, she simply smiled.

"I am stunned speechless," she said. She reached in her bag and pulled out a pen light. "May I?" When he nodded, she stepped forward to examine his eye. It looked perfectly normal—exactly like the other eye. "It looks perfect to me."

"It feels perfect," he said proudly.

"Is the pain gone?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes. There's still a dull ache, but nothing at all like the stabbing agony a few minutes ago," he said.

Willow flashed him a guilty look as she listened. "I'm really sorry about that, Xander!"

He reached out and squeezed her hand. "Hey, I don't mind, especially if this is the result!" he assured her.

"Do you live in Mystic Falls?" Meredith asked.

"No. I live in England mostly," he said. "Buffy, Willow, and Dawnie are my family, though. I come to see them when I can."

"Well, I'd like you to come see me in two days at the hospital, so I can examine you more thoroughly and see if the eye is still okay," Meredith said.

"Sure!" he agreed easily, happy to have a valid excuse to see her again.

"Thanks so much for coming," Buffy said to her. "We'll keep an eye on him—no pun intended—and let you know if there's any problems."

"Please do," she said. She handed Xander her card. "Here's my number. Feel free to call me if anything comes up." She gave Xander and his miracle eye one last lingering look before leaving.

When she left, Xander sighed loudly. "I think I'm in love!" he exclaimed.

"She was very beautiful," Willow agreed with a grin.

Rebekah frowned, not liking her admiring any other woman but her. "Hey!" she exclaimed.

"Not as beautiful as you, of course!" Willow replied with a grin. She put her arm around Rebekah's waist, placing her head on her shoulder. "No one is."

Rebekah smiled. "Thank you," she replied, pleased.

Kennedy gave them a dark look and turned to go out of the room. If she had to spend one more minute with the vampire, she wasn't sure what she'd do. When she walked into the kitchen, she saw Dawn's friend drinking blood out of a blood bag. She stopped in surprise. "You're a vampire!" she exclaimed as the realization hit her. Quickly, she pulled out her stake and charged Caroline.

Caroline's eyes widened in fear and dismay as the vampire slayer bore down on her.

****** _To Be Continued_ ******


	13. A Warning or a Dream

_ ******Where We Left Off****** _

Caroline couldn't believe what was happening. She went to get a quick sip of blood and now a vampire slayer was trying to kill her. Why couldn't her life every be normal?

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked Kennedy.

"You're a vampire. I'm a slayer. Figure it out!" she replied before pouncing.

Caroline used her super speed to dodge the strike and made it to the doorway. "Buffy!" she called out.

Caroline knew she could've sped out of striking distance, but the audacity of this slayer really annoyed her. She was tired of always being a victim. When Kennedy tried to strike her again, Caroline caught her hand in her steel grip. "I'm not a demon!" she scolded as she crushed Kennedy's hand.

Kennedy cried out and went to her knees as the pain exploded in her hand.

When Buffy appeared, she looked in dismay at Caroline. "Caroline, what are you doing?" she demanded.

"She tried to slay me!" Caroline said, outraged at the insult. She released Kennedy's hand and stepped away from her.

"She's a vampire!" Kennedy said, cradling her hand.

Dawn came behind Buffy, wanting to know what was going on. "What's happening?" she asked.

"Your friend here tried to kill me!" Caroline accused.

"What?" Dawn asked, looking in dismay at Kennedy.

"I saw a vampire. I reacted," Kennedy said sourly.

Buffy helped her to her feet, glaring at her. "What were you thinking? Do you honestly think a vampire would be able to be invited into my home without me knowing what they were? That I would allow a threat to my sister or friends?" Buffy asked.

"It wouldn't be the first time you've exercised poor judgment when it came to vampires," Kennedy said snidely.

Buffy's eyes darkened in real anger, and she stepped up to Kennedy. "You want to challenge me, Kennedy? Do you really think you can beat me?" she asked coldly.

Kennedy held up her hand. "Not with a broken hand," she said.

Willow peered into the kitchen. "What's going on here?" she asked.

"Kennedy attacked Caroline and now thinks she can challenge Buffy," Dawn said, glaring at Kennedy.

Willow walked into the room and gave Kennedy a sad look. "You shouldn't have come here," she said. "The next time you attack one of our friends, I'll let Buffy put you in your place like she's wanted to since she met you." She held Kennedy's gaze a minute before turning and leaving the room.

"Caroline is my friend. She's not a killer. She drinks from blood bags," Dawn told Kennedy.

"As she saw when she came into the kitchen," Caroline pointed out.

"The vampires we slay avoid this town, so don't go killing _anyone_ without my permission. Do you understand?" Buffy demanded, looking at Kennedy.

Kennedy nodded. "I understand," she said. "I'm sorry." She aimed the apology at Caroline, who nodded and escaped the kitchen. Dawn gave Kennedy a dark look and followed after her friend.

"Is your hand okay?" Buffy asked.

"I think it's broken," Kennedy said.

"In that drawer in the corner, you will find supplies to wrap your hand," Buffy said. Then she turned and left Kennedy alone.

Kennedy didn't like all the changes that had happened since Buffy and Willow moved to this town. Allying with vampires was never a good idea. She had to make them see that.

_ ******England******* _

Giles hung up his phone. Elijah and Andrew waited expectantly.

"Well?" Andrew prompted impatiently.

Giles smiled. "It worked. Xander now has two working eyes," he shared.

"Yes! I knew she could do it!" Andrew exclaimed. "I'll go tell everyone." He ran out of the study to spread the news.

"I knew she was capable. I'm glad it worked," Elijah said.

"Yes, Willow is extraordinarily gifted," Giles said. "She's a little perturbed that Kennedy is there, though."

"Is there trouble?" Elijah asked.

"Not yet. But I fear there will be," Giles said with a frown.

"My sister is impulsive and passionate. She won't deal well with any threat to her relationship with Ms. Rosenburg," Elijah warned. "I fear your slayer may not survive her visit to Mystic Falls."

"What should I do?" Giles asked.

Before Elijah could reply, Robin came into the room. "Andrew is telling everyone that Xander is no longer a pirate. Is that true? Did Willow heal his missing eye?" Robin asked.

Giles nodded. "Yes. Willow said it worked. A doctor already examined his eye, and everything appears normal," Giles explained.

"That's good news," Robin said.

"It is," Giles said. "However, I wish things were good in all aspects. I was just telling Elijah that Willow is not happy about Kennedy being in Mystic Falls. Willow believes she's going to start trouble with Rebekah, Elijah's sister."

"That won't end well for Kennedy," Elijah said.

"Maybe you should go there and bring her back before she can do any real damage," Robin suggested.

"Do you think it's a good idea for me to leave when Xander is gone? I've only been back less than two months," he said.

"It's not like you were gone that long when you left anyway. We can handle things here," Robin said, glancing at Elijah, who nodded.

The fact that it was Robin who suggested he go reassured Giles more than anything. Robin didn't trust easily.

"Are you sure?" Giles asked.

Robin nodded, understanding what Giles was really asking. "Andrew can deal with the Watchers. You know he enjoys being in charge. Elijah and I can deal with the slayers. We'll be fine," he said.

"Okay, then. I'll make the arrangements," Giles said. Robin nodded and left them.

"Don't worry. I'll watch out for your girls," Elijah told him.

"I know you will," Giles said, smiling warmly. Elijah had become indispensable in such a short time. His breath of knowledge on any given subject was astounding, and his expertise in weaponry and fighting unparalleled. His presence relieved Giles' mind as nothing had in a long time. Without the Watcher's Council, Giles had so much on his plate. Elijah was becoming a true partner. "I'm glad you're here."

Elijah returned his smile. Surprisingly, he felt the same way. His life had a purpose that he'd not had in so long. At night, he fell asleep easily, his conscience clear. All of his siblings were in a good place for the first time since they'd become vampires. He was hopeful for the future. "I'm glad I'm here, too," he replied. "If you need me to talk to my sister, or any problems arise, please call me."

"I will," Giles said. He said goodbye and left to begin packing. A valid excuse to return to Mystic Falls was more welcome than he let on. An image of Liz Forbes flashed in his mind.

_ ******Northern California****** _

Oz and Klaus left Kol in San Francisco while they ventured into Yosemite Valley. Kol had made a new playmate and didn't fancy going on a long nature walk. Klaus promised to return to him a few days before he could get into too much trouble.

After Lorne's reading, Oz had decided that Klaus needed to get in touch with his wolf side. He had allowed his vampire nature to be dominant so long that even as a wolf he only slaughtered. Oz had learned that there was more to being a wolf than simply being a mindless beast. Now that he was a hybrid, he had even more awareness of his dual nature. Even without wolfing out, he knew. It was like a new knowledge that was a part of him like so many of the other changes being vampire brought upon him.

"So you think traipsing through the woods as wolves will help me be a more well-rounded hybrid?" Klaus asked him with a dimpled grin.

"Well, it can't hurt," Oz replied with a shrug. They were far from any humans, so Oz felt safe in releasing the tight control he kept on his wolf nature. He began stripping off his clothes.

"Have you even turned since I changed you?" Klaus wondered as he also began taking off his own clothes.

"No," Oz said simply. He flashed Klaus a smile, his eyes glowing yellow. Then effortlessly, he turned. He growled and snapped once at Klaus and then took off running.

Klaus laughed at his audacity. He'd never had a brother wolf. No one else on earth knew what it was like to be both werewolf and vampire except for Oz. As he turned, he howled his exultation and ran after his new brother.

_ *******The Hellmouth******* _

"That's great news, B," Faith said. She watched the sun set as she talked to Buffy on the phone.

"I still can't believe it," Buffy said. Willow called Giles to give him a play by play, so after dealing with Kennedy, Buffy stepped out on the porch to call Faith.

"I was kind of digging the pirate look in him, though," Faith said with a grin.

"Well, I wasn't!" Buffy said. There was a pause. Then she said, "Kennedy is here. She's already causing problems."

"That girl just needs a serious beat down. You know. Like the ones you used to give me!" she teased.

"I'm seriously considering it," Buffy said. "I know she's here because of Willow's new relationship with Rebekah."

"Doesn't she get that these vampires aren't like the ones we battle?" Faith asked.

"She been told. She's been working with Elijah. I'm not sure what her dealio is," Buffy said.

"She's just jealous," Faith said knowingly. "Let her challenge the Original girlfriend and get the smack down she deserves."

"Rebekah may kill her. She may be annoying, but she doesn't deserve to die," Buffy said. "Not to mention Willow would be upset. Right now, Willow's happier than I've seen her in a long time. Rebekah makes her happy."

"Speaking of happy, how's things going with you and the hot teach?" Faith asked.

"Better every day," Buffy said. "How about you? Bimpe told me that Stefan found his way to you."

"Well, I would've told you eventually," Faith said, a note of defensiveness in her voice.

"It's okay to fall in love, Faith," Buffy said softly.

"How does that usually work out for you, B?" Faith asked pointedly.

"Not as well as I'd like, but the journey is always worth it," Buffy assured her. "And when we find the right person, everything else falls into place."

"Is that's what happening with you?" Faith asked.

"Yes. He's perfect, Faith. I mean, perfect for me," Buffy clarified. "He's not at all threatened or intimidated by my strength. He gets me. He's been through a lot himself, so we bond over our shared pains."

Faith chuckled. "Just dark enough for you?" Faith asked, snickering.

"You're one to talk. Stefan has plenty of shades of gray himself," Buffy pointed out.

"Yeah. He's full of surprises," Faith said. She turned and saw the man in question enter the room. His warm smile never failed to make her heart race. "Well, Buffy, the sun's down. We gotta go patrol."

"Have fun," Buffy said.

"I always do," Faith said. She disconnected.

"Everything okay back home?" Stefan asked.

Faith nodded. "Yeah. Buffy called to tell me that Willow succeeded in healing Xander's eye," she shared.

"Really?" Stefan asked, impressed. "That's amazing!"

"Yeah. Xander hid it mostly, but I know he hated his pirate look," Faith said.

Keeva and Bimpe appeared. "Are you ready?" Keeva asked eagerly. "Stefan says there's a nest of demons living down by the lake."

"Yes, we need to grab some metal," Faith said. "Leave the crossbows."

"Did you ask Buffy about sending you the scythe?" Stefan asked. "It's not like she really needs it now."

"No, I actually forgot," Faith said with a sheepish smile. She looked at the girls. "Will did it. She healed Xander's eye." They grinned at the news. Both women loved the man who took care of all of them.

"Having the scythe would be totally cool!" Keeva said excitedly.

"I'll mention it the next time we talk," Faith promised. "Go get the weapons." The girls turned to obey, leaving Faith alone with Stefan.

Stefan walked up to Faith and put his hand on her cheek. "Are you afraid to ask Buffy about it?" he wondered.

"No, of course not!" she denied hotly.

Stefan didn't reply; he just looked at her with those patient, understanding eyes.

Faith pulled away from him, glaring. "Fine! Maybe I'm a bit concerned she'll say no. No one likes hearing the word no," Faith said defensively.

"Tell me about it," Stefan said with a grin. "You are the slayer guarding the hellmouth. The weapon should be yours. I know Buffy will agree."

"Yeah, because you've known her like five whole minutes," Faith said sarcastically.

"That's all it took to know that she's not possessive. At least not where you're concerned or where her weapons are concerned," Stefan said confidently.

"I'll ask her!" Faith said sullenly.

Stefan grinned and stepped closer to plant a hard kiss on her mouth. "You do that," he said. "Oh, by the way, Bimpe told me that Giles mentioned sending some more slayers down here. He wants them to have the experience. I think he wants to start rotating them on a six-month basis."

"There's room in the house," Faith said with a shrug. "As long as I don't have to buy all the groceries, and they keep their hands off of you."

Stefan laughed at her rare display of possessiveness.

The girls returned loaded with weapons. "We're ready!" Keeva said eagerly.

Stefan wasn't sure how his life became one full of slaying demons when he'd spent so many years avoiding taking a life. However, he would do anything to be with Faith. She made everything worth it.

******* _Mystic Falls********_

Xander finally fell asleep after a late night of celebrating with his friends. Buffy gave him the pull-out couch in the den. When he closed his eyes, sleep immediately found him. So did the dreams.

They came at him one after another. He saw faces he knew and faces he didn't. Hands reached out to him. Voices called out. Finally, one person stood out in the din. Anya.

She was standing there in front of him with a fond smile. "You can see me!" she called out excitedly.

"Well, of course, I can," he said. "You're in my dream!" He hugged her close. His recent guilt at forgetting her birthday probably had her on his mind.

"This isn't a dream," Anya said. When he looked confused, she said, "I mean it is, but not like you think."

"I'm asleep, and I'm dreaming. What else could I be thinking?" he wondered.

"I'm here to warn you. Things are coming that you need to be on guard for," Anya said.

Xander frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked her.

"Your new friends in Mystic Falls have some enemies that are planning something dark. Buffy is in danger," Anya said.

"How do you know this? Where are you, Anya?" he asked. "Are you in heaven like Buffy was?"

Anya shook her head. "No. I spent too many years as a vengeance demon. I'm on the Other Side. I'm trying to watch out for you and our friends as best as I can," she said. "It's lonely over here."

Xander didn't like hearing this. "I'm sorry! I miss you," he told her.

"Xander!" a voice called out.

He looked around. "Who's calling me?" he asked.

"Xander!" the voice said again.

He looked around and realized Anya was gone.

"Xander!"

In a rush, Xander woke up. Dawn was peering down at him. "Andrew's on the phone!" she said. "Will you tell him for the thousandth time that morning time in England is _not_ morning time here!" She threw the phone at Xander and stomped away.

Xander sat up, confused. He heard Andrew's voice calling his name. He picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Did I wake you?" Andrew asked.

Xander squinted at the clock. "Man, it's three in the morning. What do you think?" he asked. He rubbed his eyes.

"I just wanted to know how it felt to have two eyes now," Andrew asked. "Are you seeing okay?"

"Yeah," Xander answered absently. Then the fog lifted from his mind, and he remembered.

"Anya!" he exclaimed.

"Anya? No, this is Andrew. _Annndreww_ ," he said, drawing the name out like Xander was stupid.

"Andrew, I gotta go. I just remembered something. My eyes are good. Thanks!" he said before hanging up without waiting for his reply.

His dream came back to him. Was it just a dream? Or did it mean something more?

****** _Chapter End******_


	14. Visions of Trouble

****** _A Day Later in Mystic Falls*****_

Willow was having coffee with Buffy as Xander told them about his dream.

"So do you think this was a dream or a vision?" Buffy asked.

"Vision? I don't have visions!" Xander said. "But Anya was too real for it to be an ordinary dream."

"Well, we know from Jeremy that those on the Other Side can try to interact with the human world. His friend already warned him something was coming. Anya must have found a way to make contact," Willow said thoughtfully. "Giles is on his way here, so hopefully he'll have some ideas."

Kennedy appeared. They all eyed her warily, so she went on the offensive. "Look, I'm sorry! It was instinct. I didn't mean to hurt your _friend_ ," Kennedy said.

"We know," Willow said, giving her an easy smile.

"Whatever," Xander said, rolling his eyes. "You were looking for a fight and knew you couldn't beat Rebekah, so you attacked a sweet cheerleader."

"Who happens to be a _vampire_ ," Kennedy said pointedly. "You seem to be forgetting that important detail. I am a vampire slayer. She's a vampire. I didn't commit a crime. I was stressed and just reacted when I saw a girl drinking blood."

Dawn appeared, interrupting before the argument could escalate. "Good morning! We totally have to go shopping after school," she said to Buffy.

"For what?" Buffy inquired.

"Our Halloween costumes! The school is having a Halloween dance," Dawn said eagerly. "I've never been to a Halloween dance before."

"That's because our Halloweens never end up being the calm day they're supposed to be," Buffy said with a sigh. "But we're not on a hellmouth, so this year should be different!"

****** _Los Angeles******_

Damon ducked as the demon tried to take off his head. Illyria stabbed it in the back with her sword, but it kept coming. "Angel, do something!" Damon yelled.

Angel took a running leap and swung his battle ax at the thing's head, finally ending it. The three of them stood there a moment breathing heavily. It'd taken them much longer than normal to defeat the thing.

"What the hell was that?" Damon asked crossly.

"This demon was ordered to win at all cost. It wasn't just defending its territory," Illyria observed.

"What does that mean?" Damon wondered.

"It means someone sent this demon to kill me," Angel said. "One guess."

"The Wolf, Ram, and Hart wants you dead," Illyria said.

"They keep trying," Angel said. "Where the hell is Spike?"

"Katherine," Damon said as if her name explained everything.

Angel looked annoyed. "Let's go," he said with saying anything further.

"I know from experience that once Katherine gets her hands on a willing victim, he won't come up for air for a long while," Damon said.

Across town, the two in question were at Lorne's. Katherine was singing, hoping Lorne would be able to tell them where to go to find this Michael guy, who one time had Klaus running scared.

Spike was listening to her sing, spellbound. "She's incredible," he said in awe.

"Careful, my friend," Lorne warned. "This girl is a survivor. She's been running scared so long that the only thing she sees is the nearest exit door."

"I don't mind a challenge," Spike said with a grin.

"As long as you know what you're in for. I don't think Katherine has ever let anyone get too close," Lorne said as Katherine held out the final note. He closed his eyes in pleasure. "Hmm, that was so lovely."

The audience clapped and cheered. Katherine took a bow and jumped down. She was grinning when she stopped in front of Lorne. "So what did you see?" she asked him.

"The road you're going down is dangerous. If you get Klaus killed, you could die," Lorne said.

"Well, at least it'll be quick. If Klaus ever corners me, my death will last a long time," she replied.

"Oz would never let that happen. He's a white hat," Spike said.

"I'm not trusting my fate to a newbie hybrid who owes his allegiance to Klaus," Katherine said firmly.

"Well, the man you seek is far from California. You're going to have to travel to the east coast," Lorne said. He gave them a location.

"A graveyard? Seriously?" Katherine said with a groan. "Is the guy dead?"

"Not exactly," Lorne said with a frown. "That's what I see. I don't know anymore. Be careful."

"Don't worry. I'll keep her safe," Spike said, putting his arm around her affectionately.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Like you can do anything against Klaus," she said. Then she looked at him and smiled. "But you're pretty, so you can come along."

"Gee, thanks," Spike said dryly. "I've never been a kept man before!"

"Enjoy yourself," Lorne said with a wink. "Good luck."

The two said goodbye to the Host. "We've got to go see Angel and tell him I'm going to be gone," Spike said.

Katherine looked irritated. "I didn't realize you needed permission to leave town," she said with disdain.

Spike eye's flashed in offense. "I don't need his permission!" he denied hotly.

"Then let's go," she insisted.

"Not until I talk to Angel," Spike said stubbornly. "I owe him that." He walked toward the door, not waiting to see if she'd follow.

A short time later, they were back at Angel Investigations. Angel was at his desk. He gave Spike a sour look. "Where were you?" he demanded, getting to his feet.

"I was helping out a lady," Spike said.

Damon came in, overhearing the remark. "A lady? Katherine?" he scoffed.

The lady in question was leaning against the doorway. She rolled her eyes at Damon's predictable insult.

"You have a job to do here. Chasing tail happens on your own time!" Angel said sourly.

Spike got angry at his insult and stepped up to him. "I'm not simply chasing tail! You're not my keeper. I can do what I want!" he exclaimed.

"Fine. What do you want to do?" Angel asked, suddenly tired.

"I want to help Katherine. We have to go to North Carolina," Spike explained.

"What? You want to take a trip? We have Wolfram & Hart sending demon assassins after me, and you just want to bail? Okay. Fine. Go!" Angel ordered angrily.

For a minute, Spike looked torn. Then he shook his head. "Don't be a bloody ass! I'll be back before you have time to miss me," he said. "Keep Blue out of trouble and away from that hybrid."

He turned to go up to his room; Katherine followed. Angel glared after them as he sat back down. Then he looked at Damon and sighed with resignation. "Go with them," he ordered.

"What?" Damon asked in surprise.

"Go with them," Angel repeated. "I don't trust that woman. She reminds me of Darla even without a demon. I don't want Spike to get into trouble he can't get out of."

"Do you think that's a good idea? Without Spike, you're down a man. If I leave, you'll be down another," Damon pointed out.

"Well, when I first started this gig, it was just me. I managed okay," he said with a shrug.

"That was before you'd made an enemy out of some big wig demons," Damon reminded him.

"I can handle Wolfram & Hart," Angel said. "Illyria is more than a match for just about anything."

Damon looked nonplussed but nodded. "Fine. But if I get mad and stake Katherine, Spike will just have to get over it," Damon said with a smirk.

"You waited over a hundred years for the woman. You may hate her now, but a part of you will never stop loving her," Angel said wisely. He knew from his own experience with Darla that some women were harder to exercise than others. There was a thin line between love and hate.

Damon grimaced but didn't reply. He decided to go pack. Spike had no idea how much trouble Katherine could get him into. Nor did he get how dangerous Klaus was. Damon realized it probably was a good idea that he go with Spike. There was no telling how much trouble the vampire would get into if left alone with Katherine.

Spike came out of his room and saw Damon waiting with a duffel bag. "What are you doing?" Spike asked.

"Going with you. The boss's orders," Damon said with a smirk.

Katherine smile with satisfaction. "Oh, two men at my disposal! We're going to have so much fun!" she said with enthusiasm.

Damon rolled his eyes. Fun wasn't the word that came to his mind.

******* _Mystic Falls*******_

It was the second day that Xander had his eyes back, and he still couldn't believe it. He woke up after a second night dreaming of Anya. The dreams were so real. She looked so concerned but happy to see him. Seeing her again filled him with a twinge of guilt at the impure thoughts he'd had of the hot doctor. He was supposed to see the hot doctor today for a checkup. Feeling excited at the prospect filled him with even more guilt. Could Anya see him? Would knowing he was with someone else cause her pain? She'd been a vengeance demon so long that Xander wasn't sure.

He went into the living room and found Giles in a discussion with Willow. They were arguing about Kennedy since Willow was angry that she was there.

"Willow, Kennedy is a grown woman. She wanted to come with Xander. I really didn't think you'd mind. You were quite close once," Giles said.

"I'm involved with Rebekah, Elijah's sister," Willow told him. "Kennedy seems hell bent on causing problems. She almost staked Caroline yesterday. Can you imagine having to tell that to Sheriff Forbes?"

Giles grimaced. He had been back less than twenty-four hours and had yet to run into Liz Forbes.

"So what theories did you come up with about my dreams of Anya?" Xander asked, joining them at the table.

"Dreams? Did you have another one?" Giles asked, noting his word choice.

Xander nodded. "Yes. It seemed once again like more than a dream," he said. He shared the details with them.

"She warned you again? Did she give you any details? What's coming?" Willow asked.

"She couldn't tell. She just said that darkness was surrounding the town. If I stay here, I could be dragged into it," Xander explained.

"Well, you should leave and go with Giles to Ohio. Spend some time hanging with Faith," Willow said. "I have the girls staying at the Salvatores, but it wouldn't be polite to overstay our welcome." Giles had brought a dozen slayers with him to take to Faith in Ohio.

"How could you do that? No one is there!" Xander said with a snicker.

"Damon and Stefan said it was okay," Willow said. "You need to stay until after Halloween."

"We should have a party—a Halloween party. Then I can invite the hot doctor!" Xander said with an eager grin.

Willow clapped excitedly. "Oh, we can get Rebekah to have it at her house! Her house is bigger than ours. The town is having some weird festival celebration like the day before, but I don't see why we can't have a party. I'll get Elena to invite all the founding families. Then everyone will come!" she said happily.

"Parties never seem to go well when you throw them," Giles reminded her with a frown. "Besides, isn't there a school dance that night?"

"Again, this is _not_ a hellmouth!" Willow said firmly. "It'll be great! We will have an adult party. Dawnie and her friends came come after the dance." She got up from the table. "I'll talk to everyone."

"Well, I'm off to my doctor's appointment with Dr. Fell," Xander said with a happy grin.

"Invite her to the party," Willow advised.

"Most definitely!" he said.

"Oh, and Giles, Buffy told me to tell you that she and Liz will be at the Grille at noon," Willow said with a wink.

Oh..well..uh.." Giles said awkwardly. He took of his glasses and began to clean them. Then he frowned in disapproval as Willow and Xander laughed at him on their way out the door.

****** _Somewhere in the Midwest******_

Klaus changed back to his human form, feeling exhilarated. The past few days he and Oz had located various packs and were running with them. It'd been hard for Klaus to push down his natural desire to dominate and force them to acknowledge him as their alpha. However, Oz reminded him that if he really was the alpha, he wouldn't need to force submission. It would happen naturally. Klaus had been surprised to discover that Oz was right. The first pack they'd met had instinctively submitted to him. He hadn't had to kill a single one of them.

Oz joined him, breathing heavy. He smiled at Klaus. "That was fun," Oz said.

Klaus chuckled. "You almost kept up with me!" he teased.

"I didn't want to hurt your fragile ego, old man," Oz said dryly. He walked over to where they'd left their clothes. He reached down and began to dress.

Klaus watched him fondly. Oz had been right. Something inside of Klaus had loosened the more he spent time with his brother wolves. It was hard to explain the kinship he felt. A kinship he'd never allowed himself to acknowledge before. He had assumed he would find rejection by them due to his vampire half. However, Oz had stood by his side and made each introduction. Klaus wasn't sure if it would've been so smooth without Oz there. There was something so soothing about the man. Not even the werewolves were immune to his pull. Without Oz, Klaus suspected it would've been a disaster. He was just glad he didn't have to find out. For the first time in decades, he no longer felt alone.

His phone beeped, so he reached down to pick it up. "Kol is growing impatient. He's ready to leave," Klaus shared.

Oz picked up his own phone and read a message he'd gotten earlier. "Will sent me a text. Your sister is hosting a Halloween party at your place. Can we join them?" Oz read.

Klaus smiled. He would love to see sweet Caroline. "Maybe it's time we head home," he announced. He sent Kol a text, knowing what his brother would say.

"How do you feel?" Oz inquired.

"Amazing," Klaus acknowledged. "Thanks. You were right. This was exactly what I needed."

Oz nodded. "Good. Don't let going back to Mystic Falls ruin what you've accomplished. Buffy can't help but assert her own brand of dominance. It's her nature as it is yours," Oz said. "Remember, she's my friend. And Willow, I love more than anyone on this Earth."

Klaus frowned, not liking to be reminded that he didn't come first with his hybrid. "I wonder if it came down to it, who you would choose," he said sourly.

Oz knew the battle inside of Klaus. Somehow, he understood the complicated man. Klaus had been rejected by his parents for what he was. He'd learn not to trust anyone, yet he had already forged a bond with Oz. He would be possessive of their bond and jealous of anyone he deemed a threat to it. Oz would have to thread carefully.

He walked to Klaus and stood in front of him. "As long as you are the man I know you can be, my friendship and loyalty is yours," Oz said simply. He held out his hand to Klaus.

Klaus hated the conditions Oz put on their friendship. A part of him still wanted blind loyalty. He wanted Oz to be by his side no matter what. However, he knew Oz's innate goodness hadn't been dimmed by his transition. Instead, his vampire nature had only amplified it. His stoicism and compassion had also increased. His bloody awful self-control was unwavering. As irritating as he found it, Klaus also admired it. There wasn't another on this Earth like Oz. He grasped Oz's hand.

"I wonder where we'll be if I fail to live up to your lofty standards," Klaus said sourly.

"I'm not going to bail on you if you slip up," Oz assured him. "I just don't want you hurting people I care about."

"And what if they try to hurt me?" Klaus asked, arching his eyebrow.

Oz's look was unwavering. "I won't let them," he said simply.

Klaus smiled. At least there was that.

****** _Mystic Falls*****_

Xander smiled at Meredith. She had just finished examining his eyes. Now she sat down across from him not speaking.

"So I'm good?" he finally asked.

She returned his smile. "You are perfect," she said. "I'm still having trouble believing it. It's a true miracle."

"I never thought it would happen, but I'm glad I have a best friend that can do just about anything," Xander said with a wide grin.

"So no headaches or lingering side effects?" Meredith asked.

Xander shook his head. Then all of a sudden, he was looking at her and saw an image of a man with her. Somehow, Xander knew he was her brother. Then the scene changed, and the man turned into a vampire. Then he saw Buffy's boyfriend kill him. Xander's eyes widened. He closed them, trying to get rid of the image. The picture was still there—like it was running on a loop.

"What's wrong?" Meredith asked in concern.

"Did you have a brother that was a vampire?" Xander asked.

Meredith gasped in alarm. "How-how did you know that?"

"I saw it. I saw him. I saw him die."

"What?"

Xander's mind raced as he realized the implication. He stood to his feet. "I think the eye Willow gave me is a little screwy. I gotta go. I'm sorry," he said, turning to leave. Then he paused and turned back. "Oh, would you like to come to a party with me Halloween?"

Meredith blinked at the abrupt change. Then she nodded. "Okay. Sure. Are you okay, though?"

"I'm fine. I think this new eye is giving me visions. I thought it was just Anya, but now I saw things about you. It's not normal," Xander said with a frown.

"Maybe you heard your friends talking and your imagination is playing tricks on you," Meredith suggested.

A searing pain hit Xander's head. He closed his eyes as another vision came to him. He saw Rebekah's brother with glowing yellow eyes and Oz. They were facing someone, and Klaus was enraged.

"Oh no! I gotta go. The Original Hybrid is coming back to town. Trouble is following," Xander said. "I'll call you."

Meredith watched him go in bemusement. He was a strange fellow.

****** _Chapter End******_


	15. A Spooky Good Time

_ ******Mostly Where We Left Off****** _

Rebekah hadn't been in the mood to go to school today, so she went by the Grille to pick up something to eat for lunch. She felt restless. Willow's ex's arrival had pushed her off balance. Even though she believed Willow when she assured her that Kennedy was in her past, Rebekah still didn't like her in Mystic Falls. She didn't like knowing that another woman had shared something with Willow. It was bad enough that Tara would always be Willow's one true love. Then there was her brother's hybrid Oz. Rebekah was never the most secure of women even after 1000 years on this planet. Being a vampire just seemed to amplify all her worst traits. She hated how needy she was sometimes, how vulnerable. Rebekah never imagined that she would ever feel so strongly for a woman, yet she did.

Willow treated her like she was precious. She was so affectionate, so careless in her open heart. It was hard to believe that she was the recipient of Willow's love. Although Willow hadn't said the words to her, Rebekah felt loved by her. And it was an extraordinary feeling. Willow made her long for things she hadn't allowed herself to want since the 20's. A part of her was afraid to hope. Nothing ever seemed to work out for her when it came to relationships and love. If Rebekah was stronger, she'd dismiss Kennedy. She wouldn't allow the woman's presence to bother her at all, and she sighed in annoyance at her weakness.

After she ordered her lunch, she pulled out her phone to call the one brother that always made her feel like she was worthy.

"Hello," Elijah said.

"Hello, Elijah," Rebekah said, smiling at the sound of his voice.

"Little sister, it's good to hear your voice," Elijah said.

"I wish you weren't so bloody far away!" Rebekah complained.

"I'm always just a phone call away," Elijah told her, warmth in his voice. His baby sister was the one woman Klaus had always allowed him to love even if he sometimes did so from a distance.

"I know. I just miss you. I could use a hug," she admitted.

"Is everything okay? I thought you and Willow were getting quite close," he observed.

"We are. It's been great," Rebekah admitted. "But Kennedy is here. I want to rip out her throat."

"Probably not a good idea," Elijah said in amusement.

"Yeah, I know," Rebekah said in resignation. "Willow cares about her still. She's too good."

"Willow's no saint," Elijah said dryly. "Let's not forget she's got a dark side and dark impulses, too. I've heard from Andrew how she nearly killed him and his friend after murdering another. She almost killed her friends trying to get to them."

"I know she lost control when she thought Klaus killed Oz, but she's so giving, so loving. It's hard sometimes to remember that side of her," Rebekah said.

"Well, don't forget it. She's deadly when crossed just like we are," Elijah said.

"I guess we're well matched then," Rebekah said.

"Try not to hurt Kennedy. She's useful in a fight," Elijah said.

"How's it going there? Do you like being surrounded by all those slayers?" Rebekah inquired.

"It takes getting used to. They're so young so innocent, yet they all carry a sense of purpose. They are impressive," Elijah admitted. "Andrew, on the other hand, I may decide to bite!"

"Is he annoying you?" Rebekah asked with a laugh.

"He makes Kol seem unobtrusive!" Elijah shared.

Rebekah giggled at the image. "Speaking of Kol, he and Niklaus are heading back home for the Halloween party Willow and I are throwing at the house," she shared.

"Keep him out of trouble," Elijah advised.

"I'll try. But Xander's dead girlfriend appeared to him in a dream warning him about some bad omen coming our way," Rebekah told him.

"Really? I hope you'll watch out for him and Rupert," Elijah said.

"You've grown to care about them?" she wondered.

"They are good men. Rupert has a mind that I've not encountered in centuries. And Alexander, well, Alexander is a pain in the ass, but I've grown fond of him," Elijah admitted.

Rebekah laughed. She was glad that her brother was making new friends and finding a purpose that made him happy. "Xander is very kind to me. He has always welcomed me," she said.

"He's not like most humans. I hope he doesn't reinjure himself now that he's got back his eye," Elijah said in concern.

"Don't worry, brother. I'll keep an eye on him," Rebekah said. She noticed the Sheriff come in with Giles and take a table. They didn't see her. "Looks like Giles is making new friends."

"What do you mean?" Elijah asked.

"He's here with Caroline's quite attractive mother," Rebekah said, smiling at the picture they presented.

"Really?"

Rebekah listened a moment before replying. "It seems he's fumbling a bit, but mostly he's holding his own," she said.

"Liz Forbes is a good woman. He could do worse," Elijah said.

"Well, he lives in England, and she lives here. Not sure what he's thinking," she said. "Humans don't live very long. They shouldn't waste time with awkward encounters."

"I don't know about that. In my experience, awkward encounters can often to lead to delightful interludes," Elijah observed.

"Do tell, brother! Has one of those slayers caught your eye?" Rebekah asked eagerly.

"I'm not here for that, Rebekah. But in my 100 centuries, I've had a few interludes that I think of fondly," he said.

"Well, I wish you'd take time for your own happiness," Rebekah said. "Niklaus has Oz now to keep him out of trouble. Willow has assured me that he is incorruptible."

"Really? I find that hard to believe. He is a vampire now," Elijah said.

"One that has shown none of our more brutal tendencies," Rebekah revealed.

"How interesting," Elijah remarked impressed.

"Willow told me that he left Sunnydale because his wolf was ruining his life. He met some monks that taught him how to not be a slave to the full moon. He didn't change unless he wanted to. Except when he caught a scent of Willow on Tara. It made him nuts. That's why he left permanently," Rebekah said.

"Remarkable," Elijah mused. "If he can control his blood lust as well, he may be strong enough to have some influence on our brother."

"Kol told me that he isn't sired to Klaus nor can Klaus compel him," Rebekah shared.

"Now that _is_ fascinating! I'd like to witness that," Elijah said.

"Kol says it's highly entertaining. Our brother is always trying to convince him to feed on humans, but Oz is a Buddhist and refuses to take a life or feed on anyone," Rebekah said giggling. "I'm looking forward to seeing them interact." She saw Xander come into the restaurant and make a beeline for Giles. "Xander just came in. It looks like something's going on. Give me a moment."

She got up and walked over to them. "What's wrong?" she asked an excited Xander.

"Willow gave me a psychic eye!" Xander revealed.

Giles looked startled. "Say again?"

"I got a vision of Meredith while wide awake! I saw stuff about her. She has a brother that was a vampire and Alaric killed him," Xander said.

"Logan. Yes, that's true," Liz said in surprise.

Rebekah put the phone up to her ear. "Did you get that?" she asked Elijah.

"Yes. A surprising development," Elijah said.

"Elijah!" she heard a voice call out.

"Do you have to go?" she asked him.

"Andrew is bellowing for me. He must have a paper cut," Elijah said dryly. "Keep me posted."

"I will. I love you, Elijah," Rebekah said. "And I you," Elijah replied. She hung up and listened to Xander tell his tale from the beginning.

Elijah disconnected and faced Andrew as he came into the room. "What do you need?"

"The witches have told us that an idiot in Dublin conjured up some demon. It's attacking the people in the outlining city," Andrew said.

Elijah got up, glad that there was something real to do. His new life was different, but he found that every day that passed some of the guilt he carried eased a little more. He pushed aside his concern for the human. Xander had plenty of people to care about him.

Later that evening, Willow and Buffy sat in their living room with Xander, Giles, Bonnie, and Rebekah trying to solve the new mystery.

Finally, Willow threw up her hands in defeat. "I don't know what to do! Obviously, I didn't intend on this happening," she said in frustration.

"Magic always has consequences," Bonnie said knowingly.

"The question is do we want to try more magic to stop the visions? Or would that make things worse?" Willow wondered.

"I don't think we should be quick to do anything," Giles advised. "We should wait and see if it escalates. Remember, Buffy, the time you had that demon blood give you mind reading skills? It started off okay; then it almost drove you mad."

"So we should stop it before Xander goes bonkers," Buffy said.

"I don't want to go bonkers, but maybe we should take a beat and see what happens?" Xander said.

Willow looked at Rebekah. "What do you think?" she asked her.

Rebekah was surprised but pleased to be consulted. "Well, second sight has always been the most coveted of gifts. It could be an asset. However, we should look for a solution in case it becomes a problem. If we have something ready to get rid of it if it becomes a problem, we can all rest easy," she said.

Willow gave her an approving smile. "I think you're right. Bonnie and I'll look through all the grimoires she has. Maybe you can look through your mother's books, too?" she suggested.

"Of course," Rebekah said.

Buffy was relieved that a plan was in place. She looked at Xander. "You are going to have to stay in town a while, so Will can be on hand to help you if you need it," she said.

"I agree," Giles said. "With Elijah back in England, things should go on smoothly in your absence. I'm going to visit with Faith in Ohio a bit before returning back home."

"Oh, she asked for the scythe. Keeva and Bimpe have been bugging her about it," Buffy said. "Don't let me forget to give it to you. It's not like I really need it in this town."

"Well, if Anya's warning is right, there could be trouble on its way," Xander pointed out.

"I guess my gun will have to do," Buffy said dryly.

Dawn and Alaric came in. "We got the costumes!" she announced excitedly.

"What did you decide?" Alaric asked after kissing Buffy hello.

"I'm going to keep my new witchy eye until it begins to drive me mad," Xander deadpanned.

Dawn grinned. "Cool! You know you're totally going to have to be a gypsy now for the party!" she said.

"I want to continue my habit of dressing as something I wouldn't mind being turned into in case Giles old pal Ethan comes to visit and screw with us again!" Xander said. "I was thinking Spiderman!"

Buffy groaned. "You are too old to dress up as Spiderman!"

"Toby McGuire was around my age when he first played him!" Xander insisted.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I doubt Dr. Fell will be impressed," she said.

Xander grinned. "Good point!"

"So what are you going as?" Willow asked Dawn.

"We're going as Disney princesses. Caroline is going as Cinderella, Elena Sleeping Beauty, and I'm going as Bella," Dawn said.

"Does that mean Matt is going as a beast?" Buffy wondered.

"Yep!" Dawn said with a grin. She glanced at Giles. "Sheriff Forbes is going as Caroline's fairy godmother."

"Really?" Giles said.

"I got ours," Alaric told Buffy.

"What did you get?" Xander asked.

"Superman and Wonder Woman," Alaric said.

Xander looked offended. "So he can be Superman, but I can't be Spiderman? How is that?" he asked.

"Do you really want to cover up your face?" Willow pointed out.

"Why don't you call Dr. Fell and find out what she is going to dress up as? Then you can match her costume," Dawn suggested.

Xander perked up, liking the idea.

"Oh, Caroline told me that your brothers will be back in time for the party," Dawn told Rebekah.

When everyone looked disturbed by her announcement, she frowned. "I thought you'd be glad to have Oz back?" she said questioningly to Willow.

"Well, it's not that. It's just Xander's vision had to do with Klaus and Oz facing something bad," Willow said in concern.

"Let's not worry until we know more," Buffy suggested.

It was easy to say, but her words did nothing to alleviate the sudden trepidation in the room.

Across town, Kennedy surveyed the Mikaelson mansion. She knew Rebekah wasn't home but was with Willow at the house. The house was empty. It was a perfect time to search for one of those daggers Klaus kept around to keep his siblings in line.

******** _Halloween********_

Caroline looked at her mom and smiled in satisfaction. "You looked amazing! Giles is going to flip out!" she said excitedly. Her mother had on a sexy godmother costume that Caroline had convinced her to wear.

Liz looked in the mirror with apprehension. "Are you sure about this? I feel exposed," she said as she looked down at the revealing neckline.

"It's about time you let the girls out for air!" Caroline teased. "Mom, you work all the time! Dad is happy with someone else. It's about time that your grabbed some of that happiness for yourself!"

"I am happy, Caroline," Liz said.

"No, you're content. You have an important job and people depend on you. But you're not happy," Caroline said confidently. "You have this sexy Brit that has noticed how awesome you are! I know he lives way too far away, but he has his own plane. It's perfect. He won't be around long enough for you to get sick of him!"

Liz couldn't help but laugh at her daughter's enthusiasm. "How about you? Any lucky guy you're going to the dance with?" she asked.

"No one special. Elena and I are going together," Caroline said with a shrug. The doorbell rang. She frowned. "I thought I was picking up Elena?" She walked to the door and opened it. "Kol?"

"Hey, sweetheart! Nik and I flipped a coin, and I won!" he said with a grin. He stepped up to kiss her on the cheek.

"Why didn't you let me know you were coming?" she asked. She hugged him.

"We wanted to surprise you. You looked ravishing!" he said, looking at her in approval. "Like a princess."

"I'm Cinderella," she said. "What are you?"

"I'm your prince," he said, pointing to his bow tie. "At least for the dance. Nik and I agreed that one of us would take you to the dance and the other would be your date to the party!"

"Oh, you did? What if I already had a date? A bit presumptuous of you, don't you think?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Rebekah told us you didn't have a date," Kol said.

"And I was the prize for you two to pass around?" Caroline asked, not sure if she as flattered or offended.

"Caroline, who's at the door?" Liz asked, coming into the room. She looked apprehensive when she spotted Kol. "Is everything okay?"

"Kol came to surprise me. He wants to take me to the dance," she said.

"What about Elena?" Liz asked.

"Oh, Oz is picking her up now," Kol casually announced.

"Really? I'm not sure Elena would like that. She doesn't even know Oz that well," Caroline said.

"Oz? What's not to like? He's like the most perfect man alive," Kol said, surprised at her objection. "If I liked boys, I'd be in love with him myself. Lucky for you, I'm into the ladies!" He gave Caroline a leer.

She couldn't help but giggle. He was hard to take seriously. "Lucky for me," she said. "Okay, then."

"Your enthusiasm is overwhelming," he replied dryly.

"So, Mom, I'll see you later! Have fun. It's okay to go past first base on a first date! You're not getting any younger," Caroline advised with a cheeky grin.

"You're incorrigible!" Liz scolded with a fond smile. "Be careful. I'll see you later."

Caroline took Kol's hand and let him lead her out the door.

A short time later, they were at the school. The first people they saw were Matt and Dawn. Matt didn't have on a full beast head, but he had a mask and long hair extensions.

"You know they ended tragically, right?" Kol pointed out.

"You know Cinderella's prince would _not_ be wearing that tux, right?" Dawn popped back.

"They're dressed as the Disney version. Not the Grimms'," Caroline said. "We're going to have to catch you up on all the Disney cartoons."

Kol laughed. "Slayer's sis is sassy! I like it!" he said with a wink. He pulled Caroline onto the dance floor.

Matt frowned at them. "Why does she insist on being friends with him and Klaus? Nothing good will come from it," Matt said.

Oz and Elena appeared. Oz overheard his remark. "Having the admiration of two of the deadliest beings on the planet makes her one of the safest," Oz said.

"Oz!" Dawn said, stepping forward and giving him a hug. He smiled at her. "What are you supposed to be?"

"A guitar player," he said simply.

Matt laughed. "Why didn't I think of that?" he wondered. He didn't like wearing the mask or false teeth. He spit the teeth out and shoved them in his pocket. No one would notice.

"Elena, you look amazing!" Dawn said.

Oz looked at her. "She does, doesn't she?" The doppelganger was a beautiful woman. She didn't have the confidence of her vampire twin or the blatant sex appeal, but her sweetness was endearing. It reminded him of Willow.

Elena didn't know what to think of the hybrid. He'd appeared on her doorstep with an easy smile and explanation. He seemed harmless. She'd heard too many good things about the man to be afraid of him. Since he was short, they were almost at eye level. She had on heels, so she was slightly taller. He had on a t-shirt with some band on it that she was unfamiliar with. They were so mismatched that she felt a bit odd standing with him.

"Thanks," she said, awkwardly.

"Would you like a drink?" Oz asked her.

"Sure," she said. He walked to get her a drink.

"So how are you here with him?" Matt inquired.

"I'm not exactly sure," she admitted. "He just showed up and said he was to take me because Kol was taking Caroline."

"Oz is the best. I mean he did break Will's heart, but it was only 'cause he loved her too much and was afraid his wolf would hurt her," Dawn said.

"Do you think he still loves her?" Elena wondered.

"I don't know. Probably. I mean he knows she isn't into guys now, but they're still close," Dawn said.

"Do you want to dance?" Matt asked Dawn. She smiled and nodded.

Elena watched the two of them. They were so sweet together. It was good to see Matt happy again.

"There you are," a voice said. She looked and saw her brother and Bonnie. Oz came up as she was greeting them and handed her a drink. He looked at them with interest. "Sonny and Cher? Cool."

"See, I told you people would know!" Bonnie said smugly.

"I only know because my dad was a big fan," Elena said.

"Which is why I didn't want to come as Sonny!" Jeremy said. "Dad played those songs too many times!"

"They had some good songs," Oz said.

"Oz plays the guitar," Elena supplied.

"Really?" Jeremy asked with interest. "Electric?" Oz nodded. The two boys started discussing music, and Bonnie pulled Elena aside.

"Is he your date?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"I guess so," Elena said in bemusement. "The Mikaelsons decided that Caroline had to go to the dance with Kol, so I got Oz."

"Be happy it's not Klaus," Bonnie pointed out.

That was true. Elena knew, though, that Klaus only had eyes for one person. She watched Caroline dancing with Kol. "I hope Caroline knows what she's doing," she commented.

******* _The Mikaelsons'*******_

Rebekah was dancing with Willow, very happy about the turn out for her first party in a century. Willow and Rebekah both dressed up as belly dancers. Willow was in purple, and Rebekah was in blue. Rebekah found the outfits sexy and very appealing and knew her brother would disapprove. She looked up at him frowning down at them from the balcony. She smiled and waved.

"Niklaus does not seem to be enjoying the party," she said.

"He's probably waiting for Caroline. Alaric told me that when they were in L.A. he was very attentive to her," Willow shared.

"Yes, both my brothers seemed to be infatuated with her," Rebekah said with a frown.

"Do you think they'll come to blows over her?" Willow asked.

"Probably," Rebekah said. "It wouldn't be the first time my brothers fought over a woman. But I don't think Caroline takes Kol seriously."

"You should talk to your brother. Get him to come down and join the party," Willow suggested when the song ended.

She nodded and made her way to her brother. "Why are you frowning down at us? It's a party, Nik. Join us," she said.

"I will eventually," he said. He gave her too revealing outfit and disapproving sniff. "Why do you parade yourself like that in our home?"

"Because it annoys you!" she said with a grin.

"Our mother would not approve," he said.

She shrugged, uncaring. "Well, she's not here to tell me whether or not she approves or disapproves. I'm finally with someone you can't intimidate, so you'll just have to get over it, brother."

Klaus glowered at her, not liking that reminder. "Go away then!" he ordered.

"Waiting for Caroline?" she asked with a knowing grin.

"Kol will bring her along in time," he said, refusing to allow his sister to rile him.

"Where's your hybrid?" she asked, trying to spot him in the crowd.

"He's at the dance with Kol. He picked up Elena so Kol could take Caroline," Klaus said.

"Pimping out your hybrid?" Rebekah asked with a grin.

"Not at all. It was just convenient," he said with a shrug.

"I'm glad he'll have a date. I don't want him to feel left out," she said.

Klaus gave her a knowing smirk. "Jealous, sister?" he wondered.

Rebekah frowned. "I'm not sure. I know that Willow loved Oz very much. In some ways, she still does. She nearly killed you when you killed him," Rebekah said.

"I didn't kill him! I empowered him!" Klaus insisted, defending him actions.

"Well, whatever you call it. She's very attached to him," Rebekah said, not sure how to feel.

"As he is to her. He told me that he didn't love anyone on Earth as much as your new girlfriend," Klaus shared.

"Should I be worried?" Rebekah asked, anxious.

"No. He seems pretty accepting of the witch's preferred lifestyle," Klaus said with a shrug. "I'd be more concerned about the slayer."

"Buffy? They're just best friends. There's nothing like that between them. Buffy is head over heels for the history teacher," Rebekah said.

"I'm not talking about her," Klaus said with a smirk as he pointed down at Kennedy, who was obviously flirting with Willow.

Rebekah's eyes narrowed as she looked down at the scene.

"Careful. You don't want to kill her—at least not here with so many witnesses," Klaus said with a grin. He decided he better follow her. The two siblings made their way downstairs.

Buffy was slow dancing with Rick. "This is so nice," she said with a happy sigh.

Rick's arms tightened around her. "Yes, it is," he said. She was so easy to make happy that he was starting to forget his life before her. All he could think about was her. Buffy was starting to fill up every part of him. He noticed Rebekah walking quickly toward Willow with Klaus trailing behind her looking too eager. "I think trouble is coming."

Buffy looked and saw Kennedy standing too close to Willow. "We better go intervene."

Rebekah made it to Willow just as Kennedy reached out and fingered the jewelry hanging down from Willow's navel. Rebekah grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her back. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

Kennedy turned to face the very angry vampire. Willow flashed her an apologetic look. "Trying to convince Willow to dance with me," Kennedy admitted.

"Careful. My sister's not known for her self-control," Klaus said, flashing a smile at Kennedy.

"You're the original hybrid," Kennedy said, looking at him with interest. He didn't look very deadly. "You don't look like your brother Elijah."

"No, we're not much alike," he admitted. "We have different fathers."

"You put your hands on Willow again, I will break them!" Rebekah warned angrily.

Willow quickly moved to her side. "Not necessary, babe. Kennedy knows we're over," Willow assured her.

"What's going on?" Buffy asked as she made it to their side. Rick was right behind her.

"Rebekah doesn't like ex-lovers touching her girl here," Klaus announced, amused by the scene.

"Like anyone would!" Rebekah said hotly. "She thinks she could weasel her way back into Willow's bed. Three's a crowd. Get lost before I lost my temper and hurt you."

"No fighting!" Buffy warned, looking to see if anyone was paying attention. Luckily, the Sheriff was too wrapped up in Giles to notice.

"Get your slayer out of my house before I show her that my brothers aren't the only ones that can kill her without much effort!" she threatened.

Kennedy stepped up. "I'd like to see you try!" she challenged.

"Enough!" Buffy said in annoyance, grabbing Kennedy's arm and pulling her away. She dragged her off to the side. "What is wrong with you? Do you know how much blood shed would occur if you challenged Rebekah? Her brothers would get involved and a lot of people will die!"

"Willow wouldn't let that happen!" Kennedy insisted.

"She's not going to attack the brothers' of her lover to defend you when _you_ are the one in the wrong!" Buffy said hotly. "Get out of here now! When Giles leaves, you are going back with him! In fact, I may decide to stick you permanently in Ohio and move Faith back to England."

Kennedy's face burned red with anger and embarrassment. She knew not to challenge Buffy, but as she left, she was more determined than ever to rid Willow of the new vampire lover she'd taken. Willow was obviously blinded by lust or being mind-controlled. Who knew what these vampires were really capable of?

Xander finally glanced over at his friends and realized he'd missed something. He'd been so focused on hearing every word that dropped from Meredith's delectable mouth that he'd hadn't been paying attention. "Excuse me," he told her. "I need to see what's going on over there. Rebekah's brother looks entirely too amused, and Willow looks upset."

He walked toward his friends, but then something else caught his eye. He blinked, thinking his eyes were playing tricks. She was still there. "Anya?" She smiled at him and waved. "Anya!" He started toward her. When he got to her, her eyes were filled with tears.

"Xander," she said softly.

"Is this another vision?" he asked. He was afraid to touch her, afraid it was a trick. She reached out and took his hand. He could feel her; she was really there.

A few feet away, Willow was trying to convince Rebekah that she had nothing to worry about. "I don't love Kennedy. I never did. That's the problem. She'll become convinced and move on eventually," Willow said.

"Well, she better very well keep her bloody hands off of you!" Rebekah said in annoyance. "I won't be held responsible for my actions if I see her touching you again!"

Willow had never had anyone react so jealousy over her. Oz had been hurt more than jealous about Xander, but he was so stoic it was hard to tell. Tara had been so insecure that jealousy never crossed her mind. She knew Kennedy was jealous, but her jealousy didn't affect Willow the same way. She grinned at the vampire. "You look so hot when you're jealous!" she said, reaching out and running her hand down Rebekah's bare arm. She looked over and saw Kennedy leave. "Relax. Buffy made her leave." Then she did a double take when her eyes fell on someone that shouldn't be there. Shock poured through her, and she stepped away from Rebekah.

"Tara?" she gasped. She walked toward the vision. There standing next to the punch bowl was the woman who haunted her dreams and her nightmares.

"Tara!" she called out.

Buffy and Rebekah both heard her cry and turned to see what caught Willow's eye.

Buffy had trouble believing her own eyes. Willow was embracing a woman that should not be standing there. "Tara?"

******* _To Be Continued********_

_ I hope you enjoyed the update! More coming soon! I love you the most when you take a moment to review! Thanks for reading! _


	16. Spooks and Trouble

_*******Mystic Fall High School*******_

Elena was standing next to Oz watching her friends dance. Bonnie had dragged Jeremy onto the dance floor a short time ago. She sipped her punch watching them.

Oz hadn't been around very many women since he'd left Sunnydale. However, he hadn't forgotten everything. "Did you want to dance?" he asked Elena.

Elena smiled at him. "Sure. If you don't mind," she said.

He favored her with a rare smile. "No, I don't mind," he said.

She took his hand and followed him to the dance floor. As soon as they made onto the dance floor, the upbeat music changed. A slow, romantic ballad took its place.

Oz faced her. "It's been awhile," he said. He put his hand at her waist and took her right hand.

Elena suddenly felt a little nervous dancing with this newly made hybrid. His stare was too penetrating, indecipherable. Then he smiled at her, and she relaxed. His eyes were also full of intelligence and kindness. For some reason, they reminded her of her father's.

Caroline was dancing nearby with Kol, who kept trying to move his hand lower down her back. She glared at him. "Stop trying to grab my ass!" she scolded.

Kol flashed her an unrepentant smiled. "Your dress it too poofy for me to grab your ass. But I'm no quitter. I'll keep trying!" he announced.

Caroline tried to look offended, but it was a loosing battle. She laughed. Then her eyes fell onto her best friend dancing with Oz. She gave the couple a considering look. "Do you think Oz would ever be into Elena?" she asked Kol.

Kol glanced over at them. "I don't know," he said with a shrug. "He's pretty closed lipped about that kind of thing. I think he still loves the witch, but the doppelganger is quite beautiful."

"She's on the brink of pining over Damon, which makes me crazy," Caroline admitted. "Stefan I got. Stefan is amazing, but Damon killed Tyler. How could I ever get pass that?"

"I could kill him for you. I don't care what the slayer says," Kol said.

Caroline shook his head. "Neither Stefan nor Elena would forgive me for that. Let's just hope he stays in California!" She laughed when Kol spinned her out and then back into his arms.

Kol gazed down at her smiling face. She was so beautiful, so full of life. "You are exquisite," he said in awe. He couldn't resist ghosting her lips with his. He pulled back before she could object.

"You are incorrigible!" she said laughingly.

"I know," he said simply. Kol hadn't seriously tried to gain Caroline's affections. He knew his big brother had real feelings for her. It'd been too long since Niklaus had cared deeply for anyone outside of his family. Now for the first time both the hybrid and this baby vampire had captured his affections. Kol would never seriously do anything to ruin that. However, a part of him would forever regret would could be.

_*******Mikaelsons'*******_

Willow didn't know if she was awake or asleep, and she honestly didn't care. Tara was in her arms once more. That was all that mattered. She pulled back and looked at Tara. "Baby, is that really you?" she asked, crying.

Tara put her hand on Willow's cheek and smiled at her. "It's me, Willow," she said softly.

Willow kissed her, unable to believe it was really Tara in her arms once again.

Klaus watched the scene with Rebekah. He put his arm on her shoulder. "Well, sister. It looks like the witch's dead lover is not so dead," he observed.

"I don't think she's the only one," she said, pointing to Xander who was hugging another woman. "What is happening, Nik?" She tried not to think about how much it hurt to see Willow kissing another woman.

"I do not know," Nik said with a frown. He pulled out his phone and called Oz. "Something strange is happening at the house. The dead have appeared...I don't know. You and Kol should get here."

Rebekah didn't know whether or not to leave Willow to her happy reunion or go to her. Indecision filled her. Anger at seeing Willow touch another woman so intimately also grew. She closed her eyes at the sight.

Klaus put his hand on her elbow. "Careful, little sister. Overreacting over this could cause irreparable damage. Think carefully before you act," Klaus advised, sensing her turmoil.

"So I should just smile like it's no big deal that my lover is embracing her former lover who is supposed to be dead and not a threat to me?" Rebekah asked, a note of disgust in her voice.

"I think we should go see what's going on," Klaus said as he pulled her over there.

"Willow what's happening?" Buffy was asking as they approached. "Is it the First?"

Tara shook her head and gave Buffy a fond smile. "No, Buffy. It's really me," she said.

Xander appeared with Anya at his side. He paused when he saw Tara. "You're here, too?" he asked with a grin. He stepped forward to hug her.

Willow and Buffy hugged Anya. "I don't understand," Buffy said, confused.

"Why don't we take this reunion somewhere else?" Rick suggested, eying the interested observers.

"Good idea," Klaus said. "Follow me."

Buffy motioned to Giles and Liz, who followed them out of the ballroom. Klaus led them into the library and closed the door.

Willow stood gazing at Tara, holding her hand. She didn't spare a glance for Rebekah or anyone else, unable to believe it was really Tara. "I can't believe it's you," she said in amazement. "I tried to bring you back, but Osiris said I'd already messed with the natural order of things once with Buffy. Her death had been supernatural. That's why I was able to bring her back, but yours wasn't."

"It's okay, Will. I'm okay. The Other Side isn't a hell dimension," Tara said, smiling reassuringly at her.

"You deserve heaven. Why aren't you there?" Willow asked, her eyes darkening.

"From what we've been able to decipher, the Other Side is a supernatural purgatory of sorts," Rick said.

"Buffy died giving her life for Dawn, so that must have earned her eternal rest," Giles added as he smiled at both the girls.

"I'm just glad my thousand years as a vengeance demon didn't damn me to one of the hells," Anya said. "This isn't so bad. We get to be with you. You just don't always know it."

Willow and Xander exchanged startled looks. "You-you watch us?" Willow asked, finally glancing guiltily at Rebekah.

Rebekah felt like she slapped her. The witch had been dead for two years.

"We only see you if you're thinking of us," Tara said.

"It's like your thoughts draw us to you," Anya explained.

"So anyone that has died supernaturally can suddenly appear now?" Rick asked, his mind wandering to his own late vampire wife.

"I think so," Tara said.

"Willow, aren't you going to introduce us?" Rebekah asked, tired of being ignored.

Willow looked a bit panicked, but Tara gave Rebekah a warm, shy smile. "Hi," she said. "I'm Tara."

"I'm Rebekah. Willow's lover," Rebekah said, glancing pointedly at Willow, her eyes angry at Willow's behavior. She didn't know what to think when Tara's shy smile didn't falter at her announcement.

"Yeah, uh, this is my girlfriend. She's a vampire, but not the evil soulless kind," Willow rambled.

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that," Klaus said with a grin. His sister glared at him.

"This annoying man is my brother Klaus," Rebekah said.

Anya's eyes widened in recognition. "Niklaus Mikelson? The hybrid?" she asked.

"The one and only," he replied, flashing a dimple.

"You were the source of many of my curses over the years!" Anya said excitedly. "Nothing I did, though, could manage to kill you."

Klaus gave her an angry glare. "You're responsible for all those random hexes I've had over the centuries?" he asked.

Anya gave him a proud look. "Yep! You hurt a lot of woman. Someone had to make you pay," she said smugly.

"You gave me the clap!" Klaus said in an outraged voice.

Anya snickered while everyone else gaped.

"You made all my hair disappear! And I mean all! It took days for it to grow back!" he said, still affronted.

"That was particularly clever of me!" Anya said. "Boils and other injuries, your body healed too quickly. But growing back the hair took days!" She giggled and Xander laughed.

Klaus's eyes flashed fire, and he stepped toward her, determined to give her pay back.

"She's already dead, Klaus," Buffy said coolly. "She died saving a friend of ours. She died having redeemed herself. She should not be on the Other Side. Leave her be."

Klaus glowered at all of them. Giles stepped forward. "What does this mean? Why now? Why are you here?" he asked.

"The veil has been lowered between here and the Other Side," Tara said. "A very powerful witch has done it."

"Do you know who this is that's doing it?" Giles asked her.

"It's someone that wants to destroy the Original family," Tara said, pointing at Rebekah and Klaus.

"It could be anyone," Klaus said with a frown.

There was a knock on the door. Meredith looked in. "Is everything okay?" she asked, her eyes seeking Xander.

Xander blanched and stepped forward. "Well, it seems that the dead has suddenly reappeared. The veil between our world and the Other Side has been lifted. We don't know for how long," Xander explained. "That is Anya and Tara, friends of ours that died." He pointed to Anya and Tara.

Anya smiled. "She's quite pretty, Xander. And if she's a doctor, she must be smart. Definitely out of your league," she said.

Meredith looked embarrassed. "Well, I think I'm going to head home. I'll let you have your reunion," she said.

"I'm sorry," Xander said regretfully. "I'll call you before I leave town. Maybe we can have dinner."

"That would be nice," she said. She gave a wave to the room and left.

"You're not mad?" Xander asked Anya.

"You left me at the alter, Xander. There's not much else you could do that would ever hurt me more," Anya pointed out. "Not to mention you've not been with anyone since I've died. It's been over a year."

"We want you to be happy," Tara said, smiling at Willow and squeezing her hand.

"I don't. I want to see him suffer," a voice said. They turned and saw Isobel. She stood a few feet away from Rick. "A vampire slayer, Rick? You've replaced me with a vampire slayer? Elena's aunt I understood, but this woman?"

Rick looked surprised to see her. "Isobel?" he said.

She sauntered over to him and ran her hand down his chest. "You've been a bad boy, Rick," she said. "I may forgive you, though, since you still think of me. Your thoughts drew me here."

"This is your ex-wife?" Buffy asked incredulously.

"Yea. Isobel, Elena's birth mother," Rick said sheepishly.

"This keeps getting funner by the minute," Buffy said dryly.

"If the veil is down, there's no telling what manner of supernatural creatures are stalking through the streets of Mystic Falls," Giles said.

"We should patrol," Liz said. They heard screams coming from the other room.

Buffy makes it to the door first. She sees a vampire trying to bite someone. Meredith screams, "Logan!"

"It must be her vampire brother that you killed," she said to Rick, who was at her side.

Liz and Giles worked to dispel all the party goers, explaining they had the situation well in hand. Buffy was chasing Logan around the room, but he kept using his vamp speed to stay out of reach. Finally, Klaus got tired of the game and appeared behind him, holding him in place.

"Shall I kill him?" Klaus asked eagerly.

"No!" Meredith called out. She ran up to him. "Logan? Is that really you?"

Logan's vamp face disappeared as he gazed at his sister. "Mer? I'm sorry. They turned me into a monster," he said.

"You can control yourself if you try," Buffy said with a glare. She looked at Rebekah. "Do you have any blood on hand you can give him? Meredith would like to talk to her brother without him trying to snack on her."

"I wouldn't do that!" Logan insisted.

"Well, forgive me if I don't take your word for it," Buffy said impatiently.

Meredith was embracing Logan. Isobel was watching the scene with a bored look. Then she straightened up as her daughter walked into the room.

"What's happening?" Elena asked when she spotted Isobel. She walked into the room with Oz, Kol, and Caroline.

Outside Bonnie and Jeremy were delayed entering when Bonnie's grandmother appeared. "Grams? Is that you?" Bonnie gasped as she ran to embrace her.

"I'm here, Bonnie. But I shouldn't be," Grams said, pulling back to look at her. "It's good to see you, my dear." She glanced at Jeremy. "Halloween dance?"

Bonnie nodded. "Yes," she said.

"We've got to close the veil, honey. This isn't good. The dead should not be able to directly interact with the living. The witch who has done this is very powerful and very ancient," Grams said.

"We should go inside and get Willow," Bonnie said.

Grams shook her head. "Your friend won't be so willing to do what needs to be done. Someone she loves very much is with her now. Saying goodbye won't be easy for her," Grams said.

Bonnie frowned. "Well, I want you to meet her," Bonnie said. She took her Grams' hand and pulled her to the door.

Kennedy was angrily walking down the Mikaelson's long drive way, kicking rocks. She couldn't understand why Willow was so blinded by that blonde vampire. Her musings were interrupted by a voice.

"I think I can help you."

Kennedy looked up and saw a young woman with long, light brown hair. "Who are you?" Kennedy asked suspiciously.

"My name is Vicky. I have something that you're looking for," she said. She handed Kennedy a silver dagger.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kennedy asked.

Vicky nodded. She held something else in her hand. "In order for it to work, you must dip it in the white oak ash," she said.

"This will kill Rebekah?" Kennedy asked.

Vicky shook her head. "No. She can't be killed. It will make her appear dead as long as the dagger remains inside her. It's best to do it while she's away from others," Vicky said.

"Why are you helping me?" Kennedy asked.

"I wanted to see my brother. A witch told me she'd lower the veil if I gave this to you," Vicky explained.

"Who's your brother?" Kennedy asked.

"Matt Donovan," Vicky said.

Kennedy relaxed. She's met Dawn's boyfriend and knew him to be a trustworthy man. "He's dating my friend Dawn," Kennedy said.

Vicky nodded. "Yes, I know. I'm going to go see him. Good luck," she said. Then she disappeared.

Kennedy frowned as she looked down at the dagger. She needed to think about how she was going to do this. The original vampire was much faster and stronger than her. She'd have to get the drop on her. Then Kennedy smiled. Once she got rid of the vampire, she could work on winning Willow back.

_******Chapter End******_


	17. Danger in Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy faces an old enemy.

_ *****Where We Left Off***** _

Liz and Giles grabbed Oz on their way out of the Mikaelson mansion. "We need to patrol the streets. There are a lot of supernatural undead walking around. We could use you," Giles told him.

Oz nodded. "Sure," he said, glancing at Elena. "Will you be okay?"

"Yes. I'm going to go find out what's going on," she said. She looked at Caroline and Kol. Caroline nodded. Jeremy and Bonnie had already gone inside. Matt and Dawn were coming in his truck.

Oz gave her hand an affectionate squeeze and followed Giles and Liz.

Elena headed inside where the party looked to be over except for a few Council members. Buffy and Alaric were talking to two. "What's going on?" Elena asked them.

"It's good to see you, Elena," a voice said. Elena turned and saw her birth mother, Isobel.

"How are you here?" Elena asked in surprise.

Bonnie was standing with her dead grandmother, Grams. She stepped toward Elena and answered, "The veil between worlds has been lowered. My Grams says we must put it back up before bad things happen."

"Too late," a voice called. Suddenly there were snarling werewolves surrounding them.

"Where is the hybrid?" one of them asked. "He slaughtered us. Now we're going to make him pay!"

"You can't kill him, so you're wasting your time," Buffy told them. She hadn't brought any weapons to the party and was really annoyed over that fact. She hadn't even brought her gun!

Instead of wasting words, the werewolves attacked. Jeremy quickly grabbed Bonnie and moved against the wall, hoping they wouldn't be targeted. Kol and Caroline were the first one they attacked. Kol easily ripped out the first werewolf's heart and looked to see how Caroline was fairing. His heart raced as he saw her struggle with pushing the werewolf off her. Its teeth ripped into her arm, causing her to cry out. Her cry brought Klaus into the room. He'd been in the library keeping an eye on his sister and the witches as well as the horrid vengeance demon that loved to torment him.

In an instant, his eyes took in the scene. His brother had reached the werewolf that had attacked Caroline before he could get to her. Kol killed it. He watched as both Buffy and Alaric fought off one and the doppelganger and her vampire mother another. He could tell the slayer didn't like to kill werewolves. They were only deadly three days a month. Two more were heading toward him. He growled and moved forward. Unlike the slayer, he didn't have compassion for anyone who dared threaten him in his own home. It took less than a minute for him to rip out their hearts. Then he moved to the one the slayer was battling and did the same. Finally, he killed the one attacking his doppelganger.

Everyone took a deep breath as Klaus so effortlessly ended the threat.

"Caroline!" Elena cried as she ran toward her injured her friend.

"I'm okay," she said wearily, clutching the already festering werewolf bite.

Kol had his arm around her supporting her. He eyed Klaus. "Brother," he said.

Klaus nodded and immediately went to her side. He offered her his wrist. Their eyes met, hers grateful, his concerned. She smiled as she gently bit into his wrist. She closed her eyes as his potent blood filled her system. Klaus had to bite his lips to keep from moaning. Having the object of his affection feed from him was intoxicating.

"Is she okay?" Buffy asked.

"She'll be fine. My blood is the only cure for a werewolf bite," Klaus said, opening his eyes at her question.

"I've got to get to my house and get some weapons. Who knows how many enemies of yours or even mine are going to appear?" Buffy said. She looked around. "Where's Dawn?"

"She's with Matt. They were not far behind us," Elena said.

"Will you guys be okay for a bit?" Buffy asked.

Klaus smirked. "I think we'll manage," he said dryly.

Buffy rolled her eyes at his arrogance. She looked at Elena, Jeremy, and Caroline. "Stay here! I don't want any of you wandering the streets," she ordered them. They nodded.

Rick looked at Isobel. "Should we leave her here with Elena?" he inquired.

Buffy frowned. "Elena, if that woman bothers you call out for Rebekah or Willow, okay?" she said.

Elena nodded. Buffy and Rick went out the front door. Matt and Dawn were on the porch talking to some girl that looked vaguely familiar.

"Dawn, are you okay?" Buffy asked.

Dawn looked up. "This is Vicky, Matt's dead sister. What's going on?" she asked.

"The veil between here and the Other Side is down," Buffy said. She eyed Vicky suspiciously. "What do you know about this?" She stepped closer to the dead vampire.

Matt moved in front of his sister and held out his hand. "Back off!" he ordered angrily. He hadn't been able to protect her when she was alive, but he wasn't going to let anyone hurt her now that she'd returned to him.

"Your sister knew about something coming this way weeks ago. I'd bet she knows exactly who's responsible for this insanity!" Buffy said with an angry glare.

"Why would my sister know anything?" Matt asked with a frown.

"Maybe you should at least ask her," Dawn suggested.

They all looked at Vicky. She shrugged. "Some witch with mega mojo wanted to cause some problems for the Original family. That's all I know. I don't even know the witch's name," Vicky said. That was true. However, she wasn't about to mention the dagger or the deal she'd made.

"I hope you're telling the truth. Because however powerful the witch on the other side is, I doubt she is a match for Willow," Buffy said pointedly. "Willow will cross over there and have a little chat with this mega witch."

"She's not a friend of mine, so I don't care. I just wanted to see my brother," Vicky said defensively.

"If you see this witch, you need to tell your brother, so he can call me. Do you understand?" Buffy asked.

Vicky nodded. "Okay," she said.

"Dawn, you are coming with me," Buffy said sternly.

Dawn knew not to argue when her sister used that tone. "It was nice to meet you," she said, giving Vicky a shy smile.

"You, too," Vicky said. The Donovans watched Buffy and Rick leave with Dawn. "She seems nice."

"She's amazing," Matt said with a happy sigh as the Summer sisters walked away. "Let's go home. The house is still empty. I've basically moved in with the Gilberts. I'm going to rent it out, though. Buffy said if I did, I wouldn't have to work so much."

"I'm glad. I don't want you to be alone or work yourself to death," she said. She reached out and took her brother's hand. Neither was going to waste the time that was suddenly given to them.

Inside the library, Willow had sat on a sofa with Tara while Rebekah sat in the nearby chair. Xander and Anya were on the love seat catching up. Rebekah didn't know what to do. Should she leave? She didn't want to be so insecure over a woman that for all intents and purposes was dead and no real competition. Except this was Willow's great love. Dead she was perfect—almost a martyr. How could Rebekah with her very high body count ever hope to compete? She got up to leave, but Tara noticed. She gave Rebekah a look full of kindness and understanding. Her look made Rebekah pause in her retreat.

"Don't go. I'm sorry. I know this is weird and probably awkward," Tara said with an apologetic smile. "I know how I felt when Oz came back to town when Willow and I first began to get close. It's an awful feeling. Please, don't feel that way. Not because of me. Willow cares for you, and that means something to me."

Willow gave her an apologetic smile and moved over to make room on the couch. "Please, sit with us. I want you two to know each other even if it's just for a short time," Willow said.

Rebekah was surprised but got up to sit next to Willow. She couldn't resist giving them a sly smile and said, "Well, I have never been in a threesome."

Xander's ears picked up the comment, and he looked up with his mouth open. He started to say something, but Anya elbowed him. "Not a word!" Anya had seen this particular Original's temper when mad at loves who hurt her. It wasn't a sight Anya wanted to see again. Rebekah Mikaelson never had need of a vengeance demon. She was quite adept at punishing those who hurt her. Except, of course, her brother Klaus. Naturally, he was the man who hurt Rebekah most of all.

Xander grinned at her. "I've missed you," he said softly.

Anya smiled. "I know," she said, putting her hand on his cheek. She missed her funny man more than she missed being alive.

Willow was gaping like a fish at Rebekah's remark, and Tara turned red, her eyes on her lap. Rebekah couldn't help but laugh. "Relax. I was mostly kidding," she said. She winked at them.

Willow felt both embarrassed and incredibly turned on. She gave Tara an apologetic smile. Tara was still blushing, but she squeezed Willow's hand, letting her know it was okay.

******* _North Carolina*******_

Damon wasn't sure how much togetherness he could take with Katherine and Spike. They were practically having sex right in front of him during the entire drive there. They were utterly shameless! He had to focus hard on all the reasons he hated Katherine in order to not be physically affected by the graphic display behind him. More than once he had to tell her to quit flashing him as she and Spike were making out in the back seat of his car while he drove. She'd just laugh and give him a wicked, knowing smirk. Although he'd never seen Elena naked, he knew that her body was the same as Katherine's. Therefore, it was imprinted on his mind. He tried not to picture it or look at Katherine, but he was no saint.

He was grateful when they finally managed to track down the tomb the Michael guy was trapped in. At least that was what he was assuming. They were following rumor more than anything. He pulled the crowbar out of his trunk and handed it to Spike. "Try this," he suggested.

Spike took the crowbar and walked over to where Katherine was standing in front of the crypt. He tried to open the door with the crowbar and had no luck.

"Let me. I am stronger than both of you," she said smugly.

"Bullocks," Spike said sourly. However, he handed it over to Katherine, who did manage to slide open the door. The three of them walked into the crypt. They saw a stone coffin. Katherine stepped forward to slide off the lid. It wouldn't budge. Using the crowbar, the three of them worked to take off the top of the crypt. It hit the ground with a loud crash.

They looked down into the stone coffin.

"God!" Katherine said as she peered down and saw a man wrapped in chains. He wasn't a skeleton. "He still has flesh on him."

"He must be a vampire," Damon observed.

"How can we revive him?" Spike speculated. He leaned down and slapped the man's face, but the man was unresponsive. Spike examined him closely. He had a scraggly beard. The chains were wrapped around him many times. It was clear that the man was either hated or feared—probably both.

"That won't work," Damon said. "He needs blood. That's what revived the vamps in the tomb under the church."

Katherine nodded. "Get some blood from the car," she told Spike, who instantly left to obey.

"He's so whipped," Damon observed in disgust.

Katherine grinned in satisfaction. "He's cute. The accent reminds me of the very delicious Elijah, but he's more of a bad boy like Kol," she remarked.

"I should've known Vampire Slut has been with all the Originals. Probably even Rebekah," Damon said with a sneer.

"Jealous?" Katherine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. I just feel sorry for the poor fool. Heartbreak and misery are in his future," Damon said knowingly.

Spike reappeared with blood bags. "Let's get this show on the road!" he said eagerly.

****** _Back in Mystic Falls******_

Buffy felt much better when she'd changed out of her costume and was loaded up with weapons. She pulled her hair back as did Dawn. Buffy handed her a sword. "Only if you're attacked," she told her. Dawn nodded and took the sword.

Rick arched an eyebrow in surprise. "She knows how to use that?" he asked.

"I haven't been training her since she's been here, but yes, she knows. We were attacked once in a tomb with re-animated skeletons, so I figured some training was in order," Buffy said sheepishly.

Rick shook his hand and put his arm around her shoulder to hug her to him. "The life you've led," he said. He looked at Dawn with interest. "We probably should have some self-defense training classes for her and Elena. Matt and Jeremy, too."

Buffy nodded in agreement. "Yes, but right now let's focus on getting through the night," she said. She went to her front door and walked out. She just made it to the sidewalk when she heard someone call her name.

"Buffy Summers. Isn't this a delight?"

Buffy looked up in horror. It was the Master. The one that had killed her when she was sixteen. "Oh God!" she exclaimed. She could feel the fear rising up, threatening to choke her. He had figured into one too many of her nightmares.

Rick looked at her in concern. He'd never quite seen such fear on his normally fearless girlfriend's face. "Buffy? What's wrong?" he asked her.

Buffy pointed. Rick and Dawn looked across the street. A grotesque creature with fangs stood there.

"What is that?" Dawn asked.

"That's the Master. The one that killed me," she said quietly. "Run. Run back into the house!"

They all turned to run but were suddenly surrounded by vampires. Buffy blanched. This was not good. She glanced back at the Master, who was crossing the street and coming toward them. How many times did she have to kill him? Or would he kill her again? Would her death stick this time? She swallowed hard as she turned to face him once more.

****** _Mikaelsons'*****_

Bonnie and her grandmother entered the library. Jeremy was with them. "Willow!" Bonnie called out. Willow looked up as she approached.

"Willow, this is my Grams," she introduced proudly.

Willow, Rebekah and Tara all stood up. Willow smiled and gave a friendly wave.

Grams looked at Rebekah and couldn't hide her distaste. "We are servants of nature. Her kind are abominations. How can you love such a one as this?" Grams asked Willow.

Willow frowned, reaching for Rebekah's hand. "She has a soul. She is _not_ a monster. What was done to her was the abomination. Her own mother, a witch, a supposed servant of nature, did this to her. She was a victim. You have no right to judge her," Willow said in anger.

Tara reached out and stroked her arm soothingly. "Willow wouldn't care about her if she wasn't worthy," Tara said loyally.

Rebekah was really at a loss to understand Willow's beloved Tara. Never had she encountered someone like her. She should hate or resent Rebekah, yet she did not. Her goodness made Rebekah feel very unworthy. It suddenly struck her that she now understood why Willow went on a rampage when she was taken so violently from her. Rebekah could see why Tara would inspire such devotion.

"None of that is important now," Bonnie said, trying to focus them. "Grams said we have to close the veil. Werewolves have already attacked. Elena's dead vampire mother is in the other room. There's no telling who else may appear. The risk to the town is enormous."

Willow's eyes darkened. "You are _not_ taking Tara from me!" she yelled angrily. "It is too soon! I need more time!"

Bonnie looked at her aghast then at her Grams. Then she felt Jeremy reach out and take her hand, letting her know he was still there. She glanced back at him, grateful. Bonnie never dreamed she'd be in the middle of her two idols or that they'd ever be on opposing sides.

****** _To Be Continued******_


	18. Deadly Vengeance

_ ******Same Time/Mikaelson's******* _

Willow couldn't believe they were talking about closing the veil and taking Tara from her just when she was brought back. She needed more time. There was so much she wanted to tell her, so much she had left unsaid.

"Who lowered the veil? Do you know?" she asked Bonnie's grandmother.

"A very ancient witch on the Other Side. She seeks to destroy the Original family," Grams said.

"But she didn't come over herself?" Willow inquired.

"I do not know," Grams said.

"We've got to close the veil," Bonnie told her.

Tara looked at Willow in concern. "Will, we need to do what we can to keep everyone safe. You know this," she said.

Willow couldn't believe Tara was saying the same thing. She refused to hear it, and she shook her head in denial. "No, no, no! I just got you back! I'm not going to say goodbye!" she insisted. Holding on to Tara's hand, she teleported away from the house.

Rebekah looked at Bonnie in dismay. Willow just left her and took Tara.

Xander wasn't as surprised by Willow's actions. However, he was concerned. He could tell by looking at Rebekah that she was hurt by Willow's actions.

"Willow is not rational when it comes to Tara. Please don't be hurt," he said to Rebekah. He looked at Bonnie and her grandmother. "You two do what you can to close the veil without her. Anya's a vengeance demon. She can do magic, too. She will help you."

"We should move to a point of magic. Not here," Grams said, eying the vampires' home with distaste.

"I will go find Buffy. See if Willow just went home," Xander said. He looked at Jeremy. "Stick with Rebekah. She'll keep you safe." He gave Rebekah a questioningly look, and she nodded absently.

He gave Anya a soft kiss goodbye. "I love you. I'm sorry for the way I hurt you. I hope I get a chance to see you again," he whispered.

Anya gave him a watery smile. "Be careful," she said quietly. Although she said the words, she knew that he would not. Xander was never careful when his girls were in trouble. As much as he may have loved her, she sometimes thought that the real reason he backed out of their wedding was because marriage would've meant that she would have to always come first. But Anya knew Xander had already committed his heart long ago to Buffy and Willow. Their constant fight against the darkness in the world had tied the three together in ways not even she could penetrate. Her love for Xander hadn't been enough to break the cords. If it had, he would've been there waiting for her when she walked down the aisle. She gave him a bittersweet smile as he walked out of the room. Then she looked at the two witches. "Let's do this," she said.

****** _In the Center of Town******_

Oz, Giles, and Liz ran into a pack of vampires as the came out of her office, armed for battle. Giles had finally convinced Liz to quit depending on her gun, so she carried a crossbow. He carried a wicked looking blade and a stake.

Oz sensed the vampires before they appeared. His werewolf senses gave him an edge in that department. It'd been a while since he'd killed any vampires. Unlike his old Sunnydale days, he wouldn't have to struggle just to stake one. Now he could literally rip out their hearts. If the vampires were like Kol or the Salvatores, he probably wouldn't. But these vampires surrounding them had the bumpy foreheads, so he felt no guilt as he attacked one of them. Liz shot her crossbow through one while Giles battled another.

"Why are there so many?" Liz wondered.

"It's Buffy. She's a magnet for demons and vampires like this," Giles said after he killed the vamp he was battling. Another, though, pounced. Liz shot it in the back with her crossbow; it turned to ash.

Oz slammed his fist through another's chest and ripped out its heart. There were three more left.

Xander saw Giles battling at the end of the block he was driving down. He pulled the car over and got out, grabbing some weapons from the back seat. He hurried to assist. This would be his first action since he gained back his eye.

Klaus was walking down the same street and saw the battle going on. He could see his hybrid killing one of those distasteful, soulless vampires. What interested him, however, was the old British and the used to be one-eyed human fighting. He didn't really understand humans like them. They needlessly put themselves at risk. His brother, Elijah, was fond of these humans. He'd probably be very angry with Klaus if he allowed them to get themselves killed. He moved to assist just as the Watcher succeeded in killing the one that was hitting the best friend of the slayer and witch. What was his name?

"Xander, are you all right?" Giles asked as he reached down to help Xander to his feet.

"I'm great! I'm still good as distracto-guy!" Xander said with a grin.

Oz killed the last vampire before Klaus could reach his side. Klaus grinned at him. "You seemed to be quite good at that," Klaus said, a touch surprised. He hadn't been sure that his hybrid was even capable of killing. Finding out that he was both pleased and disappointed him. He liked that there was no one else like his hybrid on Earth.

"I did go to high school on a hellmouth with Buffy and Willow, remember? I've killed more than a few vampires before—at least these kind. They're soulless demons. At Xander and mine's high school graduation, we had to fight for our lives because the mayor turned into this giant snake and ate our principal," Oz shared.

"You're joking," Klaus said.

Xander laughed. "No, he's really not. Then a few dozen vampires attacked us. Buffy had to arm our graduating class," he shared, smiling at the memory. In the scope of all the life and death battles he'd been in, graduation night had been a walk in the park. "Good times."

Oz chuckled. "I'm not sure I'd say that exactly," Oz said dryly.

"I bet Willow would," Xander teased, giving him a wink. He very well knew that Willow's first time had been a few hours before graduation.

Oz's ears turned red. "I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate you mentioning that," Oz said.

Klaus laughed. He started to comment but Giles interrupted.

"Have you heard from Buffy?" Giles asked.

Xander shook his head. "No, I'm on the way to her house, though, to find Willow. Willow took off with Tara. Bonnie's grandmother said they've got to put up the veil. Too many supernatural dead are finding their way here," Xander said.

Giles sighed. "I take it Willow wasn't in agreement with that?"

"Nope. She teleported out of the room with Tara," Xander told him.

"Buffy has too many enemies. What is Willow thinking?" Giles said.

"She's not thinking," Xander said. "She's feeling. You know what Tara meant to her. She went insane when she died. Literally."

"We've got to keep the town safe," Liz said. "There may be more vampires in town. We need to keep moving."

Giles nodded in agreement and looked at Klaus. "Are you going to help us?" he asked.

Klaus shrugged. "I got some enemies of my own that may show up. It may not be wise to stay with me," he said.

"I'll stay with them. You be careful," Oz said to Klaus.

"I'll be fine," Klaus said with a grin. "Don't go getting yourself killed."

Oz gave him a half smile before walking away. Xander headed back to his car. Klaus fell in step with him, curious about the human. Not much made him curious these days.

"So do you do this a lot?" Klaus inquired.

Xander looked at the deadly Original hybrid warily. Klaus could sense no fear from him, but his look spoke volumes. This man was no one's fool. "Fight and kill vampires? Not as much as I used to," Xander said. He put his hand to his new eye, still surprised it was there. "Of course, now that I have two eyes again, they don't have a good excuse to keep me on the side lines anymore."

"But you're still just a human. You can get killed or maimed again," Klaus pointed out.

Xander shrugged. "Well, we all gotta die sometimes. I'd rather I die fighting than of old age or boredom," Xander said with a grin.

Klaus chuckled in amusement. He agreed with the human's sentiment. "What if you didn't have to die at all?" he asked impulsively.

They had arrived at the car. "What do you mean? Everyone dies at some point," Xander said.

"I don't," Klaus reminded him. "If you were a vampire, you wouldn't have to die either. You'd be strong. Stronger than the slayers you surround yourself with. They wouldn't need to protect you anymore."

Xander was caught off guard by the man's words. "What? I'd never give up my soul just to be strong. Vampires don't care about anything but blood and killing," Xander said.

"I'm not talking about the vampires your slayers fight. I'm talking about being one of us. Like Caroline and Stefan," Klaus said. "Like my siblings."

Xander's mouth fell open in surprise. "You're suggesting I become a vampire? Seriously?" Xander said.

"I like you. You have courage. You're utterly selfless. Our kind of vampirism causes your most dominate trait to be magnified. I can't help but wonder which trait of yours would be magnified," Klaus remarked. Klaus was a bit surprised himself as what he was suggesting. He couldn't recall the last time he offered to make someone a vampire. He'd turned a few like Elena's aunt Jenna against their will. However, he wanted to give this man a choice. Klaus sensed he was special. Once he gave his loyalty and friendship, he would be unwavering. Elijah admired this human, and his older brother's instincts were never wrong.

"Are you offering to make me a vampire?" Xander asked, wanting to make sure he was understanding the ancient hybrid.

"I am," Klaus said, looking at him intently.

Xander started to reply when his vision was filled with something that caused everything else to fade away. It was Buffy. She was in trouble. "I gotta go. Buffy needs me," he said abruptly, turning to open the car door. He started it up and drove away.

Klaus frowned. The man was going to get himself killed fighting with the slayer. He shrugged and kept walking down the street.

****** _Buffy*****_

Buffy felt panic rising inside of her as she faced the Master. There were other vampires with him, but her shocked eyes only focused on the Master.

"How are you here?" she spit out.

"Luke, she is surprised to see us," the Master said with a pleased smile.

"She should know an opportunity to revenge our defeat was too good to pass up," Luke replied, smirking.

Buffy finally noticed the hulking vampire that was the Master's right hand. Seeing him finally pushed back some of her paralyzing fear. She glanced at Dawn and Alaric. "Run. Don't stay and fight. You will get killed!" she said to them.

"We're not leaving you!" Dawn said.

Buffy gave Alaric a pleading look. "Please, take her back in the house. They will kill her," she begged.

"How about we turn her first?" Luke said with a grin. "Turning the slayer's sister into a vampire would be quite a feat." He gestured to one of his cohorts, who stepped toward Dawn to grab her.

Alaric was torn. He'd never seen Buffy so shaken. He didn't even know she possessed the fear gene until now. How could he leave her to fight alone? He threw one of his vervain bombs at the vampires. When it exploded, they look confused.

"Vervain won't work on them. Only holy water," Buffy said. She stepped toward the vampire closest and swung her weapon.

Another vampire attacked Alaric, and he fought it off. It was slow compared to the vampires he normally faced, so he found that he was able to hold his own. When he knocked it off his feet, Dawn stepped forward and sliced off its head. As it turned to dust, Alaric grabbed Dawn's hand. He knew it would destroy Buffy if her sister got killed.

"What are you doing?" Dawn said, trying to pull away from him as he tugged her back toward their house. She glanced at Buffy who was engaged in fighting two vampires while the Master and Luke watched in amusement.

"Getting you to safety," Alaric said grimly.

"Go! Get out of here!" Buffy ordered over her shoulder.

Tears filled Dawn's eyes as Alaric dragged her away and toward the house.

With them gone, Buffy relaxed slightly. Now she could focus. She raised her scythe and quickly used the pointed end to stake one then another of the vampires. Two more took their place. The two had better fighting instincts and managed to evade her thrust.

"Need a hand?" Xander said, suddenly appearing.

"Get out of here, Xander!" she ordered. He just got back his eye. Buffy couldn't stand to see him get hurt again.

Xander glared at her. "I'm not leaving you to fight alone!" he said. He attacked one of the vampires that she was fighting.

"The Master and Luke are _not_ normal vampires," Buffy reminded him as she killed the vampire. Xander managed to stake the one he was fighting. It left Luke and the Master.

"It looks like it's our turn," Luke said with an evil grin.

The Master raised his hand to Xander. "Come," he ordered.

Xander felt his feet moving toward the grotesque vampire. He tried to pull away, but his body moved without his consent. It was like a fog settled on his mind. The next thing he knew the vampire had him by the throat.

"I'll hold on to your friend here," the Master said gleefully. "Don't kill her, Luke. We want her to watch as we kill her friend here."

Luke grinned and hit Buffy with a hard blow, knocking her to her knees. Buffy, though, wasn't the young slayer he remembered. In no time, she was back on her feet swinging her scythe. Luke ducked. Then he reached out and took a hold of the scythe the next time she swung it. Before she realized his intentions, he pulled hard and jerked it from her hand. Then he tossed the weapon several feet away.

"Let's see how you do without your shiny red blade," he said with a sneer.

"I didn't need it the last time I killed you," Buffy said with a mocking smile. Then she pummeled him, hitting him over and over in the stomach before a hard hit to his chin, knocking him back. Before he could recover, she reached for Mr. Woody in her back pocket and jabbed the stake into Luke's heart. The vampire had a surprised look on his face as he turned to dust.

The Master glared angrily at her as she flashed him a smug smile. "As you can see, I'm stronger than I was when we fought last. Release Xander and go," Buffy said.

"You're going to regret that," the Master said as he squeezed Xander's throat.

"I'm not sure why you guys aren't in hell, but I'll kill you all the same," Buffy said, taking a step toward him.

"We _were_ in hell. Something pulled us out and brought us back here but not," the Master said with a confused frown.

"It's the Other Side. A supernatural holding place for a different kind of vampire," Buffy said. "The witch messing with the Originals must be trying to keep me from interfering."

"The Original what?" the ancient vampire asked.

"That would be me," a voice behind Buffy said.

Buffy looked and saw Klaus. She wasn't sure if he'd be a help or not. She braced herself in case he decided to use her vulnerability to kill her as payback for his defeat. "Someone is really trying to hurt you," Buffy said to him.

"And you, too, it seems," Klaus said, watching the ugly vampire as he made Xander gasped in pain.

"Release Xander!" Buffy called out. "Fight me!"

"Why would I do that when this will be much more fun," the vampire sneered. Using his long fingernail, he sliced Xander's throat.

Buffy's piercing cry of horror echoed through the night.

***** _To Be Continued*****_


	19. Facing Demons

_ ******Same Time and Place****** _

Buffy looked on in horror and disbelief as one of her worse fears came true. The Master sliced Xander's throat as she watched, helpless to stop him.

Then he threw Xander's body at Buffy before turning to flee. However, he was intercepted by Klaus.

"Get out of my way, boy," the Master ordered.

"I'm no boy," Klaus said with a curl of his lip. He hit the ancient vampire.

His blow didn't succeed in hurting the guy as much as it should've. The vampire laughed. "I see you're not afraid of me. You're mistake," the Master said. He hit Klaus hard in return.

"Glad to see you're not just ugly," Klaus said with a smirk. He moved at a blurring speed behind the vampire so that he could kill him. However, the vampire moved away before Klaus could and then hit Klaus hard enough to make him fly backward.

Now Klaus was angry, and his eyes glowed yellow. "You're going to regret that!" Klaus yelled as he got to his feet.

"What are you?" the Master asked, surprised by his appearance.

"An original vampire hybrid. I'm both a werewolf and a vampire. Unlike you, I cannot be killed," Klaus said with a determined air. The two vampires exchanged furious blows. The ugly creature was almost as fast as Klaus. However, he didn't hit as strongly. Klaus threw a particularly hard punch at him, knocking him back. Klaus quickly moved forward and grabbed the vampire’s shoulder so that he couldn't flee. Then he pushed into the creature’s chest with his fist and ripped out his heart. The vampire looked down in surprise as his flesh began to dissolve.

Klaus's attention was drawn by the cries of the slayer begging Xander not to leave her, not to die. He turned and saw Buffy trying frantically to stop the bleeding. Her cry had brought both Alaric and Dawn out of the house.

"Buffy!" Dawn cried. Alaric was right behind her. They both looked down in horror at the sight of Xander bleeding out.

"I can't stop the blood!" Buffy said, near the point of hysteria. Tears fell down her face as she pressed her hands around his neck, trying desperately to stop the blood flow.

Klaus bent down. "Give him to me," he ordered.

Buffy looked up. "What? No! Get away from him!" she ordered.

"Buffy, Klaus can save him. Let him try!" Alaric urged.

Buffy looked confused. Klaus didn't wait for permission. He knelt on Xander's other side and used his teeth to tear his wrist.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked in horror.

"I'm going to give him my blood," Klaus said.

"What? No! Stay away from him!" Buffy exclaimed in horror. Her mind couldn't focus clearly as she watched Xander's eyes grow dimmer and dimmer. She was losing him—it was finally happening. The only man who had never let her down, never disappointed her, never hurt her was dying before her eyes.

"Buffy, his blood can heal," Alaric said, putting his hand on her shoulders. "Let him."

"It won't make him a vampire?" she asked, fearful and uncertain.

"No," Alaric said as Klaus forced Xander to drink some of his blood.

"There," Klaus said with smug satisfaction. "He should be okay."

Buffy couldn't believe it as she watched Xander's face lose its paleness, color returning. She cautiously removed her hands from his neck, discovering there wasn't any blood oozing out. She ripped off a piece of her shirt and used it to wipe the blood from his neck. The slice had already closed up. She looked up at Klaus in stunned amazement as he stood over her.

Dawn took his place, running her hand through Xander's hair, trying to offer comfort. "Are you okay? Xander?" Dawn cried.

Xander opened his eyes. Buffy pulled him up and hugged him. "Oh, God, Xander, I almost lost you!" she exclaimed.

Xander put his hand on her back and hugged her back. "I'm okay," he assured her. He put his hand to his throat. "I thought I was a goner, though."

"You almost were," Buffy said with a grimace. She got to her feet and helped Xander rise. She looked at him again, wiping the wetness from her face. Unable to stop herself, she pulled him close for another hug.

Xander hugged her back, chuckling. "I guess you're stuck with me a little longer," he said.

Buffy pulled back and glared at him. "That's not funny! You almost died, Xander!" she said, clearly upset.

Xander gave her a compassionate, love filled look and put his arm around her shoulder.

Klaus watched the two of them with interest. He honestly didn't believe men and women could be just friends. He had a witch or two over the long years that had been true friends to him, but normally the relationship started out sexual. He couldn't help but ask, "So you two have _never_ been lovers? Seriously?"

Xander grinned while Buffy glared. "Lovers can come and go. But a true friend will never completely leave you even if an entire ocean separates you," she said. She gave Xander a fond smile.

"So lovers come and go, huh? Should I find some meaning in that?" Alaric said dryly.

Buffy realized what she'd implied and looked guilt stricken for a moment. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean anything by that. It's just Xander has stuck with me through everything. He's my rock," she said. "I'd be lost without him."

Alaric gave her an indulgent smile. Xander shook his head and gave her a rueful look. "I'm sure you'd survive, but I love you, too."

Buffy finally gave Klaus her attention. "I won't forget what you did for him. I owe you one," Buffy told him.

"And he managed to kill the Master for you," Xander said looking at the familiar pile of bones. "Do you want to go ground his bones to dust for old time’s sake?"

Buffy laughed. "No. I'm good. But we do need to find Will and get this veil closed before other enemies we've killed come back," Buffy said.

"Yea, that's probably a good idea. I've acquired more than a few over the years," Klaus said.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Buffy said with a smirk.

"So where would Willow be?" Dawn said, finally speaking.

"If she's not home, she could be at the Grille," Buffy said.

"Or school," Alaric suggested.

"I need a drink, so I'll go to the Grille. I'll call you if I see her," Klaus said casually. Without waiting for a response, he turned and left.

They watched him leave. Buffy shook her head. "I don't get him," she said.

"He offered to make me a vampire," Xander confessed.

Buffy looked both horrified and alarmed when she thought of the blood Klaus gave him. "Oh my God! That's why he helped you! He's trying to make himself a minion!"

"Doubtful. These vampires are different from the ones you deal with. Being a vampire would only amplify Xander's sense of loyalty and friendship to you," Alaric said.

"He said I interest him because I fought even though I was weak. He said he could make me strong," Xander shared.

The three of them looked at Xander, contemplating that. Alaric, more than anyone, probably got the temptation that offer may bring to Xander. "It would do that," Alaric said, nodding.

Dawn was starting to freak out. "You're not serious? Being a vampire would be awful! You'd have to prey on people to live! Who'd want that? Who'd want to live forever and watch everyone you love die?" she wondered. She gave Xander a pleading look. "Please tell me you're not considering his offer!"

Xander shrugged. "Not really. It's too weird to think about," he admitted.

"Well, we've wasted enough time. Let's go find Willow," Buffy said. They headed to the school.

****** _Elsewhere*******_

Oz was starting to get worried. There were too many vampires. They weren't the soulless demon kind either. They were surrounded once again. Liz shot her crossbow and the vampire she was aiming at simply caught it. He didn't want to attack them because it'd leave Giles and Liz open and vulnerable. He eyed the six vampires warily.

"Look, we don't want any trouble," Oz said.

One of the women looked at Oz intently. "You're like _him_. You're a hybrid," she said.

"I am. Do you know Klaus?" Oz inquired.

Instead of answering, of the four men stepped forward. "I bet he'd be really upset if something happened to you," the man said.

"You would be correct," Klaus said, suddenly appearing behind them.

The group of vampires turned to face their foe. "Klaus," one of them said, hate in his tone. "You killed me and sent me to that place. You need to suffer."

Klaus sighed. "Well, I'd like to say I remember you and why you had to die, but I can't," he said, shrugging. "Your death mattered as little as your life probably did."

"Not sure that's the way to win them over," Giles said dryly.

Instead of saying more, four of them surged on Klaus while the other two attacked Oz. Oz hadn't been expecting it. "Get back!" he yelled at Giles and Liz. They quickly moved several feet away from the fighting. Oz's head swung back as one of them hit him with a glancing blow. He tried talking to them once again. "I don't know you guys. I don't want to hurt you," he said.

"Too bad. Klaus needs to suffer. Killing you will probably hurt him," one of them said.

"He doesn't care about anyone but himself," the other said. "But your death will at least inconvenience him." They surged forward.

Oz didn't want to hurt them. It was apparent. They kept hitting him and all he did was hold up his hands, trying to ward them off.

Klaus was very angry. He ripped out the hearts of the four vampires who dared attack him and looked up to see the remaining two trying to kill Oz. His hybrid wasn't even trying to hurt them, and Klaus's hands clenched in anger. "What the hell is wrong with you? Fight back!" he yelled.

Oz finally managed to blur away. He gave Klaus a reproachful look. "They're already dead. I don't want to hurt them further," he said with compassion.

"You are going to be the death of me!" Klaus moaned in frustration. He glared at Giles. "You were his teacher, right? Are you responsible for his bloody sensibilities?"

Giles shook his head. "Oz has always been a very self-contained young man," he said, smiling at Oz with pride. Even Giles found Oz's complete self-control admirable and impressive. "A singularly remarkable one."

Klaus shook his head in frustration. "When someone is trying to kill you, you kill them first!" Klaus ordered. Then he moved and in a blink; the two would-be hybrid slayers were dispatched. Klaus threw down the final heart in disgust.

Oz gave him a reproachful look and shook his head. "They weren't my enemies; they were yours," he said simply.

"My enemies should be yours, you ungrateful, maddening, useless hybrid!" Klaus roared, walking toward Oz.

Giles watched the two of them with both interest and concern. He wasn't sure how he could help Oz if Klaus turned on him. On the other hand, he found this chance to observe the original hybrid so closely utterly fascinating.

"You have entirely too many of those, I bet," Oz said. "I'm not going to hate everyone you hate. I don't hate like you do, Nik. You know that."

Klaus held his gaze for a long moment. Finally, he sighed in resignation. "You will stand there and let yourself be killed? You will do nothing?" he wondered, the thought filling him with a touch of fear. He moved until he stood a hair's breadth in front of Oz.

"I don't want to die," Oz said quietly. He looked away from Klaus for a moment. "I just don't want to give in to the urge to kill. I don't want to take a life."

Giles finally moved toward the two hybrids, feeling this was an area he could actually help. He put his hand on Oz's shoulder, getting his attention. "Oz, you will not lose yourself. You have a soul, and it's a good one. You have a mind and a will that was extraordinary as a human. Now it's even more so. Aligning yourself with Klaus will have many targeting you. You cannot simply hope to avoid confrontation. You know there's too much evil in this world. You must protect yourself and those you care about. That doesn't make you a monster. It makes you human," Giles said.

Klaus flashed the British man a grateful look as he saw his words penetrate his hybrid's stubborn mind.

Liz stepped forward and spoke. "As a cop, I'm prepared to kill as a last resort. If my life or another's in danger, I will draw my weapon. That doesn't make me a monster. That's my job," she told him.

Oz knew they spoke the truth, and he got what they were saying. However, neither Giles nor Liz had the dark urges that a vampire had. The urge to kill, to maim, to prey on the weak was there. Not even he was immune to that. How he managed to resist is by not acknowledging that side of him, not giving it room to take root. He wasn't going to put into situations where he might lose himself because he had lost himself too many times as a wolf. Klaus was just going to have to understand that.

"I guess you're going to have to be vigilante then or find a new hybrid to hang out with because I will _not_ be a killer. I will not be like you. It's as simple as that," Oz said.

Klaus battled with his strong urge to hit his hybrid. He opened his mouth to yell. However, Oz's patient, understanding expression defied all-natural laws. Instead, he stomped away in anger, heading down the block to the Grille. He needed a stiff drink.

****** _Mystic High School*******_

Willow was showing Tara her school and her classroom, talking animatedly to her as they walked. Tara smiled indulgently at her. "You know I've been here before, right?" Tara told her.

Willow looked confused. "How?"

"Will, I'm with you whenever you think of me. Your thoughts draw me to you. One of your students reminded you of me," Tara said.

Willow grinned. "Yes, Jessica. She's so sweet. A bit shy. She has hair like yours," Willow said.

"You're building a great life for yourself. I'm so happy for you, Willow. So proud," Tara said, squeezing her hand.

"It's not right, Tara. You should be here! You should be living my life with me! It wasn't supposed to be like this!" Willow said, her eyes angry.

Tara reached up and put her hand to Willow's face. "Tragedy happens. Death comes to us all. Mine just came sooner that's all," Tara said. "Don't you know that you gave me more moments of happiness and joy in the few years we had together than all the years before put together? You changed my entire world."

Willow cried as she said, "You did the same for me. I'll never stop loving you!"

Tara gave her a bittersweet smile. "I wish that you would, Will. I wish that you'd quit holding back a part of yourself. You deserve love. An all-consuming, passionate love that fills every part of your heart and your life," she said. "I want that for you."

"I can't have that without you! I won't!" Willow vowed.

Tara dropped her hand and stepped back, her eyes full of sorrow. "How can I find peace knowing you won't be happy?"

"I'll be happy. But I'd be happier if you were here with me," Willow said. "You can be. I can destroy the other side. I can keep you here with me forever."

Tara looked startled at her suggestion.

Buffy, Xander, Dawn, and Alaric entered the classroom, interrupting them. "Willow! You've got to close the veil!" Buffy ordered.

Willow faced Buffy, a determined glint in her eyes. "No. I'm not going to do that. I'm going to destroy the other side," Willow said.

Buffy looked at her in disbelief. "What? Are you insane? You can't do that!" Buffy insisted.

"Oh, but I can. And I will," Willow replied.

****** _To Be Continued*******_

_ Thanks for reading! I hope you're still enjoying this tale! I do want to wrap this particular storyline up so we can move on to some others from season 3 of VD. I hadn't planned on Willow wanting to destroy the other side, but it seemed so perfectly in character for her that I had to write that.  _


	20. Closing the Veil

_ ******Where We Left Off****** _

Buffy looked at Willow in disbelief as she vowed to destroy the Other Side. "No! You cannot! It would unleash too many monsters. Xander almost died tonight! I watched him bleed out right in front of me!"

Willow frowned and looked at Xander. He looked okay. "What do you mean? He's fine," she observed.

"Only because of Klaus. Klaus healed him with his blood," Buffy said.

"It's true, Willow. I'd be a goner if Klaus hadn't been there. He also killed the Master," Xander shared.

"You have to find Bonnie and close this veil," Buffy said in her stern slayer voice.

Willow glanced at Tara looking torn. "I don't want Tara to leave. She shouldn't be gone. She deserves to live! How can I let her go?" she asked, pain in her voice.

"You have to, Will. It's too big of risk to take," Tara said, squeezing her hand. "I'll be okay."

"Buffy died and came back. Even Spike and Angel did and they're vampires! Why can't you be given a second chance? I can save you!" Willow insisted.

"They all died by supernatural means," Xander said. "Tara was killed by a bullet—a human killed her. Accident or not, her death was different," Xander reminded her.

"Don't you know, Will, how much you changed my life?" Tara asked, lifting her hand and cupping Willow's cheek. "I lived more in the three years with you than most live in a lifetime."

Tears fell down Willow's cheek. How could she do it? How could she allow Tara to be ripped away from her again? She just got her back.

Xander stepped forward, his eyes full of compassion. "Will, I get it. I know how you feel. Don't you think I feel it, too, when I look at Anya? It doesn't matter that Anya and I never made it to the alter; I still love her. I always will. She only fought because of me. If she hadn't loved me, she wouldn't have been in the middle of that battle that killed her. I'd like nothing more than another chance with her—a chance to make it up to her," Xander said. "But she's dead. We can't go back and change things. We shouldn't be allowed to."

Willow wanted to shout and say that she very well could. She could do anything, especially when it came to saving someone she loved.

Buffy was starting to lose patience. "Let me tell you how this is going to go. You are going to come with me to find Bonnie. You are going to close the veil and end this madness. It's the _only_ option. You cannot be selfish or endanger everyone in this town for one person. I didn't do that with Angel, and I loved him more than anything. You've got to let her go!" Buffy exclaimed.

Her words made Willow angry. She was so tired of hearing about Buffy's sacrifice. Willow made sacrifices, too, but Tara deserved so much than anyone. She was the best person Willow had ever known. "I don't _have_ to do anything," Willow said, her eyes flashing.

Alaric decided it was time for someone less emotionally involved to speak. He stepped forward. "Willow, you know what you have to do and why. It's going to be the hardest thing you've ever done, but you can do it," he said. "Let's go find Bonnie."

Willow was undecided for a moment. Then Tara's soft voice whispered her name. Finally, she sighed in resignation and nodded. "Okay."

****** _Mystic Grille******_

Klaus went up to the bar and ordered a drink. He was still seething with anger and frustration—his hybrid was going to be the death of him. He was so bloody infuriating that Klaus wanted to howl. He gulped down the drink and ordered another. Then he pulled out his phone to call someone.

"Niklaus, how are you?" his brother Elijah said.

"Not good, brother. Not good at all. Some dead witch had torn down the veil to the other side and is determined to torment me. Old enemies have come to town wanting payback and my bloody pacifist hybrid is f***ing useless!" he exclaimed, his anger clear.

When the bartender looked at him with a frown, he took his drink and walked over to a corner table.

"Do you have any idea who's behind it?" Elijah inquired.

"Not yet. But the witch disappeared because her dead lover has returned from the dead. Her friends are trying to get her to close the veil, but in the meantime, enemies are crawling out of the woodworks. The slayer's enemies are here, too," he shared.

"Really? I find that surprising. From my understanding, the vampires she slays are demons and go to some hell dimension," Elijah commented.

"Yeah, well, someone is messing with all of us. The ugly vamp said he was pulled out of hell and taken to the other side by some force. Whoever is doing this is very strong," Klaus said.

"Are the humans okay? Rupert and Xander?" Elijah was compelled to ask.

"For now. My useless hybrid was with the Watcher and Sheriff earlier. He will only kill soulless vampires. He just stood there and let my enemies attack him!" Klaus said in disgust. "Even your watcher friend tried to tell him he was bloody insane!"

Elijah doubted Rupert used those words, but he understood his brother's frustration. For the first time in a long time, his brother cared about someone's well-being besides his family's. "And Xander?" he prodded.

"You can thank me for saving his useless life. That enemy of the slayer's slit his throat. Luckily, I was on hand to save him," Klaus said smugly.

Elijah felt relief course through him. The world was a better place with Mr. Harris in it. "Thank you, brother. I've grown quite fond of him. He's far from useless, however."

"If he can't protect himself and constantly throws himself in danger, what good is he?" Klaus said crossly. His annoyance, of course, was channeled by his own experience with Oz.

"There are other qualities besides the ability to kill that are useful," Elijah pointed out. "Xander has many of those."

"Yeah, the slayer was practically incoherent," Klaus said with a gleeful chuckle. "I now know how to hurt her. I don't think she cares for any man as much as he. Now she is in my debt!"

"I would be most unhappy, brother, if something happened to Xander," Elijah warned.

"Yes, I know. Why do you think I saved him? It surely wasn't for the slayer. She and her witch can all burn for all I care," he said crossly. Memories of his torture and defeat at the hands of the witch still chaffed. Of course, his bloody useless and unnatural hybrid would never speak to him again if the witch died on his watch. He was surrounded by a bunch of bleeding hearts! It was enough to drive him on a bloody rampage!

"Well, I appreciate your generosity," Elijah said dryly. "I will be there as soon as I can to lend a hand."

"Good. There's no telling how our sister is handling the witch's dead girlfriend reappearing. You know how Rebekah gets when she's heartbroken. She becomes more irrational and unpredictable than I," Klaus said.

"I will be there soon. Take care, brother. Remember, you are the strongest creature in existence. Surely, you are more than capable of protecting your hybrid and a few humans," Elijah said before disconnecting. He allowed himself one small smile of satisfaction. He had much experience at handling his brother and his overly inflated ego. "Andrew!" he called out. He had mixed feelings about leaving the annoying human in charge, but Robin Wood was still there. A more focused and committed human he had yet to meet.

Andrew appeared. "You bellowed?" he asked with a grin. He was so crushing on the impeccably dressed and suave Original vampire that he had taken to dressing just like him. So far Elijah seemed less than impressed.

"It seems that the slayer and my family are having some problems in Mystic Falls. I'm going to have to go there and lend a hand. You and Robin will have to manage without me for a time. Do you think you can manage?" Elijah asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

Andrew puffed out his chest proudly. Here was his chance to prove himself to his new hero. "Of course! I'll take care of everything. Don't worry! Do you need me to secure you transportation?" Andrew asked.

"No, I can handle that," Elijah said dismissively. "Don't take the girls out unless absolutely necessary. Without Kennedy or myself here, I'm not sure that would be wise." He knew the girls were extraordinary, but so many of them were but children—way too young to have such responsibility.

"We'll be fine. Don't worry. I'll go tell Robin," Andrew said. He couldn't wait to tell the former principal that Elijah was leaving and left him in charge!

****** _Back in Mystic Falls*****_

Klaus disconnected his phone, feeling calmer. His unflappable brother's presence was just what he needed. His brother was not prone to unnecessary violence. However, when it was time to fight, Elijah was without mercy. He was every bit as deadly as Klaus. Sensing his hybrid nearby, he looked up. Oz had entered and was walking toward him.

Oz sat down across from him. He said nothing, just looked expectantly at Klaus.

Klaus glared at him. "Shouldn't you be out being useless somewhere else? Or you can go protect your Scoobies. Xander almost died earlier by one of the slayer's enemies. Go practice your killing skills on protecting the slayer from her soulless vampires," Klaus ordered.

Oz frowned. "I don't need to practice killing," he said. "Is Xander okay?"

"Thanks to me," Klaus boasted. "Our blood can heal just about anything. Remember that." He took a sip of his drink, contemplating his hybrid.

Oz got to his feet. He reached out and put his hand on Klaus's shoulder a brief moment. "Thank you," he said. He turned to leave.

"If you get yourself killed, I'll be very unhappy. There's no telling what I'd do," Klaus called out.

Oz didn't acknowledge his veiled threat. He knew Klaus didn't handle loss or disappointment well. He wasn't about to get himself killed. When he got outside, he sniffed the air. He could find Willow anywhere if he was within a few miles of her. He knew her scent better than anything. Getting a sense of where she was at, he walked in that direction.

_ ******The Mikaelsons****** _

Rebekah was growing antsy staying inside the mansion. The vengeance demon Anya was nice enough, but Rebekah hated not knowing what was going on. She went into the living room and saw the doppelgänger talking to her dead vampire mother. If that girl wasn't a walking tragedy, Rebekah didn't know who was.

Kol came up to her. "This bloody blows! We're stuck in here babysitting while all the action is outside!" he complained.

Caroline gave him a cross look. "We don't need you to babysit us! If you want to leave, go!" she ordered, pointing. "I am more than capable of protecting everyone. Not to mention Isabel is older than me, and Anya is a demon. We'll be fine." She crossed her arms across her chest.

Kol knew none of them could handle dealing with werewolves if they attacked again. If he left and something happened to Caroline, he'd never forgive himself. Not to mention his brother would dagger him again. This time for a few hundred years. "I'm not leaving you!"

"Why don't we order some pizza or something?" Elena suggested. "I'm hungry."

Caroline nodded and pulled out her phone. "Fine, but Kol is paying for it!" she said smugly.

Rebekah's phone rang. "Hello?" she asked.

It was Kennedy. "Rebekah, come to the south end of the Lockwood estate. Willow needs you," Kennedy said. She hung up before Rebekah could say anything; she knew the vampire would come. Kennedy looked down at the steps that went underground. She had stumbled upon this place and knew it would be perfect. Tyler Lockwood was dead, so there were no werewolves in the Lockwood family that would have need of the underground cage. They'd never find Rebekah's body.

It didn't take Rebekah long to show up. "Where is she?" Rebekah asked in concern, looking around for her.

Kennedy pointed down into the dark tunnel. "She and Bonnie are down there with the older lady. They're trying to close the veil. Willow said she needed you," Kennedy said earnestly. She waited until Rebekah turned her back on her. Then she plunged the ash-tipped dagger into her heart from behind. When she felt Rebekah began to desiccate, she grinned in satisfaction. However, when she tried to remove her own hand from the dagger, she found that she could not. Alarmed, she began to struggle. Something was happening to her. She felt her own heart began to slow and the life drain out of her body. No one had warned her that only humans should attempt to dagger an original. A slayer's demon essence would not be permitted to wield it without consequence. Rebekah's body tumbled down the stairs, and Kennedy's fell with her.

****** _The High School*****_

Bonnie's grandmother had led her to the school's basement, declaring it was the center of area they were allowed to be free in, the place they should close the veil. She and her grandmother had been trying unsuccessfully to close the veil.

"We're not strong enough!" Bonnie complained.

"We are. You just are not focusing," Grams chided. "You cannot depend too much on Willow. You are strong without her."

"You can do this, Bonnie," Jeremy encouraged.

Bonnie nodded and grabbed her grandmother's hand. A few minutes later, their friends appeared. She looked in relief at Willow. "Finally! We can't do it without you!"

"I'm not sure we should be closing it at all," Willow said, still unhappy with what she was going to do.

"With or without you, it will close," Grams said firmly. She understood the woman's pain, but a witch was not a servant of themselves but of nature. "Your duty is not to fulfill your own desires. You must do what is right."

Willow blanched at the mild rebuke but nodded. She turned to Tara, who looked at her with both love and understanding. She gave Tara one last kiss, and then she stepped away. Dawn and Buffy both took turns hugging Tara. Xander had left them to find Anya and say goodbye. Willow took a deep breath and reached out and took Bonnie's hand.

Outside the school, Oz was about to go in and find Willow when he sensed a presence behind him. He turned and saw an attractive woman watching him. One, he did not know. "Can I help you?" he asked.

The woman smiled and sauntered toward him. She didn't look threatening, so Oz waited for her to approach. When she stopped in front of him, she looked at him closely. Then she stepped forward and grabbed his hand. She rubbed her thumb over his own. Frowning, he looked at his hand. A small mark was there. "What did you do?" he asked.

"Tell Klaus that Celeste says hi," the woman said. She blew him a kiss. Then she turned and walked off. Oz watched her go, confused. Since his hand didn't hurt, he shrugged and turned to go inside the school to Willow.

***** _The Mikaelsons*****_

Xander raced up to the door and opened it without knocking. His heart was beating in fear. What if he was too late? What if Anya was already gone? Cursing himself for leaving her side to begin with, he ran inside.

Caroline looked up in alarm. "Is everything okay?" she asked.

"It's fine. Where's Anya? The veil's about to close. I need to say goodbye," he said urgently.

"Xander?" Anya asked, stepping into the room. Xander looked relieved and ran up to her. He pulled her against him, hugging her tightly.

Elena gave Isabel a sad smile. "Well, I guess you have to go," she said. It'd been strange talking to Isabel like they were normal. There was no threat or danger hanging over them. The vampire didn't feel like her mother, but Elena did feel a connection to her.

"You had a good life with Gilberts?" she asked.

Elena nodded. "They were wonderful," she said.

"Good. That's what I wanted for you when I gave you up. I wanted you to have everything," Isabel said.

Elena stepped forward and hugged her. "Thank you," she said softly. Then she was gone.

Xander was kissing Anya. Then suddenly he wasn't—she was gone.

Across town, Matt was laughing with his sister. Then suddenly she was gone. Startled, he stood up and looked around. "Vicky?"

****** _High School******_

"It's done," Willow said. She looked over at Tara, who smiled in approval at her. Then she was gone. She looked at Bonnie who was staring sadly at the spot her grandmother had been standing in. Willow grimaced as she realized that Bonnie, too, lost someone she loved. She put her arm around her shoulder. "They'll be okay. Now they have another friend over there."

Bonnie smiled through her tears and nodded.

Buffy let out a relieved breath and leaned against Alaric, who put his arm around her shoulder. "Finally," she said.

"Is everyone okay?" Oz asked as he finally made it into the room.

Willow gave him a grateful smile, happy to see him. "Oz! I'm so glad you're back!" She went over to him and hugged him tightly. Then she pulled back. "Are you okay?"

Frowning, he rubbed his hand. It itched a little where the woman touched him. "Yeah, I'm okay. Met some weird lady outside. But she walked off," he said with a shrug.

"Is Rebekah with you?" Willow asked, looking behind him. She felt a flash of guilt as she realized how upset Rebekah probably was with her. She'd all but abandoned her and ran off with Tara.

"No. I haven't seen her. I was with Giles and Sheriff Forbes. Then Klaus. I didn't see his sister, though," Oz said.

"Let's go home. I'm sure she's right where you left her," Buffy said. She grabbed Rick's hand and led him toward the exit. She was so glad this nightmare was over. Seeing the Master and watching Xander nearly die was more than she ever wanted to experience again.

Willow got out her phone to call Rebekah and had no signal. She hoped Rebekah would forgive her.

****** _Chapter End******_

_ For those deprived non-Original-watching readers, Celeste is a former great love of Elijah's, a very powerful witch that Klaus had killed long ago in New Orleans. She is beautiful, conniving, and hates Klaus a lot. I couldn't resist throwing her in slightly. If you don't watch TO, you will soon find out what she did to Oz. _


	21. Consequences

_ *****The Next Days****** _

Willow checked her phone as soon as she woke up. Frowning, she saw that she still had no messages, no call from Rebekah. Was she that upset? She went downstairs to get some breakfast. Buffy wasn't there; she'd stayed at Rick's. Dawn was eating some cereal.

"Good morning," Dawn said. "Can you believe yesterday wasn't a dream? It still feels like it was."

"Yeah, I know," Willow said with a sad sigh. She grabbed a cup to pour herself some coffee. "It was so great to see Tara. I can't believe I had to let her go."

"I can't believe we got to see her. We got to say goodbye this time," Dawn pointed out.

Willow nodded. She knew that was the most important thing. "Rebekah hasn't called me. I think she's really upset with me," Willow said, looking guilty. She knew if their places had been reversed, she'd be upset, too.

"I'm sure she's just dealing. Tara's gone, though. You should go over there and talk to her," Dawn advised.

"I will," she said. "How's Matt? Have you talked to him?"

"He called me last night. He was pretty upset. One minute she was there and then she wasn't," Dawn said. "He didn't get to say goodbye."

Willow winced. "We should've called him," she said.

" _I_ should've called him. I dropped the ball," Dawn said with a grimace. "I have to work at ten. I'm hoping he's still speaking to me."

"He will be. There was so much going on," Willow said. "I'm going to go check on Rebekah. Wish me luck."

"Good luck," Dawn said as Willow took another drink of her coffee before grabbing her keys.

****** _Mikaelson's*****_

When Willow rang Rebekah's doorbell, she was surprised to see Elijah at the door.

"When did you get here?" Willow asked.

"Not long. It seemed best that I come and lend a hand. Niklaus seemed more than a little annoyed with all the dead coming back," Elijah said, stepping back and letting her in.

"Yes, it was a bit discombobulating," Willow said. "But the veil is closed now, though. You kind of wasted your trip."

"On the contrary. Someone on the Other Side is out to destroy my family. I doubt that will be their last attempt," Elijah said.

"You're probably right," Willow said. "Is Rebekah here? She's not answering my calls. I wanted to see if she was okay."

Elijah frowned. "I thought she was with you. She's not home," Elijah said. "Kol! Niklaus! Please come down!" He called over his shoulder.

Niklaus came from downstairs and Kol upstairs. Niklaus glared to see Willow in his home. "What is _she_ doing here?" he asked.

"She has come looking for our sister, who I assumed was with her," Elijah said.

"Is she in her room?" Willow asked Kol.

Kol disappeared a moment and came back shaking his head. "No. The bed hasn't been slept in."

"I'm sure she's fine," Klaus said with a shrug. "Our sister is a bit high strung. She did have to watch you fawn all over your dead lover. Give her a few days. I'm sure she'll reappear."

"Wouldn't she at least send a text message?" Willow asked.

"Our sister has not grown up in your technological era, so it might not be her first thought," Elijah said, feeling a disquiet at his sister's absence. She was prone to dramatics, however, so he wasn't sure there was a real problem with her absence.

"Knowing Bex it might be weeks before we see her," Kol said with a smirk.

"Leave it to Rebekah to disappear when someone is trying to end our existence," Klaus said in annoyance.

Oz appeared at the top of the stairs. He smiled to see Willow. "Hey, Will. I thought I smelled you," he said, coming down the stairs.

Kol snickered. "Not a way to win a gal's heart. Telling her she stinks!"

"That's not what I meant," he said in annoyance. He glared at Kol.

Klaus frowned. He'd never seen his hybrid get so easily annoyed. In fact, Klaus didn't think he'd ever seen Oz glare at Kol. Normally, that was Klaus's job. He watched in silence as his hybrid came down to stand in front of his witch. He put his hand on her cheek.

"Are you okay?" he asked, compassionately.

"I think Rebekah is upset with me because of Tara. I wasn't prepared to see her again, so I kind of ignored Rebekah," Willow admitted.

Klaus observed their interaction with interests. He didn't understand them. Klaus noticed that Oz looked at none other quite the way he did the witch. She was still the most important thing to his hybrid. It was obvious to anyone that the witch both loved and trusted his hybrid, yet she preferred his sister. Rebekah was beautiful, of course. She was loyal, but Oz was so steady. He would never falter. The witch would soon find out how much work his beloved sister really was. Her disappearance now wasn't much of a surprise to Klaus. Rebekah was probably hurt that the witch's great love reappeared even if only for a night. He watched Oz embrace the witch. However, Klaus frowned when he noticed Oz's eyes glow wolf yellow.

"Oz? Are you all right?" he asked.

Oz closed his eyes and pulled away from Willow. He felt edgy and out of sorts. "I'm not sure," he admitted. "I don't feel like myself."

Willow looked at him in concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. At least I don't think anything is," Oz said with a frown. "I just feel odd."

"Your eyes were yellow when you were hugging her," Klaus said.

"Do you feel all wolfy?" Willow asked.

"Maybe for a moment. I feel fine now, though," Oz said.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Just a momentary reminder that you love another," Klaus said to Willow. "It's bound it irritate."

"Is Rupert at your house?" Elijah asked, changing the subject. "I must speak with him."

"Yes. He should be up now. We had a late night, but he isn't one to sleep all day. Not even on Sunday," Willow said.

"Yes, I've noticed," Elijah said. Rupert Giles was a creature of habit—a man after his own heart. "I will go see him now." He looked at Klaus. "Keep me posted. If you hear from our sister, call me."

"Maybe you should call her," Klaus said. "You are her favorite. If she's going to answer anyone's call, it will be yours."

Elijah acknowledged his words by pulling out his phone and making a call. Her voicemail picked up. "Rebekah, this is Elijah. I'm home. Give me a call when you get this message." He hung up and looked grim. "She didn't pick up."

"Maybe her cell is dead, or she hasn't turned it on for the day," Willow sad, trying not to worry.

"Maybe," Elijah said, giving her a slight nod. "I will speak with you later. If she calls back, I will tell her to call you."

Willow gave him a grateful look. "Thanks," she said. She followed him out the door.

_ ******Gilberts'****** _

Buffy woke up after a restless night of sleep. Mostly, sleep evaded her. She still couldn't believe it'd really happen. She'd seen Tara and Anya again, which had been wonderful. But her greatest nightmare had also come back to haunt her. Although Buffy had faced greater foes than the Master, he had been the one to actually kill her. No amount of time could dim the memory of being drowned. She felt a hand on her forehead.

"I see frown lines," Alaric said.

Buffy opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him. "I can't believe the Master came back and Klaus, my sort of enemy, killed him and saved Xander," she admitted.

"Yeah, he was finally good for something," Alaric said with a sleepy grin. "How about I take your mind off it?" He leaned over to give her a slow kiss.

When he pulled back, Buffy raised her hand to caress his cheek. "Have I told you yet that I love you?" she asked.

Alaric's eyes grew warmer. "Not in so many words, but I was hopeful since you implied it a few times," he said. He leaned down and dropped a soft kiss on her lips before pulling back. He looked so serious. "I love you, too." He sat up and reached for to pull her up with him. "I loved Isobel so much, but she ended up being someone I didn't know at all. I'll never quite understand how I was so deceived. Then with Jenna I deceived her for so long. Just when she learned who I really was and started to forgive me, she was taken away. I didn't think I'd ever love another woman again. I didn't know a woman like you existed. Every day with you is more perfect than the one before. Even fighting for our life."

Buffy laughed. "You really are perfect for me if that's what you think," she said. Alaric wasn't like Angel, or Riley or even Spike. He was so much his own unique person. So patient, so sensitive, so kind, and so very strong. But most of all, he knew who he was and was confident in himself. She wasn't having to constantly reassure him. It was a nice change. "I'm pretty lucky myself. You can't know how wonderful it is to be with someone that knows who he is. That's not conflicted or torn. Someone that isn't always looking for an exit."

"I'm not going anywhere," Alaric told her. He kissed her again, wanting to show her with his touch how much he treasured her. When they came together, it felt different somehow—significant. Buffy knew that she would never be the same. Something had changed.

An hour or so later, they finally went downstairs. Elena was eating cereal in the kitchen with Matt. She smiled at the sight of Alaric with his arm around Buffy's shoulders, her arm around his waist. Rick was finally happy; Elena could see the change in him. His eyes no longer looked sad.

"You two are so cute together," Elena observed.

Rick gave her a sheepish smile. "Coffee?" he asked Buffy.

"Please," Buffy said. Rick pulled away to pour them a cup. Buffy sat down next to Matt and touched his arm. "Hey, are you okay?"

Matt nodded, looking sad. "Yea. It was great to see Vicky again. It sucks that she was just gone, but at least I got to see her. She seemed like her old self. It's good to know she's watching out for me, and that she's okay," he said.

"Good. I'm glad you understand that we had to close the veil," Buffy said. Rick put her coffee in front of her. He couldn't resist leaning down and kissing her before sitting in the other open chair. Buffy flashed him a smile.

Elena was struck by that smile. She remembered when she used to smile like that. Memories of Stefan pierced her. Was he okay? Did he think about her at all? It made Elena terribly sad to think she was forgotten so easily by the first man she had ever truly loved.

Buffy glanced at Elena. "How are you doing? You got to see your dead vampire birth mother," Buffy reminded her.

"It wasn't too bad. It was even kind of nice. For once, she had no agenda," Elena said. "I wish, though, we could've seen Jenna."

"The fact that you didn't probably means she passed on. She's with your parents," Buffy said.

The thought made Elena smile. "I hope so," she said. She finished her cereal, watching Buffy tease Matt, making him smile. She chased away his sorrow. Elena looked at Rick—his sorrow was finally gone. "You look happy, Rick."

Alaric looked at Elena. He thought a moment and then said, "I am." He smiled at Buffy.

Elena saw Buffy give him a loving look. She reached over and squeezed Buffy's hand. "Thank you. I'm so glad you came to Mystic Falls," Elena told her. "You were exactly what this town needed. What we needed."

"And thanks for bringing your hot sister, who is our age," Matt added with a grin.

Buffy laughed. In that moment, it all came together for her. She was home.

***** _Elsewhere*****_

Damon had a very bad feeling about this. He didn't like this at all. He eyed the corpse they had awakened with distrust. He grabbed Spike and pulled him away.

"This is _not_ a good plan! A guy chained up like that shouldn't have been awoken. This is not going to end well," Damon said in annoyance.

"Relax. He doesn't look like much to me," Spike said, glancing at the man. They had checked into a nearby hotel, and he'd cleaned up. Now he looked a lot less creepy.

"He feeds on _vampires_!" Damon reminded him, still a little sick at the thought. Katherine had found out the hard way.

"He didn't kill her," Spike reminded Damon.

"Yes, and we couldn't have done a single thing if he had. He's older than us. He has to be if he's a threat to the Originals," Damon said.

The man could hear them and stepped closer. "I _am_ the original. My name is Mikael," he said.

Damon looked at him sharply. "As in Mikaelson? You're the father!" he exclaimed as realization dawned on him. When Katherine had mentioned the name, he hadn't made the connection.

"Yes. I'm the reason they exist. The reason any vampires exist," Mikael said, his eyes showed how unhappy he was over their condition.

Damon thought of that for a moment. Talk about one messed up family. "If you kill Klaus, it could kill both me and Katherine. That's not a plan I can get behind!" Damon said.

"You were sired by Katherine?" Mikael asked. Damon nodded. He looked at Katherine. "Rose sired you?" She nodded. Mikael smiled. "Relax. You are from my line, not Niklaus. She and her friend Trevor were one of the last I turned."

Damon looked skeptical. "How convenient," he said dryly.

"See, Damon. This will work. We'll get rid of the thorn in our flesh, and I can finally be free. I can get a life," Katherine said.

Spike put his arm around her. "We'll have loads of fun!" he said with a wink. She smiled, glad to finally see an end to her constant running.

Damon frown unhappily. "I'm going for a walk," he said. He left the hotel and pulled out his phone.

"Stefan. We have a serious problem," he said.

****** _Mikaelson's*******_

Xander woke up Sunday morning feeling more than a little down. He'd seen Anya and that had been wonderful. However, he'd gotten his throat slashed. Once again, he was a liability to Buffy. Even with his new eye, he'd not been prepared for what had happened. It looks like his second sight wasn't going to be all that reliable. Figures.

Willow and Buffy were both gone when he woke up. He'd crashed on their couch, not feeling up to facing any of the slayers Giles had brought with him. When he checked his phone, he saw a text from Andrew. Elijah was back in Mystic Falls. Xander decided he was just the man he needed to talk to. Elijah's wisdom and calm presence was just what he needed.

He walked there instead of borrowing a car. It was a few miles, but the fresh crisp air felt good. It cleared out the cobwebs. He finally made it to the large, white mansion. Klaus opened the door.

"Ah, I wondered when you'd come by to see me," Klaus said with a satisfied smirk.

Xander gave the deadly hybrid a confused look. "Actually, I heard Elijah was in town, and I wanted to speak to him," Xander said.

Klaus stepped back and let him in. "I thought since I saved your life less than ten hours ago, you might want to see me about something else," Klaus said.

"Didn't I already thank you last night?" Xander asked, still missing what Klaus was hinting at.

"I don't need your thanks. I thought maybe you'd thought about what I said," Klaus said. "You have my blood in your system. You could die now and wake up a vampire. And not the evil, soulless kind your slayer likes to kill. You'd be faster than them. You'd be able to protect yourself and your slayers."

Xander frowned. He honestly hadn't thought about it. "I don't think that's a decision I can just make. What if I become a ripper like Stefan? I don't want to kill people," Xander said.

"Well, you have nothing but superhuman friends. I'm sure they can contain you until you get your bloodlust under control. Not all vampires kill. Caroline doesn't. She uses blood bags. Oz doesn't either," Klaus pointed out.

Xander knew he had a point. However, the thought of willing becoming a version of the thing he'd killed and hunted for so long seemed too weird, even wrong. "I don't know. I don't think Buffy would like that," Xander said. She'd flip.

"You think your slayer enjoys having to always worry about you? Having you constantly risking yourself? She has to protect you all the time. They all do. Face it. You're the weakest link. Now you have a chance to change that," Klaus said, hitting his insecurity hard. Klaus had a feeling that Xander would be the kind of vampire he could count on. He didn't have his hybrids anymore. Oz was the only one he could make as long as the witch was so powerful. However, Klaus thought it would be more than a bit of poetic justice if he had a hand in turning her best friend into a vampire. Having Xander _choose_ to be one would make it all the sweeter.

His words hit Xander like a blow. He knew Klaus was trying to manipulate him; however, it didn't make his words false. He _was_ the weakest link. Buffy did worry about him all the time. Losing his eye had made her overprotective tendencies even worse. He got his eye back and soon after manages to get his throat sliced. Klaus wasn't wrong. If he was a vampire, he'd never been a liability to his friends. He'd be an asset.

****** _Chapter End******_

_ Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome and appreciated. _


	22. The Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mikaelsons get an unexpected and unwelcome surprise.

****** _Mikaelsons' Where We Left off*******_

" _You think your slayer enjoys having to always worry about you? Having you constantly risking yourself? She has to protect you all the time. They all do. Face it. You're the weak link. Now you have a chance to change that," Klaus said, hitting his insecurity hard. Klaus had a feeling that Xander would be the kind of vampire he could count on. He didn't have his hybrids anymore. Oz was the only one he could make as long as the witch was so powerful. However, Klaus thought it would be more than a bit of poetic justice if he had a hand in turning her best friend into a vampire. Having Xander choose to be one would make it all the sweeter._

_ His words hit Xander like a blow. He knew Klaus was trying to manipulate him; however, it didn't make his words false. He was the weak link. Buffy did worry about him all the time. Losing his eye had made her overprotective tendencies even worse. He got his eye back and soon after manages to get his throat sliced. Klaus wasn't wrong. If he was a vampire, he'd never been a liability to his friends. He'd be an asset. _

Fortunately, Elijah stepped into the room. Xander felt the breath he'd been holding exhale. He flashed the oldest Mikaelson a grateful, pleading look. His presence was most welcome.

"Brother, are you trying to pressure my friend into becoming a vampire?" Elijah asked, a note of censure in his voice.

Klaus flashed his dimple at his brother, not at all repentant. "I think your friend here would make an extraordinary vampire. He's surrounded with powerful people. I'm sure he would relish being the hero for once," Klaus said.

"If you'd spent time talking to his friends, you'd know that he has played the hero on more than one occasion," Elijah said. "In fact, this Master vampire you saved him from last night was the same one who drowned Buffy years ago. It was Xander here who saved her. It wasn't the only time he's saved his friends as they are devoted to him for a reason. Strength and magic aren't the only skills a person needs to be heroic. He has heart."

"Exactly. Imagine having that heart magnified as a vampire. He'll be a sight to behold," Klaus said with an eager grin.

"Maybe," Elijah acknowledged. "But he's young. He's got plenty of time. He may want to be a father someday. As a vampire, he would never get that opportunity. As a father, he can pass on his heart and have a different kind of immortality. An opportunity, you and I will never have."

Klaus frowned at that reminder. He'd been a vampire before he'd barely been a man, so he'd never spent too much time on regrets. However, he knew that Elijah had very much wanted to be a father even before they'd been grown. It was one of the reasons he was such a good brother. He was forever "raising" them in some way or another, and he was endlessly patient and hopeful. Klaus knew without a doubt that Elijah would've been a wonderful father. Klaus had tried his hand at fatherhood in a fashion in New Orleans. However, he had been sorely disappointed at the outcome. Idly, he wondered why Elijah had never tried adopting a son or daughter to raise.

"I'm not ready to be a father, but it'd be cool maybe someday. If I ever met the right woman," Xander admitted, feeling awkward.

"Something to look forward to," Elijah said with a reassuring smile.

"Meeting the right woman is always the hard part," Klaus said. He thought of sweet Caroline. It pained him to think that her immortality would come at a price she probably never thought much about at her age. She would never get to bear her own child, carry one inside of her. Klaus felt a deep regret at the thought. She would make an incredible mother. He knew she'd be as fiercely protective as a lioness. Unlike his own mother, she'd never hurt her child or allow another to do so. Suddenly, he felt a desire to see her, so he nodded at his brother. "Well, I'll let you two catch up. I'm going to go see a woman I hope one day to call my own."

After Klaus left, Elijah greeted Xander. "It's good to see you again. Won't you join me in the study? It's much cozier."

"It's good to see you, too," Xander replied as he followed him. He sat down in the chair while Elijah sat down on the sofa near him.

"How are you?" Elijah asked.

"A bit freaked," Xander admitted. "Your brother is scary."

Elijah smiled. "Yes, he can be. However, you held your own quite well. It's a rare human that can do that. An even rarer one that can so intrigue him," Elijah shared. "You really are quite extraordinary."

Xander felt embarrassed. He wasn't used to being admired, especially not by two of the most powerful beings on earth. "I'm just me," he said with a shrug. "But he's not wrong. I am the weak link. It does get frustrating sometimes. It was worse when I lost my eye. I'm so glad I got it back, but I know that it's always in the back of their minds. I could get seriously hurt again."

"Yeah, well, you will just have to make a point of always having one of my kind with you. Our blood can heal a lot of things," Elijah said with an easy smile.

"What's it like being a vampire?" Xander asked.

"It's both wonderful and awful," Elijah acknowledged. "Not being able to have children is just one of the things we've lost. Sometimes, we forget what it's like to be human. It's easy to isolate yourself from humans because they die so easily. The constant loss weighs on you, so eventually, you cut yourself off from it. But when we do that, we lose the best part of ourselves."

Xander nodded. That made sense. He couldn't imagine outliving everyone he knew and loved. He was silent while he thought about it some more.

Finally, Elijah asked, "Are you considering my brother's offer?"

Xander shook his head. "No. I don't trust your brother—no offense. I wouldn't ever take a chance on being sired to him," Xander said, shuddering at the thought.

"A true siring is very rare in our kind. There has to be a real emotional bond before the turning in order for it you to be sired," Elijah said

"That's not a chance I'd take. Not to mention, it's not something I'd do on a whim," he said. "Buffy would probably kill me, and I don't even want to think about how Willow would react."

"She didn't seem upset over Oz being a vampire. Nor does she seem turned off by my sister's vampire nature," Elijah pointed out.

"Your sister is one hot babe. Who cares if she's a vampire?" Xander said with a grin.

Elijah felt regret that his sister hadn't met this human first. Xander would never hurt Rebekah the way Willow might. Then again, he had left a girl at the altar. No woman would probably ever mean more to him than Buffy and Willow. His sister never could handle not being the most important thing in her lover's life.

"She is beautiful," Elijah admitted. "If you ever decide you want to be a vampire, you can come to me. I will gladly give you my blood."

"Really?" Xander asked in surprise.

"I do think my brother is right about one thing. You'd be an extraordinary vampire. It'd be an honor to make you a permanent part of the family someday," Elijah said.

Xander grinned, deeply touched by the vampire's words. He had a feeling it was a rare invitation.

"Thanks," Xander said. "I'll keep that in mind." It wasn't something he was ready for now, but it was nice to know he had options.

_ *******Ohio******* _

After Stefan got off the phone with his brother, he hunted up Faith. She was sharpening her knives on the table in their room. He never thought he'd find such an act a turn on, but it seemed there wasn't much she could do that wouldn't get him excited. He walked in the room and sat across from her.

"So I just got off the phone with Damon. I'm going to have to go home for a bit. His new friend Spike has hooked up with Katherine, and they're bringing some trouble to Mystic Falls. Damon is very worried because Spike won't listen to reason," Stefan said.

Faith snickered. "Spike letting a woman lead him by the nose? No surprise there," she said. She got up and began putting away the knives, feeling a disquiet at the thought of him leaving. It wasn't like she expected him to stay, but she'd gotten so used to him being there. It wasn't like her to allow someone to get so close to her, but he was so patient and so relentless. Those easy manners and major sex appeal were a lethal combination. Without her being aware, he'd gotten inside her defenses. Now she was feeling out of sorts at the thought of him leaving. She didn't like feeling that way.

Stefan got up and came behind her. He put his hands on her shoulder. "I don't want to leave you, but Damon always gets into trouble when he feels cornered," Stefan said.

Faith shrugged and turned to face. "No biggie. I'm a big girl. I got along fine without you before. I will again," she said, trying to sound casual.

"I know you can get along without me," Stefan said, feeling a bit annoyed by her easy dismissal. He knew it was just her way of protecting herself, but he'd hoped by now that she'd let him in more.

"So when do you need to leave?" she couldn't help but ask.

"The sooner the better," Stefan said.

"Okay. I guess you should pack," she said. She turned to go to the closet, but he latched onto her arm and pulled her to face him.

"Look at me," he ordered.

"What? You need to leave, so I'll help you," she said.

"That's it? Let me help you pack?" he asked crossly.

"What else is there?" she asked, a note of defiance in her voice.

Stefan gave her a hard look. Then he let her go and stepped back. "Fine," he said tiredly. If he didn't matter more after all the weeks that they'd been together, then maybe he was just wasting his time.

He turned to go to the closet and get his suitcase. He opened it and began putting his clothes in it. Faith watched him in silence, feeling conflicted. She didn't say anything; she just watched him until he finished.

"I guess that's it," he said as he zipped it shut. He walked to the bathroom to get his toiletries. He zipped his shaving bag shut and slipped it into the suitcase's side pocket.

He finally stopped and faced her. Neither said a word. When she remained silent, Stefan felt disappointment pierce him. Another relationship, another failure. Why did he bother?

"You'll let me know how it goes?" Faith finally asked, wincing at how pathetic she sounded. Could she sound any needier?

"I'm sure you'll hear about it from someone," Stefan said, not willing to make any promises to call. He didn't want to be reduced to a phone call. When she didn't say anything more, he grabbed his jacket and put it on. "Well, goodbye then."

"Goodbye," Faith said. When Stefan frowned at her, she glared. "You're the one leaving me. Why are you frowning like I've done something wrong?"

"I'm not leaving you. I'm going to help my brother. He needs me. It's obvious you don't," Stefan said flatly.

"Obvious? What's obvious? You're the one packing two minutes after he calls. You clearly were looking for an excuse to leave, so there's the door. Go!" Faith said, pointing.

Stefan shouldn't have been surprised by her words, but he was. How did she always manage to turn things around? He looked closely at her and saw the glint of tears in her eyes. She was upset that he was leaving. Hiding beyond false bravado and pushing him away first was her normal mode of operation. He should've seen that sooner. The anger left him, and he smiled at her.

"You almost had me fooled," he said, shaking his finger at her. He moved toward her, and she backed up.

"What are you doing? I don't need a long goodbye," she said, a feeling of panic came over her. She didn't want him to touch her. Faith didn't think she could hold it together if he did.

"You don't want me to leave," he stated as he stopped directly in front of her and looked down at her.

"I didn't say that I did. You're the one who wants to leave," Faith reminded him crossly.

Stefan reached for her and pulled her against his chest. She held herself stiffly. He pulled back and met her eyes. "I'm coming back. I promise," he told her.

"Don't make me promises! Did I ask for any?" Faith said in annoyance. Why wouldn't he just leave and get it over with? What's one more person leaving? Grant it, she usually left first, but she wasn't about to beg some guy to stay with her.

Stefan put his hand under her chin and lifted her face, so she had to look at him. He kept his hand cradling her cheek. "I'm giving it to you. I, Stefan Salvatore, promise you, Faith Lehane, that as soon as I keep my brother from dying or killing, I will come back to you. I'm coming back because there's nowhere else I want to be. There's no one else who I want to be with," he assured. "Don't you know that I'm crazy about you? I can't think without having to touch you. In fact, maybe you should come with me."

Faith finally smiled. It was more like a smirk, but her eyes were warm again when she looked at him. Something inside of him unclenched. He kissed her. The moment his lips touched hers, she was his. Her arms went around him, and she returned his kiss hungrily. Faith had been with a lot of men in her life, but no one had ever made her feel the way Stefan did. She refused to even think of the word love. Love only led to heartbreak—Buffy was proof of that.

She pulled back and flashed him a wicked grin. Then she dropped to her knees. "I'm going to make sure that the sight of your ex doesn't leave you feeling nostalgic for the old days," she said. She unzipped his pants, letting him spring out. He was already hard. Most days he stayed that way around her. She enjoyed knowing he was ready to make love to her at any moment, so she purposely kept him aroused.

Stefan frowned at her words even as his body clenched at her touch. Before her lips could close around him, he put his hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Faith, I don't see any woman but you. Don't you get that by now? I want you more than blood. Don't you understand what that means?" he asked her.

When she gave him a slow, sultry smile, he relaxed slightly. "Good," she said. "I don't like to share."

It was the first time she'd ever indicated that he belonged to her, and her minor admittance filled him with joy. With her, every slight acknowledgment felt like a victory of sorts. He'd never had to work so hard for a woman. With both Katherine and Elena, things had been easy, so natural. When her lips closed around him, his hands gripped her shoulder. He didn't allow her to stay down there for long. Pulling her up, he kissed her passionately, determined that she would be as affected as he.

Hours later, when he'd finally exhausted her—Damon would die if he knew how much energy slayers really had—he slipped from the bed and got dressed. He pulled out his phone to call a cab.

Faith looked at him with sleepy eyes. "It's time?"

"I called a cab. I'm going to leave my car here and fly down," he told her, knowing the visual presence of his car would reassure her that he meant to keep his promise.

She smiled, pleased. "Does that mean I can drive it?" she asked.

"As long as you don't let Bimpe. She doesn't know how to drive a stick," Stefan said. He put on his clothes, not ready to shower away the smell of her. He bent down to give her once last lingering kiss. "Be careful. Don't take unnecessary risks. I don't want to come back and find you injured."

"I heal quickly," she said. She rose up, letting the sheet fall.

He grinned at her as he stared at her perfect breasts. Her brazenness sometimes reminded him of Katherine. Even in a much different age, Katherine had been without modesty. He couldn't resist the lure, one of his hands reached out and closed around one of the plumb orbs.

She grinned and beckoned him closer. "I recover quickly. We can be real quick," she offered, giving him a wink.

He pulled back. "The next time I make love to you, I want hours to linger. If I touch you again, I may never leave," he said.

"That sounds good to me," she said.

"Faith, why is there a cab outside?" Keeva called out.

"Stefan has to go out of town for a bit. Tell them, he'll be out in a minute!" Faith called back. "You'll call me if you need me? I can be there if things start to go south."

"I will. Buffy has Giles and some slayers there still. They haven't made it here yet, so I'm hoping things will go smoothly," Stefan said.

Faith got up from the bed. She reached down and pulled on her t-shirt and panties. Then she stepped into his arms. "I'll be waiting," she told him, her words sounding like a commitment to him.

Smiling, he kissed her one last time. "I'll call you when I get there," he said. When did goodbyes become so hard? It took all his will to leave her in that room, staring after him.

***** _Monday: Mystic Falls*****_

Willow could not believe that Rebekah hadn't called her yet. She was going back and forth between panic and anger. If she was okay, why wasn't she calling Willow? Rebekah hadn't been in school. Willow went home disappointed and upset.

Giles was packing up his stuff. "I'm going to take the girls to Ohio. Xander wants to stay here a few days. I'll pick him up again before heading back to England," Giles said.

Willow nodded. "That's good. I could use him here. Rebekah hasn't called me. I'm trying not to panic. Her brothers didn't seem too worried about her absence," Willow said.

"Elijah wasn't concerned?" Giles asked.

She shook her head. "Not really. He called her, too. He left her a message," Willow said.

"I'm sure she just needs some time," Giles said. "You don't fight much, do you?"

"We've not fought at all," Willow said. "She didn't seem mad when I saw her. Tara was very nice to her. Rebekah even joked about a threesome."

Giles blanched at her words, never liking reminders that his girls were sexual creatures. "Well..uh..I'm sure she'll be back soon," Giles said. "Speaking of missing persons, where's Kennedy? I want her to go with me to Ohio. I haven't seen her. Nor has she answered any of my calls."

Willow's eyes widened in alarm. "Okay, now I know something's wrong. Kennedy would never just disappear without letting me or Buffy know," Willow said. "If she's gone and Rebekah is, too, maybe something happened."

"Xander told me that Kennedy wasn't handling you dating a vampire very well," Giles said. "Do you think she tried something with Rebekah?"

"Well, she did almost stake Caroline when she first arrived. She is pissed about Rebekah, but Rebekah isn't Caroline. She can't be killed," Willow said, perplexed.

"Should I delay my trip to Ohio?" Giles asked.

"No. You won't be very far. I can deal with Kennedy. It's possible she was hurt Saturday when the veil was down. She was with us at the party," Willow said. "Maybe she was upset, too, about Tara returning. I'll talk to Buffy. Maybe Buffy knows something. If not, I'll do a locator spell."

"I'll be back in two days," Giles said. "Call me if you need me." He gave Willow a hug.

"How are you getting to the Salvatores?"

"Liz should be here in a minute," Giles said.

Willow grinned. "So how's things going between you guys? I know the Halloween party was a bust, but fighting demons together had to bond you some, right?" Willow asked.

Giles took off his glasses and began to clean them. "Well, she's remarkable. But she hasn't been with anyone since her divorce, so I don't want to pressure her," Giles said.

"You're not getting any younger, Giles," Willow said. "Life is short. Don't let her get away. If you were going to meet your match in England, don't you think you would've by now?"

"I've met a few amazing women in England," Giles said. "I'm not a monk."

"Yes, well, you've not met very many you've introduced to us," Willow pointed out. "If they were special, we'd know them. Liz is special. Don't let her get away!"

The doorbell rang. "That's her now. Behave," Giles warned as he went to open it.

Liz smiled. "Are you all packed?" she asked as she stepped inside. "Hi, Willow."

"Sheriff. Have you spotted Kennedy or Rebekah around town today? I haven't been able to get in touch with either of them," Willow said.

"No. I've not seen them. I'll keep my eyes open, though," she said. She looked at Giles. "I guess taking you to the airport is something I'm going to have to get used to, huh?"

Giles looked both sheepish and regretful. "I'm sorry. I wish it didn't have to be this way," he said.

"I'm going to call Buffy. Have a safe trip," Willow said, waving. She figured they could use some privacy.

"I'm glad you got to come back again," Liz said, not expecting more.

"I'll be back in two days," he told her. "I'm hoping we can spend some time together before I go back to England.

Liz smiled. "I'd like that," she said.

Giles wasn't sure when they'd be alone again, so he leaned down and kissed her. He'd wanted to kiss her many times, but it seemed the moment was never right. They were always interrupted. Now, though, the moment was as perfect as it was going to be. The kiss was light. He pulled back and looked at her, gauging her reaction. When she gave him an encouraging smile, he pulled her close again to kiss her once more. Her arms went around his neck, her mouth opened slightly. He deepened the kiss, finding the taste of her intoxicating.

Finally, they both pulled back. "Liz, I didn't expect to meet someone like you at this point in my life," Giles told her.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Liz said, giving him a shy smile. He was brilliant, brave, and devoted to his girls that he loved like daughters. He'd never been married, but he'd been in relationships. Liz knew American men were nothing like him. That voice and smile of his did something to her insides. She hated that he lived so far away, but she was glad to have something to look forward to. For so long, she'd ignored the side of herself that had needs. Her job, her town, and her daughter had become the sole reason she existed. She hadn't even allowed time for regrets. Now, however, she was seeing a possibility of something more. She hoped this time she wouldn't be left broken and bitterly disappointed. As Giles smiled at her, she believed maybe things would much better this time around.

Giles grabbed the handle of his suitcase with one hand and held out his other hand for hers. She gave him his hand and led him out the door.

***** _Mystic Grille*****_

Klaus was at a table with his hybrid and two brothers. It felt good to have them both with him. He smiled in satisfaction. Elijah had been sharing some of his adventures in England. Oz was more silent than normal. Something was bothering him.

"So you have a legion of slayers at your disposal?" Kol said with a grin. "And you've not found any of them to your liking?"

"Most are but children. The youngest is fourteen. It's a bit disturbing to see so many young girls so willing to die. Sometimes, it makes me deeply ashamed. We've wasted so much time doing nothing to better this world," Elijah said.

"Brother, your bloody integrity never fails to make the world better," Klaus said with a smirk.

Elijah gave him a rueful smile. "It doesn't feel right to be here without our sister. Has she not called you?" he asked his brothers.

Both shook their heads. "I'm sure she's fine," Klaus said.

Oz finally spoke. "Will is very upset. If she is fine, I may have to talk with her. I don't like anyone upsetting Willow," Oz said with a frown.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "God forbid the witch be upset," he said snidely.

Oz shot him a look of displeasure. Kol watched in anticipation. He loved when Oz got the best of his brother. Elijah had yet to witness firsthand the dynamics between his brother and his hybrid.

"Why do you call her that? She has a name. Maybe you should use it sometime," Oz said, a hint of steel and warning in his voice.

"Maybe you should quit caring so much about the witch. She's not yours anymore. She loves another—my sister to be exact. Or her dead lover," Klaus said in annoyance.

Oz's eyes flashed yellow, surprising both Klaus and Kol. Elijah, though, didn't know that Oz never lost his temper. "Say something like that again and watch what happens," Oz said coldly.

Klaus felt both anger and a hint of admiration at Oz's threat. His hybrid had never shown such anger toward him before. The fact that it was the witch who brought it out of him annoyed Klaus. However, he was glad to see his hybrid show some strong emotion for once. His constant stoicism was chafing.

"Relax. I mean no disrespect," Klaus said easily. "Calling her witch is simply an acknowledgment of her power."

Oz relaxed slightly but didn't look like himself.

Elijah was amused to see his stubborn brother so easily concede to another.

"Are you all right? You don't seem yourself," Klaus asked Oz in concern.

Oz shook his head. "No. Something's not right. I haven't felt myself since that woman touched me," he said.

"What woman?" Elijah asked.

"It was before the veil was closed. An attractive woman came up to me smiling. She reached out and touched my hand. She told me to tell Klaus Celeste says hi," Oz shared.

Both Klaus and Elijah gave him a sharp look. "Celeste? That's what she said? Are you sure?" Elijah asked.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Klaus asked in annoyance.

Oz looked confused. "I thought I did," he said.

"No, you most definitely did not," Klaus said, frowning.

"Who's Celeste?" Kol asked.

"A very powerful witch that was murdered in New Orleans by an angry mob long ago," Klaus said.

"She was the woman I loved, and our brother turned the mob against her," Elijah said unhappily.

Oz favored Klaus with a disappointed look. "What is wrong with you? Are you that petty and needy? You can't even let the brother who loves you be happy? If you can't treat you family better than your enemies, maybe you deserve to be alone," Oz said, getting to his feet.

Before Klaus could form an angry retort, a voice said, "I couldn't have said it better myself."

They all turned to the new arrival. Elijah and Klaus were stunned to see their father standing there. The presence of Katherine and Damon barely registered. Kol wasted no time; he jumped to his feet and disappeared.

"It seems for all your years you haven't learned anything, son," Mikael said with a disapproving tisk.

Klaus was frozen, the sight of the one being in all his existence that he feared, holding him immobile.

_ ******To Be Continued******* _

_ I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review! _


	23. Papa Original Returns

_ *******Mystic Grille Where We Left Off****** _

Klaus looked at his father, his only reoccurring nightmare in stunned disbelief. How was he here? Klaus was sure one of the Bennett witches had taken care of him. Then he looked behind his father and saw Katherine with a smug expression on her face. Why hadn't killed the traitorous bitch when he'd had the chance?

Damon quickly approached Matt, who was surprised to see him.

"Why are you back? Are you supposed to be back?" Matt asked with a confused frown.

"No time to explain. Get Buffy here now!" Damon said urgently.

Matt had never quite seen that expression on Damon's face, so he ran into the back and called Buffy. "Buffy, Damon is at the Grille with some people. He seemed panicked. Said you need to get here right away," Matt said.

"Is he alone?" Buffy asked.

Matt peeked his head out to see and groaned. "No, Katherine is with him and some blonde vampire. Oh, that's the vampire from Elena's video. The one with the weird name," Matt said.

"Spike," Buffy supplied. "I'm on my way."

Matt watched as Klaus got to his feet, confronting some guy he'd never seen before.

"I see Katherine has grown desperate to awaken you," Klaus said with a sneer.

"She's grown weary of running from you," Mikael said.

"Father, why are you here?" Elijah asked wearily.

"To end this abomination's existence, of course," Mikael said.

Elijah moved to stand in front of Klaus. "I will not allow you to do that, as you well know," Elijah said coldly.

Mikael smiled at his son. "Ah, still misguided in your notion that there is some good in Niklaus. It doesn't matter how many people he slaughters or how many he enslaves, you will still defend him," Mikael observed.

"Any murderous intent inside of him can be laid directly at your door. We are family—always and forever," Elijah said.

" _I_ am your family. I gave you life. He is merely your half-brother," Mikael said with disdain.

"And yet the bond is there. When we were human, he wasn't cruel or vicious. That would be your particular distinction," Elijah said. "You were the one who turned us into the creatures we are. You're the one who murdered us in cold blood and had use awaken to this reality, and you think you have the right to pass judgment on us? To take Niklaus from us? That's not going to happen as long as I'm alive. You will have to get through me first."

Niklaus knew this was not the first time his brother had stood up for him, but they had been at odds for the past few decades. He had sided with the Salvatores against him. Now, however, his brother so boldly stood up to the father who terrified all of them. He couldn't help but be touched by Elijah's loyalty.

"Don't think I won't," Mikael said with a mocking smile. "Your loyalty is misguided."

"So this is your father," Oz remarked. He gave Klaus a sympathetic look.

"Yeah, lucky me," Klaus said sourly.

"Who is your friend?" Mikael said. He stepped forward and sneered. "Oh, I see. You made a hybrid. Another reason you should be put down. You cannot be allowed to make any more abominations."

"He won't be," a voice behind them said. They turned and saw Buffy and Willow standing there.

"Buffy, I can explain," Spike said, trying to ward off the beating.

"I'll deal with you later," Buffy said crossly. She looked at the newcomer. "And who are you?"

"This is our father, Mikael," Elijah explained.

"Oh," Buffy said. She looked at Willow, unsure.

"Nice to meet you," Willow said. "I'm close to your daughter Rebekah."

"Yes, where is my daughter?" Mikael asked.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure right now," Willow said with a worried frown.

"Willow, this man is here to kill Klaus," Oz told her.

Willow frowned at the newcomer. "Why would you want to kill your own son?" Willow asked.

"He is _not_ my son. He is the product of my wife's indiscretion," Mikael said.

"Well, yeah, but you raised Klaus. You're the only father he knows," Willow said, struggling to understand that kind of hatred.

"Don't bother trying to understand our father. His hatred and contempt for me knows no bounds. Every time he looks at me, he is reminded of how our mother betrayed him with his enemy," Klaus said with a smirk.

Buffy looked at Katherine, marveling out how much she looked like Elena. "So you're the doppelganger," Buffy said to her.

"No, Elena is mine," Katherine said arrogantly.

"And what did you hope to accomplish by bringing him here?" Buffy asked.

"And who are you?" Katherine asked.

"This is Buffy—the Slayer," Spike supplied.

"Oh, a little vampire slayer. How cute," Katherine said with condescension.

Buffy just rolled her eyes. "I'll deal with you later," she warned. Her and Spike both. She glared at Spike before looking back at Mikael. "So what's your plan? Because I can tell you right now, you are not killing anyone in this town without my permission. I'm the vampire slayer here."

"He feeds off of vampires. Total whack job," Damon said in disgust.

"And yet you brought him here," Buffy said dryly.

"Not my idea," Damon said, giving Spike and Katherine a pointed glare.

Spike looked guilty, and Buffy figured he'd been manipulated by the masterful Katherine Pierce. She'd heard enough stories to know what the dangerous vampire was capable of.

"If you're a slayer, you are sorely failing in your job. You are allowing my abomination of a son to live. Why haven't you killed him?" Mikael asked, rebuke in his voice.

"I don't kill vampires with souls unless it's my only option. Your son is under control. Willow has managed to do what no one in a thousand years could do," Buffy said proudly.

"You honestly think you can muzzle my son? Are you that naïve?" Mikael said with a laugh.

"This is a public place. We are drawing eyes. I think it would behoove us to take this conversation elsewhere," Elijah said glancing around at their surroundings and some curious looks they were receiving.

"Good point," Buffy said. "Outside. Now."

Mikael looked at the woman with interest. She seemed to have absolute confidence that her will would be obeyed. However, she conceded power to the red-headed woman, the witch. Mikael wasn't sure who was in charge, but he figured he would soon find out.

They assembled outside, a motley crew. "Why are you here?" Buffy asked Mikael as she faced him.

"To kill that abomination," Mikael said, pointing to Klaus.

"This is my town. No one kills anyone without my permission. If I wanted Klaus dead, he'd be dead. If that's all you came to do, you can leave," Buffy said coldly.

Willow couldn't believe that Rebekah's father was so cold and unfeeling. Rebekah had hinted of this, but she'd not shared enough. Willow wish she'd call. She felt a strong desire to hold her and try to make up for the hurt of her past. Willow took back every bad thought she'd ever had about her own neglectful parents. They were looking pretty good right now.

"You cannot kill him. No one but I can. You haven't a weapon that could do it," Mikael said confidently.

"You will not be killing my brother," Elijah said angrily. He had failed his brother in New Orleans once long ago. He wouldn't make the same mistake.

"Let him try. He'll find I'm not so easily killed," Klaus said angrily. He glared at Buffy. "You will find out the same thing!"

Buffy wasn't interested in fighting with Klaus, so she ignored his comment and focused on the father. "Well, you were misinformed. I do have a weapon that will kill him. I already accidentally killed your son Finn with it," Buffy shared.

Mikael look surprised and glanced at Katherine. "Didn't I mention that?" she said with a shrug and coy smile.

"So why haven't you done yet what you were born to do?" Mikael asked Buffy.

Buffy was beginning to get angry. This guy was even more arrogant Klaus, and Buffy hadn't thought that was possible. She stepped up to the man. "You have no idea who I am or what I'm capable of or the things I've done. But if you want to find out, then try to hurt someone in this town. I'll show you what a slayer really is!" she threatened.

Klaus was torn between taking pleasure in seeing the slayer give his father a dressing down and chagrin that she was basically protecting him. He glanced over at Oz, who was not his normal stoic self. Instead, he looked extremely pissed. "Don't worry. My father would be a fool to challenge your slayer and witch right now," Klaus said.

"A father should never be so evil," Oz said angrily. The rage he felt over Klaus's father's threats was growing the more he listened to the man. A part of him knew his feelings were not like him. However, the emotion seemed to fit the mood, so he found himself distracted, ignoring the disquiet his strong emotions caused inside. He clenched his hands as he felt his claws extend.

"How about I solve this?" Willow said, stepping forward. She looked at Mikael. "Go away!" The original vampire disappeared.

Everyone except Buffy stood there frozen in shock. Buffy looked disgruntled. "Why'd you do that? I was trying to intimidate him!"

"We are in a public place. He wasn't going to back down without violence. I don't want you killing Rebekah's dad. Not until I've at least talked to her," Willow said. She looked at Katherine. "Looks like we have a little troublemaker in our midst."

Buffy faced Spike. "What in the world were you thinking, Spike? Why would you bring trouble like this on my doorstep? You could've at least called!" she accused.

"Why would I warn you of our surprise attack?" Spike said, grinning.

"Yeah, that was some attack," Damon said dryly.

Spike glared at him. Then he gave Klaus a dirty look. Pointing, he said, "That bloke has been tormenting my sweet bird here for hundreds of years. She deserves a rest!"

"You have no idea what Katherine deserves. She's a lying, manipulative bitch in heat!" Damon said crossly.

"Now, now. Your jealousy is showing," Katherine said with a satisfied smirked. She leaned into Spike.

"She betrayed me; she needs to suffer," Klaus said coldly.

"Wanting to live is not a betrayal, your moronic ass!" Spike exclaimed angrily. He hated superior blokes like this guy. More money, strength and power made him think he could do whatever. Take whatever. Spike already died once—it wasn't so bad. He'd die again if he needed to. Protecting a lady was always a good reason to die.

"Katarina, why would you bring our father here? If Niklaus dies, you will die. Don't you understand that?" Elijah asked.

"Mikael said that he sired my line, and I believe him," she said haughtily.

"You always were a fool," Klaus said with scorn. " _I_ sired your line. I am never wrong about such things!"

"I tried to tell her, but she wouldn't listen. Instead, she decided that Papa Original would never lie about such a thing," Damon said with an eye roll and smirk. "Any moron knows that if you find a guy in chains in a tomb, _you can't trust him!_ " His voice rose and he leaned toward Katherine as he spoke.

"I know that he cannot be trusted," Elijah said in agreement. He looked at Katherine. "You cannot believe his claim. He wants all vampires, including all of his children, to die. It isn't just Klaus he wants to see destroyed."

"Spike, you need to take your new pretty toy and leave now," Buffy told Spike.

Spike glared at her. "Hey, you're not the boss of me anymore! I came back from the dead after dying for _you_ , and I didn't even get a fruit basket from you! Now you can't come along and criticize me for trying to help a lady!" he exclaimed.

"You're making a really big assumption calling that tramp a lady!" Damon said.

"Watch your mouth," Oz said, not liking to hear any woman disrespected.

Damon looked surprised at the always silent hybrid's sudden rebuke. "I'm just calling it like I see it," he said with a smirk.

"Call another woman a tramp in front of me, and I'll make sure you die from a werewolf bite," Oz threatened.

Klaus and Willow, as well as Buffy, were all taken aback by the sudden aggression from Oz. Everyone looked at him. "Oz, are you okay?" Willow asked in concern. She noticed Oz's hands were wolfed out.

"I will be when this vampire gigolo quits disrespecting women in my presence," Oz said in annoyance.

Katherine all but purred at the chivalry directed her way. It'd been a long time since a male she hadn't compelled felt the need to defend her so easily. Unlike Spike, Katherine hadn't used her ample sexual prowess on the hybrid. She eyed the adorable redhead with interest. Maybe she should rethink her anti-redhead policy. A bad Irish lover a century ago had turned her off. It was a new millennium—change was good. She smiled at Oz. "I really appreciate your chivalry."

"I think Celeste put a hex on him," Klaus said suddenly as things became clear to him. He examined his hybrid, finding his eyes dilated. His normal calm composure not in evidence at all. There was an angry curl to his lips. His claws were extended; something Klaus had never seen from the unflappable hybrid.

"What?" Willow asked in outrage.

"You said a woman approached you and touched your hand. She said to tell me hi. You've been off ever since. Celeste was an extremely powerful witch in New Orleans that Elijah loved. A hex would not be beyond her abilities," Klaus said knowingly.

"Why would Celeste target your hybrid?" Elijah asked, struggling to comprehend what his brother was saying.

"Because she hates me and blames me for her death. She knows how important Oz is to me," Klaus said.

"Listen, this is all touching and all, but I'm bored. I'm going to go get a drink," Katherine announced.

Willow didn't appreciate her interruption. "Spike, do something with her before I decide that Elena doesn't need a doppelganger," Willow said sourly.

"She's _my_ doppelganger!" Katherine said petulantly.

Willow waved her hand, and Katherine's mouth disappeared. Her skin grew over her mouth, causing her eyes to widen and panic to set it. Her hands went to her mouth. When she realized it was gone, horror filled her eyes.

Damon's mouth fell open for a moment; then he bent over in laughter. "Oh my God! That's priceless! I wish I had a camera!" he said. Then he realized he did and pulled out his camera and took a photo. "Stefan isn't going to believe this!"

"Willow! Fix her!" Spike glared.

"Not until Klaus makes me understand how a dead person cursed Oz," Willow said. She dismissed Katherine and faced the Mikaelsons.

"The veil was dropped. _Someone_ refused to bring it up in a timely manner. Remember?" Klaus said with a smirk, enjoying her discomfort. "Enemies were crawling out of the woodworks. It's probable that Celeste took advantage of it and decided to cause me some problems."

"Oz, come home with me. I'll see if this is true. If it is, we'll unhex you," Willow said worriedly.

"A hex isn't something you can undo. Only the witch who caused the hex can undo it," Klaus said.

Willow stepped up to him, her eyes flashing fire. "Then I'll cross over to the Other Side and find the bitch!" Willow said angrily. She reached out and grabbed Oz's hands. "Come on. I'll take care of you."

Like always, Willow's touch served to calm Oz. His claws retracted, and he nodded. He looked at Klaus. "Come find me if you need me. If your father comes back, I want to be there with you."

Klaus knew that it would be another thousands years before he found another like his hybrid and anger filled him as he thought of the dead witch doing something to cause him harm. "Worry about breaking your curse," Klaus said.

"If that's even what's wrong," Elijah added doubtfully. They watched Willow lead Oz away and then faced Buffy.

"We need to prepare. Your father will be back," Buffy said.

"Where did your witch send him?" Klaus said. In all his years, he'd never seen a witch use power so casually. No potion or powder had been used to relocate Mikael. Her will alone had accomplished such a feat—it was remarkable. Klaus was wary of such power that he could not defend against. However, knowing her power was now going to be directed against his greatest enemy was comforting.

"Probably not too far," Buffy said with a shrug. "Let's go makes some plans."

"What about Katherine?" Spike said in annoyance. "She can't leave her like that!"

They glanced at the crying vampire. Klaus was amused at her dilemma, while Elijah looked at her with compassion. He'd always had a soft spot for Katerina.

Buffy sighed. Someone might see Katherine's no lips and really freak, so she pulled out her cell phone. "Ah, Will. You forgot something. Katherine needs her lips back," she said into her phone. There was a pause. "Yes, I know she needs to learn how to control her mouth, but Liz will be really angry if people see. Undo it… _Now_! Thanks." She hung up the phone and waited expectantly.

Katherine breathed a sigh of relief when she was able to open her jaws. The thought of such a permanent disfigurement terrified her. Unable to face Damon's mirth, she blurred away.

Spike was relieved. "She'll calm down I hope," he said.

"Not in this century," Damon said with an amused snort.

Spike frowned at him. "She's had a shock," Spike said.

Buffy stormed over to him and slugged him. "What were you thinking, Spike?" she yelled.

Spike rubbed his jaw. It'd been so long since Buffy hit him that he grinned. "Man, have I missed you!" he exclaimed.

Damon laughed. "You got serious problems, man," he said.

"It's how she shows she loves me," Spike said proudly. "Foreplay."

Buffy growled under her breathe in frustration. She clenched her fists that were aching to hit the grinning fool again. Knowing he'd just enjoy it, she turned her back on him and stalked away, Spikes knowing laughter ringing in her ears.

_ ******In the Nearby Woods****** _

Mikael blinked in confusion as he realized he was surrounded by trees. No one else was around. He realized that the witch had someone teleported him away. She would be a formidable enemy. It mattered not. No one and nothing would stop him from killing his bastard son, who should've been drowned at birth. Mikael glanced at the sun that was beginning to set. Walking east, he began making his plans.

_ ******Chapter End****** _

_ Did you enjoy that? More fun to come. Leave me a review and let me know you're still reading and enjoying this crazy tale. _


	24. People Worth Fighting For

_ *****The Next Day***** _

Willow used a personal day, so she could continue to try to figure out what was going on with Oz. She'd been up half the night trying to make progress. All she'd managed to do was confirm that he was hexed. Currently, Oz was asleep in her bed. She pulled out her phone, looking for a message from Rebekah. Still no call. Will wasn't sure if she should be angry or worried—she was starting to worry.

Buffy came into the living room, yawning.

"Did you ever track Kennedy down?" Willow asked her.

"No. I don't think so," Buffy said with a frown. She'd forgotten all about Kennedy with all the drama.

"I don't think it's a good thing that she's gone and so is Rebekah. She's been openly hostile toward Rebekah," Willow said.

Buffy gave a small laugh. "Yeah, but what could she do? It's not like she has a weapon that could kill an Original. Giles took my scythe to Ohio," she said.

Willow was frowning. "I don't know what the hell is going on. I don't like that Oz is hexed. Rebekah's dark and twisty father is here wanting to kill the brother she loves. I don't know which fire to put out first. I don't like this at all!" Willow complained. "I need to talk to Rebekah!"

"I'll worry about her father. You worry about Oz's hex. We should do a locator spell on Rebekah and Kennedy," Buffy said.

Willow nodded. "Yes, I think so, too," she said. She got up from the couch. "I'll gather the supplies and see what I can find out. What are you going to do about Spike and his new vampire lover?"

Buffy looked irritated at the reminder. It wasn't that she begrudged Spike happiness, but she knew a woman like Katherine would only use him and then toss him aside. In the meantime, they'll be causing all kinds of problems in town while they were here. She just knew it. Then she realized something. "Carol is going to have kittens when she finds out Damon's back in town."

"Tell him to keep a low profile. Stay at his McMansion," Willow advised.

Buffy nodded. "I must have some coffee first!" she said as she went into the kitchen.

Willow sent Bonnie a text asking her to come to her house on her lunch hour. She hoped something good came from the day.

***** _The Salvatores*****_

Damon had been very happy to see his brother. Stefan had arrived very late the night before. They'd stayed up several hours until the sun rose catching up. Stefan was happier than Damon had ever seen him. He thought back to their conversation.

_ Flashback _

" _So how's Ohio?" Damon asked._

_ Stefan smiled in a way Damon had never seen before. "Ohio is pretty spectacular," he said. _

" _It is or is it a certain hot little slayer that's put that smile on your face?" Damon inquired._

" _Faith is pretty spectacular," Stefan said. "I've never known anyone like her. She's got some deep-rooted insecurities, but she has a big heart."_

_ Damon snickered. "Yeah, I'm sure her heart is what you love the most about her!" he exclaimed with a knowing smirk. For once, his brother didn't try to make out like sex had nothing to do with his feelings. _

" _I've never been so deeply affected by any woman. I want her more than blood. I've never felt so alive like I do when I'm with her," Stefan confessed._

_ Damon's eyes widened at his confession. That was saying something. For so long, his brother's blood lust was what drove him. Damon was happy to find his baby brother moving on. It helped alleviate some of the guilt he felt for falling for his brother's girl. _

" _I'm glad for you, brother," Damon said sincerely._

End of flashback.

He had meant it. Knowing Stefan was really moving on from Elena made him very happy. His brother was the best man he'd ever known, and he deserved to be happy. And if it served to give him a free pass where Elena was concerned, all the better!

He heard giggling as he walked down the hall. He peeked in the slightly opened doorway. Katherine and Spike had made themselves at home. He shuddered. Although he had loved the woman almost all his existence and she was the mirror image of Elena, he only felt revulsion now when he looked at her. Her soul was so black; Spike was doomed.

Looking at the clock, he realized it was past lunch time. He was in the kitchen cooking something to eat when his doorbell rang. For some reason, he was surprised to discover that it was Elena.

Elena had left school on her lunch break when Dawn had told her Damon and Spike were in town. She had to see him. Now she stood there looking at him. For a moment, there was this awkward pause between them. Then he smiled at her and the world made sense again. She threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly.

Damon allowed himself to hold her close. God, he had missed her—her scent, her touch, her smile. He pulled back to give her one of his careless smiles, but she didn't allow that. Instead, she caught him completely off guard when she kissed him.

Elena was done pretending all she felt for Damon was friendship. In the months he'd been gone, she'd realized how much more she felt for him. When it was his face she missed the most, she knew that the pain of Stefan's betrayal wasn't so all-consuming. It wasn't his face she saw in her dreams; it was Damon's.

Damon's hands branded her as they both pulled her closer, roaming over her body. He shoved her against the open doorway, kissing her with a hunger he'd never shown her before. It was like a cork popping of a champagne bottle. All the pressure that had built up between them was overflowing. She relished in it. Finally, she had to pull back and breathe. Chest heaving, they gazed at one another.

Damon shook his head, clearing the fog of lust that had descended. More than a touch of wariness filled him as he looked at her. "Why did you do that?" he asked carefully, his face guarded.

"Because I missed you," she said honestly. "I hate that you're gone."

"So kissing me is your way of showing that?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

She boldly stepped up to him and put her arms around his neck. "I kissed you because I wanted to. I have for a long time. It's just now I've stopped feeling guilty for it," she admitted with a rueful grin.

Damon was trying to process the change when a voice said, "I see you've been having a spot of fun, too!"

Elena turned and saw Spike and Katherine coming down the stairs. Spike gave them a smug, knowing look. Elena grimaced. "I see you found the whore of Babylon to keep you entertained. It's a good thing vampires don't get STDs," she said with a smirk.

Damon snickered while Spike glared at her, not appreciating the pointed insult. Katherine simply smiled in satisfaction.

"I see you've allowed yourself to want the other brother, too," Katherine said. "Damon is quite delicious."

Spike frowned at her. "Not what I want to hear!" he said.

A voice spoke through the open doorway. "How about this? If you don't stop causing trouble in my town, I'll put an end to your existence."

They all turned and saw Buffy standing in the open doorway. She stepped through it as Elena and Damon moved to give her room. Damon shut the door. He had a feeling things were about to get ugly.

Katherine made it to the bottom of the stairs, not intimidated by the vampire slayer. She'd spent too many years running from Klaus to allow anything else to frighten her. "I'm not that easy to kill," she announced with a toss of her hair.

Spike grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him. "No need to go pissing off the Slayer, love. She can be testy," Spike said, winking at Buffy.

"Spike, get her out of town before I stake her. I have to deal with Mikael, who is hell bent on killing at least one of his children," Buffy said.

"Why do you care if he kills Klaus? Don't you want him dead?" Katherine asked.

"What if killing Klaus ends your existence? Or Damon and Stefan's? Caroline's? Oz? There's no telling what Willow would do if Oz died. Allowing Klaus to be killed is not a chance I'm willing to take," Buffy said grimly. "I have him well in hand. Oz has a hex we're also dealing with as well as a missing slayer. Not to mention Rebekah is AWOL. I don't need the two of you stirring the pot. Get gone or get staked. The choice is yours!"

"Can't find Original Barbie?" Damon asked. "Which slayer is missing?"

"Kennedy. She's Willow's ex and the most prone to go her own way," Buffy said.

"You think she's done something with Rebekah?" Elena asked.

"What could she do? Rebekah is like her brothers. She can't be killed," Katherine said with condescension. The slayer's threats both pissed her off and worried her. She wasn't unaware of the fact that the woman and her witch had managed what no one else ever had. They'd reigned in Klaus. She tried to hold in her normal baiting words.

"But she could be staked," Elena reminded them. "Klaus did it to all his siblings. Finn was boxed for 900 years. Maybe Kennedy got her hand on a dagger and some ash."

"How would she have been able to do that?" Buffy asked, frowning.

"Well, Klaus keeps them in his house," Elena said.

Buffy thought about it. "The night the veil was down, we were all there. I guess it's possible Kennedy could've found one," she said slowly.

"Not to mention someone from the Other Side has it in for the Original family. Maybe someone helped Kennedy find a dagger and the ash," Elena suggested.

Buffy closed her eyes a moment, trying to figure out how she was going to try and explain this to Willow. "Great. Another puzzle to solve," she said. "Willow is supposed to be working on a locator spell, so we should know soon." She looked at Spike. "I mean it, though, Spike. You need to get the little troublemaker out of town."

"When Klaus manages to get rid of his father, he'll be more determined than ever to end you," Damon said to Katherine. His faced showed his pleasure at the thought of her suffering.

Katherine groaned. She gave Spike a beseeching look. "I'm so tired of running," she complained.

Spike put his arm around her, determined to come to her aid. He gave Buffy a look. "End this, Buffy. You can do it. You and Red can make him leave her alone," he said.

"I think I have enough on my plate without worrying about her welfare," Buffy said pointedly.

Spike stepped away from Katherine and moved to stand in front of Buffy. He gave her a look that spoke volumes. "You owe me," he said quietly. "I died for you. I never asked you for anything. I just wanted to be in your life. To be near you. Now I want you to do this for me. Let her live in peace."

Buffy's eyes filled with tears as she was reminded of what Spike meant to her. She'd put it out of her mind mainly because she'd learned to compartmentalize a long time ago. Remembering too many things only caused her pain—she'd had enough pain in her life. Now with Alaric, she had a chance at real happiness. But it didn't mean Spike was wrong. She did have a debt to pay, and she reached out and grabbed his hand. "She's not good enough for you, Spike. She'll hurt you," Buffy said softly.

"How can she, love? My heart will forever belong to another," he said, giving her a meaningful look.

All watching had no doubt that Spike was still completely in love with the slayer. Damon felt a stab of sympathy for the vampire. He knew what it was like to love one who didn't return the feeling. However, he also didn't like that the woman Rick had fallen for still had such a strong connection to an ex-lover. He felt conflicted as he watched Buffy be obviously moved by Spike's words.

A slice of guilt pierced Buffy, and she looked down, unable to hold his gaze. Even the demon part of Spike loved her. She never understood it. If Angel hadn't shattered her heart so completely, maybe she could've loved him the way he'd wanted. Then again, a slayer loving a vampire was so unnatural. A big part of her had never been able to trust Spike enough to give him her heart. Sometimes, she regretted that. Other times, she was grateful. However, she knew he was right—she owed him everything. He'd stood by her side again and again. When even Dawn had turned against her, he had stood with her, fighting both her friends and enemies alike. He had died closing the hellmouth. Angel had been willing, but she had known that it was Spike who had earned the right to fight that final battle by her side. If helping Katherine brought him some measure of happiness, she'd do it. He deserved nothing less from him.

"Okay, Spike. If you're sure that'll make you happy, I'll keep Klaus away from her," Buffy said quietly.

Spike smiled and winked at her. "Thanks, love," he said.

Buffy tugged his hand, so she could hug him. "I do love you, Spike," she whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, I know," he said. He gave her an affectionate smile. "More than I ever deserved. Never as much as I wanted. But it's okay. I have the satisfaction of knowing you in ways Angel-stupid-face never could!" He grinned smugly at her.

She rolled her eyes and couldn't help but laugh. He was so incorrigible.

Katherine wasn't amused. She didn't like being in debt to another female, nor did she like the glaring proof that her new lover would never really love her. She'd only latched on to him as a means to an end. However, Katherine didn't like to be the one rejected. Not when she'd not really tried to win. Suddenly, Spike became much more appealing to her. Katherine was filled with a newfound determination. She'd have him so in love with her that he'd never recall the name of the Slayer. Stepping forward, she ran her hand down Spike's back. "So are you ready to leave then?" she asked him.

"I guess," he said.

"Be careful. Are you going back to L.A.?" Buffy asked him.

"Eventually. You know Angel would be lost without me," Spike said with a smirk. "Blue will drive him batty."

"Very true," Damon added.

Buffy grinned. Angel and Spike's newfound bromance was amusing to witness, especially when you knew their history.

Spike looked at Damon. "How about you, mate? You gonna come with us?" he asked.

Katherine got an eager look on her face. "A threesome is always a lot of fun," she said, giving Damon a lustful look.

Elena made a gagging sound. "I think I just threw up in my mouth!" she exclaimed in revulsion.

Damon smirked. "I never want to see Spike naked, so no thanks!" he said. "I'm not sure yet what my plans are. I don't like the idea of someone trying to end my existence by killing Klaus even if he's a pain in the ass."

"Just stay out of town. I don't want to deal with Mayor Lockwood if she spots you back in town," Buffy said.

"I'll try to be a good little vamp," he said, rolling his eyes. Like the world would've been better with one more frat boy turned hybrid.

Buffy looked at Elena. "Shouldn't you be in school?" she asked pointedly.

Elena flashed a guilty look and glanced up at Damon. "I heard Damon was back in town and wanted to see him," she admitted.

"Well, you've seen him. Now you should head back to school," Buffy said. That's all she needed was Dawn to start cutting class with her friends.

Elena gave Damon a look. "I'll come by after school," she said.

He nodded, unsure of what to say but not wanting an audience for whatever he had to say anyway. She turned and went out the front door.

"I'll get our things," Katherine said to Spike. Then she headed up the stairs.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you," Spike said to Buffy.

"Be careful with her, Spike. Don't trust her," Buffy advised.

"I second that. I know from experience she's a deceitful viper," Damon said.

"I don't like normal girls. They're not much of a challenge! Someday, I'll tell you about Drusilla," Spike said with a grin.

Buffy shuddered. "On that note…call me when you make it back to L.A.," she said to him. She stepped forward and gave him a hug goodbye.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Damon said to Spike after Buffy left.

"What would be the fun in that?" Spike asked with a grin. "To me, boredom is worse than death. No matter what happens. Katherine will never be boring."

Damon snickered. "That's very true. Good luck. You're going to need it," Damon said.

"I've been to hell, mate. I don't need luck. Lady Luck is fickle bitch anyway!" he exclaimed.

Damon couldn't help but laugh. He was going to miss the vampire. He didn't make friends as easily as Stefan, so he always treasured the ones he did have. If Katherine hurt him, Damon would find a way to make her pay.

***** _Ohio*****_

Giles had barely got his girls settled into the house with Faith, Keeva, and Bimpe when Buffy called and told him about Elijah's father being in town. Somehow, Spike and Katherine had freed him from the tomb he'd been encased in for decades. He'd just finishing sharing the news with Faith, who looked decidedly unhappy about the new events.

"So Stefan is back in Mystic Falls with the Big Daddy Original trying to kill the Original Hybrid, the founder of his line? If Klaus dies, Stefan could die!" she asked, obviously upset at the thought. The idea of losing Stefan when she just found him created a strong feeling of panic inside of her.

"Buffy and Willow, I'm sure, can handle the father. Klaus and Elijah are there, too. He should be fine," Giles reassured her.

"But what if he's not? I can't let him face that alone!" she insisted.

Giles had never seen Faith so worked up over another person's welfare. She never allowed herself to form deep attachments or appear vulnerable. The fact that she was now showing both was very telling. "Do you want to go to Mystic Falls? I can stay with the girls until you return," he offered.

Faith looked both relieved and grateful. Although she knew Stefan was more than capable of protecting himself, she hated to know he was in danger and she was too far away to help.

"Can I take the jet?" she asked.

Giles sighed. It was a good thing the Council's financial assets weren't destroyed when the First blew up the members. "Of course," he said. "But try to come back as soon as you can. I don't like leaving Andrew alone with Robin so long. Robin may lose patience with him."

"Robin used to be a high school principal. Patience is definitely one of his virtues," Faith said. He'd been very patient with her, but she just hadn't seen how a guy with all his education could ever really love her. Her insecurities had doomed the relationship. Although Robin had been extremely patient for a human, she was beginning to realize Stefan was even more so. He had endless patience. Even when she tried to keep him at a distance or push him away, he wouldn't budge. No one had ever put so much effort into being with her. It was a revelation to her that she would easily kill anyone who sought to hurt him. He mattered. She wasn't sure yet how much, but the thought of losing him enraged her. The urge to go to him caught her off guard, but she didn't question it.

"Be careful," Giles advised.

"You know me. I'll be five by five," Faith said with a smirk. Careful wasn't really her style.

**** _*Mystic Falls****_

Bonnie arrived at Willow's as requested. Oz was with her in the living room. He was trying to reassure Willow that he was all right; however, he was having trouble focusing. His mind kept playing tricks on him. He kept seeing things he knew weren't there. A feeling of rage kept coming over him. Using all the techniques he'd been taught in Tibet, he was managing to keep it together. Barely.

The doorbell rang. Willow opened it; Klaus was there. Frowning, Willow said, "I asked Elijah to come. Why are you here?"

"You need the blood of a sibling. I'm a sibling," Klaus said. "I wanted to check on my hybrid. How is he?"

Willow glared at him. She didn't like that he'd managed to form a relationship with Oz. The man wasn't to be trusted. Why couldn't Oz see that?

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Klaus asked with a smirk.

"Will," Oz admonished with just the speaking of her name.

Sighing in annoyance, Willow stepped back. "Fine! Come in," she ordered.

Klaus walked through the door, his eyes immediately going to Oz. It bothered him how worried he was about his hybrid. A hex was not something to take lightly. In fact, Klaus couldn't recall a single time a hex had ever been broken. His mother had been the most powerful witch in existence. He eyed Willow, but this woman was not like his mother. She wasn't strictly a servant of nature. He honestly didn't know what the limits to her powers were, and the uncertainty annoyed him. He didn't like situations or people he couldn't control.

"How are you, mate?" Klaus asked, sitting down in the chair next to him.

"Okay," Oz said. He clenched his fists, his claws extended. Klaus noticed.

Willow was distracted with Bonnie and didn't. They were spreading out materials for the locator spell on the coffee table.

"What's happening with you?" Klaus wondered.

"I keep seeing things that aren't there," Oz admitted. He was seeing Tara and Willow making out on the love seat. His eyes glowed yellow at the sight; he had lost her to Tara. The memory used to hurt. Now it served to enrage him. A part of him knew that he didn't feel any anger toward Willow, but the urge to rip off her head kept growing. A growl emanated from him.

"Keep it together," Klaus said. He reached over and grabbed his arm. "Look at me!" Oz met his gaze. "Calm down. You're hallucinating. It's not real." Klaus tried compulsion, hoping it'd reinforce Oz's sanity somehow.

Oz nodded and took a deep breath, calming. His claws retracted.

"Is he okay?" Willow asked in concern.

"For now," Klaus said grimly. "Let's get this over it. I think Oz needs to come back home with me where he can't hurt anyone."

"Oz would never hurt me!" Willow protested.

"He wouldn't, but the wolf in him might," Klaus said pointedly.

Willow knew the truth of that as it had been the case back when Oz was just a werewolf. She nodded and gestured for Klaus to hold out his hand over the table.

A short time later, Bonnie announced, "She's over at the Lockwood estate. The edge of the property."

"Why would she be over there?" Willow asked perplexed.

"Who knows why my little sister does anything?" Klaus said. "Maybe she's meeting a secret lover!"

Willow shot him a dirty look. "Very funny," she said sarcastically.

"We should go check it out," Bonnie said. "I know where it's at. It's the same general area that Tyler used to chain himself up in on the full moon."

"Peculiar," Klaus said.

Willow wasn't trying not to overreact, but she didn't like the sound of this. Nodding, she said, "Let's go."

A short time later, Bonnie pointed out the path that led to the underground area. They approached slowly, looking for signs of Rebekah. Bonnie stopped. "Down there is the underground root cellar. It's where Tyler first changed. Mason Lockwood used to chain himself down there," she shared.

"It's pretty dark," Willow said, peering down. "Dabit me in lucem!" A floating ball of light appeared above her outstretched hand. She extended her hand toward the stairs and gasped when she saw prone figures at the bottom. "Oh God! There's someone down there!"

She quickly moved down the steps with Klaus right behind her. Oz and Bonnie moved more slowly, both a bit wary of what may be found. Oz was afraid his unstable state may not handle any bad news well.

Willow looked down in horror as her gaze beheld Rebekah's corpse and Kennedy's obviously dead body. Her high-pitched scream broke through the air.

****** _TO Be Continued******_

_ For my Spike fans, I hope you liked my Spike/Buffy tribute. I'm really anti-Spike/Buffy, but I love Spike/Angel, so I never want to ignore the real bond between Buffy/Spike. I hope I did it justice. This is really how I see it. Spike will never truly love another. Neither will Angel. Thanks for reading. Take a minute and leave a kudo or comment! _


	25. That Dark Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow doesn't handle things very well...

Dawn was trying not to worry, but she couldn't help it. The situation with Rebekah's daddy in town was explosive. It was so great living in Mystic Falls. It was great having a home again. She didn't want anything to destroy what they'd built here.

She walked across the school grounds and spotted Matt laughing with some of his friends. He had a lot of them because everyone liked him. She smiled at him. Meeting him was her favorite thing about being in Mystic Falls. She and Buffy had both met guys that were so incredibly sweet, so perfect for them. Matt got what it felt like to be surrounded by people that could do amazing things. He got what it was like to be the odd duck in a flock of swans. He understood loss. They'd not been dating for long, but it felt so right.

His eyes connected to hers. There it was—that smile. The one that he seemed to reserve for the people he cared the most about. She wasn't naïve enough to think it was just her he smiled at like that, but she loved the fact that his face brightened when he spotted her.

He stepped away from his friends, who called out jokes about him being whipped. His head gave a slight shake, but the smile didn't fade. They had no idea.

Dawn coming to town had saved him. Sometimes, he felt like he was drowning. The darkness and death that seemed to surround him seemed like it was going to crush his soul. He had grown so weary of it all. The changes in his closest friends had begun to eclipse all other aspects of his life. He loved them—he'd die for them. But sometimes he got so tired of living his life for them. He got tired of the pain, the constant fear, the loss. Then she came.

Dawn Summers. She brought so much light into his life that the darkness began to recede. She understood him. He didn't have to use words that so often failed him. She just got it; she got him. In just a few short months, she had become so important to him—necessary to his happiness.

No one on the planet had a sister like her. Dawn's story was even freakier than his, but when they were together, nothing mattered. As he gazed across the quad at her, she looked at him and smiled, walking toward him. Her smile lit up her face in such a way that his breath caught. The guys knew that look and snickered, but he didn't care. All he cared about was finally having something, someone in his life that was his. Someone, he didn't have to worry about. It was safe to love her because she had not one but two of the scariest, strongest women on the planet to keep her safe. Matt could take a risk with her because she wouldn't be ripped away from him. She wouldn't be taken from him before his time the way Vicky had, the way Tyler had. She wouldn't grow bored with him or turn crazy on him. She was the Key, but now she was human. She was his, and he was hers.

"Hey," he said to her when they met in the middle. His hand reached out for hers. His other pushed back the blanket of hair that surrounded her. Hair like Elena's, but that was it. She wasn't anything like Elena because her losses didn't define her. As she smiled at him, he couldn't help but pull her close.

"I missed you," he said quietly against her mouth before he kissed her. The arm that wasn't holding his went around his waist. He found that he resented every class that didn't have her in it. More and more he wanted to be with her.

Dawn gave a happy sigh as his lips found hers. His kisses were the best. It was just getting interesting when her phone buzzed, startling her. She hated the vibrate mode, but she didn't want teachers yelling at her. At school, it stayed on vibrate. Too many things in her life were out of her control, and she knew her sister always needed to be able to reach her.

She pulled away, giving Matt an apologetic look. She took out her phone. "It's Bonnie. She says I need to get Buffy asap. Something's happened to Kennedy and Rebekah."

"Where are they?" Matt asked.

"At the Lockwood estate. Where Caroline watched Tyler wolf out," Dawn said, reading it off to him.

"I know the place. We better go get your sister. She doesn't have the best sense of direction. I'll take her there," Matt said. It had been funny to discover that Dawn's basically superhero sister could get turned around at the mall.

"What about class? The bell's about to ring," Dawn reminded him.

"Your sister will have to fix it later," Matt said, pulling her toward the parking lot. He didn't mind these interruptions anymore. Whatever was going on, he knew they'd get through it. Somehow, these kinds of things didn't bother him like they used. It was amazing how having someone special in your life made all problems bearable. Together, they walked to his truck.

****** _Xander******_

Xander was enjoying his lunch date with Meredith. Sure, there was drama a foot, but when wasn't there? He decided that life was too short to let pending doom stand in the way of his possible happiness. The very hot doctor seemed to find him charming and funny. Now that he had two eyes to look at her, he wasn't about to waste a moment.

"I was really beginning to think the Grille was this town's only restaurant," Xander commented as he looked around at the small, intimate corner café. They had just finished eating lunch. It'd been nice to discover they didn't run out of things to talk about.

"It used to be until about fifty years ago," Meredith replied. "We also have a Chinese restaurant and pizza place. This café, though, has been here the longest next to the Grille. It doesn't serve alcohol. Its various coffees are the drawl."

"So why don't you tell me why you decided to become a doctor? I imagine that took a lot of work," Xander said. He knew she was probably a few years older than him, but most days he felt old. He'd lived so much in his twenty-four years.

"I always wanted to help people, and I liked science. There's always been a Fell that was a doctor in this town since its founding," she shared. "My brother Logan wasn't interested, so it made sense."

"And it suits you," Xander guessed.

She smiled and nodded. "It's not always easy. Watching people die when you can't fix them is the worse."

Xander nodded, understanding. "Yeah, I can imagine," he said. He'd never forget the day Buffy died in front of him. It had been the third time he'd almost lost her for good.

He started to ask her something else when suddenly his eyes were no longer seeing her. Instead, his vision clouded. "What the hell?" he said out loud. He blinked his eyes, trying to clear them.

"What's wrong?" Meredith asked in concern.

"I can't see," he said. Then the cloud lifted, and he saw Willow. She was screaming, her eyes went black. Grief and anger were coming off of her in waves. Then the picture changed. He saw Klaus, who looked defiant. Then he saw Oz and Buffy. They each had various looks of horror on their faces. They were surrounded by vampires.

"Xander!" Meredith called, getting to her feet. She moved her hand over his face. His vacant stare freaked her out. She was about to pull out her phone and call 911 when he finally blinked.

"Xander! Are you okay?" she asked again.

"Yeah," he said weakly. His vision cleared. "I don't know what just happened. I had another vision." He stood up. "I got to go. Will—I think—I think she's in trouble. I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't drive. Let me drive you," she said.

"I have Will's car," he said.

"We'll come back and get it later," she told him. They'd met at the café. She held out her hand and led him outside after he dropped a twenty on the table.

_ *****The Salvatores****** _

Faith didn't bother to call Buffy. When her plane landed, she took a taxi directly to Stefan's. The urge to see him kept growing by the hour. Anxiety for his well-being filled her, and it was a foreign feeling for her. It had her on edge. When the taxi finally stopped in front of his mansion, she pulled out her wallet, practically throwing the money at the driver. She grabbed her one duffel that she'd packed and jumped out of the car. When she made it to the door, she didn't bother knocking. Instead, she flung the door open.

"Stefan!" she called out.

Damon was in the living room and smirked knowingly at her presence. "This is going to be good," he said to himself. "Stefan! You got company!" he called out.

His brother appeared at the top of the stairs. His eyes focused on Faith, surprise reflected in them. "Faith? What's wrong? Why are you here?" he asked as he hurried down the stairs.

Faith launched herself at him, and he caught her easily. Before he could say anything else, she kissed him hungrily. All her fear transforming into a hunger for him. Stefan met her kiss for kiss. He'd tried to not think about her as he'd spent his first night away from her in weeks. Now, though, she was back in his arms where she belonged. He broke off the kiss and began kissing her neck. She ripped off his shirt, her lips pressing onto his chest.

Damon's mouth fell open a bit in disbelief. He'd never seen his brother like this. Not even with Elena. He had a feeling that not even a witness would stop what was about to happen. "Guys, maybe you should take it some place more private!" he called out, laughing.

Faith turned her head and snarled, "Leave!" Then she went back to kissing Stefan. When her hand went to his pants, Damon realized that they were going to have sex right there on the stairs. Snickering and shaking his head incredulously, he walked by them to the front door. He doubted they heard his call of, "Have fun!" over his shoulder. Never did he think he'd live to see the day when his too somber brother was so out of control. Maybe it was time to let himself off the hook for falling for Elena. It seemed that his brother had not only moved on, but maybe had found someone even better suited for him. Feeling lighter than he had in a long time, he headed into town, unconcerned with his banishment decree.

***** _Lockwood Estate*****_

Willow couldn't believe what she was seeing. Both Rebekah and Kennedy were dead. Horrified, she let out a blood-curling scream. Rage and grief filled her as her eyes darkened. The force of her anger caused the ground to shake.

"Willow! Get control!" Bonnie called out. She stepped down the stairs quickly.

Klaus frowned in concern at the picture of his baby sister daggered. Normally, he was the one to put her in that position. It was clear that the slayer had been too jealous of the witch's affections and had gotten a hold of one of his daggers. He walked down behind Bonnie, his hybrid following him.

Willow was on her knees, her hand brushing Rebekah's hair. "She can't be dead! Is she dead?" she wailed, tears streaming down her face. She looked at Kennedy who was staring out with lifeless eyes. The horror of the image causing her to flinch. "How?" She glanced up at Klaus, who didn't seem nearly as upset as he should be.

"She's not dead," Klaus assured her. He bent down and pulled out the dagger. "She'll be fine." He looked at the slayer. "I can't say the same for this one."

"It's okay, Will," Oz said softly. He knelt down next to her, putting his hand on her shoulder. As he glanced down at the two bodies, they changed. It was no longer Rebekah there desiccated, but it was Willow. He gasped in horror and took a step back. "No!" he yelled.

He looked up at Klaus and snarled, his mind convincing him that Klaus was grinning joyfully at the sight of a dead Willow. His eyes turned yellow and his claws extended. "You killed her!" he shouted, attacking Klaus.

Klaus was taken a back at the sudden attack from his always mild-mannered hybrid. He grabbed him by the biceps, trying to control him. Oz snarled and snapped at him, trying to draw blood. Klaus locked his eyes with Oz's. "What is it, brother? What's wrong?"

"You killed Will!" Oz snarled, lunging at Klaus.

Willow was pulled from her grief at Oz's claim. She rose to her feet. "Oz! I'm here. I'm okay!" she called to him.

"Your witch is not hurt!" Klaus told him. "Look!" He turned Oz toward Willow.

Oz looked and his eyes settled on Willow, who was alive and looking at him with concern. Her eyes were no longer black. "Will?" he questioned.

She rose to her feet and cautiously reached out her hand to him. Klaus removed one of his hands, but he kept a hold of Oz with another just in case.

Oz looked back down at the bodies and his vision cleared. He saw Rebekah and Kennedy. Willow was still looking at him in concern. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"You were dead. I saw you," he said in confusion.

"You're hallucinating," Klaus told him. "You can't trust anything you're seeing right now. It's the hex."

With Rebekah's dagger removed, she started to regain color. Willow knelt back down by her. "Baby, come back to me," she said softly.

"What do you think happened?" Bonnie asked.

"It's obvious. The slayer wielded the dagger, but since slayers aren't entirely human, she fell victim to the nasty side effect," Klaus said smugly, not feeling bad about Kennedy's death. She shouldn't have tried to kill his sister.

Willow wipe the tears that had been coursing down her cheeks. "What did you do, Kennedy?" she said softly. How did it come to this? Why would Kennedy try such a thing? Guilt hit her hard as Kennedy was dead because of her.

"It's not your fault, Will," Oz told her, knowing instinctively how she'd take this.

Willow looked up at him with sorrow-filled eyes. "This happened because of me," she pointed out.

"It's not your fault that you didn't love Kennedy," Oz reminded her. "It's not your fault you love another."

Willow nodded and looked down at Rebekah, running her hand through her hair. "I do. I love her, Oz. I didn't mean to, but she needs me. Kennedy never really did," she confessed.

Klaus frowned, not really comfortable with the scene before him. He considered the witch his enemy. His sister had acquired a very dangerous lover, and he wasn't quite sure how he felt about it. Knowing, though, that the witch would help keep their father at bay helped some with his normal animosity.

Rebekah began to stir. Willow gently caressed her face. Her eyes opened, and she sat up.

"Thank God!" Willow exclaimed, pulling her close for a hug.

"What happened?" Rebekah asked, looking around. Her eyes took in her brother and Oz. She focused on Bonnie and frowned. "Where am I?"

"You're at the Lockwood estate," Bonnie supplied.

"Do you remember what happened?" Willow asked.

Rebekah looked over at Kennedy. "That fiend tricked me!" she exclaimed. Then she realized that the slayer was dead and flashed Willow a guilty look. "I didn't know what she had planned!"

"Hey, it's okay," Willow said, taking her hand and squeezing. "It's clear that Kennedy did this to herself." She gave Kennedy one last sad, regretful look.

"She daggered you, love," Klaus said.

"What, Nik, did you give her one of your daggers?" Rebekah asked sourly, getting to her feet. She held out her hand to help Willow to her feet.

"Of course not!" Klaus said, offended at the suggestion. "I would never betray you that way!"

"Like it's not a betrayal each and every time you've put me in that box!" Rebekah said crossly.

Willow's emotions were still all over the place, and she didn't take the news that Rebekah's brother abused her well. The horror of thinking she'd lost her was too fresh. She slowly straightened and faced Klaus. "You did what?" she asked in a quiet, icy voice.

"Only when she didn't know her place," Klaus said, flashing her a dimpled grin. He winked at his sister, who rolled her eyes.

However, Willow didn't find it funny. The thought of Rebekah's own brother treating her so sadistically enraged her. She called out a spell, and lightening flew from her hands. She engulfed Klaus in its heat.

"Willow! Stop!" Rebekah called.

"No. Your brother thinks it's funny. He thinks he has the right to hurt you. No one has that right," she said coldly, her eyes black with the force of her rage.

"Will! This isn't you!" Oz told her, a bit horrified at what he was witnessing. He would never get used to seeing Willow like this. This wasn't at all the sweet, awkward woman he'd fallen in love with back in high school. He never knew she had this kind of darkness inside her.

"You don't know me as well as you used to," she informed him without taking her eyes of Klaus who was screaming in agony.

Rebekah was at a loss. On one hand, it warmed her heart to know that Willow was so protective of her. On the other hand, she knew her brother never handled threats well. Knowing he was no longer the strongest would serve to infuriate him. There was no telling how he'd respond.

Xander and Buffy both arrived at the Lockwood estate at the same time. Xander had convinced Meredith to go home. Since Buffy had pulled up with Matt and Dawn, she reluctantly agreed. Buffy's official deputy uniform worked to reassure, though, so she left. Xander quickly told them without going into details that he'd had a vision of Willow in trouble. Matt was leading them to the probable location when they heard an inhuman yell. They picked up their pace, leaving Dawn behind.

Buffy ran down the steps, bracing herself for what she'd find. She saw Kennedy's dead body, and Willow torturing Klaus. "What's going on? What happened?" she asked. She wanted to assume Klaus had killed Kennedy, but no vampire bite she'd ever seen made a slayer look like Kennedy was looking.

"Your slayer daggered me," Rebekah explained. "Not a wise move. It killed her."

"Why is Will tormenting Klaus?" Buffy asked her.

"Because she found out he used to dagger me whenever I pissed him off," Rebekah shared with a shrug.

"That's enough, Will!" Buffy ordered, hating it when Willow got like this. She'd been doing so well until they'd come to Mystic Falls. A town that had brought them such personal happiness seemed to bring out the darkness in Willow.

"This isn't your business, Buffy," Willow said, barely sparing her a glance.

" _You_ are our business!" Xander said, jumping in front of Klaus. He knew she wouldn't hurt him, and he was right. The lightening stopped, and she glared at him.

"Get out of my way, Xander. I have an original hybrid to torture," Willow said grimly.

"Torturing people isn't what we do. It's not what _you_ do," Xander reminded her.

"He's not a person. He's sick monster who gets off on hurting the only woman who's always loved him!" Willow said angrily.

Klaus winced as a flash of guilt hit him—she had a point. However, there were two sides to every story. "You don't know me. You barely know my sister. I've known and loved her a thousand years. In the immortal life of a vampire, you won't even be a blip. When you're gone, _I_ will be here still by her side! _I_ will be the one protecting her!" he exclaimed, pointing at his chest.

"That's enough! Both of you!" Rebekah said hotly. She gave Willow a beseeching look. "While I appreciate the sentiment, I don't need you to fight my battles for me. I can handle Nik. I have been doing so my entire life."

"Next time your witch tries to hurt me, I'm going to quit being nice," Klaus said angrily. He eyed the human man who dared stand between him and the witch. He decided to prove a point. Although he felt a grudging respect for the foolishly brave human, he needed to show the witch that he wasn't to be trifled with. Klaus knew it was best to do so in a way that would both hurt the witch and benefit him in the grand scheme of things. "In fact, you need to learn not to piss me off!" In a flash, he grabbed Xander and had him outside before they could blink.

Willow and Buffy knew Klaus was too unpredictable and angry for that to be a good thing, so they ran after him. Dawn, Matt, Bonnie, Rebekah, and Oz were behind them.

Buffy couldn't believe her eyes. There was no sign of Klaus, but he'd left Xander behind. She slowly approached his prone figure fearfully. She knew what it looked like; however, she wouldn't let herself go there. But when she gazed down at his lifeless eyes and saw his broken neck her fear was realized.

"Oh God!" she exclaimed as she fell to her knees next to his body.

For once, Willow couldn't even voice the horror that ran through her as she fell down on his other side.

Xander was dead.

****** _To Be Continued******_

_ I would love a review or a kudos! I'll try not to keep you in suspense too long! Thanks for reading! _


	26. Change

***** _Not Exactly Where We Left Off*****_

Elena's last class of the day was study hall. Matt and Dawn had skipped out the period before, so she knew something was up. She'd called Bonnie, but she'd not returned her call. Caroline hadn't fared better either. They both agreed to skip the final period and split up to try and locate their friends. Elena knew she could call Damon, but after their kiss earlier that day she really wanted to see him again. She decided to head to his house once again. Caroline said she'd drive by Buffy's. If no one was there, she'd go to Klaus's.

Elena had been unable to focus at all on her afternoon classes anyway. All she could think about was that kiss with Damon. It'd been so different from previous kisses with Stefan. Of course, Stefan's kisses had been different than Matt's. She'd been much more attracted to Stefan than she'd ever been with Matt. Even though Matt and she had been each other's first, sex between them had been rare. Until Stefan, she'd not really understood what all the fuss had been about. She'd slept with him after knowing him a short time mainly because the pull had been so strong. She hadn't wanted anything so much as being with him.

Now when she thought about Stephen, she felt a pang. He'd been her true first. She'd loved him so much—a part of her still loved him. She wasn't sure that she loved Damon, but she knew she could if she'd let herself. Her feelings for him were so different, though. He made her crazy. Sometimes, she didn't know if she wanted to hit him or kiss him. Sometimes, she wanted to do both equally as much. Stefan, on the other hand, only ever made her happy. That is when he wasn't busy breaking her heart.

She sighed as she turned off her car in front of their house. Elena felt a bit disgusted with herself that she'd fallen in the same trap Katherine had with the two brothers. Katherine had told her it was okay to love them both because she had. However, Elena didn't know if the vampire had really understood what love was. She'd never been willing to sacrifice much for anyone. Damon had been devoted to Katherine for over a hundred years, but in the end, it hadn't mattered a bit to Katherine. Elena didn't want the two brothers fighting because of her. Now that Stefan was with Faith, she honestly didn't think that would happen. Then again, she didn't really know how with Faith he was. Dawn had mentioned once that Faith wasn't into commitment and didn't expect the two of them to last. Or rather, Caroline had repeated Dawn's comment and told Elena that one day when she'd been feeling down and weepy over him.

Not in the habit of knocking on a door that was once legally hers, she opened it and stepped inside without an invitation. However, she was strongly regretting her actions when she got a glimpse of naked flesh on the staircase. Unable to stop herself, she stepped closer to see which brother was behaving so wantonly. The thought that Damon was already with someone else burned through her, and she had to know. Fortunately or unfortunately—she wasn't sure which—it wasn't Damon. Instead, a naked Faith was riding Stefan hard.

Elena was rooted to the spot. Never had she dreamed this was what she'd see when she came through the door. She hadn't realized the woman or Stefan was in town. Seeing them so hot for one another that they couldn't make it up the stairs was hard to witness. When Stefan rose up and pulled Faith to him, he kissed her liked he'd die if he didn't. Elena had never seen him like that. The hunger and passion between the two were mesmerizing. She must've made some sound because suddenly Stefan pulled back slightly, and his eyes locked on hers. He visibly flinched. Elena knew she needed to leave; she needed to get out. Why weren't her feet working?

Faith noticed his slight withdraw and looked over her shoulder. When she saw Stefan's ex, she couldn't help the smile that came on her face. Nor could she stop her mouth from issuing an invitation. "Unless you want to join us, you probably should go," she told Elena.

Elena's mouth fell open in horror at the thought, and her feet unfroze. She turned and fled, needing to escape her current humiliation as quickly as possible.

Knowing he'd hurt Elena once again, Stefan's erection suddenly died. Faith gave him a sharp look. "What the hell, Stefan?"

He looked apologetic and moved her off him. "I'm sorry, Faith," he said. He got up and quickly pulled on his jeans. Not bothering with a shirt, he chased after Elena.

Faith was absolutely stunned. Hurt and anger warred for dominance. The sight of his ex had literally caused him to pull out of her, and she couldn't believe it. Blinking back tears, she stood up. Then she took a deep breath and reached down for her bag that was a few feet away. Not bothering to pick up her clothes—let him deal with the reminder—she took her bag up to the closest bathroom, a sudden desire for a shower compelling her. She tried to keep the tears at bay, but they seemed determined to come. Annoyed with her weakness, she quickly made it to the shower. Putting the water on as hot as she could stand it, she got in. Once the water hit her face, she let the tears flow, mingling in with the water.

Outside, Stefan grabbed Elena's arm just as she was opening her car door.

"Elena, wait!" Stefan called out.

She turned toward him, pulling her arm away. "Don't touch me!" she said. It wasn't that she was mad. She knew he was with Faith. He had, after all, cheated on her with Faith. However, he'd been compelled at the time by Klaus. The humiliating fact was that Elena would've forgiven him if he'd ask. However, his love for Elena obviously hadn't been stronger than his attraction for the slayer. He never really tried to work things out. Instead, he had just walked away from her and straight to Faith. Seeing them together on the stairs like that made it even clearer. Obviously, Stefan and Elena were completely over. There was nothing really left between them—she felt like a complete fool.

"I'm sorry!" Stefan said apologetically. "You know I'd never hurt you if I could help it."

"Well, what you do now isn't really my business anymore. But having sex on the stairs isn't necessarily a way to be private, Stefan," she said sarcastically. "I should've knocked, though. It's not your fault. Things are changed between us now. I guess I need to respect boundaries."

"No, we shouldn't have been doing that there," Stefan said with a grimace. How did he explain to Elena that he didn't have much control when it came to Faith?

"It's your house," Elena pointed out, trying to sound more casual than she felt.

"It doesn't matter. I know that couldn't have been easy for you to see," Stefan said, sympathy on his face.

It would be so much easier for Elena if he was still in Ripper mode. His compassion had always been what she loved the most about him. "No," she admitted, looking away. An awkward silence descended on them. Finally, Elena felt compelled to ask, "Do you love her?" She didn't know if it'd help or hurt to know the answer to that question, but she still found herself asking.

Stefan was taken aback by the question. Did he love Faith? The love he'd felt for Elena and still did to some degree wasn't what he'd call what was between him and Faith. Love seemed too simple, too bland a label for the deep well of emotions the slayer brought out in him. "What I feel for her is different than what I feel—what I felt—for you," he told her.

"So it's just sex?" Elena asked, feeling relieved at that response.

Stefan shook his head. "No, not _just_. I—I'm not sure how to explain it," he broke off. "Faith is—she's incredible. I'm not myself, though, when I'm with her." He didn't want to hurt Elena by telling her that he was so much more when he was Faith. He had truly thought Elena was the love of his life—that she'd always be that. Now, however, he wasn't so sure. His feelings for Faith were confusing. He didn't know yet how to explain them or label them, but he knew they were powerful. More powerful than his lust for blood. But it wasn't just sex. That he knew for sure.

"Yeah, I can see that," Elena admitted. She wanted to end this humiliating conversation and go far away. But she knew Stefan. He'd not let her leave until he was satisfied that she was okay.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked.

Elena nodded. "I'm okay. It was just a bit shocking," she said. "Next time I'll knock."

Stefan nodded. "About what Faith said," he addressed, "she just likes to shock. She didn't mean that."

Now Elena really wished she'd gotten away. She couldn't imagine sharing Stefan with another woman. Once Caroline had teased her about sharing the two brothers, and the thought of that had freaked her out. Now she wanted to die from embarrassment and wished Stefan, for once, would stop talking. "Let's never bring this up again! _Ever_!" she told him. She got in her car. "It's okay, Stefan. This is _not_ the worst thing that's ever happened to me. Don't worry about me. I'm fine." It may be the most embarrassing, but she saw no point in revealing the extent of her humiliation. "I'll catch you later." She quickly slammed the car door and started up the car.

Stefan watched her drive away before turning back to the house, wondering how he managed to get himself into this predicament. He knew Damon would laugh his ass off. Then again, he might be angry to know Elena had been forced to witness him so blatantly having sex with Faith.

Faith. Oh God! He'd forgotten about how he'd left her. He ran inside the house, knowing she was going to be pissed. He saw her clothes still on the stairs. "Faith!" he called out. She wouldn't have gotten far, so he listened and heard the shower upstairs. Stefan knew her well enough to know that she'd be more than a little upset with him. A drink was most definitely called for. Hopefully, she'd come down calmer after her shower.

Several minutes later, a coldly enraged Faith made it out of the bathroom. The tears she'd indulged in hadn't lasted long. Instead, she drew her anger around her like a shield. Stefan had shown her exactly how much she mattered to him. Sex—that's all it was. When faced with the girl he loved, he'd not only not wanted Faith anymore, but he cared more about Elena's feelings than her own. Faith didn't even know why she was surprised. Sex was usually what most guys wanted from her. It was what most men valued the most in her. More the fool was she to think Stefan would be any different. Men, whether or not they were vampires, were all the same. They would always hurt and disappoint her.

She made it to the bottom of the stairs, picking up her clothes and shoving them in her bag.

"Faith," Stefan said, drawing her gaze. He came toward her, a contrite expression on his face. The thought of him trying to apologize only made her angrier. "I'm sorry."

"Do. Not. Talk. To. Me," she bit out.

He reached out to touch her, but she evaded his grasp. Desire to cause him some of the pain she was feeling filled her. For once, she didn't hold back. She hit him in the jaw with all the rage and hurt she was feeling. He went flying back. She quelled her instinct to make sure he was okay. He didn't deserve her concern. Not wanting him to say anything further, she quickly left.

Stefan slowly got up from the ground, pain radiating through him. He realized now the other time she'd hit him, she'd been holding back some. His instinct was to go after he like he had with Elena. However, he knew the two women were as opposite as two women could possibly be. She would need time to cool off. Instead of chasing after her, he pulled out his phone.

"Where are you?" he asked his brother.

"Having a drink with Alaric. Where else?" Damon said, smugly.

"At the Grille?" Stefan asked, wincing. Mayor Lockwood was going to be angry.

"No, at his house," Damon said. "Or rather, Elena's." He figured Elena would show up sooner or later.

"I messed up," Stefan said.

"How?"

"Elena came over here—probably to see you," Stefan admitted.

"Let me guess. You were doing the delicious slayer at the time," Damon said smugly. Then he frowned. Elena had probably been horrified. "Is she okay?"

"I think so," Stefan said. "I went after her and talked to her."

Damon chuckled. Leave it to his clueless brother. A Lothario he was not. "So let me get this straight," he said more for Alaric's benefit than his own. "You were having sex with Faith on the stairs, and Elena came in and saw you. Instead of staying with Faith and satisfying you both, you jumped up and went chasing after your ex?" Alaric winced in sympathy and shook his head.

Stefan felt a bit sick hearing it put so baldly. "Yea," he answered. "Elena's horror-filled face killed my desire."

"Ouch," Damon said, feeling some real sympathy. "So what did your slayer do?"

"She was in the shower when I came back inside. When she made it downstairs, she told me not to touch her and then hit me so hard, I still feel it," Stefan shared.

Damon couldn't help it, and he broke out in laughter. Alaric gave him a questioning look. "She hit him. Hard," Damon told Alaric.

"Your laughter isn't helping," Stefan said sourly.

"Sorry," Damon said. "Listen. I'll check on Elena and come home. Give your slayer time to cool off. Spike has told me more than a few tales about beatings he got from Buffy when she was pissed, so I'd tread lightly."

Alaric frowned. He couldn't imagine Buffy actually hitting him. They didn't have a relationship like that. He wasn't sure what that said about them. However, he didn't want a relationship that was filled with violence. Buffy had shared enough about her time with Spike to know the memories weren't ones she cherished.

Damon disconnected. "Stefan screwed up," he commented.

"Don't sound so pleased about that," Alaric said with disapproval.

"I can't help it! It's a nice change, don't you think?" Damon asked, grinning. He finished his drink. "Elena will probably come here."

"Probably. What are you going to do?" Alaric asked.

Damon shrugged. "Give her a shoulder to cry on. What else?" he asked with a smirk.

Alaric frowned. "Don't take advantage of her, Damon. She's confused and hurt," Alaric said.

"Excuse me! But I've been a perfect gentleman where she's concerned. I've not made any moves on her," Damon said. Then he added. "However, she _did_ throw herself at me earlier today."

"What?" Alaric asked in surprise.

"She came over to my house on her lunch break and kissed me," Damon said smugly.

"Really?"

"Why does that surprise you? Hundreds of women have been known to do the exact same thing. Some even liked it!" he said, grinning.

Alaric looked at him a moment without speaking. He could see behind the bravado. "She surprised you, didn't she?"

Damon nodded. "Yea. I asked her why she kissed me, and she told me it was because she missed me and had wanted to do that for a long time. She said she was done feeling guilty about it," Damon shared.

"Well, that's good, I guess," Alaric said, not sure how he should feel. Damon was too old for Elena and a vampire. However, he knew Damon would die for her. The entire situation made things challenging for Alaric. He took his guardianship duties seriously. Of course, Elena was technically an adult, and Alaric had no real control of her. "Be careful, Damon. You have a lot more experience than she does. Not to mention, she's fragile these days. Stefan really broke her heart."

"I know. Why do you think I was so willing to get banished? I know Elena's not ready for something between us. Not really. At least not for what I'd need from her," Damon admitted.

The front door open and Elena walked through it. She was about to go upstairs and fling herself on her bed when she glanced in the living room. Alaric was sitting on the couch with Damon. "Hey," she said, offering the two men a weak smile.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked. "Stefan called."

Elena groaned. "Of course, he did! Because my humiliation wasn't complete enough!" she exclaimed, closing her eyes a moment. "I do _not_ want to talk about it!" she insisted. Then she turned and headed upstairs.

Damon looked at Rick. "Should I take her at her words?" he wondered.

Rick's phone rang. "Hold that thought," he said. "Hey, sweetheart."

Damon knew it was Buffy and rolled his eyes. However, the hysteria in the normally calm slayer's voice caught his interest.

"He's dead, Rick! Oh my God! He's dead! Klaus killed him!" she wailed into the phone. 

Rick stood up. "Who's dead? Buffy, who's dead?"

"Xander! He killed Xander! Kennedy's dead, too. She staked Rebekah. How can he be dead?" Buffy sobbed.

"Where are you?" Rick asked her, knowing he needed to get to her. He knew exactly how much the formerly one-eyed man meant to the Summer sisters and to Willow.

"At the Lockwood estate. The edge. Some underground place," she answered between sobs.

"I'll be right there. Don't go anywhere!" he said. "I love you."

"I love you. I loved Xander. God, how can we go on without Xander?" she all but shouted. Rick grabbed his keys.

"I'll drive," Damon offered. The head slayer emotionally messed up with Papa Original on the scene didn't bode well. Damon knew that things were about to get very ugly.

** ****** ** _** Lockwood Estate Minutes Earlier***** ** _

"What?" Xander asked. Klaus had grabbed him suddenly and moved him so quickly from the underground cellar that his head was still spinning. He eyed the hybrid warily, not liking the look in his eyes.

"Nothing personal," Klaus said, biting his wrist and forcing his blood on Xander. "I told you that you'd be great as a vampire. You can thank me later!" He wiped the blood off Xander's mouth, wanting the witch to feel pain. Then he snapped Xander's neck. He glanced down at his handiwork and at the entrance to the cellar. Let's see them try and kill him now. Klaus knew exactly how valued the human was as even his big brother held the human in deep affection. He was the epitome of selfless humanity and foolish sacrifice. Klaus was excited to see the kind of vampire he'd make. As he made it home—not wanting to face the witch's anger—he imagined that, like Caroline, Xander would only improve as a vampire.

He opened the door to his home and smiled in anticipation as he heard Caroline speaking with Elijah. They looked up when he entered.

"There you are, brother. Caroline was just asking if we knew what was going on. Her friends left school mysteriously, and she's not been able to get a hold of any of them," Elijah explained. "Do you know anything?"

"Well, where do I start? Bonnie did a locator spell to find our wayward sister. Turns out she hadn't ran off. The witch's jealous ex had daggered her," Klaus said.

"What?" Caroline asked in surprise.

"Is she okay? Where is she?" Elijah asked.

"They were at the Lockwood estate. Turns out if a slayer tries to dagger one of us, they fall victim to the witch's magic. The slayer who daggered her is dead," Klaus shared, not trying to contain his smug satisfaction.

"Kennedy is dead?" Caroline asked, trying to wrap her mind around it.

"Yep. No loss. The redheaded witch was more upset at seeing our dear sister daggered. It seems she really loves Rebekah," Klaus said in bemusement. It wasn't that he didn't find his often-neurotic sister worth loving. It's just surprised him that a witch who'd spent years killing vampires had so easily fallen for his sister.

"Our sister deserves to be happy," Elijah stated.

"Yes, well, so do I," Klaus said with an edge.

Elijah looked at him closely. He knew his brother well. "What did you do, Niklaus?" he asked warily.

"Red went a little nuts when our sister accused me of daggering her. Even though I haven't done it recently, the impulsive witch decided to punish me," Klaus said, his anger showing.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked, looking him over for signs of injury.

"I'm fine. It was mild compared to her previous attempts. Your human friend Xander intervened," Klaus said.

Elijah wasn't surprised and gave a small smile. "Yes, that sounds like him," Elijah remarked.

"I don't know that I've ever had a human try to shield me before. Not since we were boys and you tried to do so with father," Klaus commented.

"Xander is a remarkable man. I hope he is unharmed," Elijah said, a question in his voice.

"Well, that depends on your point of view," Klaus said smugly.

"What are you not telling us?" Elijah prodded, giving him a disapproving look.

Klaus sighed. Big brother was going to be pissed. "I was angry. The witch is too unpredictable. With Father in town trying to kill me, I needed an insurance that she'd protect me and not try to help him," Klaus said.

"She loves Oz. She knows he'd die if you'd died regardless of whether or not you founded the Salvatores' line," Caroline said.

"Yes, but does Buffy love Oz?" Klaus asked. "Not a chance I'm going to take. But who do they all love?"

"Tell me you didn't, Nik! Tell me you didn't touch Xander!" Elijah said, stepping forward. He grabbed Klaus' jacket and shook him.

"Sorry, brother. I fed him my blood and snapped his neck," Klaus admitted. "Now they all will fight to protect me. To protect him. Besides, it was a way to hurt them both. The witch has hurt me twice now. The slayer killed our brother. They deserve to suffer some, don't you think?"

He looked a little too proud of himself. Elijah shoved him away in disgust. "How could you, Nik? How could you do that to a man who only tried to help you? A man who's devoted his life to helping others, to defeat the darkness?" Elijah asked.

"I gave him a gift! You know it as well as I. Xander Harris is human. He is not able to protect himself and always throws himself into the thick of battle. He lost an eye once. Eventually, he would lose his life. You know it. I made sure he'll no longer be weak. Now he can fight alongside his women if he chooses," Klaus said.

Elijah put his hand over his face a moment. His short-sighted brother had no idea what he'd done. "You are beyond stupid sometimes, Niklaus! You have no idea the hell you've unleashed on yourself. You think our father is the worst of your concern? Do you have any idea how loved this one human is? Do you know that even though Buffy commands a legion of slayers who devote their lives to killing monsters, there's only one human they all adore? Besides Willow, do you know how many witches are at the compound in England that worship Xander Harris? When they find out that you turned him into a vampire without his consent, they will unleash vengeance on you like you've never seen. You will be begging for death when they are done with you!" Elijah exclaimed. "You have ruined us, brother." He turned his back on Klaus and left to find his friend. If Xander chose to go through with the transition, he would need Elijah.

Caroline looked at Klaus in horror and fear. "Oh, God, Klaus! What are you going to do? They will all be coming for you! Have you forgotten what Willow did when you turned Oz into a hybrid? How do you think she's going to react over Xander? You know she loses her mind when she gets enraged. Not even Buffy can stop her. Only Xander. I wish you hadn't done that, Nik," Caroline said sorrowfully. She didn't ask why he'd done it. She knew. He only knew how to survive. It was hardwired into him. Sometimes, his desire to make things to his advantage had unforeseen consequences. This, unfortunately, was one of those times.

"Well, they won't kill me. I can survive whatever they throw at me," he said with confidence. He ignored the voice inside of him that was a bit nervous. He'd survived his father. He'd survived the Hunter's curse. He's survived many attempts over the centuries from countless enemies. He'd survive this. Besides, what could be worse than death?

****** _To Be Continued******_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly hadn't planned on turning Xander, but the story seemed to call for it. Klaus would lash out and using Xander that way seemed like such an obvious Klaus move. I couldn't see not writing it and staying true to the character. I know human Xander is one we all love and adore. I hope to find a way to continue to write him in a way we will still love. In my story, Klaus is not nearly as diabolical due to Oz and Caroline's influence, but he's still who he is. He's bound to screw up like this. However, I think this is one choice he'll end up regretting! Sorry for the slow pacing of this story, but there's a LOT going on and too many characters to write about. I hope it wasn't too confusing. 
> 
> Please review or leave a kudos if you're enjoying this story! Thanks!


	27. A Time-Out

_ *****The Lockwood Estate***** _

Buffy dropped her phone even though she could hear Alaric still calling out to her. Bonnie bent down and picked up the phone. The horror of Xander's death filled her. Tears were coursing down her cheek. She reached out and touched his cheek, and it had already began to cool.

Matt reached down and picked up her phone, talking quietly to Alaric.

"He's so still," Buffy said hollowly. "Xander's never still."

Dawn was bent over clutching her stomach, unable to believe the sight in front of her. "Xander's gone?" she asked in disbelief.

Willow reached out and touched him, hoping she could heal him somehow. However, she realized it was too late. His spirit was gone. "He's gone," she said softly, unable to comprehend. Memories of Xander flashed through her mind. His laugh, his ridiculous Snoopy dance, his arms hugging her. She remembered him as a kindergartener, the day they met. How could he be gone? Disbelief kept the tears at bay.

Oz and Rebekah joined them by Xander's side. Oz bent down and sniffed Xander's mouth, suspecting Klaus's plan. He nodded as he looked at Rebekah. "He's not dead," he said.

"What?" Buffy asked. "His neck is broke!"

"I mean that Klaus fed him blood before he killed him. I can smell it," Oz said.

"He'll wake up as a vampire," Rebekah said. "That is if he completes the transition."

No one spoke as her words sunk in. Finally, a furious Willow got to her feet. "I'm so going to kill your brother!"

"You can't!" Rebekah said. "If you kill him, both Oz and Xander will die. Whatever you do to him you must stop short of taking his life."

"Willow," a voice behind them said. They turned and saw a somber looking Elijah. "Niklaus told me what he did. I am sorry."

Buffy's eyes flashed angrily as she got to her feet. "He broke Xander's neck! Xander was trying to help him, and this is how he repays him?" she asked incredulous.

"He thinks he is helping Xander by turning him. Xander won't be weak and vulnerable anymore," Elijah said. "And he knew it'd give you an incentive to keep him safe from our father."

"Your father is the least of his worries," Willow said grimly. "My best friend is dead. If he decides to be a vampire, he'll never be the same. I'll never forgive him for this. He's going to pay!" Her eyes flashed angrily, turning dark, and then she disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Matt asked in surprise.

"Probably to my house. Is Nik there?" Rebekah asked Elijah, who nodded.

"Let's get Xander and take him there. There's no telling what Willow will do," Buffy said, wiping the tears from her eyes. Elijah bent down and picked up Xander and carried him fireman style over his shoulder.

They ran into Damon and Alaric on the way to their vehicles. Buffy threw herself into Alaric's arms, her tears returning in the face of his compassion.

"What happened?" Damon asked Bonnie as Rick tried to console Buffy.

"Willow got angry about Rebekah being daggered," she said quietly. "When she found out Klaus likes to dagger his siblings, Rebekah in particular whenever he feels like, she went a bit postal and started with the torture thing."

"Sometimes, I really love that witch!" Damon said with a smirk. He watched them put Xander in the back of Damon's car. Buffy insisted on having his head in her lap. Rick got in the front and gave Damon and expectant look. Damon held up a finger. "Give me a sec." He looked back at Bonnie.

"Xander got in front of Klaus and got her to stop, but Klaus was pissed. He grabbed Xander and ran off. When we got up the stairs, we found him with a broken neck and no Klaus," Bonnie explained.

"Where did Willow go?" Damon asked.

"She teleported somewhere. Probably at Klaus's," Bonnie said.

"Things are about to get ugly," Damon said. "And for once, I'm not the bad guy!"

Bonnie gave him a small smile and followed Dawn to Buffy's car. They all headed to the Mikaelsons'.

***** _The Mikaelsons'*****_

Faith had received a text from Dawn not long after she set off walking from Stefan's. The text was vague and disturbing. _Go to the Mikaelsons! Keep Willow from killing Klaus!_ When she'd called Dawn and then Buffy, there had been no answers. She took off at a sprint. She'd made it a mile when a car slowed down next to her. She looked and saw Stefan. Of course! Naturally, she ignored him, but he rolled down the window.

"Faith, get in the car!" he yelled. When she kept ignoring him, he said words that stopped her cold. "Xander's dead."

Faith's entire body froze at his words. She stopped and looked at him. His car stopped, too. "What did you say?" she asked.

"Get in the car!" he ordered urgently.

The words "Xander's dead" served to erase everything else, and she complied with his demand. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Damon just called me. Klaus killed Xander in retaliation for Willow torturing him again," Stefan said.

All the color left Faith's face. Xander was the first friend she made in Sunnydale. The first one to really treat her like she was as good as Buffy. He'd never fully forgiven her for her betrayal, though, and Faith had worked hard to win back his trust. Everyone loved Xander—Buffy and Willow most of all. "Oh God, Buffy! She's going to be destroyed!" Faith said in anguish.

"Klaus fed Xander his blood. He'll come back as a vampire," Stefan revealed. When Faith's lip curled in disgust, he winced. "Yeah, well, a vampire is better than dead."

She started to apologize and then remembered how he'd hurt her. Instead, she gave him a cool look. " _If_ he decides to complete the transition," she reminded him.

"From what I could tell, Xander would never abandon his girls," Stefan stated.

Faith gave a small nod, acknowledging the truth of that. She pulled out her phone to call Giles and give him the bad news.

"Oh, dear!" Giles said as Faith told him what had happened. "What caused this?"

"I don't know exactly. Willow got with the torture of Klaus for some reason…"

Stefan interrupted, "Damon said she was mad about finding out Klaus daggered Rebekah."

"I think you better call Andrew. Bring as many slayers as you can spare here. We'll either need them to contain Willow or to contain Klaus. Hell, we may need them for Klaus's father. Buffy won't be thinking straight with this going on," Faith advised.

"You'll need to take charge," Giles said.

"I'll do my best," Faith said doubtfully. She always felt inadequate compared to Buffy. She said goodbye and disconnected as they had arrived at Klaus's.

Faith went in without knocking with Stefan on her heels. They found Klaus easily enough. Caroline was there with him.

"Pick a side, blondie, because your friend here is about to know pain," she said coldly. She didn't waste time but attacked Klaus. Willow had yet to arrive. If Faith knew her at all, she figured Willow was getting powered up with the ju-ju before making her move.

Klaus ducked. "I have no quibble with you, Slayer," Klaus said coolly.

"Yeah, well, you killed Xander. There are going to be a whole lot more slayers than me out for your blood," she said as her fist finally connected with his face. She'd put enough power in it, so he staggered back some.

Caroline took a step forward, wanting to help. Stefan grabbed her arm. "Don't get involved, Caroline," he warned.

"I can't just watch and do nothing," she said. "Klaus is my friend."

"Yeah, well, he deserves a little pain for killing Xander," Stefan told her.

Caroline sighed, knowing Stefan had a point. But she cared about Klaus and didn't want to watch him be hurt. However, she didn't really think just one slayer could hurt him too much. The two began to fight. Klaus had decided to not run but make a stand. He knew Faith would just be the first to come and try to punish him.

Elijah was the first to arrive and Rebekah with him. "Faith, let us deal with our brother," Elijah said in his normal cool manner.

Faith delivered a roundhouse kick to Klaus's stomach. "You've been dealing with him for a thousand years. I don't think he listens to you much," Faith said scornfully.

"My brother has been trying to save me since we were boys," Klaus said, giving Elijah a fond, annoyed look.

"There may be no saving you when Willow gets here," Faith said, taking a step back.

"I don't know why you are so mad. I didn't kill him—I gave him a gift. I made him immortal. Strong. You all should be thanking me!" Klaus boasted.

"I don't suggest you try that approach with Buffy," Elijah said tiredly.

"You don't go making someone a vamp without their permission!" Faith yelled angrily. "If Xander had said 'hey, make me a blood-sucker like you' then we'd deal. But he didn't. You just forced your blood on him and snapped his neck! That's not cool!"

"No, it's not," a voice behind them said. They all turned and saw a very Dark Willow standing there. She had a disdainful look on her face.

"Willow, are you okay?" Rebekah asked, going up to her.

"I will be. As soon as your brother pays for what he did," Willow said coolly. "He snapped Xander's neck like he meant nothing."

"Well, maybe you should think twice before you go around tormenting me! Especially when I wasn't the one that daggered Rebekah!" Klaus said angrily, refusing to be cowed by the witch's dark appearance. He knew she wouldn't actually kill him.

"I suggest, baby, you leave. Things are about to get really ugly," Willow said to Rebekah.

Elijah instinctively moved to stand in front of his younger brother. "Willow, calm down. This isn't the way to go. You don't want to let my brother destroy you. You're not this person. Vengeance and torment isn't who you are," Elijah said calmly.

"So you'd rather he just destroy everyone he comes in contact with?" Willow said, arching her eyebrow.

"I don't think you're one to talk looking the way you are!" Caroline said hotly. "You're the one that seems to think it's okay to torture people!"

"I don't torture _people_. Klaus is not a person; he's a monster," Willow said with disgust. "He deserves to suffer."

"We're all monsters," Caroline said hotly. She pointed to Rebekah. "Your girlfriend isn't any better. I'm sure she's massacred her fair share of people, yet she gets a free pass?"

Dark Willow didn't like anyone challenging her and glanced at Stefan. "Get your blonde friend out of here before I lose my temper," Willow told him.

Stefan nodded and grabbed Caroline's hand and pulled her toward the door. She tried to pull away, but he was too strong.

"Let's let the fun begin!" Willow said with cold glee. She looked at Elijah. "I suggest you get out of my way!" she warned.

"I think you should hold off and see what choice Xander makes. He doesn't like it when you get this way," Elijah said.

She held up her hands and shot a stream of lightening toward him. "Don't you dare presume to lecture me about Xander!" she yelled. The lightening hit Elijah.

"Willow, stop it!" Rebekah ordered, jumping in front of Elijah. Willow immediately stopped. "You will _not_ hurt Elijah!"

"He better get out of my way," she warned.

The door opened, and Damon entered carrying Xander. He glanced at the scene. Stefan had warned him outside about what was going on. Buffy had ordered Caroline to stay outside with Dawn and her friends. She didn't want Bonnie around to give Willow more power. However, Buffy was so heartbroken and angry herself that she wasn't exactly sure what she was going to do.

She watched Damon lay Xander down gently. Some of her residual annoyance at him left at Damon's kindness. He gave her a grim smile. She knew he'd support whatever she decided to do. Glancing up, she saw Rebekah standing in front of Elijah, who was standing in front Klaus.

Oz moved toward Willow. His eyes were flashing yellow. "Willow! Stop it!" he yelled. Buffy didn't think she'd ever heard Oz yell at Willow.

"I don't need you to stand in front of me, brother," Klaus said in annoyance. He stepped to the right to stand next to Elijah. His eyes went toward Xander. "Your friend will be magnificent as a vampire! You will thank me for it someday!" he exclaimed with a grin.

Now his words pissed Buffy off, and she got to her feet and charged him. Faith was immediately by her side, and they took turns hitting him. Klaus decided not to dodge because he figured if he let them work out their rage, some their anger would pass sooner. Rebekah and Elijah stood aside, not interfering.

Stefan had come back in once he'd been assured the girls and Matt would stay outside. He didn't like seeing Faith attacking Klaus. He knew how unpredictable Klaus was. Moving to stand by Rick and Damon, he said quietly, "What are we going to do?"

"Whatever the ladies want us to," Damon said with a shrug. He knew they wouldn't kill Klaus, so Damon figured anything else Klaus more than deserved. He'd killed Elena and Elena's aunt. Not to mention her prick of a bio dad was dead because of him, too.

Oz, though, didn't like to see Klaus getting beat. Unnatural anger welled up inside of him. He moved quickly and grabbed Faith, flinging her aside. He shoved Klaus back and stood and faced Buffy. "That's enough!" he said coldly, his claws out and his eyes yellow.

"He killed Xander!" Buffy reminded him.

"Yeah, well, he killed me, too, and I got over it," Oz said bluntly. "Xander will, too."

Klaus was more than surprised that his hybrid was so quick to stand with him against his friends. He hadn't expected it, and it touched something deep inside. He knew Oz wasn't sired to him. Knowing he had Oz's support and loyalty without compulsion, or some sire bond meant more to him than anything had in a long time. Klaus reached out and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Thanks, Oz, but I'm okay," Klaus said.

Oz snarled, "I don't care! This is enough!" He gave Willow an angry glare. "I don't like you like this, Will. This isn't the Will I know and love. I don't want to see you like this. You need to leave and calm down!"

"Or what? You going to attack me, Oz?" Dark Willow said, curling her lips. "Has he already twisted you against me? It doesn't matter. I have devised the perfect punishment for him."

"What do you have in mind?" Buffy asked. "We can't kill him."

"No. That would be too easy. With his homicidal father running around, though, he could get accidentally killed. I've been working on that desiccation spell for us to use, but I think that's too merciful," Willow said balefully. "Caroline told me about Angel's little threat toward him in L.A. About sending him to a hell dimension. I've been doing my research. He deserves a time-out, don't you think?"

Buffy glanced at Faith who snickered. "Sounds perfect to me!" she agreed.

Stefan, though, didn't like it. Vampires were often impulsive. Damon was too many times. Hell, Stefan had recently gone on a murderous bender himself. He didn't like the idea of these women thinking it was okay to send anyone to hell. "This is a bad precedence," he remarked to Damon and Alaric. "We got to stop this."

"Maybe so. But I can't say I feel sorry for Klaus. Nor do I want to garner the wrath of any witch capable of doing that!" Damon said firmly.

Stefan looked at Alaric expectantly. "Talk to Buffy. You know this isn't a good idea," he said.

Alaric sighed. He knew Stefan had a point, but if anyone had the right to dole out justice to a vampire it was Buffy. He walked over to Buffy. "Can we talk?" he asked. He pulled her aside. "Are you sure this is the route we want to go? Willow is out of control. She's going all freaky witch whenever she gets mad. I don't see Klaus as more of a threat than she is. In fact, she may be more of one because she's more dangerous."

Buffy frowned. She knew he a point, but containing Klaus was the most immediate issue. "Will, can you pull him from wherever you plan on sending him whenever you want?" Buffy asked.

"If I'm so inclined, but don't hold your breath," Willow said with a smirk.

"We should discuss this," Elijah said easily.

Willow waved her hand and made his mouth disappear. "Done talking. Time to make your brother suffer," she said smugly.

Rebekah glared at her. "Willow! Leave Elijah alone!" she ordered.

"Fine. You're no fun!" she complained as she waved her hand and Elijah's lips reappeared.

He gave her a cool look. Then he dismissed her. He stepped toward Buffy. "No one should have the power she does and be allowed to be so callous," he said. "You need to stop her, or I'll going to rip out her heart for you." He was angry—it took a lot to make Elijah angry.

Buffy gave him a wary glance, not liking anyone threatening her or her friends. "Seriously? You think now is a time to start issuing threats?" she asked.

"Willow isn't any better than my brother, at the moment. She cannot go around torturing people without any real provocation or because of Klaus's past sins. How will he ever be a better man if he's forever being punished for his past mistakes?" Elijah asked.

While they were distracted discussing the two, Willow was beginning her spell. She had just the place. She'd even contacted one of the vengeance demons she knew to make sure she got the right place. Klaus need to suffer, and he needed to learn some humility. Never would he hurt anyone she loved again. Not his sister. Not her friends. Raising both her hands, she spoke the words that would open the portal directly behind Klaus. "Your time-out begins now!" she called out with a satisfied smirk. Before Klaus could react, he was sucked backward. His arms flailed. Both Rebekah and Oz tried to grab him, but he was ripped away. Then the portal closed.

"Oh God! What did you do?" Rebekah asked, horrified. Sure, her brother made her miserable at times, but she'd loved and followed him for centuries. To not have him some place on Earth was more than she could contemplate.

"Sent him to a hell dimension. Similar to the one Angel spent some time in," Willow said happily.

A red haze came over Oz. He knew that a part of him loved Willow with all his heart. However, her appearance now was so different from the girl that he'd loved that it was easy for him to listen to the voices suddenly clamoring in his head. "Kill her! Kill her! She will destroy you like she did your friend! Kill them all!" the voice said. He began to change.

"Oz!" Buffy admonished. "Calm down!"

However, it was too late. The human part of Oz was gone; his mind engulfed completely by the wolf. And the wolf was crying out for blood. For the first time, his friends saw him in his new wolf form, a much different look than his previous werewolf form. His pelt was a reddish copper color, his body large and menacing. Snarling, he jumped right toward Willow, his mouth going for her throat.

_ ******To Be Continued****** _

_I know this chapter is super exciting, so if you haven't left me a kudos yet, please do! A review is even better. Thanks so much!_


	28. Near Death Experiences

_ ******Now****** _

Willow was so shocked at the transformation in Oz that she didn't move or do anything when he lunged for her. The wolf hit her hard, knocking her onto the ground.

"Oz! Stop!" Buffy yelled, dismayed that this was happening.

Damon and Rebekah both moved to pull him off her, but his jaw latched onto her throat. Stephan was too horrified by what had just happened to Klaus to do anything. The ripper in him was terrified that one day Willow might decide he needed punished for his own body count.

"Don't!" Rick called out. "If you pull him off of her, her throat will tear!"

"Oz, I know you can hear me," Buffy said as she slowly approached the snarling wolf. "Please, don't hurt Willow. You love her."

However, Oz was gone, his mind engulfed in the red haze of the wolf and the hex. A desire to maim and destroy was all that remained. He bit down on Willow's throat. Rebekah screamed and reached out to pull his teeth away. He tried to snap, but she was too strong. With a strong surge of strength, she managed to twist his jaw hard and broke his neck.

The massive wolf fell on Willow's prone form.

Buffy looked on in fright as blood rushed out of Willow's torn throat. There was so much blood. A wave of nausea hit her. Before she could stop herself, she threw up.

Rick went and put his arms around her while she heaved behind the sofa.

"Give her your blood before she dies!" Damon ordered Rebekah. He moved to pull the wolf off Willow. The wolf began to recede, and Oz's still form laid next to Willow.

Rebekah was crying as she pulled Willow onto her lap. She bit into her wrist and held her hand to Willow's mouth. "Baby, drink or you'll die," Rebekah urged. Damon had his hands against Willow's throat, trying in vain to stem the blood. Faith went and tore a curtain and rushed back, so she could use the material instead of Damon’s hands.

Willow's eyes blinked wildly. She couldn't believe what was happening. Oz, her oz, had torn her flesh. The pain of his bite had been excruciating. Now she felt empty. She knew it was her blood flowing out of her making her weak. She tried to swallow Rebekah's blood, knowing it would heal her. It wasn't working.

"She can't get any blood into her system! Her throat is too damaged!" Rebekah cried. She looked at Damon for help. However, he didn't know what to do either.

Willow could feel her life force leaving her. She knew if she didn't do something she was going to die. All the rage and anger left her. She cried out to the powers she served.

"Goddess! Gaea!" Willow cried out in her mind. It didn't matter who aided her as long as someone did. A wave of magic flew out of her, knocking her friends to the ground.

Willow's body stayed with Rebekah, her blood, her life oozing out as Rebekah and Damon tried in vain to stop the flow. However, Willow's spirit left her body. She moved swiftly, caught up by some invisible hand. She wasn't sure what was happening, but she didn't struggle. Then she stopped moving.

Willow's eyes were blinded by a white light. Her hand instinctively went up to shield her eyes.

"Why does my daughter call for me?" a voice said.

Willow blinked and looked around. She was in a stunning garden. A stream gurgled in the background. A beautiful woman with a sheet of straight black hair fed a deer from her hand. A lion laid at her feet.

"I'm in bizzaro world," Willow said, looking around. She moved toward the woman.

The woman turned and pierced Willow with her look. Her eyes held love, kindness, healing—so many things. Willow thought the woman to be young, but the wisdom in her eyes bespoke years.

"You called for me," the woman said simply.

"Who are you?" Willow asked.

"Don't you know?" the woman asked with her kind smile.

Willow thought a moment. "Are you Mother Earth?" she asked.

"Some call me that name. I'm the source of your magic—at least the part of you that draws on my healing touch," the woman said. "You may call me Gia."

"I'm dying," Willow said, tears in her eyes.

The woman nodded. "Yes, you are. Evil has twisted the mind of one who loves you," Gia said.

"I don't want to die," Willow said. "My friends need me."

The woman nodded. "Maybe. However, you grow too dark in your power. You are moving away from the Earth's healing touch. I don't know that you deserve more time on Earth," Goa said with a disapproving frown.

Tears spilled from Willow's eyes. "Please! If you can, help me, please!" she begged.

The woman turned fully and faced Willow. She was calm and unmoved, but she examined Willow with unrelenting eyes. "Why should I help you? You delight in torture and torment. That is not the way of my servants," Gia told her.

"I'm sorry! I don't hurt innocent people! Klaus is a monster! He's not human! He hurts people I love!" Willow exclaimed.

"He is a creature of Earth, and he has a soul. Who are you to punish?" the woman said with an arched eye.

"Forgive me! I'll do better. Give me another chance!" Willow said, her hope leaving as time passed. She brushed the tears that she didn't realize had even fallen. Her presence in the place was becoming more solid. It felt like she was slipping from her old life and into a new one. She couldn't let that happen because she wasn't ready. Thoughts of Rebekah filled her mind. Willow had just found her. She wasn't ready for it to be over—she needed more time.

The woman reached out and put her hand on Willow's cheek, her eyes held sympathy. "I will heal you on one condition," she said.

"Anything! I'll do anything!" Willow cried.

"You cannot use your magic to harm. Only to heal. Only to protect. You cannot be my servant and destroy," Gia said.

"Help me to be better," Willow begged. She wanted to be like Tara. She didn't know why there was anger and darkness in her. Maybe, it was growing up on the hellmouth.

Gia put her other hand on Willow's other cheek. "I will help you, daughter," she said simply. Warmth filled Willow. "For a time, you will be without power. Then you will learn to use only the earth. Once you do that, your power with be infinite."

Willow nodded as the feeling of peace pushed away all her fear. Then darkness overtook her.

Back in the Mikaelson's mansion, Elijah stood awaiting the outcome of Oz's bite. His anger at Willow was so strong that it was taking every bit of his control to not finish what Oz started. Only the thought that Willow was the only one who could return Niklaus from wherever she sent him kept him in check. Shortly after the wave of energy came out hitting them all, Willow levitated off the ground. Rebekah tried to pull her back.

"Don't, Rebekah!" Buffy called out. "Don't interfere. She may be healing herself somehow."

They all watched as her body laid prone a few feet off the ground. After a few minutes, a glow began to emanate from it.

Elijah didn't interfere as the blood stopped flowing from her wound. Then Willow's body slowly descended. Oz had yet to stir. Everyone in the room was tense as they waited to see what would happen with her.

"What's going on?" a voice behind them all said. In the turmoil, Xander had been forgotten. It occurred to Elijah that he needed leverage. He stepped forward.

"I will handle Xander," Elijah declared.

"What?" Buffy asked as she made her way toward Xander.

"You need to deal with Willow. She's out of control, and you're not equipped to handle a transitioning vampire," Elijah said calmly.

"Damon and I can handle him," Stefan said, reminding them of his presence. He was upset at what had happened to Oz, but he knew leaving Xander in Elijah's hands would not be wise. Stefan understood more than anyone the bond between brothers. Elijah would go to great lengths to see his brother returned. Stefan would, too, if their situations were reversed.

"No," Elijah said. "Xander is my friend. I will see to his care." Before anyone could protest further, he grabbed Xander and blurred away.

"No way in hell that just happened!" Buffy yelled in anger. "How many things can go wrong in one given day? Are we still sure Mystic Falls is _not_ on a hellmouth?"

"Not to my knowledge," Rick said, rubbing his hand protectively over her back.

"Where would he have taken Xander?" Faith asked Rebekah.

"Xander will be fine," she said dismissively. "My brother would never harm him. It's Willow I'm concerned about." She kneeled down to check on Willow. "Her wound is healed. She lives."

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God!" she exclaimed.

Bonnie, Matt, and Dawn came in with Caroline right behind them. "What's going on? Is Xander okay?" Dawn asked.

"Where's Klaus?" Caroline asked looking around.

"Why is Oz naked?" Bonnie asked looked down at the man whose eyes had yet to open.

"Elijah ran off with Xander, who is in transition and awake. Oz wolfed out and tried to kill Willow because she sent Klaus to some hell dimension, so that he can learn some manners. Oz almost succeeded in killing her, but something magically healed Willow. She's not came to yet," Damon recited.

The four teens looked at him in various degrees of astonishment.

"What the hell?" Caroline said, summing up how they all were feeling. "Where did Klaus go?"

Faith shrugged. "Who cares? He's not on this Earth anymore, and he won't die. So Stefan and you and any who are from his line are safe."

" _I_ care! She can't just do something like that! Damon killed Tyler and lots of others, and he didn't get sent to hell! Stefan spent the entire summer on a murdering spree!" she reminded them.

"And whose fault was that?" Damon said coolly. "Klaus. All the problems we've had the past year are due to that original pain in our ass!"

"Maybe Rebekah's dad will leave town now that Klaus has been taken care of," Rick suggested.

"Maybe," Buffy said. She doubted it, though. In her experience, egomaniacs with superpowers never backed down from a fight.

***** _In a Nearby Town*****_

"So this place will have enough new recruits to help contain the threat to Mystic Falls?" Mikael asked, looking his newest vampire recruit.

"Yes. The prison is quite large even though it's not a maximum-security prison," she replied. "Can I feed when we go in?"

"Of course, my dear. I will compel them all to not fight. We need a large number if we hope to defeat my children and wife's bastard," Mikael said. He watched as the woman drove the car to the security gate. The man at the gate stopped them and asked for I.D.

"We are expected. I have an appointment with the warden," she said.

"Go on in, Mayor Lockwood. He's waiting for you in his office," the man said as he handed her back her ID and pushed the button that raised the security bar.

Mikael smiled in satisfaction as they were welcomed into the prison. Soon, he will have enough vampires to keep the slayer and her friends occupied while he dealt with his wayward children. His mission would finally be complete.

****** _Mystic Falls*****_

Elijah didn't take Xander far. They went to one of the town's only bed and breakfast places. He easily compelled the owners, who weren't related to any of the founding fathers and wouldn't be drinking vervain, to forget he was there. He ordered a turn down service in an hour. If Xander chose to go through with the transition, he would need some blood.

"Elijah, what's going on?" Xander asked. "Why did you take me here? Why do I feel so strange?"

"I'm sorry, my friend. My brother fed you his blood, and then killed you. You are now in transition," Elijah said, telling him straight.

Xander blinked. "I'm a vampire?" he asked in horror. Xander's mind still thought of vampires as soulless demons. He'd spent too many years battling them.

Elijah gave him a grim smile, knowing his thoughts. Xander was always incredibly easy to read. His thoughts were normally on his face. "A vampire like me. Your soul will stay in tack. You will have immortality and all the other things that vampires from my family's line have. That is if you choose to complete the transition," Elijah explained.

Xander sat down on the bed, trying to wrap his mind around what happened. Klaus had offered to change him. Xander had thought about it for a minute or two. The idea of not being the weak one held appeal. However, he didn't trust Klaus. His mind recalled the events that had led up to Klaus feeding him his blood. "Willow lost her cool again with Klaus. I got her to stop, but your brother was pissed," Xander said.

"Yes," Elijah acknowledged. "He decided to strike a blow he knew would both hurt her and help him. He admires you. My brother doesn't admire very many people."

Xander's eyes flashed angrily as he got to his feet. "And this is how he shows his admiration? By killing me? By taking away my choice?" he demanded.

Elijah sighed and sat down in the room's only chair. "Niklaus is not known for his restraint. He has often been impulsive," Elijah said with grim smile. He thought of what was now happening with his brother and his appearance grew pensive.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Xander asked. "I mean besides me."

"As you can imagine, your friend was extremely angry for what Klaus did to you. She sent him to a hell dimension—a place of endless torment. He will never die, but he will suffer," Elijah said, his eyes pained at the thought.

Xander sat back down on the bed. He was silent a moment as he thought about what all Elijah revealed. After a few minutes, he said, "Well, are we sure that's a bad thing? Your brother does go around doing a lot of bad things."

Elijah's eyes met Xander's. "He is my brother. We vowed long, long ago to always be there for one another. We fight and hurt one another. Niklaus is impossible at times, but we are family. Always and forever," Elijah said. "To a human family means something. But to a vampire, the bonds of family are strengthened by our blood bond. Blood is what gives us immortality. We watch countless years of human history. We fall in love. We make friends and gain lovers. Yet they all die while we remain. We have always been the original family. I cannot allow my brother to live out his existence in a place of torment."

Xander, a military strategist, knew immediately why he was with Elijah and not his friends. "You need to use me as leverage," Xander stated.

Elijah gave a slight nod. "You are safe with me," Elijah replied.

Xander had no doubt about that. Elijah reeked of honor and nobility. However, Xander sensed he would be ruthless to his enemies. The thought that his best friend might become Elijah's enemy terrified him. "Please, don't hurt my friends," Xander said.

"I don't want to, Xander," Elijah said sorrowfully. "Your friend Willow, though, grows out of control. She has no right to punish my brother for past crimes. If Rebekah has forgiven my brother, she should never seek to punish him."

"You may have a point, but Will isn't always rational when people she cares about are hurt," Xander said.

"She has too much power to be so careless or ruthless. How is she any better than my brother?" Elijah said archly. "My brother is ruthless and impulsive, but you don't know why he is the way he is. Imagine growing up in a loving family with siblings you fought and played with. Your parents loved them all. However, our father never loved Niklaus the way he did us. Instead, he found fault with him. He abused him, and he signaled him out for the harshest punishments and the most public ridicule. None of us knew, until we were turned, that our mother has been unfaithful to our father. He was a product of her indiscretion. Our brother just knew that from his earliest memories the only father he knew and tried so hard to please and earn his love didn't love him."

"We all have our tragic childhood dramas. Will, Buffy, and I don't exactly come from a Brady Bunch family," Xander said. "It's no excuse for mass murder."

"Yes, but you have your humanity to help you deal with it. Niklaus found out about his origins after he was turned. To a vampire everything is magnified. We love stronger and hate more fiercely. Heartbreaks becoming more than just a pain that fades. They become agony that burns for years, sometimes decades. You will understand this better if you complete the change," Elijah said.

Xander didn't know how he would cope with being a vampire. He didn't want to become a killer. But he didn't want to leave his friends either. Who would watch out for them if he wasn't there? Not to mention, Andrew could never control all the newbies. "I can't leave my girls," he told Elijah.

"I didn't think you would," Elijah said knowingly.

"I don't want to be a monster," Xander said, looking ill at the thought.

"And you won't be," Elijah said confidently.

"You will help me?" Xander asked.

"I will," Elijah said.

There was a knock on the door. "Turn down service," a female voice replied.

Elijah got up and let her in. "You will remain silent and unafraid," Elijah compelled. He turned back to Xander. "If you want to live, you must drink human blood. I left in a hurry and have no blood bags."

Xander could feel the woman's heartbeat. He sensed the blood coursing through her veins, and a deep hunger welled up inside of him. He felt his fangs burst out of his gums. His reactions frightened him. Ashamed, he looked away from the woman.

Elijah went over to Xander and put his hand on his shoulder. "It'll be okay, Xander. I won't let you hurt her," Elijah promised.

"It should've been you," Xander said, looking up at Elijah with tears in his eyes.

"Pardon?" Elijah said, unsure of his meaning.

"If I had chosen to be a vampire, it was supposed to be you that did it," Xander said.

"You are not sired to my brother, so you do not have to worry. I will be your mentor in this," Elijah assured him.

Xander, who had always been surrounded by mostly woman, found himself needing another man for the first time in his life. "Don't leave me alone," Xander ordered.

"I won't," Elijah vowed. He reached out for the maid and gently pulled her to stand in front of Xander. His eyes darkened as he bent down to take the first pull from her neck, knowing the sight and smell of her blood would do the rest. Then he raised his head and looked at Xander, whose eyes had gone veiny at the first smell of blood. "Now drink."

Xander got to his feet. After a moment, he bent down and began to drink.

****** _Chapter End******_

_ Yes, I know I keep taking away poor Xander's humanity in my stories. He will not be anything like the vampire Xander we saw in Season 3, though. I hope you enjoyed the update. This story has just a few chapters left. Thanks for continuing to read! _


	29. A Surprising Metamorphosis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has only four more chapters. Don't worry, though. I have a 3rd installment written and have started a fourth. I just LOVE these characters together. I've somehow managed to break season 3 of Vampire Diaries into 3 entire stories!   
> If you want to nitpick about my Willow/Gia/Mother Earth scene, remember this is a crossover. When you write a crossover, you are bending reality. Willow is not a servant of Earth the way witches on VD are in my stories. In my story, she is a Wiccan and has an affinity like the witches of VD, but she also is a potential vengeance demon with a strong will of her own that allows her to use magic. I do agree that Klaus is bad and deserves punishment. That's why I allowed Willow to send him to a hell dimension. However, Willow HAS been too out of control and needs to learn some balance. Gia wasn't meant to excuse Klaus, but she was meant to show that Willow is taking way too much upon herself. Klaus is his own worst enemy.

_ ******Mikaelsons'****** _

Willow opened her eyes to see everyone staring down at her. Her head was in Rebekah's lap, she was stroking her hair. Buffy and Dawn were kneeling next to her with Rick standing behind Buffy, his hand on her shoulder in comfort. She sat up.

"Will, are you okay?" Buffy asked anxiously.

Willow glanced over at Oz, who was laying a few feet away, a blanket covering him. Sorrow, guilt, and loss hit her all at once. She sobbed and leaned her head into Rebekah's stomach.

Rebekah held her close, trying to soothe her. "It's okay, sweetie. I've got you. You're going to be okay," Rebekah told her.

"She's going to be okay? Are you freakin’ kidding?" Caroline asked in outrage. She didn't understand what had happened, nor could she find much compassion for Willow's sorrow. "She just sent Klaus to a hell dimension! He is my friend! He hadn't done anything lately. She had no reason or right to do so!"

Buffy got to her feet and glared at Caroline in warning. "Now is not the time! She almost died. Give her some time to regroup!" Buffy ordered.

When Caroline started to argue, Elena pulled her back. "Come on, Care. Maybe you should call Kol. He will want to know, right?" Elena prodded, hoping to distract her before things escalated.

Caroline did want to talk to Kol. At least, he wouldn't be blinded by love like Rebekah. He'd want to help his brother. She nodded and allowed Elena and Matt to pull her out of the house. Bonnie stayed behind in case Willow needed her. Unlike Caroline, Bonnie didn't think Willow's actions were over the top. If anything, Bonnie envied her power to take control, to stop their greatest foe and boogie man. Too many times had Bonnie felt helpless in the face of the many threats against Elena and her friends. Willow was never helpless. Bonnie was determined that someday she wouldn't be either.

"What's going on?" a voice asked.

All eyes turned toward the now conscious Oz, who seemed confused.

"Why am I naked?" Oz wondered. Then he winced as a likely reason occurred to him. "Did I turn into a wolf?"

"You nearly killed Willow," Buffy said sadly.

Oz looked dismayed and disgusted. "Seriously? Is she okay?" he asked worriedly. He got up, keeping the blanket around his waist.

"I'm okay, Oz," Willow replied as she wiped her eyes and looked at him.

"I'm so sorry, Will," Oz said, looking tormented. His memories of what occurred after she sent Klaus away weren't there. He only remembered being uncontrollably angry. "I lost it. My mind isn't right anymore."

"It's not your fault," Willow said. She struggled to get to her feet, so Rebekah gently pulled her up. She took a step toward Oz.

When she stopped in front of him, he reached out and placed a hand on her cheek. "I'd rather die than hurt you," he told her.

"I know, Oz," she said softly. Stepping forward, she pulled him close for a hug. His one arm that wasn't holding up the blanket wrapped around her.

When she pulled away, she hurt for him as his eyes were wet with unshed tears. "It's going to be okay," she told him.

He grabbed her hand and leaned his forehead against hers. "In this world, you are all I love. If I can hurt you, I am truly a monster," he said. Then he pulled back. "Maybe it's me you should send to a hell dimension."

"No! You are hexed. It's not you!" Willow cried. "Even Gia said so."

"Gia? Who's that, Will?" Buffy asked.

Rebekah watched the scene, working hard to contain the rage she felt at the tangible evidence of the bond that still existed between Willow and her ex. She hated to feel so insecure, but she couldn't help it. Centuries of rejections, disappointments, and heart aches had shaped her core. Damon and Stefan flanked her. Sensing her tension, Stefan put his hand on her shoulder. "Easy, Rebekah," he said, knowing how the scene was making her feel.

Damon, of course, smirked at her. "It must suck knowing the woman who you're sleeping with is still in love with her ex," he remarked.

"She isn't _in_ love with him. She loves him. There's a difference!" Rebekah said hotly.

"Maybe so, but he's still in love with her," Damon said knowingly. He glanced at the hybrid. "A man in love is unpredictable enough, but a vampire in love won't respect boundaries."

"Cut it out, Damon," Stefan said crossly, glaring at his brother. "Exes can retain affection for one another. Not all exes are Katherine."

Faith had been standing close enough to overhear the conversation. Her fists clenched at the reminder of just how close he was to another of his exes. "No, some are like your precious Elena," she said snidely.

Stefan flinched at the reminder of the scene that had recently occurred between him and Faith. He stepped toward, trying to touch her. She pulled away. "Keep your damn hands off of me! You will never touch me again!" she yelled. Then she turned and fled the scene.

Her outburst had drawn everyone's attention. Buffy and Damon both were equally surprised.

"Damn, brother. She really is pissed," Damon said.

"Yes, I told you!" Stefan said with a glare.

Buffy's eyes took on an annoyed edge as she pulled a few feet from Willow to face Stefan. "Hold that thought, Will," she said over her shoulder. She gave Stefan a determined look. "What the hell did you do to Faith?"

"It's just a misunderstanding," Stefan said easily.

"Seriously, Stef? A woman isn't misunderstanding when you leave her in the middle of the act to go comfort your ex," Damon said with a snicker.

Stefan glared at his brother. "Shut up, Damon!" he ordered crossly, guilt eating away at him. He didn't know how to explain his actions in a way that wouldn't make him an ass. He'd spent too long always thinking of Elena, protecting her both physically and emotionally. Hurting her was so foreign to him that his instinct to comfort her had momentarily blinded him to everything else. Faith getting hurt was an unexpected bi-product, and he was unsure how to fix things.

"What?" Buffy asked in outrage at the new development. She and Faith fought like cats and dogs sometimes, but she wouldn't stand for the emotionally fragile slayer to be abused by the guy Buffy knew she was falling for. Faith wasn't ready to admit it yet, but Buffy knew. She glared at Stefan, waiting for his explanation.

"Faith is overreacting. Imagine one of your exes Spike or Angel, who you still care about, walking in on you and Rick. It'd kill the mood, right? It doesn't mean anything," Stefan said. "Faith took it wrong."

"Faith is more fragile than she appears," Buffy said. "Hurts are masked by anger. The deeper the hurt, the deeper the anger. Tread carefully. Hurt her again and I'll kick your ass."

Stefan nodded and turned to find his slayer.

"Let's go home and give Willow some time to recover before we start grilling her," Rick suggested.

Willow flashed him a grateful look. "I think that's a good idea," she said, looking down at her blood-stained clothes with distaste.

"I'll stay and keep an eye on wolf boy," Damon said, glancing at Oz.

Oz, feeling sick, nodded in understanding. He didn't understand why this was happening to him, but he didn't want to hurt anyone else.

The group dispersed. Rebekah promised Buffy she'd follow with Willow. Oz went up to his room to get some clothes.

"Baby, are you okay?" Rebekah asked Willow.

Willow moved into her embrace, resting her head against her chest. "No. I'm not. I may never be again," she said sadly.

***** _The Grille*****_

Stefan finally located Faith at the bar of Mystic Grille draining a shot of whiskey. When he pulled up next to her, she gave him an indifferent look.

"Faith, I'm sorry," he said covering her hand with his. When she tried to pull away, he held on. She gave him a scornful look.

"Let. Me. Go," she ordered.

"I don't think I can ever do that," he said meaningfully. "You have to know how much you mean to me."

She gave a derisive snort. "Yeah, I finally do. Forgive me if I don't swoon with joy," she said snidely. "You've made it really clear where I rank in your affections." She pulled her hand away and got up.

Stefan reached to stop her, needing to explain, to get her to understand. A hand grabbed a hold of him, immobilizing him. He looked and saw the oldest Original.

"When a lady says no, you should respect that," Mikael said in disapproval.

Faith faced him, taking a fighting stance. "I'm fine," she said.

Mikael released Stefan and gave her a careful look. "You're a slayer," he observed.

"One that has no need of anymore psychotic vamps in town, so you can leave," Faith said boldly. "We took care of your son or stepson. Whatever you consider Klaus."

"He's my wife's indiscretion," Mikael said with a disapproving sniff.

"Whatever," Faith said indifferently. "Willow, our witch, sent him to a hell dimension. Do you know what that is? He'll suffer endless torment. A day will seem like years."

Mikael looked interested. "Really? Your witch is that powerful?" he asked in surprise.

"You have no idea. You don't want to go pissing her off," Faith said. "She sent Klaus to hell simply because he'd been hurtful to his sister decades ago. Imagine what she'll do to you if you actually try to hurt Rebekah."

"Your witch loves my daughter?" Mikael questioned.

"More than she hates vampires," Stefan said, tired of being ignored.

"I suggest you leave town before things get ugly for you," Faith warned.

"Can this witch of yours remove Klaus from this hell?" Mikael asked.

"I suppose. If she wanted to. I'm not sure why she would, though," Faith said.

"My oldest Elijah is the great protector," Mikael said. "He won't allow his brother to spend an eternity suffering."

Stefan didn't think so either, but he didn't say anything.

"There's not much he can do about it," Faith said dismissively.

"You underestimate my son," Mikael said knowingly.

"You underestimate us," Faith said. She stepped toward him until she was in his face. "Back the hell off or die. We killed your son Finn. None of you are as indestructible as you think you are. If you don't want to die, you'll leave town."

"I care not if I die. My sole mission is to fix the mistake I and my wife made a thousand years ago," Mikael said. "And I will."

Stefan and Faith watched the oldest of the Originals walk out of the Grille. "He's not going anywhere," Stefan said to her.

"No, I don't think so either," she said grimly. "If he wants a fight, we'll give him one." She started to leave.

Once again, Stefan reached out for her, grabbing her hand. "Faith, we need to talk," he said quietly.

"Save it. Now's not the time, and I'm not in the mood," she said coolly.

Stefan watched her leave, anxiety filling him. Surely, she wouldn't stay angry. . .

****** _An Hour Later******_

Rick had opened Buffy's front door, letting in Damon and Oz. Stefan and Faith were there sitting on opposite sides of the room. Faith was pointedly ignoring Stefan, who was looking longingly at her. None of the teens were present except for Dawn, who was sitting on the couch next to Willow. Rebekah was on her other side. They each held one of her hands. Dawn was so horrified that Willow almost died. When Rick let Oz into the house, she visibly flinched.

"Why is he here? Hasn't he done enough?" Dawn said angrily. She'd lost her mom and Buffy once already. Then Tara. Then Anya. She couldn't handle the thought of losing another person that she loved. The memory of the slayers they'd recently lost was also still fresh. There was too much death in her young life. Oz was a danger to all she loved right now no matter his good intentions.

Willow had always understood Dawn even better than Buffy, who wasn't in the room yet. She squeezed Dawn's hand. "Dawnie, don't do that. Don't be that way. Oz loves me. He'd never hurt me. He isn't to blame," Willow said.

"Maybe so, but how is it safe for him to be here?" Dawn asked bluntly.

"She's right. I should go," Oz said, upset at the thought he may still hurt Willow.

"No! You belong here with us. You're one of the original Scoobies. Xander's missing. I need you here. Your cool head is needed," she said. "Damon and Stefan will keep an eye on you. If you start to get twitchy, they'll lead you home." She smiled at him, so he'd know she wasn't worried.

Rick went to find Buffy. The fact that she wasn't already downstairs concerned him. He knocked on her bedroom door before stepping inside.

"I'm in here!" she called out from the bathroom. "Give me a minute." He heard water running. When Buffy reappeared, she looked a bit washed out.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

"Can you believe I threw up again?" Buffy asked in annoyance. "The last time I did that was when I found my mom dead on our couch. Today, I threw up twice!"

"Well, you watched your best friend almost bleed to death after seeing your other best friend die and come back as a vampire," Rick said with sympathy.

Buffy looked ill at the reminder. "Xander! What are we going to do? I just can't wrap my mind around this, Rick. My best friend a vampire," Buffy said.

Rick hugged her against him. "Well, you've loved a vamp or two in your day, right?" he teased. "At least he'll have a soul, no curse, and his blood will have healing properties."

Buffy looked up at him. "Will he still be Xander?" she wondered.

"I think he'll surprise us all," Rick said.

"But your wife turned awful after she became one. What if he does the same thing?" Buffy asked worriedly.

"My wife took off and isolated herself from me. She turned off her humanity. She didn't love me enough," Rick said, having come to terms with that fact the past year. "Xander loves you and his girls too much to do any of that. He'll be fine."

"You think so?" she asked hopefully.

"I do," Rick said.

"What about Elijah? What am I supposed to do about him?" Buffy said with a groan. "He has to be the coolest, nicest, smartest vampire in existence. He has been fighting and working with my slayers. Xander and Andrew worship him."

"Elijah would never hurt Xander. He barely knew Elena and still was willing to do much to keep her safe. He'll do no less for Xander whom he considers a friend," Rick assured her.

"He's not going to give up until Klaus is brought back," Buffy said with a sigh.

"No, probably not," Rick said.

"I just don't get that family. They do horrible, evil things to one another. Klaus has boxed all of his siblings. Finn for 900 years. He betrayed Elijah, and yet Elijah still loves him. He will still fight for him," Buffy said.

"They're no different than Damon and Stefan," Rick said. "Damon only truly loves his brother, the one he treats the worst."

"Damon loves you, too," Buffy said with a grin.

Rick rolled his eyes. Woman were so sentimental when it came to relationships. "Damon and I have become good friends, but he would survive my loss. I don't think he would Stefan's," Rick said grimly. "For a vampire everything is magnified. All emotion is. Happiness, joy, despair, love. Everything becomes stronger. Elijah will teach Xander how to deal with it all. We can trust him with that, I think."

"I hope so. We've got to deal with Willow and Oz's hex. Elijah, his brother, and Xander will have to wait," Buffy said. "Let's go find out what's going on with Will."

Rick followed her downstairs to where their friends were gathered waiting.

Soon, Willow shared with her friends her experience with death. There was a pregnant silence while her friends tried to process her story.

"So how do you feel?" Buffy asked. "Do you feel magically connected?"

"Not particularly. It's like a hole inside of me. Something's broken," Willow replied. She gave Oz a worried look. "I'm going to meditate and try to center myself and reconnect with the elements. I will fix you, Oz. That hex is toast!" She'd messed up enough things lately. Disappointing Oz and possibly lose him was not an option.

"So we have the oldest Original in town and no witchy powers to help," Damon stated. "Figures. Witches are never dependable."

Stefan gave his brother a disapproving look.

"Shut up, Damon!" Rebekah said, not liking the criticism of Willow.

"Are you implying the great Damon Salvatore needs a witch?" Stefan said, arching his eyebrow.

"Daddy Original isn't going to go away," Faith said. "Stefan and I just ran into him before we got here. He doesn't trust that Klaus will stay contained. He believes Elijah would never allow that. He also implied that he wouldn't stop until he corrected his and his wife's mistake."

"Making us is the mistake he wants to remedy," Rebekah said sadly. Although she sometimes abhorred her existence, she didn't want to die. She most especially didn't want to die as she just begun to live.

"That's not going to happen!" Willow said.

"Giles is on the way with the slayers that he'd brought to Ohio. Andrew is also bringing girls on the quickest commercial flight they could find," Buffy shared. "Whatever he's got planned, we'll be ready."

"Maybe I should go back to the monks who helped me control my wolf," Oz suggested. "They may be able to stop this or slow down this hex."

"Maybe," Buffy said, unsure. She glanced at Willow.

"Give me some time. Bonnie has a lot of power. If I can't work magic to do it, she can. I'll help her. We'll figure this out," Willow said.

"What about Xander?" Buffy asked. "What should we do about him? Where would Elijah take him?"

"Some place safe and quiet probably," Stefan guessed.

"Is Xander okay?" Dawn asked anxiously.

"I'm sure he's fine," Buffy quickly reassured her.

"Elijah will contact you," Stefan said.

"He better," Faith said in annoyance. "He's not going to use Xander to manipulate us!"

"But he will. He knows what Xander means to us," Buffy said.

"He's too honorable to hurt him. He'll be fine," Damon said, rolling his eyes. "Elijah is most likely working his mojo on your friend so that Xander will be the one demanding you release Klaus."

"It's not like I could now even if I wanted to," Willow said. "For one, sending someone to a hell dimension is a lot easier than pulling them out. For another, I don't know how long I'll be blocked. Gia said I had to learn to control my anger and my magic. That I can't use it as a weapon any longer."

"Now's not the time for you to grow a conscience," Damon said impatiently.

"You're not helping, Damon," Stefan said.

Damon grew tired of the constant criticism. "Why am I still here? I should just go back to L. A. At least there, I serve a purpose," he said in annoyance and got up. With one last scornful look at the lot of them, his brother in particular, he left.

Stefan did what he always did—he followed after him.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked him as he stepped off Buffy's porch.

"Like it matters to you," Damon said, unable to hide the tinge of real hurt. He'd been banished from his home. His brother could only focus on the slayer, and things were hell in Mystic Falls once again. However, for the first time, it wasn't up to him to save the day. He'd become irrelevant. The sting of that new reality chafed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stefan asked defensively.

Damon faced him. "I don't need you constantly criticizing me, Stefan! I just voiced what some are thinking. Nothing wrong with that!"

"Your negativity isn't helping anyone, Damon. You know it. Why are you acting like a child?" Stefan asked, sensing there was more to it.

"What you and I did in this town used to matter. Now we don't. I've been gone for weeks, and no one really noticed. My presence here isn't needed. So why am I here?" Damon asked.

"Elena noticed; she missed you. Isn't her opinion the only one that matters to you anyway?" Stefan reminded him. He stepped off the porch, facing Damon.

Damon was silent a moment. "Maybe. But she's just lonely. She doesn't have you anymore. I'm just a convenient rebound," Damon said, revealing his real fear.

Stefan took a step forward and put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Damon, Elena caring about you has nothing to do with me. She did so when we were together. In spite of yourself, you've forged a bond with her. She brings out the brother I used to look up to and wanted to be back when I was human. I like who you are with her. Don't be so quick to reject whatever is happening between you," Stefan said. He gave the shoulder a squeeze and dropped his hand.

"What makes you think something is happening?" Damon asked as Stefan fell into step next to him. They walked to his car.

Opening the door to the passenger side, Stefan grinned at his brother. "I know you," he said simply.

And just like that Damon's annoyance and hurt left. The reminder that no matter what happened or what changed, one thing never truly did. He had a brother. A brother that knew him and would die for him. Sometimes, that was all a guy really needed.

****** _Two Days Later******_

Xander woke up early from the erotic dream. Since his transition, he'd been bombarded with so many strong emotions. He felt like he'd become bipolar overnight. His memories of Anya kept popping up, but they were so much more real and vivid than they'd been back when he was human.

Back when he was human. Now that was a phrase he was going to have to get used to. He was no longer human. Alexander Harris was dead—he died. Now, he was a version of the enemy he'd fought and hated so long. Every insult he'd ever said about Spike or Angel seemed to echo in his head. Loathing for what he'd become warred with fascination. He'd always loved comic books. The Peter Parker tales of the weak suddenly becoming strong used to keep him up at night when he'd be sleeping outside just to get away from his parents' constant fighting. He'd always wanted a different life than the one he'd had. Meeting Buffy had given him that. She'd changed his life with more than just her short skirt. Now, his life had changed once again.

His feelings for Buffy had always been conflicted. Anya had accused him more than once for loving her too much. His devotion to Buffy and her cause had been the source of more than one fight between them. Although he'd given up on his dream of her ever loving him as more than a friend, a part of him was still attracted to her. Memories of that attraction seem to now be mixed in with his real affection for her. His latest dream hadn't been a memory of Anya but a sexual fantasy of Buffy. Embarrassment and self-loathing at having the dream filled him as he gulped in air.

He looked around the room for Elijah, who'd become his rock the past two days. Elijah had counseled him and explained everything. Elijah got what was happening to him, and he helped Xander deal. Xander missed his friends, but he wasn't quite ready to face them yet. He especially couldn't see facing Buffy when his emotions were all over the place. What if he saw her and was really attracted to her? That humiliating thought kept him from even calling his friends.

Stretching out with his new senses, he heard the shower go off. A minute later, Elijah came into the room wearing only a towel. Xander looked at the glistening expanse of naked flesh and felt his body respond. Horrified, he turned away.

Elijah smelled his young friend's arousal and looked at him with compassion. "Xander, it's all right. Vampires are very sexual. All your senses are in overdrive, including your sexuality," Elijah said. He used a small hand towel to dry his hair as he spoke.

"But I'm not gay!" Xander insisted. "I shouldn't have a reaction to your body! It's wrong!"

Elijah gave him a patient look. "Why is it wrong? You are no longer human. Keeping yourself sated sexually is one of the many appetites you will have to keep in check so that you don't lose control and hurt anyone," he said. He dropped his towel, standing naked in front of Xander. The idea that the former human he'd grown attached to found him attractive did have an effect on Elijah.

Xander looked at his mentor's penis as he watched it grow bigger. His eyes widened as he realized what that meant. "You like me like that?" Xander asked in surprise.

"Honestly, I've never considered it," Elijah said with a shrug. "I've not been with a man in centuries, preferring the softness of a woman's touch, the smell of them. But there's pleasure to be had between men that you cannot find with a woman. Sensing your admiration does affect me, however."

"Really?" Xander asked with interest, his heart speeding up. His shame and embarrassment warred with his growing hunger and curiosity.

"Yes," Elijah said knowingly. He gave Xander a small smile. Allowing Xander to see him as a sexual object was a dangerous risk, but he needed every advantage he could when dealing with the slayers and Willow. The tie between Xander and the women was too strong. Elijah would never save his brother without hurting Xander. That was an option that was abhorrent to him, so the idea of seducing the new vampire was becoming more appealing.

"Come here, Xander," he ordered, beckoning with his hand.

Nervously, his heart thundering loudly in his ears, he rose from his bed, kicking off the covers. His body was covered only in his boxers. He stopped directly in front of Elijah, looking at his beautiful naked body with desire.

Elijah reached out and put his hand on Xander's chest, stroking him softly. "Relax, Xander. You and I are friends. Nothing between friends is ever wrong if both are willing," Elijah said, his ever-present compassion and affection in his eyes.

"What will everyone think?" Xander asked. Too many years allowing his girls to influence him couldn't shake some habits.

"You dated two women they didn't like, I believe," Elijah reminded him. "Besides, what happens here is no one's business. I'm here to help you. If this will help you, don't fight it."

He reached up, wrapping his hand around Xander's neck and drawing him closer. "I won't hurt you," Elijah promised before he kissed him.

The touch of his lips was warm. Not being an ice cube like Dead Boy was one of the many perks being a Mikaelson vampire had. The weirdness of kissing a man battled with the growing warmth of the ancient vampire's touch. Closing his eyes, he ignored his misgivings, his training that he should only desire a woman's touch. Instead, he allowed himself to simply feel.

Elijah's touch was gentle, which belied the awesome strength Xander knew the vampire had. Touching a chest so different from a woman's was strange for him. However, it wasn't a turn off like he'd always assumed. The strength he felt in Elijah made him feel safe, and it filled him with more warmth. Deciding that nothing else mattered but this moment, he let himself go.

Xander was no longer human. He now had to drink blood to survive. He would outlive everyone he loved. He was a potential murderer. So many things were different. What was one more?

***** _Chapter End*****_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this new development doesn't leave you too upset or surprised. I had no plans at all to pair these two at any point in the two years it took me to write this story. However, I never planned on making Xander a vampire either. When we got a glimpse of Xander as a soulless vampire in season 3 or 4 of BTVS, I got a feeling that watching Willow-vamp abuse Angel wasn't the only source of torture afflicted on him. I can see Xander as both gay and bi as well as straight. This new storyline seemed to make sense to me. It seemed like the natural progression. Thanks for reading!


	30. The Boogie Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you were surprised and/or bothered by the Elijah/Xander hook-up, it felt right for the story. However, I think this chapter mostly shows where I'm going. The only woman I can really see Elijah with is Buffy, and that just wasn't the direction I was going with in this story. 
> 
> Enjoy this Xander-heavy chapter. The characters you don't see in this chapter you most definitely will in the next!

_******Los Angeles******_

Illyria and Angel returned from cleaning up a nest of vampires.

"When is the pretty vampire who is faster and stronger than you returning?" she asked as they went into Angel Investigations.

"Do you mean Damon? He has a name, you know. We consider it polite to use it," Angel said.

Illyria gave a sniff and refused to acknowledge his pointed jab at her ill manners. "Well, is he returning?" she asked.

"I don't know. Maybe. He's tied up right now," Angel said. He paused in surprise when he saw Spike sitting in his desk. Katherine was sitting nearby flipping through a magazine.

"So what did we miss?" Spike asked with a grin.

"Decided to get back to work?" Angel said in annoyance.

"I figured you were lost without me," Spike said. "Or bored." He winked.

"We do just fine without you. However, I could use someone to go on a blood run," Angel said with a smirk.

"You brought me a beautiful new pet," Illyria said, looking at Katherine in approval. "Although she is not human, she doesn't reek of a demon as you two do. She will do nicely."

"Didn't we already have this conversation when Elena and Caroline were in town? Every woman that comes around isn't for you or part of your entourage!" Angel told her.

"Yes, Blue, hands off! She's mine!" Spike declared, grinning at Katherine.

"I belong to no man unless I want him," Katherine said haughtily. She stood up. "I'm bored." She looked Illyria over with interest. "We need to do a make-over on you. I cannot abide looking at the same clothes on a beautiful woman every day. This dominatrix outfit is fast getting old. Let's go shopping."

While Illyria was contemplating her request, she waved at Spike and grabbed Illyria's hand, dragging her out of the office before she could come up with a suitable reply.

Angel blinked. "Well, that was surprising," he observed. He looked expectantly at Spike until Spike got out of his chair.

"Yea," Spike said, staring off at them. "Do you think they'll be okay together?"

"Katherine is, like, five hundred years. I figure she knows how to keep her nose clean," Angel said with a shrug.

"You're probably right. It's probably good for Blue to be around another woman," Spike said.

"So I'm a bit surprised you brought her here or that she hasn't ditched you already," Angel said, smiling.

"I think I am, too. A bit," Spike said in bemusement. "But Katherine wanted to put some distance between her and Klaus. No matter what I assured her, she doesn't trust him to not find a way to punish her for her betrayal."

"You know a girl like that only thinks of her own survival, Spike," Angel said.

"Yeah, I know. But isn't that understandable when she's spent five centuries running from a real-life boogie man? She'll eventually relax," Spike said.

"Well, I don't see her sticking around here for your unglamorous lifestyle!" Angel said with a snicker.

Spike shrugged. It didn't matter much to him. She was a nice distraction—surprisingly sane and beautiful. What more could a bloke need?

_*****Where We Left Off******_

Kol had laid eyes on his father, the man who featured into most of his nightmares, and didn't hesitate. He took off, leaving everyone else behind. Run from Father was one of the first things he learned during his first century as a vampire. When his beloved father, who used to dote on him, decided he and his siblings were an abomination and needed to die, his life and the life of his siblings had changed dramatically. No longer could they have the carefree existence they used to. Now every place was tinged with the possibility that Mikael would find them. He would find them, and he would end their existence. His own father wished to murder him. But not just him, his siblings, too. How was one supposed to deal with that reality?

When one lived forever, it might be easy to think that you'd lived long enough. However, the opposite was true. As a vampire, you are promised forever. There are no consequences to anything. You live in the moment. You get high on the power, the blood. To die and find out what's on the other side was terrifying. What if the priests were right? What if there were a hell? Kol wasn't about to stand around to find out.

He knew his siblings could take care of themselves, so he hadn't felt bad about leaving. However, a phone call from Caroline filled him with regret for his quick departure.

"Sorry, love, for leaving without saying a proper goodbye," Kol said when he answered his phone.

"What?" she asked distractedly. "That's not why I called. I called to tell you that Willow used her magic to send Klaus to a hell dimension. He's gone, Kol!"

Kol had a hard time grasping her words. "Come again?"

"Your brother is no longer on Earth! She opened up a portal of some kind and sent him to some kind of hell," Caroline said, an edge of panic in her voice. "That's what she said, but who knows where he is? I don't know what to do! Where are you? We've got to figure out how to get him back!"

Kol was silent a moment as he tried to comprehend her words. His brother was supposed to be indestructible. Their sister's lover had already shown them she was a force to be reckoned with. However, Kol never really believed she'd go so far or that she had the power to do so. He'd heard of hell dimensions, but he knew nothing of them.

"What are we going to do? Where are you? I need you here!" Caroline exclaimed.

"I can do nothing with magic that would return my brother," Kol said. "But I know some witches."

"What about Illyria? She has a crush on Klaus. Can't she open portals? Maybe she'll do something!" Caroline suggested.

"That's an idea," he said. "I will call some witches I know. If they can do nothing, I'll go speak with the hell god."

"I don't think you should worry about your dad, Kol. Buffy isn't going to let anything happen to me, and there's no way Willow will let him hurt Rebekah. She went ballistic when she found out that Klaus boxed his sister with the dagger. There's no way she's going to let Mikael anywhere near Rebekah," Caroline shared.

Kol didn't want to point out to her that he had no such guarantees. The only ones who loved him were his brothers. Rebekah did when she wasn't wanting to kill him. The one brother he counted on for protection was gone. "Where's Elijah? What is he doing about this?" Kol asked.

"He is pissed. Klaus—I forgot to mention—turned Xander into a vampire. Elijah took off with him. Buffy thinks he's using Xander as leverage," Caroline said. "But he'd never hurt Xander. They're friends."

"I wouldn't dismiss the real threat my oldest brother poses," Kol said. "He saw war and battle before he was turned. He stepped into the parent role when our parents were no longer there. He is both brother and father to us. There is no length he wouldn't go through to get our brother back."

"Well, whatever happens, we need you here. Elijah will need you," Caroline said. "I need you. I'm tired of being shoved aside because I'm still technically a teenager. Buffy is so maddening, controlling, and high-handed. Yes, I know these are all qualities people have told me I have, but I'm young. She's older, and it's beyond frustrating! There's no give with her. Do this. Do that. I don't know how Dawn handles her!"

"You can deal with a lot from your family. You're an only child. It's hard for you to understand. Elijah will do what he can," Kol said. "I will see how I can help. Take care, love."

Caroline hung up the phone feeling better about things. At least now, she knew one person would be trying to work on Klaus's behalf. Maybe, she should get Damon to give her Illyria's phone number. Or better yet, maybe Angel Investigation had a website. Caroline knew Damon would not want any help given to Klaus, who'd been a thorn in their flesh for too long. Didn't they see what she saw? He was more than just a monster. If he deserved hell, so did they all. They all were monsters—Willow included. It took a monster to sentence someone to unrelenting suffering. Caroline wasn't about to let them get away with their judgmental calls.

****** _The Next Day******_

When Xander woke up the next day, he was in bed alone. Sitting up, he blinked back the sleep. So that had really happened? He'd had sex with a man. Anxiety filled him. He never saw himself as gay even though he'd had mostly female friends. Yes, he could be surrounded by beautiful women and not see them as sexual objects at times. However, he never believed sex between men was something he'd ever want or need. One night with Elijah, though, had convinced him that he didn't know what he'd been missing. Of course, he knew that as a vampire his body was no longer fragile. Even as a human, he'd been careful to never be too rough with his lovers. He never knew how erotic a violent coupling could be. Yet the second time, Elijah had shown him tenderness—a very surprising tenderness.

Xander was confused. He looked up to and respected Elijah. The ancient vampire was his friend. The door opened, and the vampire he was thinking of stepped inside. He looked impeccable as always. Affection for the vampire filled him. When he smiled at Xander, he knew that it was going to be okay.

"Don't over think it, Xander," Elijah said knowingly. "You are not suddenly in love with me nor I with you. All your senses are in overdrive. What happened between us happened. There's no need to be upset over it."

"Can you read my mind?" Xander asked honestly. No one knew the true extent of this Original's powers.

A genuine laugh of amusement escaped Elijah. He handed Xander a cup of coffee as he replied, "No. I can't. However, you are the same as you were as a human. An open book. A man without pretense. One that is selfless and brave to the point of recklessness," Elijah said. He sat down in the chair next to Xander's bed.

His opinion of Xander surprised and pleased him. "That's really how you see me?" Xander asked in wonder.

"It is how you are. It is how everyone sees you, Alexander," Elijah said, giving him a warm smile.

"So what happens now?" Xander asked.

"Now we will continue to be friends as we have always been," Elijah said. "We have all the time in the world to figure out if we will ever really want to be more."

"You are so..." his voice trailed off. What adjective was good enough to describe the vampire beyond description?

"Make no mistake, Xander," Elijah said, growing serious. "I need you. Your best friends and I are at odds at the moment. I must have my brother returned to me. He has come so far lately, and now I fear this new impulsive and foolish action of Willow's will set him back once again. The longer he is in this hell dimension, the worse he will be. The more of his humanity he will lose."

"So you plan to use me to get to them?" Xander asked.

"If I must," Elijah acknowledged. "However, I was hoping that you'd want to help me on your own. You know my brother, though misguided and presumptuous, was not truly trying to harm you by turning you against your will. You intrigue him. He admires you, but he knew as a human fighting monsters, you could easily die."

"Then I should thank him?" Xander asked in annoyance.

"That is not what I suggested," Elijah replied. "I was simply explaining that Niklaus truly meant you no ill will. He was, I'm sure, trying to hurt Willow. He knew how the sight of you dead would hurt her. She has managed to do what no one has ever done—hurt and intimidate him. He hates that. You were an unfortunate collateral damage."

"Your brother seems to accumulate a lot of that," Xander remarked.

"Unfortunately, that is true," Elijah acknowledged.

Xander pushed back his blanket and put his feet on the floor. He drunk down the coffee in one big gulp. Sitting it down on the table, he got up and moved toward Elijah. "I'll help you," he said. "Not just because you asked but because Willow doesn't need to be this kind of person. One that goes around damning people to eternal torment. It's not what I want for her."

Elijah smiled. "Thank you," Elijah said.

"Thank _you_ ," Xander said with a wolfish grin. He leaned down and kissed his new lover. "You know very well that you rocked my world. I'm sure you knew that would be the result as soon as you touched me."

Elijah looked embarrassed but didn't deny it.

Xander laughed as he observed the unflappable vampire's flushed cheeks.

Getting to his feet, Elijah put an affectionate hand on the young vampire's shoulder. "You are unlike no other, Alexander Harris," he said, smiling affectionately.

Xander's smile widened. "I feel like I should buy a t-shirt that says, 'I had my world rocked by a hot, sexy vampire!' A nude picture of you on the back would make everyone understand!"

Elijah groaned as Xander kept suggesting more outrageous t-shirt themes. "How about 'Once you go vamp, you don't go back'?"

"You are incorrigible!" Elijah declared, shaking his head at his outrageousness.

"So my mother told me but with a lot more cuss words!" Xander said mischievously.

"Go get showered and dressed. We have much to do today," Elijah said, trying to hold back his smile—no need to encourage him. "My father is still in town. We have to be on guard."

Smiling and feeling relieved that things weren't awkward, Xander nodded and headed toward the bathroom.

***** _*Summers'*****_

Dawn woke up early to the ringing of the doorbell. Since so few people bothered doing that, it startled her awake. She reluctantly went to answer it, knowing her sister would it ignore it.

"Sorry to arrive at dawn, but it couldn't be helped," Giles said ruefully as he stepped inside. He had three slayers with him. "I left Keisha and Sandy with Bimpe and Keeva. Andrew should be here this afternoon with a dozen more."

"That's good," Dawn said. She greeted the girls. "If you want to get anymore sleep, my bed's upstairs. The open door on the right."

"We went patrolling before we got on the plane, so a short nap would be great," Angela said, smiling. She led Deb and Winni upstairs.

"So what's the situation?" Giles asked.

"Kennedy is dead because she daggered Rebekah. Sheriff Forbes has her body at the police station," Dawn said.

Giles took off his glasses and cleaned them. "I cannot believe Kennedy would act so rashly. That she would jeopardize so much over petty jealousy. She was one of our best slayers. This is a sad day for us," he said.

"Well, I've not had time to process it much due to all the other stuff going on. Willow took with the torture of Klaus because he found out Klaus used to dagger Rebekah. Klaus got pissed and killed Xander," Dawn said.

"What? Xander's dead?" Giles asked a look of horror on his face.

"No! I'm mean he was, but Klaus gave him blood," Dawn explained. "He's either not completed the transition, or he's a vampire now."

"How do you not know?" Giles asked.

Buffy entered the room in time to hear Giles' question. "Elijah ran off with him," Buffy said grimly. "You were already on your way, so I couldn't fill you in."

"Are you okay?" Giles asked her in concern. "You look pale." She leaned against him, hugging him.

"I'm so glad you're here. Willow is a mess, and Faith is having boy drama. Kennedy is dead. Xander is possibly a vampire, and our new friend, Elijah the noble vampire, has absconded with him!" Buffy said with a note of uncharacteristic hysteria. Then she clutched her stomach. "And I am suddenly sick!" She turned and ran toward the downstairs bathroom.

"What is going on with her?" Giles asked in concern.

Dawn frowned. "She's upset. It's been a stressful twenty-four hours," Dawn said.

"Your sister handles stress better than anyone alive," Giles commented. They moved into the kitchen, and Dawn started a pot of coffee.

"Should I call Meredith? Get her to check Buffy out? 'Cause you know she won't go to the doctor. She never liked doctors or hospitals long before Mom died," Dawn said.

"Well, we still have Elijah's father in town to deal with, so we need our top slayer in fighting form," Giles said. "It wouldn't hurt to call her."

"I will as soon as it gets a bit later. She may not be up yet. It's barely six," Dawn said, yawning. "I need to get in the shower and get ready for school."

"I'm going to freshen up and call Liz," Giles said. "I slept on the plane."

Dawn grinned knowingly. "Tell her I said hi," she said.

Giles looked sheepish but nodded as Dawn poured him a cup of coffee. "Thanks," he said, taking a sip.

"Save me a cup," she said. She left to get ready for school

A few minutes later, Buffy came in looking washed out. "What a time to get sick!" she complained with a pout.

"You don't ever get sick," Giles said. "Do you think this might be magically induced? A plan of Elijah's father to weaken you? Has Faith been sick, too?"

Buffy frowned, considering it. "I don't know. I don't think so," she said. "I thought it was 'cause of the blood the first time."

"Since when has the sight of blood made you queasy?" Giles inquired.

"Since it was my best friend's throat mauled by a werewolf," she replied.

"What?" Giles demanded in shock.

Buffy winced. "Dawn left that out?"

"Is Willow okay?" Giles asked.

"Oz's hex is getting out of hand. He went a bit nuts when she sent Klaus to the hell dimension," Buffy explained. "He went full werewolf and looked much different than he used to. He ripped out her throat before we could move."

"How is she alive?" Giles asked, shocked.

"She healed herself, somehow," Buffy told him. "Now, though, her powers are mostly gone or frozen. She met some big wig, who told her that she'd been using magic to hurt and punish. It won't come back until she makes amends or something."

Giles rubbed his forehead, suddenly feeling exhausted. "Willow being incapacitated, you being sick, Kennedy dead, and Elijah at odds with us puts us at a distinct disadvantage," he said.

"Yes, I know," Buffy said warily. "Let's hope whatever happens, happens tomorrow."

"Because that's how things normally work with us," Giles said dryly.

Buffy gave him a tired smile. "We can hope Andrew gets here with the troops," she said.

****** _A Few Hours Later******_

After feeding once again from a live person without taking too much and successfully compelling the woman, Elijah decided it was safe for Xander to leave his sight. He had surprised Xander when he'd given him his brother Finn's daylight ring. It was the first piece of jewelry Xander had ever worn. He understood, though, the importance of being able to go out into sunlight.

"Never take this ring off," Elijah warned. "Not only is it an ancient family heirloom, but it will keep the sun for killing you."

"Don't worry. I'm not likely to forget that little fact. Too many images of a smoking Spike fill my head," Xander said.

"Remember, you are extremely fast. If you feel you are about to lose control, simply leave the area and come to me," Elijah told him.

"How will I find you?" Xander asked. "Where will you be?"

"I'm going to attempt to sniff out what my father is planning before discussing with your friends how they will return my brother to me," Elijah said. He held out his wrist. "Take some of my blood. It should enable you to sense my location."

Xander was surprised but didn't hesitate. A hunger for blood was becoming less disgusting as every hour passed. He gently bit down on Elijah's wrist, pulling out the rich, life sustaining fluid. It tasted differently than human blood. Euphoria filled him as he pulled Elijah closer.

Elijah knew it was risky letting another vampire feed from him. He'd only ever given blood to a sibling when they were in dire need. He'd never exchanged blood with any vampire but Katherine. He was unprepared for the seductive pull Xander's bite caused. Without explaining, he moved and bit down hard into Xander's neck, taking his own sip. In a moment, he was in Xander's mind, the sudden blood link giving him access.

He saw loud, drunken arguments. He saw Xander as a young boy hiding under the covers, trying to block out the sounds. He saw a young, redhead girl smile sweetly at Xander. Elijah knew it was Willow. He saw another friend he didn't recognize. When he saw that same friend as a vampire, he remembered. Jessie. The friend Xander lost when he met Buffy. Horrific images of battles with Buffy came to him in a flash.

Elijah saw for himself what he already knew. Xander Harris lived mostly for his friends, especially Buffy. Her cause was his, though no mystical power ever filled his blood or compelled him. The bond between him and the two women was unbreakable.

Elijah pulled back and gazed at the newly formed vampire in awe. As a human, Xander would do anything for his friends. As a vampire, Elijah knew that quality would be magnified. Frustration filled him. He could not use Xander to force Willow's hand. Xander could no more hurt the witch than he could cut off his own hand.

Xander blinked at him. "What just happened?" he asked, a bit freaked.

"Being able to get in another's mind is a power we have," Elijah said. "Only a vampire older and considerably stronger than you can do it. I wasn't trying to, but exchanging blood gave me a glimpse into your memories."

"Oh, is that all?" Xander said sarcastically. "I thought maybe you stripped me bare and saw into my innermost thoughts and memories."

"I'm sorry," Elijah said regretfully.

"Yeah, well, I don't have any secrets anyway," Xander said with a shrug. "I mean, I didn't before we had sex. Now I have that." He flashed a grin and turned to leave. "I'll go talk to my girls. I'll let you know how it goes."

He walked off before Elijah could respond. There was only so much vulnerability a guy could show another guy. Already, Elijah knew him better than any man ever had. Xander wasn't sure how he felt about that, so he decided to ignore it and focus on one problem at a time.

****** _Los Angeles******_

Angel hung up the phone. "Where's Illyria?" he asked Spike.

"She's sparring in the basement with Kat," Spike said. Surprisingly, the two women seemed to get along very well. Since Katherine could never speak without pretense or manipulation, her liking of the always brutally honest Illyria had been a bit unexpected.

Angel got up from his chair. "I need to tell her something. That call was for her," he said as he walked out of the office.

"What?" Spike asked in confusion. "Who would be calling our favorite smurf?"

"I'll explain," Angel said and led Spike downstairs.

Since Katherine was picking herself off the floor when they arrived, it seemed like a good time to interrupt.

"Illyria, you got a call," Angel announced. "Actually two. One was a voicemail from Caroline sounding a bit frantic and incoherent. The other was from someone else."

"Really?" she asked in surprise. "From whom?"

"Kol. He says that Willow went dark and sent Klaus to a hell dimension. He wants to know if you can do anything to help," Angel said. "He also said his dad was in town and things were looking bad for our friends. He seemed a bit terrified of his father."

"Willow has banished my future mate to a hell?" Illyria asked with a displeased frown.

"Wait, your witch is that powerful?" Katherine asked in amazement. Then she grinned. "He won't die there, right?"

"No," Angel said.

Katherine clapped. "Yes! Finally! He gets what's coming to him!" Katherine exclaimed, her relief tangible.

"I told you that Buffy and Red wouldn't let him harm you," Spike said with a grin.

"Willow didn't do it because of her. It was over their sister Rebekah or something," Angel said.

"So what's the plan? Buffy need us?" Spike asked.

"She didn't call, but I think she does. Even with the slayers, this Mikael can make vampires and compel them. He's a huge threat," Angel said.

"Cool. I'll grab my bag. I hadn't had time to unpack it yet anyway," Spike said. He looked at Katherine expectantly. "Are you coming?"

"To put my nose into a fight between Originals and get five more centuries of torment?" she asked incredulously. "No way in hell." She went upstairs in search of something to drink.

Illyria turned to leave. "Are you going to join us?" Angel asked her.

"No. I must be elsewhere," she said without explaining. Then she left them.

"Well, mate. I guess it's just you and me," Spike said with a grin. "Just like old times. You, me, and a pretty lady."

"You and I have never fought together with Buffy," Angel pointed out as he went into the next room to get his bag.

"Always a first time," Spike said, always relishing a good fight. Fighting for the woman he loved only made the kills sweeter.

****** _The Summers'******_

Xander was walking up the path to Buffy's house when Meredith came out. Surprised to see her, he waved.

They met a few feet from the front steps. When Xander smelled her perfume, he knew for sure.

"I'm not gay," he said in relief.

"Excuse me?" she asked, puzzled.

"I mean, I'm not happy. Not happy that I missed your visit," he replied quickly. "You look like you're on your way out."

"Yes, I am. I have a shift at the hospital," Meredith said. "How are you? Buffy told me that you're a vampire now. They're very worried about you."

"That's why I'm here," Xander said, smiling at her. "To assure them I'm fine."

"Good. I'm glad," she said. When she noticed the way that he was looking at her, she held up a hand. "Sorry, I have this strict dating rule. No vampires. I don't date them—not ever."

"Hey, give a vamp a chance," Xander said in protest. When he stepped closer and she stepped back, he knew she meant it, however.

"It's not just the blood thing or the fact that you could kill me. It's the mind control. I could never date someone I didn't trust. I'd never trust someone that had the power to make me forget things or manipulate my memory," Meredith said.

"I'd never do that!" Xander said, a bit offended.

"You don't know that. Vampires have impulses and desires that humans do not. It's biological. It won't even be your fault at time. Nature will compel you," Meredith said. "I would never judge you. We can be friends, but I'm sorry. That's all we'll ever be."

Xander nodded. "Okay," he said in resignation. He watched her walk down the sidewalk, admiring her backside. His attraction to her was much stronger than it had been. Xander was relieved to know that some things hadn't changed. Since he lived in England, a union between them would be hard to manage anyway.

He went to the front door and opened it without knocking like he normally would. However, when he tried to step through, he hit an invisible wall. Stumbling back, he caught himself before he fell. He'd totally forgotten the vampire rule that was the same for both species of vamps.

"Buffy!" he called out. "Willow!"

Buffy heard him and came flying down the stairs. She looked relieved to see him. "Xander!" she called out excitedly. "You're here! Are you okay?"

"Can you invite me in?" he asked with an embarrassed grimace. "It seems that I can't come in without an invitation."

"Oh," she replied. "Please come in, Xander."

And just like that the barrier was gone. He cautiously stepped through. "Weird and somewhat cool how that works," he remarked with a grin.

Buffy ran and embraced him. "I was so worried, Xander. I can't believe this has happened. God, my worst nightmare," she mumbled against his chest.

"I'm not a soulless demon, so you can relax," he said.

"You dying right in front of me is my second greatest fear," she said, looking up at him. "Dawn dying in front of me is my worst."

He kept his arm around her shoulder and walked her to the couch. "Yes, it's been a weird few days," he said. "Where's Will?"

"Somehow, she got it together enough to go to school," Buffy said. "You know Oz about killed her? When she sent Klaus to that hell dimension, he wolfed-out and ripped out her throat."

Xander winced at the mental image. "Yes, Elijah told me. I'm so glad she's okay. I bet Oz is miserable right now," Xander said, knowing how the stoic hybrid felt about their best friend.

"Yes. This hex is a real nightmare. Willow still isn't sure how to break it, and now her powers are on the fritz," Buffy shared.

"Really?" Xander asked. "How is she going to get Klaus back then?"

"I'm not sure that's a priority right now," Buffy said.

"Buff, she can't do things like that. Since when are we in the business of torture? She's went off twice now over Rebekah. It's not like Klaus has hurt his sister physically nor would he," Xander said.

"Since when are you an expert on what Klaus would or wouldn't do?" Buffy inquired.

"Since his brother became my Obi-wan," Xander replied with a smirk.

Buffy was relieved to see that Xander seemed the same. "So does that make you the padawan?" Buffy asked, grinning.

Xander plopped down on her couch. "I guess so. Elijah has helped me a lot. It's been kind of a freaky past day or so," Xander said, trying hard to not think about how he'd seen Elijah naked. He'd hoped Buffy wouldn't be able to tell by looking at him. He was so not ready for that conversation.

"So are you okay? How do you feel?" Buffy asked, curious.

"Amazing, actually. It's hard to describe," Xander said. "It's like everything is more. I see more. I feel more. I can do more. It's an incredible feeling."

Buffy smiled, relieved. "Well, I'm glad you're not evil," she said.

"Me, too," he said with a grin. "Is Willow really not going to bring Klaus back?"

"I'm not sure she can," Buffy answered honestly. "Her powers have been bound by some higher power because of her lack of magical self-control."

"I don't know how Elijah is going to handle this. He's really upset," Xander said.

"Yes, Caroline is pretty mad, too," Buffy said. "We've got their dad to deal with, so Klaus is going to have to wait until we deal with Mikael. Faith and Stefan ran into him yesterday. He didn't seem like he was going to back off."

"Are the slayerettes on their way?" Xander asked.

"Yes. Giles is already here with Deb, Winni, and Angela. He left two behind in Ohio. Things there are getting apocalyptic," Buffy said.

"Faith needs to go back and keep a lid on things," Xander said, still a Scooby at his core.

"She came here because Stefan is in danger if Klaus is killed by his father," Buffy said. "But she and Stefan are fighting, so I don't know. She'll head back as soon as this is settled."

"Faith seems to be pretty hot for him. I'm sure she'll forgive him," Xander said.

"I think she's feeling a little insecure about Elena," Buffy explained.

"So why was Meredith leaving here?" Xander asked. "Oh, and by the way, she informed me that she doesn't date vampires."

Buffy winced. "Ouch. Sorry! I didn't think," she said. "She just came by to take a blood sample, check my temp and blood pressure. I've been feeling unusually queasy lately."

"Sick to your stomach?" Xander asked. When she nodded, he grinned. "Maybe you're knocked up!"

"What?" she asked in shock. "No way! Don't even joke about that, Xander! Can you imagine me as a mom? I'd be a disaster!"

"Actually, I think you'd be amazing," Xander said sincerely. "You take care of Dawn. You took care of the slayerettes. You'd be great."

Buffy shuddered at the thought. "Sorry. I am so not ready for that!" she said.

"If you were, would Rick be the guy?" Xander asked, curious.

Buffy gave a soft smile. "Probably. He's so incredible, Xan. I can't believe I found a guy who's not a demon. He's not going to suddenly go homicidal on me. He gets my life. He's not insecure about what I do or how strong I am. And he's crazy smart like Giles," she said. "Well, no one's as smart as Giles. But he's close!"

Her phone beeped. "Speaking of. It's his planning hour. He always checks in," Buffy said, smiling. "I'm going to call him and let him know you're okay and back. He can tell Will. She'll be relieved."

"He is pretty great. I like him more than your other exes," Xander said. "I'm going to go see if I can find Faith. Make sure she's okay. Or maybe I'll go see Willow in person."

"Be careful. We don't know what Mikael's got planned," Buffy said as she dialed Rick.

Xander felt powerful. More so than he had ever before. For some reason, he wasn't too worried about Mikael.

Later, he would wish he hadn't been so incredibly arrogant. He moved at an incredible speed, relishing in the freedom he felt as he ran like the Flash. Then his journey was stopped by an immovable wall. He hit it hard, bouncing to the ground. Blinking, he looked up and saw the very man he should've been avoiding.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" Mikael asked with a grin. "I could've sworn you were human the last time I laid eyes on you."

Xander slowly got to his feet. "I was. Your son decided to piss off my friends," Xander replied.

Mikael shook his head. "That doesn't surprise me. Klaus is a monster and wreaks havoc wherever he goes. He must be destroyed," Mikael said.

"He is contained. My friends are very powerful," Xander said, keeping a careful distance.

"Yes, I can see that. However, they won't suspect you, would they?" Mikael asked, pleased. He stepped closer. "You're exactly the weapon I need."

Dread filled Xander as he was rooted to the spot.

_*******TO Be Continued******_

_Enjoying this at all? Give me a kudo or a review! Thanks!_


	31. Rage and Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is rated M for mature for the scene in the beginning of the chapter. I'm sorry, though, you can't really skip it since I sprinkled a plot point in it that you probably will want to read.

****** _Salvatores'******_

Faith wasn't sure why she stayed the night at Stefan's. She could've crashed a B's place, but she'd found herself there anyway. Stefan had hurt her deeply. However, his house felt like him. It was combination of him and his brother in many ways. Then there was just the history of his family on its walls. She slept in one of the many guests’ rooms. Faith slept poorly as her body craved his all through the night. It was like he was in her very marrow.

She finally sat up in bed, ready to face the day.

"You're a wake," Stefan said. Startled, she looked at him sitting in the chair by the window. He closed the book that he'd been reading.

"Creepy much?" she asked, arching her eyebrow.

"I couldn't help it," he said sheepishly. "I can't sleep without you anymore."

She snorted in disbelief. Then she folded her legs up, hugging her knees. "Yea, right," she said in disbelief.

He frowned at her. "Why do you do that? Why do you act like you don't matter to me?" he asked. "How can you not know how much you mean to me? I'd follow you to the ends of the Earth. You are a part of me."

"Well, you're going to have to get over that. I'm over you," she lied, glaring at him.

He put the book on the table and got up, his eyes never leaving hers. "You are such a liar," he said softly. "I can feel your heartbeat. I can sense your arousal. Even now, your body is wet for mine."

"It's biology. It doesn't mean anything. I'll go find a guy to scratch that particular itch," she said with a sneer.

His eyes flashed angrily. "You will not!" he said with more than a touch of the Ripper. "I'd kill any man you touched!"

"Then I'd have to kill you," she said with a smirk.

Stefan gave an unlike-Stefan growl. "You push my control like no woman ever has!" he stormed, walking toward the bed. "Don't you get it? I love _you_ , Faith!" He all but shouted the words at her. No soft words of declaration like he'd given Elena. The words were ripped from him, forced out by the rage he felt at the thought that she'd really leave him and go to another man.

For one moment, his words paralyzed her. Her mouth fell open, and she looked at him in shock and disbelief. Then she shook her head. "No! You _don't_!" she insisted.

He fell onto the bed, pinning her under him. She pushed against him, glaring up at him. "Get off of me!" she ordered.

"No," he said, his anger gone. Being with her was an emotional roller coaster. He could sense her confusion and her panic. It gave him hope. He cupped her cheek, gazing down at her. "I love you, Faith, and I'm never going to leave you," he said softly.

His words caused her eyes to fill with tears. "Don't say that!" she screamed. "Don't you dare say that! You already left me! The sight of your one true love literally killed your desire for me, remember? You left me and went to her, so don't you dare try to lie to me now!"

Stefan closed his eyes a moment, guilt and regret filling him. How did he get her to understand? "I'm sorry, baby, but you're wrong. Elena isn't the love of my life. I loved her. I will always care about her. I hurt her deeply, and the guilt of that hasn't quite faded. She didn't deserve that. She was the first good thing to happen to me in so long that I latched on tightly to her," Stefan said. "But she and I are over. I don't want her. She's not the woman I think about every minute of every day. She's not the one who I crave more than blood. _You_ are."

Tears fell down Faith's face at his words. No man had ever said those words to her. Not even her father. Only the Mayor had ever shown her any type of love, and he'd used her vulnerability against her, causing her to betray her friends and her calling. She was so afraid of letting a man get close to her again.

Stefan brushed away the tears on her cheek. "Forgive me," he begged. "I promise if you give it to me, your heart will be safe with me."

"You hurt me!" she accused.

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," he said. "I cheated on Elena with you. Even though I was compelled by Klaus to forget her, I can't help but feel guilty about that. Then I began to desire you more than her, more than anything. When she came in on us, I was mortified that she had to see how much I wanted you. We didn't even make it up the damn stairs! I knew she'd feel hurt by how much I wanted you. I have so much guilt inside of me, Faith. I can't bring back the people I slaughtered. But not hurting a woman that loves me is something I can do. Knowing that I was hurting her at the moment just killed me. I don't like hurting women, especially not one I care about."

"But you hurt _me_ ," she pointed out.

"I know. I didn't think. I didn't mean to. You gotta know. It was just habit. Truly. That's all it was," he said honestly. "I'll make it up to you if you let me."

Faith gave him a searching look, weighing his words. She knew that protecting Elena had been what he and his brother had done for over a year. She knew that Elena was a young girl that had lost a lot. Faith shouldn't be jealous of her. The girl had suffered enough. And it wasn't Elena Stefan was chasing after anymore. Faith believed him when he said she was all he thought about, but he _had_ hurt her. However, he seemed sincere. She wanted to believe he meant it.

"Okay," she said simply as she made a decision.

"Okay?" he asked in surprise. "Okay, you believe me? Okay, you forgive me?"

"Okay, I'll let you make it up to me," she said, giving him a sultry smile.

Relief coursed through Stefan as he wasted no time in kissing her. He fused their lips together, kissing her with all the pent-up desire he'd felt the past day and night away from her. Hunger for her filled him. He wanted to devour her with his tongue, his lips, his teeth. The kiss grew hotter, wetter. Finally, she broke off, gasping for air.

She looked at him, her eyes cloudy with passion. "Say it again," she ordered.

"I love you," he said, knowing what she needed to hear. He'd say it as long as it took for her to believe him. Then one day, she'd say the words back to him.

Feeling lighter, she grinned and pulled off her shirt, freeing her naked breasts for him. He wasted no time in sucking on one and squeezing the other while her hands went up his shirt, scorching him with her touch. Her nails scraped into him as he lightly bit down on her breasts.

"Take it off!" she ordered, pulling at his shirt. He pulled back a bit so she could lift the shirt and toss it aside. Then she had her hands inside his pants, squeezing him.

"Don't!" he gasped. "I'm so hard for you that I won't last if you do that!"

"You deserve it!" she said, ignoring him. She opened his pants and freed his steel rod. Without warning, she closed her mouth around him, sucking hard.

Stefan groaned as her hot mouth worked him over. Before he could help it, he exploded inside her mouth, yet she didn't pause, simply swallowing. Shock filled him at her boldness. He kissed her, tasting himself on her tongue. It didn't take long before he felt himself getting hard again. He moved away, so that he could remove his pants. When he turned back to her, she was completely naked, too.

Grinning at him, she taunted him by spreading her legs and touching herself. His eyes darkened, his teeth extended at the sight of her pleasuring herself. He moved until his tongue replaced her fingers, stabbing deep inside of her. Like a kitten, he lapped at her juices.

"I'll never get enough of you," he moaned against her clit, sucking it inside his mouth. She screamed as he plunged two hard fingers inside while kissing and flicking her clit with his tongue.

"Get inside me now!" she ordered, moving her hands to stroke him back to hardness.

He moved and plunged inside of her, nailing her to the bed with his powerful thrust. Again and again, he moved inside of her. She moved up until she was sitting upward, causing him to gasp as the angle change clutched him even tighter inside of her. She chuckled as he moved out and plunged in again.

Her eyes met his. For the first time, she didn't hide behind bravado. Instead, she met him openly. As their bodies moved, his eyes locked into hers, trying to see inside. He knew he could get inside her head if he wanted, but he'd never do it without permission. He wanted her to share her fantasies willingly. He didn't want to steal them from her.

Suddenly, she caught him completely off guard when she commanded him. "Bite me."

So surprised was he that he froze still inside of her. "What?"

"You heard me. Bite me," she ordered.

He'd wanted to do that from the moment he'd met her, but then he wasn't in love with her. Now he was suddenly afraid. What if he hurt her? What if he lost control? Shaking his head, he said, "No. It's too risky. I'm half-crazed when I'm inside of you. I may hurt you."

"You said you loved me," she reminded him. "Show me. Take what you need and stop."

Stefan realized this was a test. She didn't really believe that he loved her. His eyes went black as hunger for her welled up. "I do love you," he murmured. He pulled out of her almost all the way and pushed hard inside of her. Then he bit down on her neck carefully, pulling her rich, slayer blood out of her in a long gulp. His body moved of its own accord as he moved her back down onto her back, moving in and out of her tight sheath, his mouth still welded to her neck. Her blood was unlike anything he'd ever tasted.

For one long moment, his vision was red. Then he felt her heartbeat, her nails piercing his back, and he remembered. Forcing his teeth out of her, he licked at her neck. Then he told her, "My blood will heal the wound." He nipped at his index finger with his teeth and held it to her mouth.

Faith couldn't begin to describe how she felt as he'd sucked on her neck. It was both abhorrent and hot as hell. Since she'd always ridden the fine edge between decent and naughty, she decided to go with it. She moved and sucked his finger into her mouth, drawing in a taste of his coppery blood. Grimacing, she swallowed.

"That's so gross!" she exclaimed. He just grinned as he coated her lips with his blood and kissed her, licking the blood off her.

"You're such a freak!" she said against his lips.

"You like your men freaky," he said knowingly.

"I do," she admitted with a grin. Then she gasped as he moved his hand down to touch her clit as he pulled out and slammed inside of her. In just a few moments, she exploded, her insides clenching down on him, milking him.

He moved until she was on top of him. Then he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm never going to let you go," he vowed.

Faith felt both incredible and afraid. She'd never loved anyone really outside of Buffy, her first real friend. Then Angel and Dawn had found a place in her heart. Angel had saved her from destruction, and Dawn was the little sis she never knew she wanted. Then her heart had opened to Xander, who was hard to resist. However, romantic love was something she'd avoided. Robin had tried to love her, but she'd resisted.

But Stefan. Stefan was so much more.

Outside, their room, Damon paused. Smirking, he realized that his brother had finally gotten his slayer to forgive him. He moved to the staircase, happy for his brother. Stefan had met someone that challenged him on all levels. Unlike Elena, Faith would never put up with his self-flagellation. The dark slayer had enough darkness inside her that she'd not be turned off by the vampire nature Stefan tried to deny.

As he descended the stairs, Damon realized, it was why he and Elena would never work. He was the villain. He would never be the saint his brother was naturally. He was too selfish—he wanted too much.

The doorbell rang. Curious, he walked to the door and opened it. The woman he was thinking about stood on his doorstep, giving him a nervous smile.

"I didn't want to come in without knocking after what happened last time," Elena said.

"Yes, you caused quite a fight between the two lovers. Faith didn't take kindly to Stefan chasing after you," Damon said. "Remember, she is a vampire slayer with a wicked temper."

Elena winced at the thought. "I didn't realize. I guess I probably shouldn't come by anymore," she said.

"Probably not," Damon said, trying to keep her away.

Her eyes reflected the hurt his words invoked, and she took a step back. "Okay, well, I'll leave," she said, turning to go.

For one heartbeat, Damon allowed himself to think about how his life would be if she was no longer a part of it. Would he be better off? Would she? Torn, he allowed her to take two steps away. Then she was down the steps. However, before she could make it to her car, he sped in front of her, stopping her.

Dismayed to see tears in her eyes, he reached out and put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry. I'm a dick," he acknowledged.

"Yes, you are," Elena said glumly. "Why do you do that? Why do you keep pushing me away?" she asked.

"Because you are better off without me or any vampires in your life," Damon said.

"Well, my best friend is one, so that's never going to happen," she said flatly, crossing her arms and flashing him that stubborn Elena glare.

"Why did you come?" Damon asked.

"Caroline is a wreck. Willow banishing Klaus seems great to me. He can never die and kill you, Caroline, or Stefan, nor can he use my blood again," Elena said. "But Caroline really cares about him. They're friends, and you know how seriously she takes her friendships. She and Dawn got into a big fight today at school. Matt had to separate them."

"She's not dumb enough to hurt the sister of the slayer, I hope," Damon inquired.

"No, but I was worried for a moment. Dawn said that Willow only did what needed to be done. That anyone who'd torment his own siblings and kill both Oz and Xander deserved whatever happened to him," Elena said.

"Well, she's not wrong," Damon said. "I can't say I'm sorry he's gone. However, it could be me next time. Willow being able to do that to the strongest of us is more than a little scary."

Elena's eyes widened as that point hit home. "I hadn't thought of that," Elena said. "But I think Willow's being punished for her actions. Her magic isn't working Bonnie said."

"Hmmm," Damon said, thinking. "Well, I'm not sure that's good or bad. We do still have Papa Original to deal with. No telling what he's up to. He wants to kill all his siblings, thus ending all vampires. So I doubt any of us are safe while he's in town." His phone rang. Glancing at it, he said, "I gotta take this."

"What's up, Spike?" he asked.

"Soul Boy and I are heading your way. We heard things were about to get fun there, and you know how I hate to miss out on any good times," Spike said.

Damon grinned. "Yeah, well, I'd hate for you to miss it. This week alone, your girl’s best pal, Xander, was killed and turned into a vamp by Klaus, and Oz ripped out the witch's throat."

"Bloody hell!" Spike exclaimed. "Xander's a vamp like you now? Wait, Willow's dead?"

Damon could hear Angel in the background demanding details. "Oh, hold on one bloody minute!" Spike yelled impatiently. "Not you. Angel is annoyed that he's just now finding out this. Buffy doesn't call him anymore when her world falls apart."

"Well, Xander was taken by Elijah to I don't know where. But Willow's okay. Oz's been cursed or hexed. He's not in control of himself. He went nuts when she sent Klaus to hell," Damon shared.

"That's our Buffy. She never does anything in half measures. When things go to hell, they go all the way! We will be there soon. Our plane landed. We're renting a car and should be there in an hour or so," Spike said.

"Buffy's got slayers arriving, so we've got the numbers on our side. However, I'm sure if Klaus' dad is anything like him, he'll have an army himself," Damon said. He said goodbye and hung up. He looked at Elena. "Looks like Angel and Spike are on their way."

"That's good. Buffy needs all the help she can get," Elena said. "I must admit that I feel safer with her in town. She's a bit on the controlling side and thinks she can boss me around like she does Dawn, but I know she means well. I've not seen Rick this happy in a long time."

"So why did you stop by?" Damon inquired.

"I just wanted to see you," Elena admitted. "I thought you'd want to see me. Guess I was wrong." She turned to go back to her car.

Damon grabbed her hand to stop her. His smoldering gaze flared. "I always want to see you. Don't you know that? But I'm no good for you, Elena," he said, his eyes flashing in anger at that reality. "I'm a vampire. I love being a vampire. Stefan when he was with you, hated being a vampire. You're a human. How would it ever work between us?"

"Guess you'll never find out," she said sadly, pulling her hand from his and getting into her car.

Damon morosely watched her drive away, trying to convince himself that it was for the best.

****** _Mikaelsons'******_

It was late in the afternoon, and Elijah had not managed to find his father or any signs of what he was up to. He went home to see if his sister knew anything.

"Rebekah," he said as she was sitting and staring off into space.

"Elijah!" she exclaimed in relief at his appearance. "Where did you disappear to?"

"I had to give Xander time to adjust to his new reality," Elijah explained.

"Willow told me that he showed up at their house while we were at school," Rebekah said. "I'm glad he's okay. I've never had friends the way they are friends. Willow loves both Oz and Xander, but it's me she's in love with. Isn't that odd?"

"We can't always help who we love. But when we find love, we shouldn't let it go no matter the form. Her love for Oz changed, but it was real to begin with. It says a lot about her that she would still love an ex so much," Elijah acknowledged. "However, she must bring our brother back to us."

"I didn't ask her to do that," Rebekah said, faltering. "One minute she was yelling and zapping him, and then she opened the portal. He was gone before I could react. I knew Mother was powerful. She made us. But the things Willow can do—she's extraordinary."

"She's dangerous, Rebekah. What if she turns that rage onto you? What then would you do?" Elijah asked, pointing out the thing she refused to contemplate.

"You just said you admired her character, and now you think she'd hurt me? She'd never hurt me! She punished Niklaus for hurting me. Not even you dared to do that any time he daggered me," she rebuked hotly.

"You think so? You have no idea the battles I fought with our brother. No idea! Don't you ever say I never fought for you!" Elijah said harshly. "There is no one on this Earth that I love more than my baby sister. Yet it was Niklaus' side you stayed by for centuries."

"You were there, too," she said, taken aback by his anger. Her oldest brother was never angry with her. Not ever.

"Yes, but when I left, you chose him," Elijah reminded her in a gentler tone. "So don't blame me if things weren't always rosy between you. Now, though, our brother needs us. He needs us united and fighting on his behalf. We have Father to deal with. Then we will get our brother back. We are family—always and forever."

"How will we get Nik back? Willow can't. Even if she wanted to. Her magic isn't working. Her actions have angered some goddess who empowers her," Rebekah said, her hopelessness mounting as they faced an impossibility they'd never encountered before.

"We will find a way," Elijah assured her.

"Well, I see some things haven't change," a voice behind them said. Both turned and saw their father standing there.

"Father!" Rebekah gasped, more than a little afraid at his sudden appearance.

"Still looking to big brother to make things right?" Mikael said with a disapproving shake of his head. "I had such hopes for you, Rebekah. But you're always going to be blind when it comes to your brother. Niklaus is a monster. You and your siblings aren't much better. Your time on this Earth has come to an end."

Rebekah reached out and grabbed her brother's hand. "We must run, Elijah," she urged.

"We are done running from this tyrant," Elijah said firmly.

Rebekah was terrified, but she didn't run. She saw Oz appear in the doorway. He took in the scene. His eyes glowed as his wolf detected the threat.

Elijah didn't hesitate. He charged and grabbed hold of their father, who seemed stronger than ever. However, Mikael stabbed Elijah in the stomach with the white oak stake before he could react.

"A little higher and you'd be dead, my son," Mikael said, taking no pleasure in his task.

A snarl behind him was all the warning he got before Oz pounced and bit the back of Mikael's neck.

He pushed Elijah down and reached back and grabbed Oz by the neck and flung him across the room. He hit the wall hard.

"Just like old times, I see," Kol said with a grimace as he came into the room. It had taken all his courage to come back and stand with his siblings. Sweet Caroline had shamed him. He had texted her that he was back as soon as he pulled up. Fear that she'd come into this very scene propelled him to get involved.

He was about to charge when a voice called out, "Congelo!"

Willow and Xander had arrived to see the brother and sister pair. Xander had no memory of his prior meeting with their father. Willow's magic was mostly bound—at least her ability to use strong magics. Freezing their father, though, had been something she was able to mainly because it was not overtly aggressive.

"Can you send him to a hell dimension?" Kol asked hopefully.

"No. I can't," Willow said with a regretful sigh.

Xander went to Elijah's side and pulled out the stake.

Vampires suddenly appeared in the room. One was on top of Xander before he could move. Kol and Rebekah ripped out hearts while Oz got up and pounced on another.

"Let's get out of here!" Willow called out, hating her vulnerability. "Too many vamps and no slayers in sight."

"Who needs slayers?" Kol said with a careless grin as he killed the three in a blur of speed, ripping out their hearts. "Grab the stake. We can kill him with it!"

Xander stabbed the one that attacked him with the white oak stake, used to using a stake. Rebekah and Kol's gruesome method may be effective, but Xander wasn't ready for that degree of violence. He looked down in disappointment when the body didn't turn to ash. Sighing, he thought, "Just another thing, I have to get used to."

Some chanting was heard in the background. Mikael was released from his invisible bonds. "You think I, who was married to a witch, have none of my own?" he asked with a smirk. He moved and grabbed the stake from Xander and then snapped his neck.

Kol's courage failed him. "Come on, Bex!" he yelled, holding out his hand for her.

Rebekah, though, wouldn't leave Willow. She shook her head. Kol cursed and grabbed Oz. "You are not dying today," he said. He blurred away with Oz.

"Kol is smarter than he looks," Mikael said, smiling. His witch waited for orders.

"Do you want me to kill their witch?" she asked Mikael.

"No. Not yet. I need her friends to show all their hands. Their time will come," he said. He cast a baleful glance around the room. Elijah was beginning to stand and face him. Feeling smug, he said, "Soon." Then he casually walked out of the room, his witch trailing behind him. He refused to acknowledge the poison from the wolf's bite that was coursing through his body. "Damn, werewolves!" he thought.

***** _Buffy's*****_

Buffy's house was pure chaos. All the slayers had arrived with Andrew. There were thirty slayers in all—counting Buffy and Faith. Each had their own idea how to deal with Rebekah's father. Damon stood next Stefan, who was sitting in the corner armchair, Faith in his lap. She couldn't keep her hands off him, and Stefan didn't seem to even notice that Elena had arrived with Caroline. All he saw anymore was her. Damon forced himself to stay where he was and not go to her. He gave Elena a small smile; hers lacked the warmth it normally had. Glum, Damon examined the motley group that filled the room. Many of the woman were ones he'd seen before. There were a few new faces. It still amazed him that the often petite women were so powerful, their energy barely able to be contained in their human bodies. He grinned, thinking about the surprise the oldest Original was in for.

Buffy was talking with Giles, Liz, and Rick in the corner, ignoring the arguments in the room. Finally, Elijah came down her stairs with Xander on his heels. Buffy had insisted Elijah put him in Dawn's room until he woke up.

Elijah was feeling a black rage he'd not felt in centuries. His father, combined with Willow's recent action, had him feeling a bit out of control. The chaos he found when he and Xander joined the women only added to his growing anger and frustration.

"Silence!" he roared. The women had all gotten used to Elijah and his mild manner. His sudden outburst shocked the room into silence. His glare hit them all, causing many to fidget and look away. Andrew obviously paled.

"Elijah's right. This arguing is not getting any of us anywhere," Buffy said.

"We need to figure out where Mikael is holed up with that witch," Willow added.

Elijah shot Willow an angry glare, her voice igniting him. Rebekah frowned in disapproval at her brother but said nothing. He pointed his hand at Willow. "You presume too much, Willow," he began coldly as he approached her. She sat on the couch between Rebekah and Bonnie. "Your soul is as black as my brother's. Your rage equally unstable and unpredictable. You think you can control an Original with your powers? You are no better than either he or my father!"

"Hey, that's not fair!" Willow protested. "He is awful to your sister! I was only looking out for her!"

Elijah curled his lip in disgust. "You think someone with your power and self-control issues will ever be good enough for my only sister?" he asked. "You think you actually love her more than her brothers? A human cannot love the way we love. You know _nothing_!"

Buffy felt compelled to stand up to her best friend and stepped forward. "Yelling at Willow isn't going to help our situation now," she said, her eyes flashing.

Elijah gave her a look of displeasure. "So I should be yelling at you, her leader? You're the one who has allowed this unstable witch to go on unchecked. She tried fileting my brother weeks ago, and you did nothing. You allowed your most arrogant slayer, who vocally challenged my sister's presence in her life, to come here and try to harm my sister," he pointed out.

"We all make mistakes. That one was mine," Giles said, seeking to diffuse the tension. "Kennedy paid for hers with her life."

"My mistake was thinking you and your friends were somehow better than I and my family," Elijah said. He turned back to Willow. "The only reason I don't rip out your heart right now for your actions is because of Rebekah. Know this. You ever raise a hand—magical or not—against any member of my family again, I will kill you before your even realize you're dead. You've known my sister a mere heartbeat and presume to judge us! You have no idea the ties that bind us! The years, the centuries of family we have. You think you can know my sister the way Nik and I do? You think taking the brother whose side she stayed by for centuries is what's best for her? That's evidence of your love? You don't know the _meaning_ of the word, you small-minded _child_!"

"That's enough, Elijah!" Xander said angrily. The two locked eyes a moment, a silent communication between them. Then Elijah gave his friend a slight nod.

"I apologize. My anger is slow to ignite, but once roused, it is an ugly thing," Elijah said with a grimace. He glanced at his sister. "Come, Rebekah. Leave these children to their games. We will go deal with our father how we see fit."

Rebekah rose to her feet, casting an apologetic look at Willow, who was looking shell-shocked after Elijah's tongue lashing. The entire room looked equally dismayed. Andrew looked like he was about to cry.

"Elijah, this is not a good idea," Liz said. "We need to work together if we plan on stopping your father."

"We're all together now, so let's make a plan and end this bullshit," Faith said, speaking for the first time.

It was like a piece of a puzzle fell into place in Xander's head without him realizing it. Faith was the final key to unlocking his unknown orders. Before Elijah could respond, Xander clutched his head, moaning. Images flashed in his head, causing him to gasp. Elijah reached him first. Xander heard a voice compelling him. Then he saw an army of vampires walking through Mystic Falls, killing everyone they saw.

"What is wrong?" Elijah asked, touching his elbow to steady him.

"Your father. He did something to me," Xander said. His vampire face appeared, and he snarled. Taking a deep breath, he fought for control. He was losing it! "I got a vision of his plan. He has an army of vampires. At night fall, they will attack the town."

"Has he retained his second sight?" Andrew asked eagerly, having heard about the new eye's surprising powers. His upset at Elijah's outburst already forgotten.

Xander struggled against the voice in his head, but he found he could do nothing. He lunged for Buffy. Rick instinctively, stepped in front of her, offering his protection. Xander didn't pause. He snapped Rick's neck; Buffy screamed in horror as Rick fell dead at her feet. Xander snarled and attacked Buffy, his teeth ripping into her neck.

Elijah moved quickly to pull him off her. Xander fought against the hands holding him tight while Elijah looked closely at him. "He's been compelled," Elijah said.

"What?" Dawn asked in surprise.

"My father must have compelled him to attack his friends when they were all together. He was probably subconsciously fighting it, but the vision distracted his mind from it," Elijah said.

Damon said nothing. He simply walked up to Xander and broke his neck, ending his struggle.

"What did you do?" Willow screamed in horror. Buffy, kneeling next to Rick crying, looked equally upset.

"Relax. He's a vampire now. That's the easiest way to put us out temporarily. He'll wake up and be fine like he was when Mikael did it," Damon reminded her.

Seeing it, however, was still horrifying. That was too many times in the past week Xander's best friends had to see his lifeless body.

"Rick will be fine, too," Damon told Buffy, who had his head now in her lap on the floor. Dawn moved to grab a towel for her neck. Luckily, the damage was minimal. Xander's teeth had pierced her neck, but it hadn't torn it.

"Mikael is trying to hurt our ability to plan a defense," Giles said. "He obviously has put together how much Xander means to all of us."

"Now he's just pissing us off!" Angela said. All the slayers looked just as mad. They all adored Xander. He was both brother and friend to them, an ear they could vent to when angry with Kennedy or Robin, and the guy they could hang with when they needed a break from the fighting. However, he was also the only human veteran of war in the battle against evil that they could idolize. He'd lost an eye fighting, so they respected his dedication and courage. Giles fought with Buffy, but he was seen as the teacher he was. Xander, though, was an every-man kind of guy. The women in the room were both angry at Klaus for turning him into a form of the creature they killed and for what the oldest Original had done to him now. Quite simply, there was no one that could unite all the slayers more quickly than the defense of Xander, who they all loved and would gladly die for.

"This pansy is toast!" another slayer called out. The women nodded and murmured agreement.

Damon reached down to pull Xander up. "We can lock him up in my basement until we get Papa Original dead," he said.

"Yes, the compulsion won't wear off until our father is dead," Elijah acknowledged. "Allow me." He took Xander from Damon, throwing him over his shoulder fireman style. Rebekah followed the two men out of the house.

"Let me take Rick to your room," Stefan offered.

"How long will he be like this?" Buffy asked anxiously.

"A couple of hours. The more times he dies, the longer it takes him to come back," Stefan said.

"That ring is tied with dark magics," Willow said. "I've researched its history with Elena's family journals. He needs to stop wearing it."

"If he didn't have it on, he'd be dead," Buffy pointed out.

"There has to be a way to duplicate the powers without the dark consequences the ring has," Willow said thoughtfully. "It's becoming harder and harder for his soul to come back from the other side. We don't know what he's facing when he dies. The First Evil is still out there. We defeated him. We didn't destroy him. We have enemies on the Other Side. Klaus' enemies hexed Oz. The ring is an unknown variable. I think it's too dangerous for him to wear."

"I'll talk to him about it when he wakes up," Buffy said. She followed Stefan to her room where he placed Rick.

"He'll be okay," Stefan assured her.

"I can't lose him," Buffy said, her eyes wet. "I just found him."

Stefan hadn't spent much time alone with Buffy, but he knew how much she mattered. He admired her. He was especially glad that Rick had met a woman that wouldn't be so easy to kill or go crazy on him.

"You won't. He's not so easy to get rid of," Stefan said.

Buffy nodded as she caressed his too cold face. It was so disturbing. These vampires were so casual about death, but for her, death would never be so matter-of-fact. She gave Stefan a quizzical look. "You and Faith seemed to have worked things out. I'm glad," Buffy said, giving him a slight smile.

"I love her," Stefan said simply. "She doesn't think she's worthy of love."

Buffy nodded. "Yes, she's had a much rougher life than I had. It's hard for her to let people in," Buffy said.

"Well, things are going to change. She's not going to run me off," Stefan said with a grin.

"Good. She needs someone that doesn't discourage easily. She's not easy," Buffy said.

"Yeah, I know," he said.

Buffy laughed, glad that something was working out at least.

_ ******The Salvatores'****** _

Damon led Elijah into their wine cellar-slash-dungeon. He was just glad it wasn't him they were locking up this time. He heard his doorbell ring. "Looks like my guests have arrived. Your sister will probably need some help. Spike's barely housebroken," Damon said with a smirk.

Elijah gently put down Xander. He stood there a moment, undecided. He was reluctant to leave his young friend even though he knew there were many things he had to see to. Xander was so unexpected. Just when he thought there were no more surprises left in the world, Xander burst into his life, refusing to leave him alone, refusing to be ignored.

Xander began to stir, so he waited.

"What happened?" Xander asked, sitting up.

"My father compelled you to kill your friends when they were all in one place," Elijah said.

Xander looked shocked. "Seriously? How could I do that? What's wrong with me?" he demanded as he got to his feet.

"No vampire or human can withstand a compulsion by one of my family unless you're on vervain. We'll have to get you some of that," Elijah said, annoyed at his oversight.

"So great! Give me some now," Xander said, glad there's a cure.

"It won't help," Elijah said. "Only my father's death will free you from the compulsion."

Xander sighed. "I have to stay here while you all fight without me, don't I?" he asked in understanding.

Elijah gave him a regretful look but nodded. "Yes. It's the safest way to contain you," Elijah said. He stepped up and put his hand on his shoulder. "It will be over soon."

"So they're all going to fight without me?" Xander asked. "But Willow has no mojo, and Buffy's been ill. Will they be okay?"

"I'll watch out for your friends," Elijah vowed. He gave him a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth and then nodded. "Everyone will be fine."

Xander glumly watched him, feeling depressed. He finally had real strength and the ability to protect himself, and he was still benched. He glanced upward with a glare. Man, someone really hated him up there!

***** _Upstairs*****_

Damon grinned when his suspicions were confirmed. Rebekah was greeting his friends.

"Wow! Red's got great taste!" Spike was saying. "You are exquisite!"

"Yes, she is," Damon said, joining them. He gave Rebekah a wink. "I've had a taste myself. So has Stefan. She gets around."

"You're an ass!" Rebekah said with a glare, hitting him on the shoulder and stalking off.

Damon laughed.

"You really have a way with the ladies," Angel said, shaking his head, a slight smile on his face. Damon felt proud to have managed to get even that out of the too serious vampire.

"Rebekah's no lady," Damon said, smirking.

"Careful, Damon. You are insulting someone I treasure," Elijah said smoothly as he came into the room, piercing Damon with his look.

Both Angel and Spike stood up a little straighter as the oldest Original sibling they heard so much about came into the room. "You must be Elijah," Spike said, eying the only one Damon somewhat respected. He carried himself the way Angel did—as if he was the strongest and smartest guy in every room. It annoyed the hell out of Spike when Angel was like that. However, on this guy, it seemed right. He was a vamp who was okay with his nature and knew exactly who he was. Unlike, Angel, however, Spike didn't think this bloke wasted time with regret.

"I am," Elijah replied with a nod.

"I'm Spike. This is Angel. We're here to lend a hand," Spike said.

"Ah, the two vampires with a soul who loved the slayer," Elijah said, smiling slightly. "Tragic tale. Andrew told me your stories."

Both of their eyes darkened. "Andrew is a sodding twit!" Spike exclaimed in annoyance. "Wait until I get my hands on him! The pompous ass came to our city and insulted us, taking our slayer from us. Then lied to us when we went to see Buffy in Europe."

"Well, he's in town," Elijah said, smiling for real. "He is a tedious fellow but mostly harmless, I think."

"Elijah, what's the plan? We have to deal with Father," Rebekah reminded him.

"So I thought I had daddy issues," Angel said. "Your dad really wants you and your siblings dead?"

"Yes. He finds that he regrets forcing our mother to turn us into vampires," Elijah shared.

"Sounds like a real ass," Spike remarked.

"Quite," Elijah said with a faint smile. He turned to his sister. "We need to call Kol. He's in town. He took off when Father arrived."

"Yes, I know. He left us and grabbed Oz. He's such a coward!" Rebekah complained.

"We've all ran from Father at one time or another, Rebekah," Elijah reminded her as he pulled out his phone and sent his brother a text.

"We should just parade down Main Street and let them come to us," Damon suggested with a grin.

" _You_ can. We'll use you as bait!" Spike agreed, grinning.

"So Xander is really a vampire?" Angel asked. "I can't believe it."

"He's been compelled by my father to kill his friends, so we put him in the wine cellar downstairs," Elijah explained.

"We should go say hi. Torment him while he's locked in," Spike said with a grin. "All the digs, insults, and crap I put up from with him. Now it's his turn!"

"He's just protective of Buffy," Angel said, defending him.

"He hated you. Why are you taking up for him?" Spike pointed out.

"Because he's a good guy. He knew I would hurt Buffy, and he was right. I did," Angel acknowledged. "But we should go say hi."

Damon pointed out the direction of the wine cellar, so the two vamps took off.

"Elijah, do you think we can really defeat Father? He's got the white oak stake. He can kill us. For the first time in centuries, I have something to live for. I don't want to die," Rebekah said.

"We will not die today," Elijah said confidently.

"Well, I hope you're right," a voice from the edge of the room said. They looked and saw Kol and Oz. Kol wore his normal careless grin.

"Nice of you to join the party," Damon said. He turned to Spike and Angel, who had returned when they heard new voices. "This is Elijah's psychotic younger brother. I hate him."

"Good to know," Angel said, figuring if Oz trusted him, he probably wasn't too bad.

Oz stepped forward. "Good to see you, Angel," he said smiling. The look he gave Spike had less warmth. "Spike."

"So you've been cursed, huh? What's that like?" Spike asked.

"I almost killed the only woman I've ever loved. What do you think?" Oz asked dryly.

"I can relate," Angel said with sympathy.

Oz knew that was true. Angel was the only who probably knew exactly what he was feeling, and he gave Angel a grateful look.

The doorbell rang, and then Caroline and Matt appeared. She looked relieved to see Kol and hugged him, greeted Oz, then waved hello to Spike and Angel. After introducing Matt to them, she gave them an inquisitive look. "So you guys came to help?" she asked.

"That's the plan," Spike said. "We can't have lovelies like you getting hurt."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I can't take care of myself. It's Klaus I'm worried about. Psycho Willow sent him to hell. Like literally. Who does that?"

"Watch how you talk about Will," Oz warned, his eyes flashing yellow. "You know I can't control myself."

"But you tried to kill her, so you have to agree?" Caroline asked in surprise.

Oz shook his head. "Just stop. She was wrong, but her heart was in the right place," Oz defended. He was sick with guilt for what he did. It took all his control to silence the voices murmuring in his head. He told no one of the images urging him to kill them all; he knew they weren't really there. Therefore, he tried his best to ignore them.

"Don't go pissing off a powerful Wiccan," Spike said with a shrug. "A little torture never killed anyone. Well, not if done right." He laughed while Caroline glared.

"We should go find Buffy," Angel said.

"My siblings and I will go find my father. Oz bit him, so he should be feeling the effects of his bite. He will be at his weakest very soon," Elijah said.

"Yeah, we may actually have an edge for once," Kol said.

"Have you ever been to Buffy's?" Caroline asked.

"No," the two vampires replied.

"I'll take you there," she offered. She turned and walked to the front door. Matt opened it for her. However, when she went to step out, she hit an invisible barrier. "What the hell?"

Matt looked confused. "Let me try," he said and stepped through the doorway without hindrance. He paused and turned around to face.

The others moved to the door and each tried to get through. All of them faced the same invisible wall. Damon called out for Spike and Angel, who were quick to appear. They tried to get through and also faced the same dilemma.

"Damn it to hell!" Spike said angrily as he pounded on the invisible wall.

Elijah picked up some murmuring and looked out into the yard. His eyes saw a man on the edge of the property who was chanting a spell. "Our father has had one of his witches trap us inside. It must be the supernatural creatures he seeks to keep out of the game," Elijah said, annoyed that he didn't foresee this.

"What the hell do we do now?" Spike asked impatiently.

Angel took out his phone to call Buffy. It wasn't working.

"They've blocked us in," Elijah said flatly.

"Well, I'm not trapped, so I'll go get help," Matt said.

"Get Bonnie. It'll take a witch to counter what Father did," Elijah stated.

Matt nodded and turned to quickly go to his truck, glad he had a purpose. Once again, he was grateful for his humanity that proved valuable. It was hard sometimes being one of the few normals in his circle of friends. However, his humanity was on occasion an asset.

Elijah watched Matt go, his impatience mounting. The pressure to end the threat his father posed once and for all was immense—as was the desire to rescue his brother. Every moment Klaus was gone, his guilt increased. He had failed his younger brother once again.

***** _A Hell Dimension*****_

Klaus once again fought a demon that was trying to eat him. Ripping out the creature's heart, he roared with rage, flinging the heart. The few demons that had dared approach scurried away.

Klaus didn't know where he was or how to escape this new realm. It was hot and deadly. Fire geysers spouted lava like a waterspout. He'd been burned more than once in the weeks he'd been there. It seemed like weeks, but he didn't know for sure. There was no sun or change of light. The darkness was lit up only by the fires that flickered on the horizon. Sulfur filled the air, and demonic voices surrounded him. The days passed as he fought tirelessly for his survival, growing weaker without blood. The demon blood he'd tried once to consume was like acid. For the first time in his life, Klaus knew true despair.

The witch had actually done it. She'd sent him to another realm. One that was far from home and his family. One that there was no escape from. He'd been trying for days, searching the area. The landscaped never changed. He was trapped with no visible means of escape.

Finding a reprieve from the endless attacks, he found a rock to sit on and rest. Although he knew this was exactly the type of torment he deserved, he couldn't help but feel a cold rage for his sentence toward the woman who'd done what no one had ever really done before. She had defeated him.

Klaus put his head in his hands and wept. Never had he been this alone. How was he to survive? Anguish filled him as he cried in desolation. Then he heard loud footsteps and grew alert. Another enemy approached. He wiped his face and stood, ready to fight until the bitter end.

****** _To Be Continued******_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter wasn't too much. I know it was long. Forgive me if I'm not explaining what's going on with Xander well. I thought it'd be interesting if he kept his newfound second sight with the eye Willow gave him. I know it's a gray area since he'd died in his transformation, and I didn't explore it much before he was turned into a vampire. I hope you'll give it to me anyway. I'd love a review and your thoughts! Thanks!


	32. The Final Fatherly Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go...

_ *******Buffy's****** _

Willow couldn't believe how badly things had unraveled. Elijah's harsh words were ringing in her ears. She looked around the room. Slayers were huddled in various groups, chatting. Buffy was in her room with Rick, and Giles was talking with the sheriff on the phone. She must need him because he gave her a rambling goodbye before leaving. Andrew came and sat down next to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern. Willow was dry-eyed but looked a bit shell-shocked. Andrew felt the same way, and he wasn't the one Elijah had raged on.

"No," Willow replied. "How can I be okay? Rebekah left me."

"No, she didn't. She just knew it was better to go with Elijah. He was really mad," Andrew said diplomatically.

Willow grimaced. "The things he said," she remarked. She gave Andrew a questioning look. "Do you think I'm an evil person?"

"Of course not," Andrew said quickly. "I think you have some anger issues. We all have those."

"I...I'm not sure what happens with me. I just lose it. I can't seem to control it," Willow admitted with grimace. "I loved Tara so much, and she was taken from me. Now that I've found Rebekah, I can stand the thought of her being hurt or taken from me."

"Well, that's understandable," Andrew said. "I've never loved anyone that much or had anyone love me that much. But I'd like to think I'd do anything for that person."

"Only a monster tortures someone," Willow said with a look of self-loathing.

"If Spike were here, he'd say we're all monsters. People do more harm to one another than demons ever could," Andrew said. "Elijah isn't a demon, but I think he probably meant what he said. He'd have killed you or any of us to get his brother back if we stood in his way."

A shudder went through Willow as she thought about the way Elijah looked at her. In the short time, she'd known him, he'd been one of the few people she'd admired. And he detested her. Willow didn't know how to deal with that. Rebekah had chosen him when she'd left with him. Willow didn't blame her. She didn't deserve to be happy.

Her small frame began to shake as she started to sob.

A helpless Andrew looked around the room in a panic. "Uh, Buffy!" he called.

One of the slayers in the room smirked at him. "Deal with it, Andy," she said.

"Don't call me that!" he whined in protest. Then a look of relief came over him as Dawn arrived home. She immediately went to Willow. Andrew quickly made room, fleeing the scene.

Down the hall Buffy was pacing in her room, waiting impatiently for Rick to wake up. Faith sat in the chair, sharpening a wicked looking knife. Stefan was stretched out on the bed next to his friend, unconcerned.

"Why is this taking so long?" Buffy asked impatiently. She directed her question to Stefan.

"It can take hours," Stefan said, not concerned.

"But he always wakes up?"

"He always does," Stefan said, not adding the words _So far._

"Relax, B. He'll be fine," Faith said.

"What if he's not?" Buffy asked in concern. "Willow says that it's a dark ring with bad ju-ju."

"Well, make him stop wearing it," Faith said.

"But what if he dies the next time? Then I'll lose him," Buffy said, stricken at the thought. She sat down on the bed next Alaric, looking down at him. "I just found him."

"He'll be fine. Rick's a lot tougher than he looks," Stefan said.

Andrew barged in without knocking. "Willow's crying. Like a lot," he said with an edge of panic.

"Dweeb, learn how to knock," Faith said in annoyance.

Buffy ignored the breach of manners and walked out of the room with one final glance down at Rick. When she went into the living room, she saw that Dawn was home from school and was hugging Willow as she cried. She moved to her other side, rubbing her arm soothingly.

"It's going to be okay," Dawn said, giving Buffy a beseeching look.

"How? I have no powers to do much more than float a pencil. Rebekah left me; Elijah hates me. Rebekah's daddy compelled, Xander, who's now a vampire. He's gunning for her and her siblings, which means a lot of people who don't deserve it could die, and there's nothing I can do about any of it!" Willow said in a rush.

"We'll stop him. We always do," Buffy said confidently.

Willow nodded and wiped her face. Dawn handed her a tissue.

She calmed down after a few minutes. Finally, she said, "Thanks." She looked at Dawn. "How was school? Who did they get to sub my class?"

"Some old guy," Dawn said with a shrug. "Caroline and I got into a huge fight at school, though."

"About me?" Willow asked.

Dawn nodded. "Yeah, she's pretty pissed about Klaus. But I told her what you did was good 'cause Klaus was a psychopath who turned Xander into a vampire!" Dawn said, her eyes flashing. "Now we don't have to worry about him getting killed and killing her as a result. You'd think she'd be thankful!"

"She cares about him," Buffy acknowledged. "She sees him as more than a monster."

"I just don't get that. He boxed one of his brothers for, like, 900 years. Only a seriously messed up, sick person would do such a thing to their own brother!" Dawn insisted. "And he supposedly loved Rebekah and did it to her for decades."

"Well, when you lived over 1000 years, decades aren't that much time," Buffy pointed out, feeling an inclination to play the devil's advocate. "Besides, you and I, more than anyone, should be able to understand Caroline's feelings."

Dawn frowned, puzzled. "Why? We're not friends with Klaus," she stated.

"But we are with Spike," Buffy reminded her. "Even before he got his soul, we found ourselves trusting him."

"Spike's different," Dawn said defensively. "He never hurt us." She remembered, though, the time he had hurt Buffy and blanched.

"He hurt me frequently," Buffy said casually. "It was his nature. Klaus has two warring bloodlines inside him. The werewolf and the vampire. Both are predators. Both are deadly. The werewolf, however, is fiercely protective of their pack—their family." She paused and looked at Willow apprehensively. Stefan had told her a few things about Klaus. It put some things in prospective.

"You don't treat family like he treats family," Willow interjected, growing upset at Buffy's sudden defense of Klaus.

"We don't," Buffy acknowledged. "But did you know that even though he at one time had all four of his siblings—Elijah included—daggered, he carried them around with him? He kept them with him pretty much everywhere he went. In coffins."

Willow paled at the image. "That's twisted," she said.

"By our standards," Buffy said, nodding. "But is it right for us to judge him by our standards? Elijah isn't a monster. I—I can't help but trust him. There's just something about him. And it pains me that he is so upset and disappointed in us. It—it shames me." Her voice broke as she faltered, unsure how to explain. The slayers that were in the room were hanging on to her every word. "He was so angry."

"It was me he was angry with," Willow reminded her. "Do you think he's right?"

"About what?" Buffy asked.

"That I can't possibly love his sister as much as he and Klaus do. That humans can't love as much or as fiercely," Willow said. "Or that Rebekah wouldn't be thanking me for what I did."

"Did she?" Dawn asked. "I guess her opinion is really the one that matters the most."

"Well, she did leave with Elijah, so I guess he must be right," Willow said glumly.

"He was upset with me, too. Rebekah, though, didn't seem that angry to me," Buffy said. "But Elijah's got a point. I carry some responsibility for what you did. I should've made you go back to your coven in England when Oz was turned into a hybrid, and you lost control. I shouldn't have let you slide."

"If I leave my first teaching job in the middle of the semester, I'll not get another," Willow pointed out. "I'll go over holiday break."

The front door opened suddenly. All eyes looked at the door.

Matt gulped as the eyes of a dozen beautiful and mostly deadly women looked at him with laser focus. "Uh, I came to tell you that Elijah and the Salvatores—along with Caroline—are trapped in the boarding house. Mikael's witch did something. I was the only one allowed to leave," Matt said. "I sent Bonnie there already."

Buffy looked at her watch. "The sun won't set for another two hours or so. Why would he make a move so soon? He had to know it wouldn't keep them in there indefinitely," she said.

"He's probably just trying to show Elijah he's still in control," Willow said. "Oz bit him. He's got to be feeling that by now."

Matt's eyes widened. "Oh, Oz and Kol were there, too. I almost forgot," he said.

"I should go there. Bonnie may need some help," Willow said.

Stefan and Faith came into the room. "What's going on?" Faith asked.

Matt told them. Stefan frowned and shook his head. "I can't leave my brother alone for five minutes before he finds trouble," he remarked. He held out his hand to Faith. "We better go rescue him."

"Angela. You go with him just in case there's any problems," Buffy ordered. Angela nodded.

Faith smirked. "Ah, B. I'm touched," she said. "We'll be fine."

"I'm sure you will," Buffy said. "But she's going with you just in case. Extra back up won't hurt."

"Yes, Mother," Faith said, smiling good-naturedly.

Buffy watched them leave. "I'm going to go to the station and talk to Liz. Giles should be with her. I'll fill them in and see if there's any development around town," Buffy said.

"You should take a few of the girls with you," Willow advised as she got up from the couch. "I'm going to run upstairs and get one of the grimores Bonnie gave me. She may need it."

"I'll go with you and Matt," Dawn said. She looked at Matt. "If you're going back?"

"Yes. I left Caroline there," Matt said. "For once, my humanity wasn't a weakness."

A short time later, Buffy and a few of her slayers were at the station. A few of the deputies that Liz trusted were talking to her slayers while she filled in Liz and Giles about the latest Mikael plot. A loud boom of thunder was suddenly heard.

"Great! A thunderstorm—as in clouds and less light," Buffy said glumly.

"Yes, it seems his witch is affecting the weather," Giles said. "The weather report today said it would be sunny."

They all went to the window and watched as the sky became overcast. In a short time, rain began to fall.

"This isn't good," Liz said with a frown. "If it gets dark enough, the vampires Mikael made will have free reign."

"We'll call Andrew, so he can assemble the girls," Giles said, pulling out his phone.

"I'll head back and get my scythe," Buffy said. "I'll leave Winni, Jess, and Bailey here. They should start to patrol."

Buffy left and Liz ordered the slayers to monitor the town square while her deputies took the streets. She and Giles gathered up some weapons she had in her office before following everyone out.

Giles was worried about having her out in the field with so many possible threats. When she went to grab her duffel, he reached out and grabbed her hand. "Liz, wait. I just want—I..." he faltered, unsure what to say. He just knew that for the first time in a long time, he cared. He cared a lot. The last time he'd cared about a woman this much he'd found her dead body in his bed.

"What's wrong?" she asked, pausing.

He took the duffel bag out of her hand and sat it on her desk, so that he could take both of her hands in his. "I'm just so worried about you going out tonight," he admitted. "If something were to happen to you."

She cut him off. "I'll be fine, Rupert. This is my job. Protecting this town from threats—supernatural or the natural," she said.

"Yes, I know," Giles said with a resigned look. "However, I care about you. I don't like the idea of you being put in such danger."

Liz smiled as she realized he was worried for her. It'd been a long time since anyone besides her daughter gave much thought to her well-being. "I don't like the idea of you being in danger either," she told him. "But we'll muddle through as best we can." She put her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder, relishing in his comforting presence.

Giles hugged her tightly, praying that it wouldn't be the last moment he held her in his arms.

***** _*The Salvatore Boarding House******_

Damon couldn't believe he was trapped in his own home. This place may not have been his childhood home, but it was the symbol of his childhood as it contained all his memories and a few of the things they had left of his beloved mother's. It was the only real home he'd known for over a hundred years. No matter where his travels led him, he eventually would end up back in Mystic Falls at his and Stefan's home. When the two were alienated from one another for almost a century, it was the only real connection between the two.

Now it was a trap for him.

That really pissed him off.

Spike expressed his own feelings as eloquently as always. "Bullocks this!" Spike said, hitting his hand once again on the invisible barrier. "I'm used to being kept out of homes, but this is a first!"

"Relax, Spike. Our Samantha will figure this out," Damon said, looking at the witch in question, who had arrived a few minutes ago.

Bonnie was trying a few different things, but so far nothing was working. She was getting frustrated. "I need my grandmother's grimore," she said. She pulled out her phone and sent a text to Willow.

Elijah went downstairs to give Xander an update. Xander was sitting on the hard ground contemplating the changes in his life when Elijah reappeared.

"You know I really must've been born under an unlucky star," Xander said when Elijah appeared. Elijah opened the door and entered in as Xander was getting to his feet.

"Why do you say that?" Elijah asked.

"Because I'm finally stronger and faster than Spike, and he's actually in town when I'm here. But I can't even slap him around!" Xander complained.

A faint smile appeared on Elijah's face. "I will make sure you get another chance," Elijah said, causing Xander to grin.

"You're a good man, Elijah," Xander said.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Elijah asked.

"I don't want to stay down here. It's even worse than my parent's basement that I lived in. This is a huge place. Why can't I stay in one of the rooms? Can't you compel me to not leave the house? If my friends aren't around, how can I hurt them?" Xander pointed out.

Elijah considered his request and nodded. "Yes, I think that can be arranged," he said.

Xander gave a relieved shout. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Elijah put a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye. "You will not leave this house until I give you leave to. Do you understand?" he asked as he compelled him.

"Yes," Xander said.

Elijah smiled and turned. "Then let us remove ourselves from this dreary place," he said.

"Don't have to ask me twice!"

The two vampires went upstairs.

"What's the brainwashed vamp doing out?" Spike asked with a smirk.

"I convinced Elijah that there was no reason to keep me in the dungeon when I can rest comfortably in one of the many rooms in this hotel," Xander said smugly.

"That wasn't a dungeon but a wine cellar, and this is no hotel," Damon asked in annoyance.

"It's almost as big as the hotel I used to live in," Angel said.

"The hotel you managed to get blown up," Spike reminded him with a smirk.

Damon's eyes flashed in alarm. "There will be nothing blown up here!" he announced. He glared at Bonnie. "I want out, but don't burn down my house or anything!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I'll try not to!"

A knock on the door interrupted. "Reinforces have arrived," Damon said. He walked to the door. When he saw it was Stefan and Faith, he frowned. "Since when do you ring the doorbell?"

"Since you managed to get our house cursed with a spell that traps us inside," Stefan said sardonically.

"I think Elijah's to blame for this one. He's the one with the daddy issues," Damon said with a smirk. "You killed ours, remember?"

"Do you think it traps slayers inside, too?" Faith asked.

"I don't know, but unless you want to be trapped inside with me and Angel and Spike, I'd not test it," Damon said.

"Angel? Angel's here?" Faith asked eagerly, her face breaking out in a grin. She started to step through the door when Stefan grabbed her.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, frowning. "You can't go in there!"

"Ooh, little brother is jealous!" Damon exclaimed a bit too gleefully for Stefan's liking.

"Shut up, Damon," Stefan said crossly.

Faith grinned. "Well, if I was going to bone another vampire, it would most definitely be Angel," she announced. No man had ever really been jealous on her behalf, and she couldn't help but enjoy it somewhat.

Both Stefan and Damon gave her surprised looks. "What? He's hot, and he was there for me when no one else was. But he's a one slayer kind of guy, so you both can relax," she said, laughing. "Not to mention, he's got that pesky little curse."

The door pulled open all the way. Spike wanted to know who was there. "Oh," he said in disappointment. "The dark slayer. I'm not sure what good you think you can do here but come on in!" he said.

"I don't need your permission to enter my own home," Stefan said, his mood cross at the thought of Faith admiring another vampire.

Elijah, realizing Faith was outside, turned to Xander. "It's best if you not take any chances. Head upstairs," Elijah said. Xander nodded and disappeared.

"Red will be here soon," Faith told them. "She'll figure this out."

"I hope so," Damon said. "It's getting a bit too crowded in here."

****** _Across Town******_

Mikael ignored the pain from the werewolf bite. Long ago as a boy, his father had taught him the hard lesson to ignore pain, to push through it.

"Are you okay?" the mayor asked him in concern.

"I'm fine. Any will strong enough can control pain until it matters not," he replied. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am," she said.

"Good. You will wait until our soldiers are out before revealing yourself. They won't suspect you. You can then get to the slayer," Mikael said.

"I can make her pay for letting my son be murdered by Damon," Carol said in satisfaction.

"Yes, you can. Hurt her the way she hurt you," he said. He knew her chances of success were slim. He'd heard about this slayer—the one who wouldn't die. She was a formidable opponent. One who'd done much to push back the darkness in the world. However, she'd grown complacent. She'd forgotten her calling. It was up to him to remind her.

He turned to one of his vampires and to his witch. "It's time," he said. They walked out of Carol's house. His witch had supplied daylight rings for a dozen of his soldiers. They would strike before the sun set and the rest moved in. Taking off in a blur, they moved toward the center of the town, not stopping until they made it to the town square.

Winni, a Chinese-American slayer seventeen years old, saw them first. Jessi, the oldest at eighteen, turned when she heard Winni gasp.

"What's wrong?" Bailey asked.

Winni pointed. There were nearly a dozen vampires walking toward them. One person on the street who had the misfortune to be in their path was drained before they could react.

"Are you ready?" Jessi asked the girls who nodded. "Remember, they'll be faster than we're used to. Like Elijah showed us. We can't waste time fighting them unless we have to. Go in for the kill and move on to the next. If you can't reach the heart, break the neck. That will at least take them out of the fight."

Both girls nodded, fear and determination filling them. They'd never battled vampires without a watcher, Kennedy, or another equally experienced leading them. Now she was dead, and the stakes were higher.

Soon the vampires were upon them, and the fight began.

They fought hard for five minutes, killing one each right away. However, the vampires soon surrounded. Knowing they were about to die, they stood bravely. Relief coursed through them when they heard a familiar voice.

"So you guys are partying without me? I'm hurt!" Buffy exclaimed. "It seems I'm behind. Let me catch up." She swung her scythe and cut through two vampires before they realized the danger she posed. She jammed the wooden end hard through the heart of another. Unfortunately, the body didn't turn to convenient dust. She was forced to wait until it began to gray, signaling the vampire's death. The precious delay cost her as she was hit from behind.

She was knocked down, barely hanging on to her weapon. A vampire leaped on her back and nearly bit into her neck when a shot rang out.

"Bullets won't kill them," she heard Giles say.

"Yes, Rupert, I know. However, it stopped him from making a meal out of Buffy, so don't knock it," Liz said.

Giles bit back a smile as Liz and two of her deputies began shooting at the vampires who surrounded the three slayers. By the time Buffy made it to her feet, one of the deputies was dead.

"Get back!" Buffy told the other. He quickly obeyed. His name was Tom, and he'd been working with Liz for many years. His family was a founding family, so he had been raised knowing about vampires. However, no amount of training can truly prepare a man to face one. Now they were looking at many at once. In awe, he watched as his fellow deputy engaged three at once. She moved with a grace that defied the mind, spinning and swinging her weapon like it was an extension of herself.

"She's incredible!" he exclaimed.

Liz nodded. Buffy was extraordinary. When she casually, threw her weapon to Jessi, who caught it with ease, Tom gasped.

"Why did she give up her weapon?" he asked in worried confusion.

"She doesn't need it," Giles replied. "She _is_ a weapon." Buffy proved that when she pulled a vampire off Winni, breaking its neck. Giles aimed his crossbow and struck one. He turned to Tom. "Get the crossbow in Liz's bag over there," he pointed. "Stand back some and aim from a safe distance. We don't need to lose another one of you."

Buffy looked back at Giles who was using his crossbow effectively. "Hold out another minute, Giles. I cheated and took my car here. The girls should be here in a minute," Buffy said, annoyed that she hadn't made more come with her. She hadn't realized the fight would begin so soon. Rookie mistake.

Her eyes caught Elijah's dad leaning casually against a lamppost. His relaxed attitude pissed her off, and she charged toward him.

"Are we boring you?" she asked in annoyance.

He straightened at her approach. "Not at all. I was just admiring you and your girls," he said. "I've known a slayer or two in my day. I've even fought with one before. None, though, can hold a candle to you."

Buffy snorted dismissively. "I'm just a girl doing her part, and I'm nothing special," Buffy said. "I'm one of many."

"I've heard you've been training other girls to fight your battle while you hide away here in Mystic Falls," he said, shaking his head as if disappointed.

The fact that the man who desired his children's death would dare judge her angered her to no end. "Those aren't girls I've trained," Buffy said coldly. "Didn't you get the memo? They are slayers. Willow, who banished your stepson Klaus, changed the world. I have an army of slayers fighting with me."

As if on cue, she heard Andrew's nasally voice barking orders. Looking over her shoulder she saw her slayers—all but Faith and Angela.

Mikael's eyes narrowed in annoyance. His mayor left out an important detail. When she'd told him that Buffy had trained fighters on her side, he didn't realize the fighters were actual slayers with slayer strength and reflexes. He moved away from Buffy, not wanting to engage her yet and watched as his vampires were cut down.

Buffy flashed him a gloating smile. "Is that all you got?" she taunted.

"Hardly," he said. He nodded to one of his men outside the Grille. The man went inside. Then he brought out the Gilbert brats. "I believe these two now belong to you?"

Buffy's eyes darkened as she saw Elena and Jeremy in the grasp of two vampires. Both struggled against their captors.

"Don't fight them!" Buffy called out worriedly.

"Good advice," Mikael said. "But it matters not. They think it's okay to consort with vampires. One even took one as a lover. Her father, who fought hard against the vampire curse in Mystic Falls, would be so ashamed."

"Don't you dare talk about my father like you know him!" Elena called out angrily. She was so annoyed at herself for inviting the female vampire in her house, thinking the vampire was one of Buffy's slayers.

"Consorting with the enemy will get you killed," Mikael said. He nodded to the vampire holding Jeremy. The vampire bit into Jeremy's neck, draining him.

Elena's scream of horror pierced the air. She sagged in relief, however, when she spotted the Gilbert ring on his finger. Cursed or not, she couldn't help but be grateful for its presence in once again keeping her brother alive.

Buffy charged the vampire holding Elena before it could bite into her neck. Elena managed to pull away while Buffy beat the vampire senseless before reaching into its chest and ripping out its heart.

Buffy grimaced as she threw down the heart. That was the first time she'd done that, preferring her stake.

"Buffy!" a voice called. She turned and held up her hand to catch her scythe as it was thrown to her. "Get out of here!" she ordered Elena.

Elena nodded and pulled out her cell as she moved away from the fighting to call Damon.

"Damon!" she sobbed as he answered. "Where are you? They killed Jeremy. Buffy's fighting Mikael’s vampires."

"We're trapped in our house," Damon answered. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm not hurt. Jeremy has his ring on, so he should be okay, but the vampire drained him. It was horrible!"

The vampires in his house all stilled to listen to his call. "Is Mikael there?" he asked, nodding to Elijah.

"Yes. He has some vamps, but Buffy's slayers are killing them," Elena said. Then her eyes spotted the bodies of people making their way down the street. "I think there's more coming, though." They got closer, and she gasped as she realized there was about a hundred bodies moving toward them.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked sharply.

"There's so many!" she exclaimed, ducking into a doorway, hoping to conceal herself. She saw her father's old office and dug into her pants for her keys. Frantic, she searched for the key while trying to hold onto her phone. In her urgency, she dropped it.

"Elena!" Damon yelled. When he got no response, close his eyes. "We've got to get out of here! Elena said there's a lot more vamps coming!"

"Almost there!" Bonnie said. She linked hands with Willow, who was chanting. Rebekah walked up to Willow and grabbed her hand. Willow's eyes lit up in pleasure and relief. The added strength coursed through Bonnie. "It's done! I felt it go down."

Spike wasted no time in stepping through the open door, knocking into Stefan without apology.

Damon was a step behind him. He smiled at Stefan, putting his hand on his shoulder as he passed.

"Your friend is an ass," Stefan said to him as he passed.

Damon laughed. "I knew you'd hit it off!" Damon said. "Let's go save our lady."

"She's not mine anymore, remember?" Stefan said.

Damon looked at Faith, who was listening, and winked. "She'll always be ours, brother," he replied.

Faith's eyes darkened at his words, but Stefan reached out and squeezed her hand in reassurance.

****** _Town Square******_

Damon arrived in town with Stefan and Faith. Faith was out of the car before he'd even came to a complete stop.

"Faith!" Stefan called out in concern. "Stop the damn car, Damon!"

"I am!"

Faith paid them no heed. All she saw was her sister slayers surrounded by a hoard of vampires. It was nowhere near the numbers they faced when closing the hellmouth. However, most of these slayers hadn't the experience in fighting these kinds of numbers. Not to mention these vampires were faster. She saw Buffy twirling her scythe.

"B!" she called out.

The relief in Buffy's eyes disturbed Faith. When Buffy threw her the scythe, though, she didn't hesitate. She grabbed it and beheaded the first vamp that approached her.

Damon and Stefan were a step behind her. However, they were distracted by a familiar face.

"Damon!" Carol Lockwood called out.

"Carol, get out of here!" Damon yelled.

"I can't! I'm the mayor," she called.

"Get her out of here," Stefan said as he chased after Faith. He moved fast, removing hearts and breaking necks. Elijah and Kol were right behind him doing the same.

"Carol, you need to get inside," Damon said urgently.

"How about you do me a favor instead?" she suggested. She nodded at someone behind him.

When he glanced back, he barely turned before he felt a stabbing pain in his stomach. He looked down and saw a stake in him. Glancing up, he couldn't believe it. Carol was holding the stake. "What the hell?" he gasped.

She didn't pull it out. Instead, she wiggled it around, trying to cause him more pain.

"I see you've won over another lady," Spike said as he approached his friend.

"Carol's lost her mind," Damon said with a grimace.

"No. I know _exactly_ what I'm doing!" she said with determination.

Spike intercepted another vampire who tried to jump Damon from behind. Taking a page from Damon's book, he snapped the man's neck.

"You killed my son! You deserve to die!" Carol yelled.

When the black veins appeared around her eyes, Damon realized how she'd managed to stake him so easily. "You're a vampire!" he said. He gave her a regretful look. "I'm sorry, Carol." Damon wasn't one to waste time on regret, but he regretted her. She'd always gone out of her way to be nice to him. Sure, it was more his family name than him that compelled her, but Damon had appreciated it, nevertheless. He pulled out the stake, easily overpowering her. However, he couldn't bring himself to rip out her heart. Instead, he broke her neck, taking her out of the fight. If only he'd shown her son the same consideration.

Several feet away, Angel fought his way through the throng of vampires. They were fast, but none were as strong as he or Damon, who he'd sparred with many times. He spotted Buffy fighting with a well-dressed, taller vampire, who Angel suspected was the Mikael they were all concerned about.

Angel fought his way to her side. She smiled to see him. "So glad you could enjoy the party," she said as she swung her fist.

"Spike and I thought you could use a hand," Angel said. "Is this Papa Original Damon told us about?"

Mikael glared at the newcomer. He sensed a demon but yet… "Who is this?" he asked.

"Oh, there's actually someone who doesn't know about my sordid romantic history?" Buffy asked in surprise. She gave Angel a smirk. "This is my ex—a vampire who was cursed with his soul by gypsies. I killed him once and sent him to a hell dimension. We never quite recovered from it. He can tell you that your son is getting his due." She managed to get a hit in as Mikael was distracted by her words.

"Yes, hell sucks," Angel said as the two tag-teamed Mikael.

However, they were soon interrupted.

"I believe this is our fight," Elijah said. He and Kol had went through the vampires surrounding the slayers. They'd killed a dozen a piece on their path to their father. Elijah was determined to end their father's threat once and for all. Kol, well, Kol was just determined not to humiliate himself again. Caroline was nearby with Oz. There was no way he was going to let her think he was the cowardly Original. He had a reputation to maintain.

Buffy and Angel nodded and stepped back. Elijah faced his father, a man he once worshipped and adored. The man he had modeled himself after. The one who had taught him honor and responsibility. Now he had to destroy him in order to save his family, to preserve his life and the life of others. His task brought him no joy. But he would not run again.

"This ends now," Elijah said.

"Yes," his father agreed. He held up the white oak stake. "It's time for your unnatural life to be ended. Once you all are gone, I will follow you. Our unnatural and unholy existence will be at an end."

"You made us this way!" Kol reminded him angrily.

"So it is my right to unmake you," Mikael said.

The two brothers converged on their father at once. However, he was ready for them. He grabbed Kol's arm and snapped it so hard the bone protruded, causing him to yell out in pain.

Rebekah appeared and stabbed the sword she had into her father's back. Elijah didn't hesitate, taking advantage of his father's pain. He reached out and took hold of his father's right arm. Mikael tried to plunge the stake into Elijah, but this time he moved in time. Rebekah twisted the sword, distracting him with pain.

Kol reached out with his unbroken arm and grabbed the oak out of his father's hand. For a moment, he held it in exultation. Then he gave it to Elijah. "Here, brother. Let's end this," Kol said.

Elijah took the stake. He paused but a moment before jamming it into his father's heart, wishing it was Niklaus who was doing the deed. His younger brother would've gotten more out of the experience. Elijah felt both sorrow and relief at his deed. As the stake and body caught fire, he let go of the stake while Rebekah pulled out the sword. They watched wordlessly as their father's body fell to the ground.

Rebekah moved to stand next to Elijah. "Is it over?" she asked, hardly believing it was true.

"Yes. He can't hurt us anymore," Elijah said. He put his arm around his baby sister, who leaned against him. Kol moved to her other side. She didn't notice Willow, who had approached with Bonnie after they'd managed to immobilize the witch working with Mikael.

Willow was close enough to see the siblings kill their father. Her eyes connected to Buffy's, who stood on the other side of them with Angel next to her. The macabre scene had kept their attention away from the fighting that surrounded them. Willow watched Rebekah seek comfort from her brother. Kol moved to her other side, taking her hand. The three siblings stood there in silence. The bond between them was tangible.

"Nik should've been here for this," Rebekah said.

"Yes," Elijah agreed. "We will find him. He'll be glad we did this."

"He'll be bloody pissed that he missed out on all the fun," Kol said with a grin.

"The fun's not over!" Spike said as he joined them. He looked down at the smoking corpse. "Daddy's dead, I see. Good riddance. I thought my pops was bad for leaving me and my mother when I was just a boy."

"Spike! Watch out!" Angel called out, seeing a vampire approach from behind. However, the three siblings moved almost as a unit. They wordlessly went through the remaining vampires the slayers were battling. Hearts were ripped out with careless ease. Centuries of battles and skirmishes making the newly formed vampires little of a challenge.

Buffy had trouble believing what she was seeing. The three Originals moved in a blur that not even Buffy could keep up with. All she saw was the bodies fall like dominoes. Her slayers stood perplexed and confused as the fighting ceased, their opponents falling. Elijah's threat to Willow took on new and alarming meaning now for her. She whispered to Angel, "How do you stand against an opponent like them?"

"You don't make an enemy out of them, and you'll never have to worry," he advised. Not much surprised him anymore, but this display of ruthless slaughter did. Unlike Angelus or Spike of old, these three didn't relish in the slaughter or stop to savor their win. It was simply a task that needed to be done. They performed it with passionless precision. When Kol flashed a satisfied smile, though, he readjusted his thoughts. The youngest brother enjoyed the power. His eyes showed more than a hint of pleasure at the job he'd done. Kol surveyed the bodies. No vampires remained standing near them. Elijah, though, seemed removed from the violence. Rebekah grimaced in distaste.

Buffy contemplated the implications with trepidation. Should she, a woman called and honed to end all supernatural threats to humanity, ignore the very real threat the Mikaelson family posed? Unsettled, she glanced up at Angel, who sensed her unease. He put his hand on her shoulder in comfort. However, his presence no longer held the power it once did. Her fears remained.

***** _Far Away*****_

Illyria stood peering into the entrance of the Deeper Well, the place she had been held prisoner for so many centuries. A demon horde stood guard. They both ensured the Old Ones stayed captive and prevented anyone from venturing in and unveiling the secrets it contained. Illyria held out her frail human hands in front of her, regarding her weak form with distaste.

She hated the humanity that still infected her, trapped her in the shell of a woman whose body she had absorbed. The memories along with the shiny goodness and optimism of Winifred Burkle made her hesitate too much. Some part of her yearned for the love that had always surrounded Fred. Was it that weakness that compelled her now?

She didn't know. Nor could she waste energy trying to understand her motives in their entirety. She would go into the Well and get back all that was stolen from her.

Illyria vowed to herself, "I will get back some of my formal glory or I will perish. No longer will I allow this husk to limit me."

Resolve filling her, she moved forward.

****** _To Be Continued******_


	33. The Epilogue: To Hell and Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final EXCITING conclusion...

_******Mystic Falls Where We Left Off*****_

Oz arrived at the town square with Kol, but the ancient vampire took off when he spotted Buffy engaging with his father. Caroline was with Oz. The sight of all the fighting made his wolf come to the surface. His eyes glowed yellow, making Caroline uneasy.

"Are you okay?" she asked nervously. "Klaus isn't here to give us his blood if you bite one of us."

Oz nodded, taking a deep breath. "I know. I'm doing the best I can. The fighting brings my wolf out. I probably shouldn't be here," he said. His ears, though, picked up a sign of a struggle nearby. Without saying anything to Caroline he went toward the sound.

Caroline assumed he was going somewhere to calm down and joined the fight, attacking the first vampire she saw.

Oz, though, wasn't going off by himself. He went to one of the nearby businesses where the cry for help was coming from. It didn't take him long to realize that it was Elena trying to keep a vampire at bay. The sight of the young woman about to be killed ignited his fragile self-control. He lunged at the vampire, tearing into the man's neck.

Elena gasped as the vampire was wrenched from her. Relieved, she looked up into yellow eyes—eyes that bore down on the vampire and ripped out his throat. She relaxed when she recognized Oz. However, he was a grizzly sight with the blood dripping from his mouth and his eyes still glowing yellow.

"Oz, are you okay?" she asked softly. She took a step toward him. When he snarled, she stepped back in alarm.

Oz struggled to control the blood lust that filled him. Elena's heartbeat rang loud in his ears, her blood pumping warmly. He clenched his fist and took a deep breath. His mind filled with one of the calming techniques the monks taught him.

Elena waited as he got control. She reached down and ripped the shirt off the dead vampire and handed the cloth to Oz. "Here. You're a mess," she said with a gentle smile.

Oz automatically took the offered cloth and wiped his face. He grimaced, not liking the image he probably presented. "Ah, thanks," he said, feeling awkward. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's okay," she said easily. "I've been around a few out of control vamps. I've been almost killed by a few and was actually drained by Klaus."

At the mention of his friend, his eyes clouded. "Yeah, I'm sorry you went through that," he said sorrowfully. No one should have to go through the things the girl had went through.

"Did you see my brother out there? One of the vamps killed him, but he had on his ring. He should be waking up," Elena said.

"No. I just heard your struggle and came," Oz said, glad to feel his control back. The young woman had a soothing way about her. The voices had slipped away. His eyes saw clearly.

"Well, I'm very grateful. Thanks!" Elena told him happily.

"You're welcome," Oz said.

Elena examine him a moment. He was so still and self-contained. In some ways, that reminded her of Stefan. However, Oz radiated a peace that Stefan never did. It was unusual for a vampire. Caroline was always bursting with energy.

"You're so zen," she observed thoughtfully.

"So I've been told," Oz said with a faint smile.

"How do you do that?" Elena asked.

Oz shrugged. "It's always been the way I've been. Worry never accomplishes anything. Being in a hurry never really does either," Oz said.

"Well, traits are usually magnified as a vamp. Caroline became more of a neurotic control freak," Elena said with a fond smile. "You've probably become King of the Zen."

"King, huh?" Oz said, smiling. "I've never been king of anything before."

"Now you have!" she declared. Then she wondered something. "Can I ask you something? It's kind of personal."

"You can ask. I can't promise I'll answer," Oz said with a shrug.

"How do you manage to be around Willow? I know you still love her, but she's with Rebekah. She likes girls. How can you deal?" Elena asked. "I can't really be around my ex without feeling upset."

"It takes time. Will and I have been over for a few years. I stayed away because she was the only thing that brought out my wolf and made me lose control," Oz admitted.

"But it doesn't bother you now? Does the love go away?" Elena inquired. She was tired of feeling sad.

"I don't think real love ever goes away completely," Oz said. "Some people turn it into hate, the other side of the coin. Some move on by loving another. I just never wanted either."

"Do you think you ever will?"

"Maybe. If I meet the right person," Oz said honestly. Why was he telling her this? He rarely opened up to people he knew and never those he barely knew.

"I want to move on," Elena confessed. "I sort of like someone, but he says it's too soon. He doesn't want to be a rebound."

Oz correctly guessed, "Damon?" When she blushed, he gave a faint smile. She seemed so young. The fact that she held on to her innate sweetness touched him. The high school Willow he'd fallen so in love with had been unbelievably sweet. Sweet, quirky, special. Elena somehow held on to her sweetness even though she'd been dealt more than one hard blow. Oz admired that about her.

"Do you like Damon for himself or because he's close to the man you love?" Oz asked, shocking her with his question.

"Of course not!" she immediately protested. Then she paused, struck by the thought. "Damon is so different from Stefan. They're nothing alike."

"Not so. They both are insanely protective of those they love, of you, right?" Oz pointed out. She nodded. "They both love you."

"Stefan doesn't anymore," she said, her eyes drooping.

"Sure, he does. Love for a vampire doesn't die unless it turns to hate," he said.

"Like Damon with Katherine? She broke his heart, and he hates her bitterly," Elena acknowledged.

"It's how he copes with the pain," Oz said. "I could hate Willow. Now that I'm a hybrid it's not easy to not feel strong emotions for her. Since the hex, it's been even harder."

"Yeah, you almost killed her," Elena said.

Oz looked incredibly sad as he acknowledged the truth of that. "I know," he said.

"I'm sorry," she said, feeling guilty for upsetting him.

"But outside of the hex, I like that she's so happy. That's all I really want for her," Oz said. "If Rebekah makes her happy in a way I never could, then I'm okay with that. Love should be selfless."

"So I should be happy that Stefan cheated on me, and he's still with her?" she asked, shocked at the suggestion.

"Not that he cheated on you," Oz clarified. "But he's found something with Faith that is special. It's different from you. Maybe just be happy that he's not in his Ripper-mode, and that he's happy. Klaus has told me about Stefan. Said he was prone to being morose."

"That's an understatement," Elena said. "But it hurts that he wants her more than me."

Damon came into the building, overhearing the last remark. He smirked. "My brother is incredibly stupid," he offered. His eyes scanned Elena for damage. "Are you okay?" He saw the dead vamp and Oz's presence.

"Yes, thanks to Oz," Elena said.

"See. There's always a new knight waiting in the wings to save you, my fair damsel," Damon teased, his eyes, though, didn't seem light. He knew how close she probably came to dying again. Elena went into his arms, hugging him.

"I'm glad you're here," she said.

"Thanks, Oz," Damon said. He gave the hybrid a grateful look.

"It's good to help someone," Oz said. "Lately, I've not been myself."

"So I've heard," Damon said with a small smile. "But if you hang out with the Original psycho vamp, ugly things will happen. Stefan found out the hard way."

The mention of Klaus made Oz sad. Worry for his friend, pushed away everything else. They had to find a way to free him. "No relationship is without risk," he said with a shrug before turning to leave.

"Wait!" Elena called out. Oz stopped and turned back to her. She went up and gave freely as was her nature.

Damon watched Elena hug the short extremely odd hybrid with mixed emotions. However, the softness that came into the hybrid's eyes made him smile. When Oz left, Damon couldn't help but tease. "You are so a tamer of all beasts!"

"What?" she asked in surprise. "I don't tame anyone! Besides, Oz isn't a beast."

"He's a cursed hybrid. That's pretty beastly," Damon said. "And I was mostly a heartless, murderous bastard before you got your huggy hands on me!"

Elena laughed. He was ridiculous, but he always made her smile. "Come on! Let's go check on my brother," she ordered.

Damon admired her backside as she led him out the door.

When they got outside, they surveyed the damage. How was the sheriff going to explain this? There were too many bodies.

Liz was wondering the same thing as she stood with Giles, who was stemming the flow of blood from one of the slayers.

"How are we going to get rid of all the bodies?" Liz asked with a groan. The rain had stopped, and night had fallen. However, the street lamps still illuminated the carnage.

"I think there's enough strong backs that can help with that," Giles said, smiling.

Nearby, Angel and Buffy were standing with Spike when Faith and Stefan came up and joined them.

"Wow! That was fun!" Faith said with a grin.

"Yes, loads," Buffy said dryly.

"Dude, how are you?" Faith asked Angel, giving him a hug.

Spike noticed Stefan's clenched fist at the sight of Faith in Angel's arms and decided to stir the pot.

"So when are you going to come to L. A. and visit with us? Blue loves fighting with slayers," Spike said. "It gives her a good workout, and she becomes right down pleasant for a day or so."

"Faith has other commitments," Stefan said with a frown.

Faith flashed Stefan a knowing smile and removed herself from Angel's arms and went to his side. "Angel, have you met my guy Stefan?" Faith said, taking Stefan's hands.

"We met briefly," Angel said, smiling at Damon's brother. "His brother Damon has been helping us in L. A."

"Damon tells me that the two of you are a lot alike," Spike said, enjoying himself immensely. "Both racked with guilt. Both stick in the muds who never want to have fun."

Both vampires said at the same time, "I have fun!"

Faith laughed and put her arm around Stefan's waist. "Damon doesn't know his brother as well as he thinks," Faith said, giving Stefan a heated look. A look that made Angel uncomfortable and Spike snicker while Buffy rolled her eyes.

"So how long are you guys staying in town?" Stefan asked pointedly.

"Not long," Angel said, giving Stefan a look of understanding. He was glad that Faith had found someone who cared about her.

"You probably should head back to Ohio in the morning," Buffy said.

Faith nodded. "I'm starving. Let's get some grub," she suggested.

"You guys go. I need to go check on Rick," Buffy said.

They headed toward the Grille, and Buffy crossed over to Willow, who was watching the Mikaelson's still.

"Will, are you okay?" Buffy asked.

"I guess," she replied listlessly. "It's over."

"Yes, I'm glad we didn't lose any slayers. I wish we hadn't lost a deputy," Buffy shared.

Willow looked sad. "I'm sorry," she said.

"Me, too. I want to go check on Rick," Buffy said. "If you see Dawn, will you make sure she gets home?"

"Sure. I'll be along soon," Willow said, her eyes going back to where Rebekah was helping clean up the mess she'd help make.

Soon, the Mikaelson's made their way to where Willow was waiting. Willow braced herself, unsure of what to expect.

Rebekah, though, surprised her by going up to her and hugging her tightly. Her pleasure in the action was short-lived, however.

"I guess we shouldn't be surprised that our beloved and fickle sister is embracing the person who sent our brother to hell," Kol said snidely.

"Now is not the time, Kol," Elijah chided.

Rebekah pulled back and shot her brother an angry glare. "I am _not_ fickle, you jack-ass! If I was fickle, I'd be turning on Willow for her rash action," Rebekah said, taking Willow's hand.

"Rash? Is that what we're calling it?" Kol said, stepping forward.

"I honestly never thought any of you would care so much," Willow admitted. "Your brother has always been so cruel to you. The daggering. It's barbaric."

"Yes, our brother is an ass," Kol acknowledged. "But he's our brother. He has protected us for centuries."

"Every time Kol got daggered it was because he'd spent too much time slaughtering villages or towns," Rebekah said.

Willow looked at her in surprise. "You never told me that," she admonished.

"You never asked," Rebekah said without judgment.

"What did you do to deserve daggering?" Willow asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Nothing. It was his way of trying to control my love life," Rebekah said in annoyance.

"Not true, Rebekah," Elijah said gently. "Your choices in lover once almost destroyed all of us."

"There was one hunter _one_ time!" Rebekah protested.

"How many other times did you get your heart broken? How many other times did Niklaus have to attempt to console you when you were devastated over a lover?" Elijah reminded her. "It made Nik crazy to see you hurting. He loved you more than anything. Stefan Salvatore was a Ripper. He would've broken your heart yet again, and you know it."

Rebekah glared at her brothers, but Willow felt hollow. She never imagined that Klaus had any justification for his actions. "I had no idea," Willow said, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry. Since Tara died, I get a bit out of control when someone I love is hurt."

"Yeah, we noticed," Kol said dryly.

"We need to figure out how to get Nik back to this realm," Elijah said.

Oz and Caroline both made it to them at the same time. Caroline was relieved Oz seemed in control again. Both overheard the last remark.

"How are we going to get Klaus back?" Caroline asked. She looked questioningly at Willow. "You don't have any magic, right?"

"I can't help," Willow said with a grimace.

"We'll find a way," Elijah said.

"I called Illyria. She may be able to help us," Kol said. "We should go talk to her friends from Los Angeles."

Since Spike and Angel were standing nearby, they went to do just that. However, Rebekah stayed with Willow.

"Do you hate me?" Willow asked, unable to handle the uncertainty anymore.

"Of course not!" Rebekah insisted. "I love you."

"You do? Even after what I did?" Willow asked.

"It's not the worst thing that has happened in our family," Rebekah said.

"Really?"

"Well…" Rebekah replied, trying to make her feel better.

Willow groaned. "I'm horrible! I know!"

"You're not. You're just human. You make mistakes. I've made many in my long life. So have my brothers," Rebekah said. She looked over at her brothers talking to Angel and Spike nearby. "I both love and hate Niklaus. He's been at times my best friend and my worst enemy. I'm sure I've given you conflicting emotions about him because my feelings toward him usually are conflicted. But I'd never want him banished to a hell dimension."

"How can you ever forgive me?" Willow asked.

"Because your actions were done out of love," Rebekah said. "I don't think I've ever had anyone do so much for me." She kissed Willow, who was finally convinced she was forgiven.

_******Buffy's******_

Buffy was upset and dismayed to see that Rick was still unconscious. She knew that she had responsibilities to see to both as a deputy and slayer. However, Rick dead on her bed took all other concerns away from her. She laid down on the bed next to him and put her arms around him. The years of dating vampires had made her comfortable touching a cold body. The irony of it was not lost on her. However, she couldn't bear the thought of him being gone for good. He had to wake up. Exhaustion claimed her not long after she laid down.

Giles and Willow found her asleep next to Rick's body an hour later.

"Oh dear," Giles said, finding the scene disturbing.

"If he doesn't wake up, Buffy's going to be devastated," Willow said in concern.

"Yes," Giles said, frowning.

"Should we wake her?" Willow asked.

"Well, I need to head back to England tomorrow," he said. "We need to make some plans. We've lost Kennedy. It's doubtful that Elijah will be working with us."

Willow flashed a guilty look. "I messed everything up," she said.

"You made a choice. I don't fault you for it. Klaus is dangerous. However, his death will hurt countless others. Your solution wasn't wrong entirely," Giles said. "I guess a family that seems dysfunctional to outsiders is still a family, nevertheless."

A doorbell rang. "I'll go see who it is," Willow said.

Giles stepped into the room, reluctant to wake Buffy. However, she opened her eyes, sensing his presence. "Is everything okay, Giles?" he asked.

"Yes. Liz has gotten everything under control. Dawn and Matt went to secure some food for the girls, who went back to the Salvatores for the night," Giles said. "We should leave tomorrow, I think."

Buffy sat up and nodded. "Probably so," she said. She gave Giles a thoughtful look before adding, "Will it be easy to say goodbye to Liz?"

"No," he admitted with a sigh.

"Why don't you ask her to go back to England with you?" Buffy suggested.

"She has a job here. Responsibilities. I could no more ask her to give it up than she would as me to give up mine," Giles said.

"I don't mean that. I mean go back with you for a visit," Buffy clarified. "She hasn't taken a vacation since she divorced Caroline's dad. She told me so herself. She has weeks of time off accumulating. I can work more for a few weeks while she spends time with you in England."

Giles looked like she'd given him a great gift. "Do you think she'd consider it?" he asked.

"She might if you're very persuasive," Buffy said. She felt a movement on the bed, and Rick opened his eyes. "Rick!"

Giles smiled in relief to see that Alaric was back with them. Rick sat up. "Buffy? How long was I out?" he asked.

"Too long!" she complained, throwing her arms around his neck. She pulled back and looked at him. "You scared me half to death!"

Alaric gave her an apologetic look. "What happened?" he asked.

"Mikael compelled Xander to kill me, Willow, and Faith," Buffy said.

"Seriously? Xander broke my neck?" Rick asked in surprise.

"He didn't mean anything by it!" Buffy said quickly. "It wasn't his fault."

Rick grinned. "I get it. It's okay. So did you kill him?"

"Xander? Of course not!" Buffy exclaimed shocked.

"I meant Mikael," Rick clarified.

"Yes, he's dead, so everything's fine," Buffy said. "I didn't get the pleasure of killing him, though. His children did."

"Really?" Rick asked in surprise.

"We're glad you're back with us," Giles said, making his presence known.

"It took too long. I didn't think you were coming back to me," Buffy said, her eyes filling with tears.

Giles went to the door to give them some privacy, but Willow and Meredith were there. "Oh, excuse me," he said.

Buffy looked up. "Hey, Meredith. What's up?" she asked.

"I had your test results back," Meredith said. She hesitated due to the other people in the room.

Buffy waved her hand. "You can share in front of them," Buffy said. "I'm okay, right?"

"Yes," Meredith said. "But I did find something in your blood test. You're pregnant."

"What?" Buffy asked, stunned.

Alaric looked dazed. "We're going to have a baby?"

"If you're the father, then, yes," Meredith said, smiling.

Alaric looked at Buffy, arching an eyebrow. She hit his shoulder. "Of course, you are, you big dope!" she said.

"Congratulations, Buffy!" Willow said excitedly. "You're happy, right? I know you aren't married, and you haven't been together very long…"

"Willow!" Giles said, giving her a disapproving look.

Willow cringed. "I didn't mean it like that! This is great!" she said, sitting down on the bed and hugging Buffy.

"I never imagined I'd be a mom," Buffy said softly, putting her hand on her stomach.

Giles, Willow, and Meredith all realized they should give the couple some privacy. Meredith slipped out the door first. Giles reached out and squeezed Buffy's arm. "You'll be a terrific mother because you had a terrific mother, and no one loves as fiercely as you," Giles said, smiling at her.

His words touched Buffy, and she couldn't help pointing out, "You'll be a great grandpa!"

Her words struck Giles, and he paused with his hand on the door. He turned back to her, emotion choking him up. Words were beyond him, so he didn't speak. He just nodded, flashing her a grateful look.

"Can I tell Xander?" Willow asked. "Do we want to keep this secret?"

"Well, I've heard that until the first trimester is passed, you shouldn't share. But I've never been good at secrets," Buffy said with a rueful smile.

"You're the healthiest person I know, so this baby's going to be fine!" Willow said confidently. She couldn't wait to tell Xander.

When they were alone, Buffy looked at Rick. "Are you okay?" she asked Rick again.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" Rick asked. Now worry for her filled him. All the fighting she did couldn't be good for a pregnant woman. "Slayers have been known to have babies, right?"

"Robin's mom was a slayer. I'm sure she fought up to the day she had him. She was the only one back then," Buffy said.

"Well, luckily, you're not the only one now," Alaric said, putting his arm around her. Her head rested on his chest as he leaned against the headboard.

"Are we ready to raise a child together?" Buffy asked.

"I didn't see this coming, but I couldn't be happier," Alaric said.

Buffy looked up at him. "You're sure? You'll be stuck with me. I'll get fat. I'm sure I'll be crazy hormonal," Buffy said, a twinkle in her eye.

"I'll love watching you waddle," Rick said with a wink. "I never thought I'd find someone else to love. I never thought I could love anyone as much as I love you. Having a child with you is a perfect dream I never dared to dream."

"Are you going to marry me and make an honest woman out of me?" Buffy asked, feeling bold.

Rick grinned. "Name the day!" he dared.

"Thanksgiving," she replied without hesitating.

"Really?" he asked surprised. "That's not very far away."

Buffy nodded. "Bad things have happened, but I think this is something to be thankful for. A life with you, being a mother is more than I ever thought possible. When you date vampires, you don't tend to think of terms of motherhood," Buffy said.

Rick was overwhelmed. He pulled her close and kissed her. "I love you so much, Buffy Summers," he said when the kiss finally ended. "Will you marry me?"

"I will!" Buffy said happily.

***** _The Next Day*****_

Caroline was in a good mood for a change. The threat from Klaus' dad was over. Elijah and Kol were going back to L. A. with Angel and Spike to see what Illyria was doing to help Klaus. Angel had told them that she'd disappeared right after Kol had told them about Klaus' fate. Her mom had a boyfriend that wanted her to spend time with her in another country. She was both happy for her mom and glad for the opportunity to slip out of town and go with the Mikaelsons.

She just had to convince her mom to go to England. Finishing the pancakes, she put them on a plate.

"Mom, breakfast is ready!" she called.

Liz came into the room, surprised to see the food. "What? You made me breakfast?" she asked in surprise.

"I make you breakfast, sometimes," Caroline said.

"When you're in trouble or it's my birthday or Mother's Day," she said with a fond smile.

"Well, this is your bon voyage breakfast!" Caroline said with a grin.

Liz sat down, frowning. "Caroline, I can't just take off and go to England!"

"You have a passport you got when you turned forty. Remember your vow to travel more? We were going to travel together after I graduated," Caroline reminded. "There's this brilliant, brave, hot Brit, who is crazy about you! How can you say no? Don't you deserve to be happy?"

Liz had been caught completely off guard by Rupert's request the night before. She'd promised that she'd think about it. She'd been up all night thinking about it. "I have responsibilities. I can't just leave," Liz said. "We lost a deputy last night."

"It's not the first time that's happened," Caroline said pragmatically. "You need this, Mom. You're not the only one that can watch over the town. Buffy is here. She can handle things while you're gone."

"That's what Rupert said," Liz acknowledged, feeling torn.

Caroline sat down next to her mother and took her hand. "Mom, you deserve this. You deserve a chance to be happy. Please take it. There's been so many bad things. Why can't you have something good? It would make me really happy to know you were finally getting something you deserved," Caroline said.

Liz was afraid. It been too long since she'd done anything for herself. She wasn't sure she knew how. However, she did want to spend some time with Rupert. She wanted to see if there could be something real between them. She smiled. "If I go, will you promise to stay out of trouble?" she asked.

Caroline squealed in excitement and threw her arms around her mom. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she exclaimed.

****** _Buffy's******_

Dawn still couldn't believe she was going to be an aunt. The news had been both surprising and wonderful. It took her less than ten minutes to tell every slayer in town. It never occurred to her to refrain. She considered all the slayers in some degree a part of her and Buffy's family. They all were thrilled. The baby would be spoiled without a doubt. However, she never gave thought to how the news might upset the two exes that were in town. She and Alaric were heading out the door for school when Spike and Angel stood on their doorstep.

Rick had no doubt why the vampires were there. Since he was able to give Buffy what neither could, he didn't begrudge them time with her now. "Buffy's inside with the Scoobies," Dawn said.

"Good to see you guys," Rick said as he headed to his car.

Angel and Spike nodded at Buffy's beau. Both were shaken by the news they'd heard. They had to see Buffy to find out for themselves.

"I really want to hate that fella," Spike mumbled.

"We can't. He's giving Buffy what we never could," Angel said as he paused to watch the man who owned Buffy's heart get into his car with Dawn laughing up at him.

"Hey, you managed to get a vampire pregnant," Spike reminded him. "There's no telling what your little fishies could do!"

Angel grimaced at the reminder of Darla. "That was decidedly unnatural. It was the Powers messing with me," Angel said.

"What if they decide to mess with Buffy? Punish her for unbalancing things by making so many slayers?" Spike asked in alarm as the thought occurred to him. They walked into the living room and saw Buffy with Xander, Faith, and Giles.

"Well, if that happens, we'll be there to protect her—to protect him. Whatever she needs," Angel said.

"We'll be the white knights who never get the fair damsel," Spike said with a sad sigh.

"We had her. That has to be enough," Angel said quietly as they interrupted the gang.

Buffy stood when she saw her exes, knowing instinctively why they came. "Angel. Spike," she said, smiling.

Xander stood all but brimming with joy. "So guys, guess you heard the news," he said, unable to resist taunting his two longtime nemesis. "Buffy's having a baby because she finally found a non-vampire boyfriend!"

"Xander!" Buffy admonished with a glare.

Even Faith winced. "Damn, Xan," she remarked.

"It's okay, Buff," Spike said with a smirk. "Xander's just hasn't realized he'll never get to father a child himself now that he's batting for our team."

"What do you mean by that?" Xander asked, feeling guilty. There was no way they could know about him and Elijah.

"Vampires can't have children—not unless some higher power intervenes like with Angel here," Spike said, slapping him on the back.

The reminder that Angel had a child with a vampire and not with Buffy didn't pang her the way it used to. She looked at Faith and Giles. "Guys, can you give us some space? I'd like to talk to Angel and Spike. Take Xander with you," Buffy said glaring at him.

Xander just grinned, unrepentant. Being a vampire put him on more equal footing with her exes. They'd gotten a part of Buffy he never could, and he'd always resented that fact. However, the knowledge that they would inevitably hurt her had been the real reason he'd hated them. She was a slayer. They were vampires. Now, though, he knew things weren't that black and white. "Sorry, Buffy, I couldn't resist," he said, winking at her. "I'm going to go with Elijah and Kol for a bit before heading back to England."

"Do you think that's wise?" Giles inquired.

"It's what I need to do," Xander said simply. "I think it's too soon to be surrounded by humans all the time. I need some time."

Buffy hugged him. "Come back for my wedding," she whispered. Xander nodded, kissing her cheek before blurring away. He enjoyed showing the two vamps something he could do that they couldn't.

Angel and Spike heard her whispered words and exchanged a glance. When Xander flashed them a knowing grin and blurred away, Spike grumbled, "Bloody show off!"

Giles followed him at a slower pace with Faith, who gave Angel a hug goodbye.

Buffy stepped forward and took Spike and Angel's hands. "I guess you heard," she said softly.

"You're glowing," Angel said, looking at her. He'd never seen her so happy, not even with him and their one day together when he was human. There were no shadows in her eyes. She had found peace; she had found happiness.

"I guess if you had to get yourself knocked up, you could've picked a worse guy," Spike said grudgingly.

Buffy laughed, stepping forward and throwing her arms around both vampires, who hugged her. "I can barely believe it's real!" she said.

"When's the baby due?" Angel asked after she stepped back.

"I need to get an appointment with a baby doctor, but I'd assume in the spring," Buffy said.

"That's a good time for a baby," Spike said.

"What would you know about that?" Angel asked him.

"It's not hot," Spike said smugly.

"Very true," Buffy said, grinning. "It's more humid here than in California, so that's a good thing."

"Congratulations, Buffy. We're happy for you," Angel said, meaning it. He looked pointedly at Spike.

"Yeah, love. We're glad to see you so happy," Spike said, smiling at her. She was so beautiful in her joy that she took his breath away. Now that she was going to be a mum, he figured it'd be easier for him to not think of her as a lover. Mothers were sacred to Spike, who had loved his mother more than anything when he was a human.

"It means a lot to me that you guys feel that way," Buffy said, pulling them down next to her on the couch. One sat on each side of her. She took up their hands again, squeezing them. "I know it can't be easy for you to see me with someone else."

"It's fine, Buffy. It's been a long time for me," Angel said.

"Not so much for me, but some things aren't meant to be," Spike said sagely. He'd died in her cause once, but the Powers had saw fit to bring him back and put him on a destiny away from her. He'd accepted that.

"Would it be too much to ask you to come to my wedding?" Buffy asked. "I know Damon will probably be Rick's best man and Stefan and Jeremy groomsmen. I'd like for you two to be ushers. Giles is going to give me away, and Xander is going to stand with Willow as my man and maid of honor. Dawn will be a bridesmaid."

"You got all that figured out already?" Spike asked in surprise.

"I stayed up all night with Willow discussing it. She never went to bed actually," Buffy said with a grin. "Andrew will do the ceremony."

"Seriously?" Spike said in distaste. "That annoying piss ant?"

"He's our friend," Buffy said loyally. "He's dedicated his life to me and the slayers."

Angel and Spike exchanged another look but refrained from commenting. Buffy figured if Andrew was the only real problem they had, she could deal.

****** _The Salvatores*******_

Damon looked around his library prepared to say goodbye to his home again. Stefan came downstairs carrying two bags. He and Faith were set to leave as soon as she returned from Buffy's. He put the bags down and walked into the library.

"So now that the mayor's a vampire, you could probably stay if you wanted," Stefan told his brother.

"Yeah, I know," Damon acknowledged. "I considered it, but I don't feel that the L. A. scene has played out."

Stefan gave him knowing grin. "You like being a monster slayer," Stefan observed.

Damon shrugged. "We've been around over a hundred and fifty years without much of a purpose, living for blood," he observed. "Spike and Angel have a demon in them and yet manage to not even drink from a blood bag. I didn't know people like them existed."

Stefan walked over and put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "You're becoming the man I always knew you could be, brother. I'm proud of you," Stefan said. "I'm going to miss you."

"With that hot little slayer, you'll be too busy to miss me!" Damon said with a smirk.

Stefan laughed. "True," he agreed. He squeezed Damon's shoulder and let his arm drop.

"You're really serious about her, aren't you? She's not just a rebound," Damon observed.

"I have fallen so hard and so completely," Stefan admitted. "She's unlike anyone I've ever known. She's all fire and passion, but there's a sweet vulnerability to her that makes me want to protect her. She's brave and self-less. Loyal. There's so many things about her that I love."

"She makes you forget the blood, doesn't she?" Damon asked.

"She really does," Stefan said.

They heard the front door open. "Speak of the devil," Damon said, grinning.

Stefan turned and saw Faith enter. "Are you ready? I'm good to go," Faith said to Stefan.

"Yes, our bags are ready. I was just saying goodbye to Damon," Stefan said. He gave Damon a hug. "Take care, brother."

"You, too," Damon said. He smiled at Faith. "Don't let him get dead. I won't handle that well."

Faith looked grim. "Neither would I," she said, reaching out for Stefan's hand. "Take care of Angel. He's not as tough as he pretends to be. Things get to him."

Damon nodded. "Good to know," he said.

"Angel's a big boy. I'm sure he can take care of himself," Stefan said, not liking Faith showing concern for the vampire she was too attached to.

Damon looked at his brother in surprise. Stefan was never without compassion. For a minute, he was puzzled by the uncharacteristic behavior. Then he realized that Stefan was displaying some other un-Stefan like behavior. "You're jealous!" he exclaimed, his surprise evident. "You weren't even jealous when I was hitting on Elena."

"Is that what you called it?" Stefan asked, arching an eyebrow. "You fell in love with my girlfriend."

"Yeah, but you were never jealous. Not really. Not even when she turned to me or took my side in something," Damon said. He looked at Faith in admiration. "I never thought I'd see the day!"

Faith grinned while Stefan rolled his eyes. "Let's go," he said to her. She waved at Damon.

"Don't worry. I'll take real good care of him," she said, her voice full of innuendo.

Damon's laughter was the last thing they heard as they left the house, heading back to the hellmouth.

After his brother left, Damon sent Spike a text telling him he'd be ready to leave in an hour. He had one stop to make before leaving town.

It didn't take him long to make it to Elena's school. She should be on her lunch break about now. He parked his car and waited. When he heard the bell ring, signaling the start of the lunch hour, he pulled out his phone and sent her a text.

Elena was walking with Dawn, Bonnie, Jeremy, and Matt to the cafeteria when her phone vibrated. She pulled it out and saw a message from Damon.

"Is everything okay?" Bonnie asked. Too many times a message meant something bad was happening or coming.

"It's fine. Damon is outside," Elena said.

"He's probably here to say goodbye. Spike and Angel came by the house to see Buffy before school. I'm surprised they didn't leave already," Dawn said.

Elena left her friends to go see Damon, who was leaning against his car. She smiled as she walked up to him.

"Hey," she said.

"I didn't want to leave again without saying goodbye," Damon said.

"I'm glad," she said, smiling. "When do you think you'll be back?"

"Well, I heard there's a wedding next month, so it won't be too long," he said.

She got that look in her eyes that women tended to whenever a wedding was mentioned. "I'm so excited! Caroline's going to sing, and I'm going to read Buffy's favorite poem!" she shared.

Damon enjoyed her enthusiasm. "I'm glad. Can you believe Rick's going to be a daddy?" Rick had shared the news with him the night before. Damon had been surprised but happy for his closest friend.

Elena's smile got even wider. "I know! It's so amazing! He's going to be a great dad! And Buffy's already got the mom thing down. She can't help but take care of people," Elena observed. "She was the only one who did something about Matt."

Damon nodded. "I'm happy for them," he said. "Rick asked me to be his best man. The surprises just keep coming." Damon had been incredibly touched by Rick's request.

"Why were you surprised?" she asked. "You're his best friend."

Damon shrugged. "No one's ever asked me that before," he said, trying to sound casual.

However, Elena had learned to see through him long ago. Reaching out, she squeezed his hand. "Because you never let anyone get close enough before," she pointed out.

Damon's phone beeped. He looked at it. "Spike's getting impatient. Time for me to go," he said.

"Be careful," she said, biting her lip.

"Careful's my middle name," he said with a smirk.

"Not funny," she said, frowning. The opposite was true—they both knew that.

He pulled her close for a long hug. Then he touched her cheek a moment before getting into his car. She waved and watched him drive off. Then she turned to go find her friends. As she walked back inside, she noticed Rebekah outside speaking to Elijah. Although naturally curious, she didn't stop.

****** _On A Plane Heading to Los Angeles******_

Caroline looked around the small, chartered plane in amazement. Kol, Elijah, Xander, Oz, Damon, Spike, and Angel were all going to the same place: Los Angeles. The Mikaelsons had insisted on chartering a private plane, so they could fly. Angel and Spike now had daylight rings, so they easily agreed. Caroline had said goodbye to her mother at the same airport and then skipped over to where she was meeting Kol. The thought of Klaus suffering was upsetting her more every day that passed. They just had to find a way to free him. Even if Illyria couldn't do it, Caroline was convinced that Angel could find a way. However, she didn't think he'd do it for Klaus or any of the Mikaelsons. She wasn't sure how to convince him to help. Then she saw Oz smile as something Angel said and realized that Oz was the key. Angel considered Oz a friend. Angel would do anything for a friend. Feeling confident, she closed her eyes to take a cat nap.

"I can't believe our fickle sister isn't here with us," Kol complained to Elijah, who was sitting in the aisle seat next to Xander. Kol was in the next seat over sitting by Caroline.

"I spoke with her. She is best served staying in Mystic Falls," Elijah said. "If we fail, Willow is still our best bet. Rebekah can assist her in doing what needs to be done so she can get her magic back."

Kol didn't look satisfied but refrained from comment.

Next to Elijah, Xander was sleeping soundly. He'd stayed up all night with Willow and Buffy when they'd called to tell him the news. Xander's compulsion had left when Mikael was dead. Elijah had gone to him straight way and released him from the Salvatores.

At first, his sleep was dreamless. Then it changed. He was dreaming about Elijah, and his first taste of blood. Suddenly, his dream was interrupted.

_Xander was in bed naked, laughing at something Elijah said when a woman's voice said in amusement, "Xander, you are full of surprises!"_

_Shocked at the intrusion—they were in a locked hotel room—he looked up and saw Anya standing at the foot of the bed. Embarrassed at his discovery, he sat up, pulling the sheet._

" _Anya! How are you here?" he asked. He glanced at the bed that was now empty. Then he realized it was just a dream. His face flush, he looked at her in concern. "Are you okay? Am I dreaming?" He knew the answer, of course, but he had doubts._

" _Of course, you're dreaming! Sort of,' she said with a smirk. "I must say, Xander, I do approve of some of these new changes in your life."_

" _Are you spying on me? Isn't that a bit wrong even for you?" he said, disgruntled. He was a bit horrified to think that anyone, her especially, had witnessed the things he'd done lately._

" _What else do I have to do on the Other Side? I can't even prank anyone! It's vastly boring!" she complained._

" _At least it's not hell. Willow sent Elijah's brother to a hell dimension," Xander said._

" _Yes, that's why I am here," Anya said._

" _So this isn't just a dream?" Xander asked._

" _Willow marked you when she gave you your new eyes. Your vampirism doesn't change that because you are not magical," Anya said. "The Other Side can communicate with you. Not like Jeremy but you're now a conduit for the Powers."_

" _Something bad's coming, isn't it?" Xander asked warily._

" _The witch on this side that you were warned about, doesn't like that Willow messed with the Mikaelsons. That she messed with Klaus. They belong to her," Anya explained. "She's coming."_

" _If she's dead, what do we have to worry about? You guys can't do anything," Xander said, confused._

_Anya looked worriedly over her shoulder. "This witch isn't normal. She's ancient and very powerful," Anya said. "I can't stay. She's watching all the time those that are around the Original family. You're not safe. No one you care about is safe."_

" _What do you mean? Who is she?" Xander asked. "If she's gunning for the Originals, why does she care what Willow did?"_

" _I got to go! Be careful! I don't want your Xander parts damaged anymore. It was bad enough seeing you die and turned," Anya said, upset and looking again over her shoulder. There was no one there. She looked back at him. "Don't be afraid to be happy. You can't live for your Buffy forever. I love you."_

_Before Xander could say anything, she was gone._

Xander woke up shouting, "Anya!"

All eyes on the plane looked at him. Elijah put his hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"Are you okay?" Elijah asked in concern.

"No, I'm not," Xander said, taking a deep breath. His eyes connected to Elijah. "Something's coming. Something bad."

_******A Hell Dimension******_

Klaus was surrounded by a pit of demon vipers. They were, though, about twenty feet long and dripped acid for venom. He'd been bit numerous times. Each time, his body felt more and more sluggish. Klaus felt like he was at the very end of his strength. His every moment filled his body with pain. There was not a piece of his body that wasn't covered in lacerations of some kind. Weariness filled him so completely that he struggled to keep fighting.

Why was he still fighting? What was the point? He was so far removed from his family that help was never going to come. It wasn't like his family would suffer much from the loss of him anyway. Kol would have no one to compete with. Rebekah would finally be free to make all the bad choices in love she wanted without interference from him. And Elijah...

Thoughts of his big brother filled him with sorrow. Elijah the Noble never stopped pushing him to do better, be better. He both challenged and infuriated Niklaus in equal measure. However, no one had ever been so committed to him as his brother. He was his defender, his supporter, his best friend. How had he repaid his selfless brother? By destroying his life, by killing more than one of his lovers, by stealing others. No amount of betrayal on his part, though, kept his brother away for long. Elijah always returned to his side forgiving him anew, looking for a new way to keep him out of trouble. The only one in his centuries of living that remained unchanged. The only one who he never doubted or had a reason to mistrust.

"I wish I'd listen to you more, brother," Klaus said as he ripped apart yet another viper. He took a deep breath, summoning the last of his reserves. Then he moved quickly and slaughtered each slithering threat that surrounded him.

Exhausted, he allowed his body to slide to the ground. Bitterness and rage warred within him.

Then a flash of light flickered, causing him to look up. A portal of sort opened a few feet in front of him. Startled, he jumped to his feet. Bracing himself for a new horror, he waited.

Astonishment filled him when he recognized the creature that stepped through it. Never had he imagined help from this unlikely source.

"Illyria!" he exclaimed in awe and relief. His always calculating brain knew she had to be there but for one reason: to rescue him from his torment. Her price was unknown. However, there was no price he would not pay to buy his freedom and end his torment.

Illyria's eyes roamed over his battered form. "I see you are much tormented. It is good I was able to come," she said without greeting.

Klaus couldn't help but grin. He didn't know much about the Old One. However, he now considered her his new best friend, especially if she desired to free him from his torment. "Have you come to rescue me?" he asked, unable to quench the note of hope in his voice.

Illyria nodded. "I have. Are you ready to leave?" she asked with no hint of merriment in her voice or expression.

Klaus laughed, relief filling him with dizzy pleasure. He moved forward and pulled her close in a tight hug. "I cannot believe you came. Who sent you?" he asked, pulling back to look at her.

"No one sends me anywhere," she replied arrogantly. "The beautiful Caroline and your brother Kol, however, called Angel and made us aware of your dilemma. Your brother rightly deduced I alone would be able to save you."

"Little brother finally grows a brain! I may have to give him back his dagger for this one!" Klaus said happily. "How were you able to come here? You are not a witch."

Illyria frowned. "My powers were never as limited as the humans who play at magic," she said with a disdainful sniff. "However, this form limits me. Angel was forced to take much of what I once had when I came to this realm. Much was lost. I can no longer stop time. Opening portals was also lost to me also. However, I went to the Deeper Well, the place that held me captive for millenniums. I was able to gain back some of my former power. It allowed me to both find you and a means to get to you."

"I am duly impressed!" Klaus said with a grin. Then he gave her a calculating look. "So you are here out of the kindness of your nonhuman heart?" Disbelief was apparent in his tone. In his experience, only his family ever did anything for him without a price.

She shook her head. "No. I know nothing of kindness. To never die…To conquer all. That I know. Winning was once all I knew. It is everything," she replied. "This human shell, though, limits me. If I were to mate with one such as you when my needing time comes, I may extend my lineage the only way the earthly realm allows me."

"I am a vampire. I cannot reproduce," Klaus said, surprised by her words. He took a step back from her.

"You are a werewolf also. Who knows what you and I together could create?" she pointed out.

"Is that the price I must pay to gain my freedom from this hell?" Klaus asked, his expression dark.

She shook her head. "My host has infected me with her humanity, and I find that I am unable to walk away from one I know who is in such torment," she said. "I will free you regardless."

Klaus stepped up once again to her. He pulled her close and kissed her ruthlessly. "I am grateful, my favorite God-king," he said when he broke it off. He gifted her with a genuine smile. "I will not forget it."

Illyria smiled in satisfaction. She wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Come. Let us leave this place. The odor is must unpleasant," she stated as she turned away from him.

Klaus was still laughing as he stepped through the portal she opened.

***** _The End*****_

_The possibilities with these two worlds are endless! I love writing it, and I hope I've kept you entertained with my tale. Follow me and keep watch for my sequel to this. The sequel is called "Healed By Love" and is a completed story. Any storyline that wasn't wrapped up, obviously continues in the next story. If you haven't reviewed yet, please do so now. I not going to bother posting the next one if not one bothers to review saying they are even wanting to read more, however. Thanks so much._


End file.
